Para todo sempre
by Aoi Raito
Summary: Dizem que um dos piores reflexos do fracasso é a morte. Diante disso, Uzumaki Naruto não viu outra escolha senão sair de sua Vila, quebrando tantas das suas promessas quanto pode. Contudo, treze anos após o seu retorno, havia muita labuta em torno da falsa paz instaurada após o fim da Quarta Guerra. Que tipos de segredos estariam ocultos neste epílogo?
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

I

O tempo acomete os amados à morte, inesperada e impreterivelmente. Quase sempre cruel e imprevisível; pode até mesmo mudar o imutável, quebrar o inquebrável, romper o irrompível, designar o que está por vir, tudo sem qualquer relance de pesar. Este é o poder de quem domina o tempo: reverter até mesmo a morte, que é, supostamente, a única verdade irrevogável da humanidade. Este fora o poder dado ao Sábio dos Seis Caminhos; e ele é o único que habita a fronteira do espaço-tempo, num local onde avançar no tempo é o mesmo que escalar uma montanha, e retornar seria como descer um vale.

"Eis que o poder de driblar a morte jamais deveria ser dado aos humanos", seria a lógica correta de Deus. Mas que seria um deus para uma raça que transcenderia os limites impostos sobre si mesma? Assim fez Orochimaru, ao deturpar o Edo Tensei do Segundo Hokage; e assim fez Nagato, ao ressuscitar os mortos no ataque à Folha; assim fez Obito, ao ressuscitar, mesmo que contra sua própria vontade, Uchiha Madara no alto da Quarta Guerra; assim fez Uchiha Sasuke ao trazer os antigos Hokage de volta à vida. Assim teria feito qualquer um, no auge do desespero e da dor, com o simples desejo de rever a pessoa que ama. Pois assim é humanidade: efêmera e carente de amor.

Muitas mortes ocorreram durante a Quarta Guerra. Hoje era um dia marcante, onde na Vila da Folha comemoravam o aniversário dessas mortes. Curiosamente, também era comemorado o aniversário de Uzumaki Naruto, o Herói que se exilou da Vila. Para muitos, os motivos do exílio eram infundados; para outros, menos importantes que fumar um cigarro. Mas havia muitos segredos por detrás de tudo que acontecera, e muitos deles eram ocultos para as pessoas.

Neste dia, treze anos após o término da Guerra, acordavam os Shinobi da Folha um pouco mais tristes que o comum. Não eram todos que sabiam do aniversário de Naruto; e aqueles que sabiam sentiam-se um pouco mais tristes que os demais. Prestavam homenagens aos mortos de guerra, cuja lista era extensa e, em grande parte, desconhecida por outras tantas pessoas. Mas dentre eles estavam entes queridos, _excepcionalmente_ queridos, como Hyuuga Neji e Uchiha Sasuke.

Nesta ocasião, o Hokage prestava homenagens primeiramente aos mais velhos. Depois vinham os mais novos, como Neji. A seguir, vinha Uchiha Sasuke, pois não fosse por ele todos ainda estariam presos num sonho eterno, vívido e atraente, mas ilusório como qualquer outro sonho. Antes dele vinham outros nomes que as pessoas se forçavam a respeitar; mas a natureza humana não é perfeita, e nos atemos a fingir o mínimo de condolências às mortes das pessoas que desconhecemos. Desse jeito soaremos mais amorosos e menos hipócritas… Mas há quem diga que a vida é aliada indispensável da hipocrisia.

— Odeio esse dia. — Resmungou o pré-adolescente carregando o copo de saquê, conforme treinado na Academia. Os copos eram distribuídos entre os túmulos, simbolizando que todos eram irmãos na guerra.

— Cale a boca, Soki. — Disse Hikari, seu colega de equipe. Queria ajustar os óculos no rosto, mas isso parecia impossível à medida em que a procissão avançava. — Faça pela sua mãe. Coitada. Parece tão feliz ao vê-lo aqui.

Soki encarou Hinata na multidão, que juntava as mãos em frente ao corpo e expunha um sorriso orgulhoso. Era uma mulher esplêndida, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas Soki tinha um espírito quente demais para ser domado. Mesmo por sua adorável mãe.

— Isso é mórbido — continuou resmungando conforme avançava —. Não acha um tanto cruel despejar bebida sobre os mortos? Quem quer que tenha inventado isso precisa aprender uma coisa ou outra.

— Cale a boca. Depois conversamos. — Hikari rangeu os dentes.

O ritual passou em quinze minutos. As crianças, simbolizando a esperança para o futuro, despejavam algumas gotas de saquê sobre o túmulo, que simbolizava a purificação, e por fim deixavam os copos sobre eles, um do lado do outro, representando a irmandade. Soki se compadecia especialmente de Sasuke, principalmente pela história que ouvia na escola: fora um traidor da Folha, buscando vingança contínua contra o próprio irmão. O caso era realmente trágico. De certa forma, entendia-o bem. Não saberia como reagir à pequena possibilidade de sua mãe morrer, ou Hikari, ou Ten-chan, ou Sakura-sensei. Ele sabia bem como era ser amado explicitamente, mas questionado implicitamente: o único Hyuuga que não possuía o Byakugan. Como isso pode acontecer? Ninguém sabia a resposta.

Quando o ritual terminou, Hatake Kakashi, o Sexto Hokage, apareceu à frente dos túmulos e encerrou a cerimônia:

— Todos somos parte de um lar: o nosso Lar. — Disse ele, no mesmo tom desanimado de sempre. Ainda assim, era um excelente orador, fato este que não passava despercebido por ninguém. — Uma Vila representa a aliança de várias pessoas para um bem comum: a _paz_ , que foi arduamente conquistada por todos os heróis de guerra aqui presentes. — Seu olhar desviou-se para o horizonte, muito adiante do que as vistas pareciam alcançar. Sua cabeça inclinava-se para o Norte, mas sua mente estava em qualquer direção. Qual seria poucos sabiam de fato, mas via-se que ele tentava procurar alguém. Algum possível faltante ao seu lado. — Vocês, crianças, representam nossas maiores aspirações para o futuro. Mas não temam pela responsabilidade que recaem sobre vocês, pois é para isso que servem os mais velhos: guiá-los, orientá-los e ajudá-los, até que estejam prontos para caminharem por conta própria. Deste dia em diante, peço que façam de suas vidas uma extensão das vidas ao redor de vocês. Peço que vivam não somente por si mesmos, mas pelo próximo: pelos seus pais, irmãos, tios, tias, avós, primos, amigos, companheiros de equipe, amantes, inclusive estranhos. Pois da mesma forma que agora têm sobre si um teto, uma casa; há muito tempo, os primeiros a habitarem essa Vila botavam ao redor de si os primeiros tijolos. Não se esqueçam que ao redor de si existe o verdadeiro e real lar: a Vila Oculta da Folha. — E este discurso foi encerrado com chave de ouro, pelo menos na visão de Soki.

As pessoas aplaudiram em silêncio. Era uma época muito turbulenta, na qual a maioria das pessoas ficava triste. No entanto, as crianças que nasceram após, inclusive nas vésperas do fim da guerra, como foi o caso de Soki e tantas outras, não entendiam toda aquela comoção. Mesmo Hinata, sua adorável e alegre mãe, parecia bastante triste quando o 10 de outubro se aproximava.

Absorto em pensamentos assim, Soki não previra o cascudo que levava no cume da cabeça.

— Ei, Soki, seu pirralho idiota? Por que ficou tagarelando durante a cerimônia, hein? Acha que eu o ensinei a fazer tudo direitinho para ferrar com a apresentação no dia D? — Resmungou sua mestra, professora, Haruno Sakura. Seu gênio era conhecido desde a guerra, quando se tornou uma heroína bastante estimada entre as nações.

— Foi mal, Sakura-sensei. É só que essas coisas não fazem sentido para mim. — Ele continuou resmungando enquanto massageava a parte atingida na cabeça.

Sakura, por uns instantes, pareceu mais triste do que o normal. Seus olhos se direcionaram para o horizonte, da mesma forma que os de Kakashi agora pouco, mas de um jeito diferente… Mais arrependido, talvez.

— Vocês que vivem agora não têm de saber dessas coisas. É melhor assim, imagino. — Ela desfez a carranca e pôs um sorriso no lugar. Era muito linda, no auge dos 29 anos, embora permanecesse solteira por motivos desconhecidos. Pretendentes era o que não faltava, dizia-se por aí.

— Bom, se for assim tanto faz. Não tenho que forçar comoção por isso, tenho? — Resmungou Soki, novamente.

— Não precisa agir como um imbecil, também! — Retrucou Sakura, quase bipolar, desferindo um novo golpe sobre o aprendiz.

Soki já estava acostumado. Era o único a apanhar por motivos óbvios e conhecidos. Sua inclinação sagaz para comentários nada sutis e maliciosos o colocava em posição crítica contra sua mestra. Contudo, Sakura amava aquele garoto, assim como amava os outros aprendizes.

— Ainda devo treinar com o Pervertido-sensei enquanto você está resolvendo aquelas questões? — Soki fez uma carranca infantil.

— E eu com a Ino-sensei? Ela é assustadora. — Disse Tenshi sentindo uma gota escorrer pela testa. Ela e Hikari, os outros companheiros da equipe, reuniram-se assim que viram Sakura e Soki brigando.

— E eu com o Chouji-sensei? É meio insuportável, devo dizer, pois a cada nova lição que ele passa devemos parar para comer. — Hikari coçou o queixo, desconsertado por retratar assim o grande chefe da família Akimichi.

— Não sejam resmungões. Sabem que preciso participar ativamente da preparação para o exame Chuunin. Todos vocês foram inscritos, e estrategicamente concordamos em treiná-los separadamente para melhorarem suas características individuais. Os treinos em equipe serão feitos daqui a quinze dias, então não reclamem. — Sakura falou com convicção. — Além disso, todos os professores têm suas particularidades. Eu mesma tenho umas. — Todos assentiram assustados. — Mas eles são incríveis; principalmente o Konohamaru-sensei, Soki, que é cogitado para ser o próximo Hokage.

A verdade é que Soki não se importava muito com isso. Hokage isso, Hokage aquilo. Para ele, todos eram Shinobi capazes, mas nem de perto os mais fortes. Tome por exemplo Uchiha Sasuke ou Uzumaki Naruto, que foram os verdadeiros heróis de guerra, e nenhum deles tornou-se ou apresentaram prontidão para serem Hokage. Quer dizer, ao menos na cabeça de Soki era assim.

— Você fala até muito bem daquele cara, Sakura-sensei, mas ele é um depravado, desengonçado e… — Na falta de um adjetivo melhor, Soki preferiu se calar e cruzar os braços. — Deixe para lá. Não vai adiantar mesmo.

Sakura olhou com ternura para suas pestes adoráveis. Eles eram Genin incríveis, cada um com sua especialidade. Contudo, não lhe passava despercebida a falta de jeito que Soki levava para o estilo de luta dos Hyuuga. Mesmo Hinata, que era uma profissional de primeira classe, não conseguia ensiná-lo apropriadamente ao garoto. Parecia que lhe faltava algo mais Hyuuga em seu DNA; e isso o incomodava bastante. Principalmente o fato de o pai, um civil da Folha que morreu nos últimos instantes da guerra, ter desposado a mãe sem autorização prévia da família. Isso o tornava um bichinho acuado, constantemente exposto, para todo o Clã. O nome Hyuuga Soki lhe soava meramente ilustrativo. Além disso, faltava-lhe as pupilas claras e dilatadas do Clã Hyuuga, as mesmas que despertavam o famigerado Byakugan. Bastava isso para fazer com que os velhotes de sua família o tratassem como um estranho. Soki não se sentia um Hyuuga. Não mesmo.

O ritual ocorreu numa quarta-feira. Sendo assim, apenas a parte da manhã se encontrava livre de afazeres. Brevemente, Sakura-sensei deveria se apresentar a uma reunião com o Hokage, assim como sua mãe, Hinata, e outros tantos conhecidos. Além disso, Hinata não deixou de comparecer e delicadamente cumprimentar o filho. Era um dos rarefeitos momentos nos quais Soki se encontrava constrangido. Sua mãe era, para todos efeitos, a pessoa mais bela que ele iria conhecer.

Os treinos com Konohamaru-sensei aconteciam em diferentes pontos da Vila. Ora nas termas, ora na Montanha, ora nas florestas que cresciam nos arredores, ora _dentro_ das termas, onde frequentemente escapavam de garotas furiosas. Soki sequer sabia por que Konohamaru se enfiava em situações daquele tipo, pois até onde sabia, o professor substituto era um figurão e tanto entre as mulheres. Herdeiro de um Clã poderoso, neto do lendário Terceiro Hokage, aprendiz "torto" — não havia definição melhor que esta, no ponto de vista do garoto — do Herói, entre outras tantas proezas. Por que invadir termas e espiar garotas?

— Para se divertir, é claro! — Ele respondeu, com um sorriso singelo. — Além disso, invadir banheiros femininos requer uma grande habilidade em disfarce e espionagem. Estas são técnicas importantes para qualquer Shinobi.

Soki não deixou de olhar com suspeita para a resposta do mestre. A bem da verdade, aquilo mais parecia um hábito copiado do que autêntico.

— Tudo bem. Tudo bem. O que faremos hoje? — Perguntou o garoto.

— Boa pergunta. — Konohamaru olhou nos arredores. Estavam beirando as fontes termais, onde os banheiros femininos se encontravam para dentro de uma casa de banho. Ele sorriu de forma sagaz, o que trouxe uma constatação enganosa para Soki, mas logo o professor lhe apontou o lago fumegante. — Vou lhe ensinar a andar sobre as águas.

Soki não era incrédulo quanto a isso. Já viu muitos Jounin dos Hyuuga executando essa técnica. Mas era algo que lhe soava esplendoroso.

— Ótimo. Imite bem tudo o que eu fizer, sim? — Disse Konohamaru, fazendo um selamento simples e liberando uma quantidade pequena de chakra para os pés. — Libere chakra para os pés, faça-o expandir até o fundo do lago e finja que está pisando sobre ele. É realmente bem simples: basta fingir que está andando sobre o lago, quando, na verdade, é o seu chakra lhe equilibrando sobre a água. — E lá estava o professor pervertido, caminhando calmamente sobre as águas.

— Ah, é quase como andar pelas paredes ou pelo teto, só que sobre um fluido. — A perspicácia de Soki era bem diferente da de Konohamaru na sua época de infância. Aquilo lhe trouxe boas risadas.

Ainda assim, era apenas um garoto e tinha muito o que aprender. A cada vez que pisava sobre o lago, acabava por cair e ter a pele furiosamente queimada pela temperatura da água. Ia para a margem aos prantos, enquanto Konohamaru gargalhava gostosamente.

— Mais um pouquinho e vai dar para servi-lo cozido, Soki-kun.

E para cada piada de Konohamaru, Soki lhe retornava um severo xingamento. Quando chegava a quinta tentativa, já conseguindo se manter um pouco de pé sobre a água, Soki equilibrava-se de forma desengonçada sobre o lago fumegante. Konohamaru admirou-se, tal como Ebisu diante de Naruto anos atrás, e isso lhe tirou a atenção por um momento.

— Acho que isso não é tão difícil, afinal — o garoto disse com a voz trêmula.

Soki balançou os braços no ar, inclinou-se para frente e para trás, e antes que conseguisse recobrar o equilíbrio, sentiu-se novamente pender para baixo, rumo ao lago de água fervente. Konohamaru, distraído e absorto nas memórias de outrora, só sentiu uma presença crescendo ao redor de si no momento em que Soki era tragado pela água. Repentinamente, havia ao seu lado uma figura encapuzada, mascarada e misteriosa, que não seria vista por uma pessoa a menos que esta estivesse capacitada a seguir velocidades extremas. Antes que o Jounin pudesse reagir, sentiu uma mão ágil, mas incrivelmente pesada, sobre o seu ombro direito. Com um simples empurrão fora afundado até a base do lago, onde lá teria permanecido pelos próximos segundos, surpreso e dolorido, quase como numa vingança arquitetada por Soki por fazê-lo passar por aquilo.

Antes que Konohamaru recobrasse a compostura, a mesma figura misteriosa reapareceu ao lado de Soki, quase instantaneamente, e desapareceu ao tocá-lo. Reapareceu longe dali, quase do outro lado da Vila, com um intenso brilho laranja desfazendo-se pelo caminho percorrido. Soki permaneceu imóvel, sem saber como reagir, só depois percebeu que estava sendo carregado, com um braço estranho apertando-o pela barriga contra o corpo de uma pessoa. Um homem, alto e de porte atlético, trajando uma vestimenta escura, maltrapilha e grossa; e uma máscara na forma de raposa, que poderia ser facilmente confundida com a vestimenta de um ANBU Raiz.

— Caramba. — Soki olhou para longe. — Cara, você me salvou de uma queda infeliz. E ainda derrotou aquele chato do Konohamaru sem que eu pudesse ver. Como fez isso?

A surpresa e notável admiração do garoto despertou a curiosidade do homem.

— Se liga, não achou muito estranho alguém como eu aparecer do nada e te pegar desse jeito? Além de agredir um Shinobi da Folha, seu companheiro? — Indagou o homem, que tinha uma voz rouca e irreconhecível.

— Ah, se você fosse inimigo teria me levado realmente para longe daqui. Paramos no meio da Vila, e tenho certeza que se fosse mesmo um inimigo já saberíamos disso de antemão. — O homem pareceu ponderar sobre aquelas palavras. De fato, a primeira parte parecia coerente, mas o resto era otimista demais. — Além do mais, que motivos teria você para me capturar? Nesses tempos de paz? Isso soa estranho. Imagino que seja alguma confusão com o Konohamaru-sensei ou sei lá. Qualquer coisa do tipo. O que me basta é que você me salvou dele, por enquanto.

Soki parecia genuinamente feliz, sem ao menos se importar de descer do colo do homem estranho.

— Então, qual é o seu nome? — Perguntou o garoto, finalmente posto no chão.

— Se liga, cara. Você é uma figura. — O homem pareceu rir sob a máscara. Soki achou seu linguajar um tanto singular. — Ruto. Pode me chamar de Ruto. Você é aprendiz do Konohamaru, é?

— Ah, então o conhece? Não, não na verdade. Sou aprendiz da Sakura-sensei. Sabe quem é? Uma brutamontes com o coração do tamanho do mundo. Ela não pode me treinar porque está cuidando do Exame Chuunin que se aproxima. Deve agora mesmo estar com o Hokage, aquele pervertido enrustido. — O homem pareceu rir novamente com as palavras.

— Ah, sim. Acho que sei do que está falando. — Ele respondeu com simplicidade.

— Claro que deve saber. Não estou falando de pessoas comuns: estou falando de Sarutobi Konohamaru, o novo candidato a Hokage, de Hatake Kakashi, aquele que copiou mais de mil técnicas com seu Sharingan (que foi perdido na guerra, pelo que sei, por isso é meio duvidoso), e Haruno Sakura, a incrível Kunoichi médica, herdeira de Tsunade-sama e parceira de equipe dos heróis — os olhos de Soki brilharam.

— Heróis, é? Que heróis? — A voz do homem pareceu vacilar ao ouvir alguns dos nomes

— Como assim _que_ heróis? Uzumaki Naruto, que está desaparecido ou morto, e Uchiha Sasuke, que está efetivamente morto. — Soki cruzou os braços.

— Ah, sim. Esses heróis. Se liga, você convive perto de gente muito importante, garoto. Não pode decepcioná-los, sim? Agora vá. Se cuida, não fuja dos treinamentos, coma bastantes vegetais e respeite sua mãe. — O homem virou-se de costas e, antes de ouvir os protestos e interrogações do jovem Soki, virou-se de volta: — E como anda Hinata, por falar nisso?

O garoto pareceu bastante surpreso ao ouvir o nome de sua mãe.

— Como sabe o nome da minha mãe? — De repente, aquele homem havia se tornado inteiramente suspeito.

— Se liga, não está vendo que sou um ANBU? Não tenho mais idade do que sua mãe tem. Posso ter sido colega de sala dela, talvez. — Respondeu ele com sólida confiança, mas Soki era mais esperto do que parecia. Infelizmente.

— Essa sua máscara não é da ANBU. A princípio, pensei que fosse. Mas na academia aprendemos todos os animais cujas máscaras da ANBU são baseadas. A sua, de raposa, seguramente não é uma delas. Pelo menos não mais. — Soki pontuou com convicção.

O homem suspirou sob a máscara. Decerto, aquele garoto era mais sabido das coisas do que transparecia ser.

— Você não é um perseguidor dela, não é? Não foi por isso, também, que decidiu me tirar das termas, não é? Para pegar dicas sobre como se aproximar da minha mãe? — Soki apontou o dedo para Ruto.

— Se liga, moleque. Eu tenho mais coisas para fazer. Eu só quis dizer um oi para o Konohamaru e, quando vi você, pareceu-me muito com uma pessoa que eu conhecia. — O homem se explicou, mas sem indicar qualquer obrigação ao fazê-lo. — Além disso, eu conheço sua mãe há muito tempo. E também não sabia que tinham passado a ensinar essas coisas na Academia, sobre ANBU e tal. Se liga, arranjei essa máscara para nada.

Soki riu um pouco da explicação do homem. Por algum motivo nada especial acreditava nele; talvez pelo fato de ele ser incrivelmente forte, a ponto de derrubar o candidato a Hokage metros abaixo da água sem que se tivesse ao menos um relance, e ainda por ele dispor seu tempo para explicar coisas que, caso fosse uma pessoa efetivamente má, não o teria feito de bom grado.

— Está se escondendo de algo, Ruto-san? — Perguntou o garoto.

— Sim, estou. — Respondeu novamente com simplicidade.

— E com quem eu me pareço para que tenha desejado me ver de tão perto? — Perguntou o garoto, começando a soar irritante para o pobre homem.

— Com um amigo de infância. Se liga, chega de perguntas. Eu estou com muita fome. Poderia entrar naquela tenda e pegar uma tigela de lamen para mim? — Perguntou, apontando para o Ichiraku Ramen.

Soki sentiu-se intrigado.

— Por que não entra você mesmo e pede? É bem simples, na verdade. — Soki resmungou.

— Se liga, são dois motivos: não quero ser reconhecido e não tenho dinheiro. — Explicou o homem, que não satisfatoriamente, aliás, agora ainda menos, convenceu Soki a cumprir seu pedido.

Na verdade, o garoto bem que o devia uma simples refeição para agradecer a ajuda com Konohamaru. Aliás, deveria encontrar uma justificativa bastante plausível para o sumiço diante do professor. Tendo visto que o homem parecia ser legal e, aparentemente faminto (inda mais se considerar os grunhidos de seu estômago), decidiu que era justo ajuda-lo.

O velho Teuchi era um homem legal. Frequentemente cumprimentava os jovens que passavam por ali em suas árduas missões. Tinha sempre um sorriso triste, como se sentisse falta de alguma coisa. Sua filha, Ayame, era uma moça linda e atenciosa. Casou-se há alguns anos com um bom cozinheiro, que possivelmente herdaria a tenda Ichiraku e continuaria com a tradição do sogro. Era ali onde Soki aprendia a maioria das coisas sobre os heróis e sobre o tempo da guerra, e sobre as proezas de sua mestra, Sakura, que nos velhos tempos vivia frequentando o lugar com um de seus companheiros de equipe. Soki, por algum motivo, acabara de esquecer o nome do dito cujo, mesmo que se lembrasse dele continuamente. Ainda mais pela cerimônia prestada logo de manhã, onde todos o diziam com grandes saudades e tristezas. O nome, aliás, parecia ser um tabu para sua mestra.

— Toma. Desculpe a demora, é só que é muito difícil sair da tenda sem que Teuchi-jii-sama conte uma alguma história cômica daquele herói. Curiosamente, nunca se fala muito sobre Sasuke. Acho que foi por causa da saída dele da Vila quando ainda era uma criança. — O homem pareceu ignorar completamente o que fora dito, estando completamente concentrado na tigela de lamen que lhe foi ofertada. — Caramba, você está mesmo com fome, hein?

Ruto não respondeu essa pergunta. Na verdade, retornou outra pergunta a Soki:

— Você vem muito por aqui, garoto?

— Não muito, mas minha mestra vem conosco, quero dizer, minha equipe e eu, vez ou outra. Não sei se para ver Teuchi-jii-san ou rever as histórias de seus antigos companheiros de equipe. — Respondeu prontamente, sentando-se ao lado de Ruto e observando-o comer.

O homem deglutia o lamen quase numa tragada só. Parecia chorar sob a máscara. Soki perguntou-se se era só a fome que causava aquela reação.

— Oh, então ela faz isso, é? — Ruto fez uma pausa e deixou escapar esse pequeno comentário. Imperceptível, porém, era seu significado profundo para um garoto como Soki, que sequer imaginava as coisas que teriam ocorrido anos atrás.

No entanto, havia questões mais importantes, ou melhor, mais imediatas, a serem tratadas entre eles dois.

— Sabe, Ruto, você não parece ser um cara muito esperto. — A máscara de raposa encarou-o com certo desdenho. Soki riu de seu próprio comentário, mas não se deixou abater. Prosseguiu: — Mas parece ser muito, muito, muito forte. Mais até que Konohamaru-sensei, — essa parte lhe deu certo amargor na língua, pois gostava de Konohamaru e, no fundo, respeitava-o como professor; mas era inegável que Ruto era mais forte, e se queria se tornar um Chuunin, o mais forte dos mais fortes era melhor do que alguém simplesmente _forte_ —, mas não me leve a mal por dizer isso, por favor. — Ruto permaneceu quieto enquanto Soki formulava melhor seu pedido. — O que eu quero é que você me ensine aquela técnica. Aquela que o fez parecer voar como um raio. Desaparecer e reaparecer aqui, num instante.

A máscara de raposa, que estava levemente inclinada para cima, deixando aparecer somente um relance da boca de Ruto, de repente voltou a cobrir seu rosto logo após ele limpar os respingos de caldo que se espalharam ao redor da boca. Por um momento, a atmosfera teria ficado tangivelmente séria.

— Se liga, é impossível para você. Sinto muito. — Ruto disse, voltando a inclinar a máscara para trás e a engolir seu lamen com paixão.

— O quê? — O garoto soou incrédulo. — Como assim impossível _para mim_? Só para mim? Ou para todo mundo?

Novamente se passaram alguns segundos antes que Ruto desse uma resposta:

— Impossível para todo mundo. Se liga, isso não é algo que humanos possam fazer. — A explicação soou um tanto imbecil para Soki. Se humanos não pudessem fazer, por que Ruto podia? — Mas há algumas variações por aqui e por ali que eu poderia ensinar. E também outras técnicas legais, ora. Se liga, não existe só um tipo de técnica que faça um Shinobi forte. É como sempre digo: a combinação inesperada é a que faz grande diferença.

Soki tirou de seu bolso um pequeno bloco de notas, onde anotou aquela frase particularmente forte.

— Então você faria isso por mim, Ruto-sensei? Você me ensinaria essas combinações incríveis? — Os olhos do garoto brilhavam em excitação. Imaginou-se pulando velozmente de prédio em prédio, lutando como uma partícula invisível em meio aos adversários do Exame Chuunin. Viu-se sendo digno de herdar a liderança do Clã Hyuuga mesmo não possuindo o Byakugan. Finalmente, viu-se sendo respeitado por ter conquistado sua própria e incrível força. Bastava apenas aquele homem lhe dizer sim.

No entanto, o tempo passava e Ruto parecia cada vez mais sério. Eis que, como num déjà-vu, o homem limpou o rosto com as costas da mão e deixou que a máscara recaísse sobre si. Só então deu uma resposta:

— Sim, mas terá que fazer algo para mim. — Seu tom sério deixou Soki atordoado. — Pegue mais duas tigelas, por favor.

Soki se mostrou incrédulo ao ver a tigela estendida para si.

— O quê? Acha que eu tenho tanto dinheiro assim para comprar lamen para estranhos? — Resmungou o garoto.

— Como assim _o quê_? Antes eu era aspirante a professor, agora sou estranho? E, se liga, larga de ser mesquinho! Acha que não sei o tanto que os Hyuuga são ricos? Larga de ser mão de vaca, pirralho! — Ruto inclinou-se contra Soki, sacudindo a tigela na direção dele.

— Seu velhote arrogante! Só por que é forte pensa que tenho que comprar seus ensinamentos? Tenho certeza de que a Sakura-sensei é mais forte do que você! Só que, como ela não pode me ensinar agora, quero que assuma temporariamente como meu professor! Não confunda isso como um compromisso! — O garoto retrucou, grosseiramente. Ruto queria rir desse comentário, mas decidiu seguir com a discussão.

— Está me tratando como um garoto de aluguel, pirralho? É assim que trata quem lhe salva de uma piscina fervente? — Ruto esbravejou. — Certo. — Depois de uma leve reflexão, pareceu ceder aos caprichos do jovem. — E se eu lhe pedir só mais uma tigela, ainda teremos um acordo?

Soki pareceu satisfeito.

— Sim. — Disse, estendendo a mão para pegar a tigela.

— Mas com uma condição: ninguém deve saber que eu estou lhe ensinando. Aliás, ninguém deve ao menos saber que você me viu. Se contar isso para alguém — Soki sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer — eu mato você. Se ligou?

Mesmo que a ameaça fosse vaga, Soki achou que era um preço justo: o poderoso mestre anônimo, que lhe ensinaria incríveis combinações e técnicas das mais variadas, a fim de passá-lo no Exame Chuunin e tornar-se digno do nome Hyuuga. Parecia bastante plausível.

— Me liguei. Agora me dá a tigela para buscar mais lamen.

Dessa forma, surgia uma pequena amizade que porventura mudaria os rumos dessa nova era. A paz consolidada há mais de dez anos era, como se dizia pelas grandes nações, o maior tesouro conquistado desde a fundação das Vilas Ocultas. Nunca se teve um momento tão pacífico como agora; ou, pelo menos, era o que parecia.

Ruto não era um professor calmo. Diferente de Konohamaru e, quem sabe, mais parecido com Sakura, preferia os campos de treinamento aos diferentes lugares encontrados sobre a Vila. A primeira técnica que mencionou era o famoso Shunshin no Jutsu, aquele mesmo que permitia a locomoção em altíssimas velocidades. No entanto, Soki sabia que a técnica de Ruto estava num nível acima. _Bem_ acima.

— Ainda está lento, garoto. Acumule mais chakra antes de correr. — Ruto disse, enquanto se sentava calmamente no galho de uma árvore. Parecia bastante admirado pelo campo de treinamento.

Soki, contudo, enervou-se com o comentário. A verdade é que já imaginava estar muito rápido – o _suficiente_ –, e ainda continuava treinando essa mesma técnica. Ele queria ser rápido, mais rápido que qualquer um, e não apenas aprender coisas que qualquer um poderia fazer.

Depois de várias tentativas falhas, viu-se tentado a testar a tenacidade de seu professor substituto. Utilizou o Shunshin no Jutsu para aparecer atrás de Ruto, e quando tentou desferir um golpe sobre este, notou que estava socando nada além do ar. Quando estava prestes a retornar para o chão, frustrado por ter sua tentativa falha, sentiu alguém segurá-lo pelo pé. Era Ruto, agarrado à árvore somente com as pernas e de cabeça para baixo, segurando o garoto como uma sacola de batatas.

— Sabe por que não está pronto para ir adiante, garoto? — Ruto sacudiu o corpo de Soki e atirou-o no chão, fazendo-o tombar bruscamente. — Porque é arrogante demais para ver que ainda está lento. Se liga, — Ruto voltou a se sentar sobre a árvore — não é o nível da técnica que a torna de fato poderosa, mas sim o modo como a usa. Não adianta conhecer noventa e sete técnicas de nível A ou S, mas usá-las sem nenhuma estratégia. Acredite, eu já fui assim. É melhor seguir meus conselhos e esperar pacientemente até que esteja pronto.

Soki irritou-se com a forma com que fora tratado, mas principalmente por ter que admitir que Ruto estava certo. No entanto, o tempo era curto, e o Exame Chuunin aproximava-se cada dia mais. E naquele dia específico não havia progredido nada.

Quando Soki chegou em casa, Hinata terminava de colocar a comida à mesa. Geralmente comiam apenas os dois, pois Hiashi, pai de Hinata, e Hanabi, sua irmã, ficavam na Casa Principal. Soki e Hinata moravam a noroeste de lá, mais por escolha própria do que por convenção. Hinata era muito tímida e reservada, por isso queria um espaço privado para cuidar de seu filho. O avô tratava-o muito bem, até mesmo participava de alguns treinos quando via que Soki estava praticando sozinho. Sua tia, Hanabi, era ainda mais gentil, embora a visse raramente agora que tinha entrado para a ANBU. Na verdade, isso era segredo. Ninguém além deles sabia desse fato; e, claro, isso excluía o Hokage. Apenas ele sabia de tudo que acontecia na Vila.

Soki largou os calçados na entrada e entrou diretamente para o quarto. Hinata, seguindo-o taciturnamente, viu-o jogar-se sobre a cama, murmurando algo ininteligível. Normalmente, o garoto chegaria em casa com a fome de três Akimichi. Contudo, dessa vez, ele parecia cheio de arranhões e todo maltrapilho. Tudo muito fora do padrão.

— Está tudo bem, Soki? — Hinata perguntou ternamente, aproximando-se com cautela.

— Aham. — Respondeu afável.

— Por acaso Konohamaru-kun pegou anormalmente pesado com você hoje? Nunca o vi desse jeito. — Hinata pareceu preocupada. Não queria se intrometer no treinamento do filho, tampouco em seu caminho ninja, mas aquilo lhe parecia um tanto exagerado.

— Não foi o Pervertido, — ele respondeu reticente — eu treinei sozinho hoje.

Hinata pareceu ainda mais confusa. Viu que o filho não queria tratar mais do assunto e, sem motivos aparentes para desconfiança, deixou de lado.

— Não quer comer alguma coisa? Parece tão abatido. — Novamente sendo a pessoa mais bela do mundo. Soki não conseguiu, mesmo que sua vontade inclinasse a isso, ignorar a doçura de sua mãe.

— Não se preocupe, mamãe. Eu estou bem. Daqui a pouco eu como alguma coisa.

A bela moça contentou-se com aquela resposta. Soki era um garoto carinhoso. Apesar dos maus modos, tinha um coração referto de bondade. Deu um leve sorriso e deixou que o garoto dormisse. Pelo jeito o dia seguinte também seria difícil.

E de fato foi, pois Ruto pegou ainda mais pesado que anteriormente. Os dias passavam e o homem não se dava por satisfeito com os progressos feitos no Shunshin no Jutsu. Quando Soki o questinou sobre o quanto seria necessário, Ruto simplesmente respondeu:

— Quando conseguir percorrer mais de um quilômetro em um segundo, mais ou menos.

Portanto, Soki assumiu-o como sua meta de vida. Mesmo quando não estava com Ruto treinava furiosamente o Shunshin no Jutsu. Algumas vezes, até além de seu limite. O garoto, contudo, tinha uma boa gama de talento; e uma reserva de chakra bastante alta, cabe mencionar. Hinata espiou-o uma vez, e viu-se surpresa por ele estar treinando aquela técnica. Imaginou se não seria inviável para o tipo de prova que o garoto ia prestar, mas se Konohamaru achava válido, então lhe cabia a confiança.

Mas Konohamaru não estava tão absorto. Achava sobretudo suspeito aquele homem aparecer e, de forma tão curiosa quanto seus gestos, o fato de que Soki esteve treinando com ele. Cinco dias após o ocorrido, decidiu abordar o garoto na esquina do Ichiraku, onde faria a compra de mais uma tigela para seu professor temporário:

— O que está indo fazer, Soki? — Indagou Konohamaru. — Por que não tem ido treinar comigo?

Soki engoliu seco. Lembrou-se das palavras claras e firmes de Ruto: jamais mencioná-lo para qualquer pessoa da Vila, inclusive Hinata. O garoto virou o olhar para longe.

— Eu tenho treinado sozinho, seu pervertido. Depois daquela queda ridícula, duvido que seja capaz de me treinar. — Konohamaru viu a mentira por trás das palavras de Soki.

— Você não viu que eu fui empurrado para dentro d'água? — Indagou o jovem Jounin.

— Empurrado? Você simplesmente não conseguiu controlar seu chakra e caiu. Agora dá licença, que eu preciso comer muito lamen para ficar forte e continuar treinando. Sabe como é, né? Sakura-sensei volta a nos treinar daqui a dez dias e eu quero estar com tudo em cima. — Disse, enfim, desvanecendo-se do aperto de seu antigo professor temporário.

Konohamaru deu-se por satisfeito. Notou, após segui-los por dias, que havia algo surreal por trás daqueles acontecimentos. Só conhecia alguém capaz de driblar todos os seus sentidos, sobretudo andar com uma vestimenta gritante daquelas. Além disso, havia uma peça que encaixava tudo no lugar.

— Lamen? — Murmurou Konohamaru, lenta e delicadamente, como se apreciasse o som da palavra deixando seus lábios.

Ao notar sua descoberta, deixou rapidamente aquela pequena avenida e seguiu para o escritório do Hokage. Seu Shunshin no Jutsu era bastante hábil, chegando ao local em poucos segundos. Ao adentrar pela janela, chamou a atenção de Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru e Shizune, a comissão da Folha responsável pelo Exame Chuunin, e Temari, Aotsuchi, Karui e Ao, representantes da Areia, Pedra, Nuvem e Névoa, respectivamente.

— Kakashi-sensei, descobri algo incrível! Kakashi-sensei! Descobri algo incrível! Kakashi-sensei, — quando os olhos de todos estavam sobre si, Konohamaru notou o quão ansioso parecia. Ainda assim, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que irrompiam teimosamente de seus olhos — eu descobri algo incrível. Sensei…

Todos acharam aquilo muito estranho, mas Kakashi foi todo ouvidos ainda assim.

— O que foi? — Perguntou.

— Nii-chan… — Gaguejou Konohamaru. Sakura, neste momento, sentiu o coração saltar uma batida. Kakashi também não esperava para tal notícia. — Naruto-nii-chan voltou à Vila!

Todos ficaram estupefatos. A fama de Uzumaki Naruto não era restrita à Vila da Folha. Em seu papel na Grande Guerra, salvou não somente aqueles que considerava seus amigos, mas cada companheiro de guerra que esteve a seu alcance. Os túmulos cravados em cada país seriam imensamente mais numerosos não fosse a força e determinação daquele Shinobi, desaparecido por treze anos após velar o corpo de seu antigo companheiro de equipe, também consagrado como herói. Ninguém desabou mais, na época, que Haruno Sakura, que nutria uma paixão intensa por Uchiha Sasuke. Diante disso e da sua promessa quebrada, a mesma que jurou proteger por toda sua vida, Naruto desapareceu poucos meses depois do término da guerra, mesmo diante das expectativas de suceder Hatake Kakashi como Sétimo Hokage.

Kakashi sentou-se desconfortavelmente sobre sua poltrona. Se aquilo fosse verdade, muitas variáveis passariam a constituir este problema. Se Naruto realmente voltou, por quê? Quais seriam seus propósitos? Teria ele obtido alguma informação substancial ou simplesmente decidira retornar ao lar? Conhecendo-o como conhecia, Kakashi achou a primeira opção mais provável. Era um mero palpite, mas seus palpites costumavam ser certeiros.

No entanto, Haruno Sakura era mais passível que seu mentor. Aproximou-se lentamente de Konohamaru, com os olhos intensos e brilhantes, repletos de expectativas, mesmo que sua carranca demonstrasse que iria socá-lo para além das fronteiras do País do Fogo. Quando se aproximou do Jounin, agarrou-o pelo colarinho e disse entredentes:

— Você tem certeza do que está dizendo? Tem certeza, Konohamaru? — O jovem Shinobi, contudo, não se deteve de medo.

— Acha que eu faria uma pegadinha com isso, Sakura-nee-chan? É ele mesmo. Eu tenho certeza. É ele quem está com o Soki nos últimos cinco dias. Ninguém mais seria capaz de fazer comigo o que ele fez! — Gritou Konohamaru, lembrando-se de cada momento gravado em sua memória. — Não tem visto o Soki? Ele comprou umas dez tigelas de lamen nos últimos cinco dias. Eu os segui e os vi brigando exatamente por isso. O cara se diz chamar Ruto, como se não bastasse! E ainda por cima anda com uma máscara de raposa. De _raposa_ , Sakura-nee-chan. Só um tolo para não suspeitar de cara. — Konohamaru agarrou a mão de Sakura e tirou-a de seu colarinho.

A Kunoichi, ao receber tais informações, deixou as mãos caírem em frente ao corpo. Só depois teve forças para levantá-las até sua boca, tampando-a a fim de evitar os soluços que escapavam teimosamente com as lágrimas. Todos se comoveram, inclusive Kakashi. Ainda assim, ou Sakura estava num estado de negação, ou simplesmente não acreditava no que Konohamaru acabava de dizer. Precisava ver com os próprios olhos.

— Vamos interromper a reunião. Precisamos averiguar isso com absoluta urgência. — Disse Kakashi. Todos concordaram sem ressalvas.

II

Sakura, por sua vez, não conseguia se manter tranquila. Constantemente seus pensamentos voltaram-se àquela época, quando viu Naruto surgindo no horizonte e caindo de joelhos, fazendo todo esforço possível para manter Sasuke erguido em seus braços; quer dizer, em _um_ dos braços, pois o que havia restado do outro estava coberto de faixas, tingidas de um intenso vermelho-sangue.

— Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, — disse aos prantos — me perdoe! Me perdoe, Sakura-chan! Eu não consegui evitar! Eu não consegui!

Não importava o quanto perguntassem a ele o que tinha ocorrido, tudo o que saía era _eu não consegui evitar_ ou _eu não consegui_. Dada a enorme perturbação que acometia Naruto, pediram à Yamanaka Ino que investigasse sua mente a procura de respostas. Descobriram que, após a batalha contra Kaguya, houve um fervoroso combate entre Naruto e Sasuke. Um ataque frio e cruel de Sasuke teria causado um ferimento mortal em Naruto, que àquela altura recusava-se a se defender.

— Se liga, Sasuke. Eu não quero matá-lo — disse, quando viu o antigo companheiro avançando sobre si.

Sasuke aumentou sua velocidade ao ver que Naruto não se defenderia. No entanto, fora interrompido por Kakashi, que avançou sobre o antigo aluno com um Raikiri. Desta vez, Naruto entrou na frente de seu professor a fim de proteger Sasuke. A cena era assombrosa: Naruto com um Raikiri perfurando o braço, e Sasuke perfurando o braço de Kakashi com um Chidori.

— Não se intrometa, Kakashi. — Disse Sasuke, observando Naruto ranger os dentes. — Isso é entre mim e ele.

— Isso não é entre você e mais alguém, Sasuke. Isso é entre você e você mesmo. — Disse o futuro Hokage, também ignorando a dor cruciante em seu braço. — A dor de seu irmão ter morrido, a dor do ódio que o assombra, a peleja contra Naruto; tudo não passa de uma projeção na sua cabeça. Se quer resolver os problemas do mundo, como tanto diz, deveria começar por si próprio.

Sasuke tornou a se afastar, preparando um Chidori enegrecido com as chamas do Amaterasu.

— Pois bem, — disse — só há uma forma de saber o quão errado eu estou: parem-me, se forem capazes.

E Sasuke avançou sobre Naruto e Kakashi, nutrindo o que mais parecia uma intenção assassina real. Contudo, desviou seu caminho propriamente a Kakashi, sabendo que o Ninja Copiador havia perdido seu Sharingan e não conseguiria ler seus movimentos a tempo. Portanto, quando estava prestes a matá-lo, sentiu uma dor cruciante invadir seu braço: Naruto havia o arrancado fora com um ataque brutal, utilizando o chakra da raposa para expandir sua velocidade. Contudo, o ataque foi pouco eficaz, pois o fogo do Chidori negro começou a queimar parte de sua roupa, logo lhe atingindo a carne.

— Naruto! — Kakashi exclamou ao ver o aluno sendo consumido pelas chamas negras. Desesperou-se ao se lembrar de que aquelas chamas não podiam ser paradas senão pelo próprio usuário. Kakashi caiu de joelhos, temendo ter falhado.

Sasuke permaneceu imóvel, encarando seu melhor amigo gritando de dor no chão. Enquanto Naruto gritava, mais a chama negra engolia seu braço. Sasuke, mesmo que seu braço tenha sido arrancado, não se rendia à dor. Queria apenas entender por que estava vivo se Naruto podia, facilmente, matá-lo antes que chegasse a Kakashi.

— Por quê, Naruto? Por que não desiste de mim? — Sasuke indagou, enquanto o outro rapaz tentava ganhar alguma compostura.

— Eu já disse, Sasuke… — Resmungou de dor — Eu não volto com a minha palavra: esse é o meu jeito ninja! — Mais um grunhido, e as chamas persistem em subir, desaparecendo com seu braço pouco a pouco. — Se liga, quando você diz essas coisas sobre aguentar tudo sozinho eu sei como dói. Eu já estive no seu lugar. Eu também perdi meus pais, fui odiado e excluído das vidas de todo mundo; mas quando finalmente consigo ser aceito, você, um dos principais responsáveis por isso, vem e diz coisas estúpidas sobre apagar o passado. Sobre _me_ apagar. — Naruto diz, ajoelhando-se com bastante dificuldade. — Se liga, se o que diz é verdade, então esta é sua chance: me deixa desaparecer! O seu Chidori vai fazê-lo pouco a pouco. Se o que quer mesmo é apagar o passado, então deixe-o desaparecer na sua frente.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos, vendo todos os momentos de sua vida retratados em sua mente. Desde o princípio a verdade lhe era clara: que ele estava errado e Naruto estava certo. Só não tinha coragem o suficiente para admitir isso, principalmente após os erros que cometeu. Na verdade, sempre invejou o amigo que Naruto era, e sentiu-se incapaz de retribuir o que fora feito por ele.

— Você fala demais, idiota. — Sasuke deu um leve sorriso. — Eu perdi. Se você me matasse, então a vitória seria minha. Significaria que, acima de todas as suas convicções, você quebraria sua palavra caso fosse necessário proteger outro propósito. — Encarou Kakashi, quem cogitou matar para testar a força de vontade de Naruto. Contudo, ficou satisfeito ao ver que estava errado. — A verdade é que você é um desgraçado que nunca se desvia do seu caminho, não é mesmo? E para alguém como eu, um mundo com alguém como você é praticamente impossível.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

— Sasuke, o que está pensando em fazer? — Naruto tentou correr, mas a dor aguda em seu braço fê-lo parar.

— Naruto! — Gritou Kakashi do outro lado, preparando-se para correr em direção a Sasuke.

No entanto, o que ocorreu a seguir estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Sasuke sacou sua espada e perfurou a si mesmo, pouco abaixo do coração.

— Sabe, — ele disse, sentindo o sangue escorrendo pela sua mão — acho que foi assim que imaginei a morte de Itachi. Não, não, — tossiu — foi dessa forma que eu pensei tê-lo matado. A verdade é que ele ainda sobreviveu, e tentou me dar uma última lição: disse que não haveria uma próxima vez. — Naruto e Kakashi encaravam-no com pesar, embora nada superasse a angústia que crescia no coração do primeiro. — Não se preocupe, o Amaterasu será cancelado antes de eu morrer. Com o Rinnegan, serão capazes de cancelar o Mugen Tsukiyomi. Mas não quero mais fazer parte disso…

Naruto apanhou Sasuke quando ele estava a poucos centímetros do chão, prestes a tombar. As chamas em seu braço, ou o que restou dele, foram dissipadas.

— Por que fez isso, seu idiota? Por quê? — Os gritos de Naruto podiam ser ouvidos aos ecos, tamborilando entre os ares para além do Vale do Fim. Suas lágrimas banhavam o rosto pálido de Sauske, com sua vida esvaindo-se a cada momento.

— Me desculpe, Naruto. — Respondeu vacilante. — Me desculpe pelo que fiz. — Sua voz ficava cada vez mais fraca. — Peço que mude o mundo em meu lugar. — _Que tenha a coragem que eu não tive, de assumir meus erros e seguir em frente_ , foi o que pensou, mas não o que disse. — Peça desculpas à Sakura, apesar de que já é tarde demais para isso. E Kakashi, — o mestre mantinha os olhos fixos sobre o aprendiz — cuide do Rinnegan e desses idiotas.

Sasuke, em seu último momento de vida, sentiu um enorme peso sair de si. Olhou para os céus e, como se pudesse apreciar os momentos felizes de sua vida, aqueles mais remotos para os quais havia fechado os olhos, sorriu tenra e sinceramente. À Naruto, queria dizer mais do que um simples obrigado; mas em si não restava forças. A verdade é que havia matado mais pessoas do que salvou em toda sua vida. Teria matado até mesmo Sakura, se não fosse pelo próprio Naruto. Agora, não se sentia mais a mesma pessoa. O Sasuke verdadeiro, aquele que prezava o reconhecimento da família e o amor do irmão; aquele que desejava se tornar forte e proteger os seus companheiros; aquele que era gentil de uma forma dura, mas ainda assim capaz de manter todos próximos a si; aquele Sasuke havia morrido já há algum tempo. Morreu pouco depois da batalha contra Itachi. Isso porque certos caminhos, quando trilhados, não têm retorno.

Seria este o fim de uma intensa e furiosa corrente de ódio, há muito tempo construída por Indra e Asura? Sasuke riu, mas riu desgostosamente, por não saber a resposta. Por fim, havia uma última peça. Talvez uma peça do destino, curiosa e inesperada, que brotara de algo secreto no período anterior à guerra. Ninguém havia percebido e sequer cogitaram a hipótese:

— Naruto, se puder apenas satisfazer um desejo meu. — Chamou, e o amigo estava ali para ouvi-lo. — Cuide do meu filho. Ele é o herdeiro do Clã Uchiha. Cuide para que ele seja um bom garoto e limpe a imagem da minha família. — Naruto queria esconder a surpresa, mas não era possível; não naquelas circunstâncias. — A mãe dele é a Karin. Por favor, cuide dela também.

Sasuke sabia que Naruto o faria. Confiava nele para tudo, mesmo para o que parecia impossível. Afinal, ele nunca voltaria com sua palavra. E assim, Uchiha Sasuke dava seu último suspiro. A seguir, ouvir-se-iam somente gritos e lamentos.

Parte de toda essa reflexão vinha do próprio Kakashi. Isso porque ele viu tudo o que ocorreu, inclusive o juramento feito por Naruto sobre o corpo de seu melhor amigo. Sakura não havia recebido aquilo muito bem, tanto que a cirurgia de transferência do Rinnegan fora feita pelo próprio Kakashi (levaram horas até libertarem todos do Mugen Tsukiyomi). Não o usava com frequência, pois consumia tantas vezes mais chakra que o Sharingan; ainda assim, era uma arma letal. Acima de qualquer expectativa. Foi assim que _Sharingan no Kakashi_ tornou-se _Rinnegan no Kakashi_ , o Sexto Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha. Mesmo que isso soasse belo, ele mesmo não pensava assim. Lembrava-se daquele momento nos devaneios mais profundos, daqueles que não se deseja ter.

A parte mais odiosa foi ver Naruto partindo meses depois, dizendo que um Shinobi não pode ser Hokage se não for capaz de manter uma simples promessa. E essas palavras doeram ainda mais em Sakura. Que desfecho cruel havia tido as vidas de seus estudantes.

III

Soki, por sua vez, desatento aos eventos que cresciam ao seu redor, chegou em casa menos cansado que nos dias anteriores. Hinata teve sua companhia para o jantar, inclusive ajuda para lavar a louça. Era bom, já que ela também tinha suas funções como Jounin e, consequentemente, um time de Genin para cuidar. Raramente era vista queixando-se do trabalho, embora isso não signifique que estivesse sempre satisfeita.

— Que tipo de treinamento está fazendo agora, Soki? — Perguntou Hinata com um singelo sorriso.

— Estou aumentando o alcance do meu Shunshin no Jutsu. Quero correr mais de um quilômetro em poucos segundos. — Respondeu, deixando Hinata atônita.

— Isso requer muita prática. Foram poucos os Shinobi que tinham tal habilidade. — A moça encarou o chão, lembrando-se, obviamente, do Quarto Hokage e sua famosa alcunha.

— Eu sei. Mas o Ru…, quero dizer, o Konohamaru-sensei disse que há muitas combinações legais a serem feitas com o Shunshin no Jutsu. — Disse o garoto, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

Ainda assim, a perspicácia de Hinata não era para ser subestimada. As palavras "Ru" e "Konohamaru-sensei" soaram bastantes suspeitas. A primeira por não se enquadrar no contexto, a segunda por substituir o mais recorrente _pervertido_ , vocativo dado a Konohamaru por Soki.

— Já vai descansar, filho? — Contudo, Hinata confiava plenamente em seu filho. Se ele havia guardado segredo, então é porque assim era melhor.

— Acho que vou — disse sonolento. De fato, o treino estava lhe consumindo bastante. — Boa noite, mamãe.

— Boa noite, Soki

Hinata deixou-o dormir. Nos dias seguintes, as coisas se mostravam um pouco melhores. Ruto parecia um bocado satisfeito com a dedicação e rendimento de Soki, tanto que, ao apreciar seu mais belo Shunshin no Jutsu, disse-lhe com orgulho:

— Acho que está pronto para aprender uma técnica de nível Jounin. — Cruzou os braços, ainda com a máscara lhe omitindo o rosto.

Soki ficou bastante feliz. Por um instante esqueceu-se das inúmeras perguntas que haviam em sua cabeça: de quem Ruto se escondia, por que se escondia, por que demorava tanto numa lição tão imbecil etc. Agora, restava somente a ansiedade de utilizar uma técnica poderosa, de nível Jounin.

— Você já ouviu falar dos clones de sombra? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? — Perguntou Ruto descendo de um galho de árvore. Soki balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

— Claro que sim. Qualquer um que tenha sentado num banco de Academia deveria aprender sobre ele. — Ruto pensou que, realmente, as coisas haviam mudado. Na sua época, a técnica era classificada como proibida.

— Se liga, então, porque você vai aprender a utilizá-lo. E vai ver como pode ser ainda mais útil se você for rápido. — Com essa breve explicação, Ruto reparou no brilho que crescia nos olhos de Soki. — Não se esqueça de que a velocidade é muito importante para um Shinobi, mas deve-se tomar cuidado para não a elevar demais: se for assim, somente com _olhos especiais_ conseguirá antever para onde está indo.

— Somente com olhos especiais? Mentiroso. O Quarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato, possuía uma técnica tão brilhante que conseguia locomover-se quase instantaneamente entre dois pontos. Seu filho, aquele Herói, — ainda não se lembrava do nome dele, por algum motivo — também podia fazer quase o mesmo, só que usando o chakra daquela Besta, a Kyuubi. Que eu saiba, ambos não tinham olhos especiais. O outro Herói, Uchiha Sasuke, tinha aquele poderoso Sharingan. Somente ele tinha os tais olhos especiais para locomover-se tão rapidamente. Como explica outras pessoas utilizando tais técnicas se não possuíam o Sharingan? — Soki cruzou os braços. Parecia convencido de seu brilhantismo.

Ruto riu da perspicácia do garoto.

— Se liga, uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa: eles tinham muita velocidade, sim, mas no caso do Quarto, o que ele utilizava era uma técnica de transporte dimensional. Ele dobrava o espaço-tempo a fim de locomover-se entre dois pontos _instantaneamente_. — Soki abriu a boca. — Não são a mesma coisa, garoto. — Por fim, com um leve pigarro, Ruto prosseguiu. — Já o tal _herói_ , como costumam dizer por aí, dominava uma arte eremita, o Senjutsu, que o permitia muito bem distinguir os chakras de todas as coisas. Além disso, o próprio chakra da Kurama lhe permitia pressentir coisas, com boas e más intenções, inclusive.

Soki permaneceu boquiaberto.

— Quem é Kurama? — Perguntou estupefato.

— A Kyuubi. — Respondeu Ruto.

— Como sabe de tanta coisa? — De repente, um grau de suspeita havia sido adquirido na voz de Soki.

— Todo mundo da guerra sabe disso, garoto. Se liga, acha que eu estava brincando de casinha há treze anos? Eu tinha pouco mais da sua idade, mas já havia guerreado muito. Desde sempre, aliás. — Ruto começou a caminhar orgulhoso. — Mas isso é papo para outra hora. Venha. Vamos aprender o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Soki certamente queria fazer menção disso em alguma outra hora, mas a felicidade de aprender uma nova técnica superou a curiosidade.

E assim seguiu o dia. O Kage Bunshin no Jutsu só poderia ser utilizado por alguém com uma grande reserva de chakra, e Ruto foi irredutível ao mencionar isso. Nesse contexto, Soki sentiu-se mais do que eleito: todos lhe diziam sobre sua inesgotável fonte de energia. Os treinos seguiram até o alto da tarde, quando Soki já era capaz de fazer uma boa quantidade de clones. Nunca teria superado Naruto, o mais recente e proficiente usuário da técnica, pois ele tinha ainda mais chakra e uma reserva advinda da Kyuubi. Ainda assim, o garoto tinha talento natural para o Ninjutsu.

Ruto, contudo, era um homem esperto. Sabia que estava sendo vigiado por Konohamaru. A bem da verdade, não se importava muito com isso. Tinha voltado com uma boa razão à Vila da Folha, e isso requereria, ora ou outra, o contato com Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, o restante do pessoal, Hinata, Konohamaru e _ela_. Poucas coisas traziam ânsia ao coração de Ruto senão o encontro com Haruno Sakura. No entanto, há certas batalhas das quais um homem não pode fugir.

Com o fim do treinamento naquele dia, Soki retornou à sua casa. Sentia-se o mestre do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, principalmente quando aprendeu sobre as maiores proezas da técnica: espionagem, paralelização na aprendizagem, entre outros. Utilizou o Shunshin no Jutsu, que o permitiu chegar três ou quatro vezes mais rápido que o normal. Ruto também se sentiu feliz, principalmente ao ser reconhecido como um bom professor. Ciente de que sua tarefa do dia havia terminado, decidiu retornar para onde estava ficando. Sim, era um velho apartamento, desocupado e intocado por muitos anos. Segundo as pessoas, tinham medo de que Naruto pudesse voltar a qualquer momento e encontrar sua casa sendo ocupada. Claro, Ruto usava-o sem que ninguém soubesse, por isso as luzes ficavam apagadas o tempo todo. Ia até a casa apenas à noite, deixando-a de manhã e passando o dia todo fora. Às tardes tinha a companhia de Soki, e no restante do tempo costumava observar os conhecidos sem ser percebido. Ah, sim, ele era muito bom nisso. Ninguém poderia se esconder dele, e ninguém poderia encontrá-lo sem que ele quisesse ser encontrado.

Por isso não se diz que Konohamaru o descobriu. O que ocorreu foi, decididamente, que Uzumaki Naruto, ou Ruto, como tinha se denominado, deixou-se ser descoberto. Primeiramente para que Soki fosse tido como seguro; segundamente porque sentia saudade de todos. Eis que, ao chegar à sua casa, tirou o casaco preto, revelando uma camisa curta de cor preta e uma longa calça alaranjada. Muitas coisas podem mudar com o tempo, mas as mais simples acabavam por permanecer iguais. Seu cabelo estava mais longo, mais desgrenhado e marcado pelos longos anos de viagens. Contudo, seus olhos azuis permaneciam os mesmos, intensos e brilhantes, refertos de sabedoria, que poderiam ser reconhecidos a um simples relance daqueles que o viram no passado.

— Você voltou, Nii-chan — saudou Konohamaru, observando as costas de Naruto.

— E aí, Konohamaru? — Ele perguntou com um sorriso. Havia muita felicidade dentro de si, mas não se sentia digno de manifestá-la.

— Nii-chan, seu idiota! — Konohamaru avançou sobre ele, segurando-o pelo colarinho, assim como Sakura fez com ele mais cedo. Naruto, contudo, não reagiu. — Tem ideia do que passamos todos esses anos com a sua ausência? Por que voltou agora? Sabia que eles estavam cogitando me tornar o Hokage antes de você? Eu não queria isso! Eu não podia aceitar sê-lo antes de você!

Naruto não resistiu e sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

— Se liga, me desculpe, Konohamaru. Eu sei que sumi por bastante tempo. Mas eu não conseguia… Eu não queria ficar aqui, se ele não pudesse… — Naruto foi interrompido pelas bruscas palavras de seu antigo aprendiz torto.

— Mentiroso! Você teve vergonha do que aconteceu, mesmo sabendo que não foi culpa sua. Sentiu vergonha de ter deixado o Sasuke-nii-chan morrer, mesmo tendo prometido à Sakura-nee-chan trazê-lo de volta. — Konohamaru continuou a apertá-lo contra a parede, não escondendo as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos. — Tem ideia do tanto que sentimos sua falta? Do quanto _ela_ sentiu sua falta? E a pobre Hinata-nee-chan, que assumiu um peso maior do que todos nós? Você a deixou sozinha, também. E agora pretende compensá-la treinando o Soki? É isso? — Konohamaru prosseguiu como uma lâmina, que lentamente perfurava o coração de Naruto.

— Eu sei que deixei muita gente na mão. Sei que não tem como me desculparem por isso. Mas eu voltei por uma causa importante, Konohamaru. Ficar me acusando aqui não vai dar em nada. Se liga, se quiser resolver as coisas comigo na porrada, faça-o depois! — Naruto sorriu com uma tenacidade assustadora. — Eu não me importaria de brigar com outro futuro Hokage.

Aquelas palavras caíram com peso no coração de Konohamaru. Se ele disse _outro_ Hokage, então isso significava que ele pretendia assumir o cargo. Uzumaki Naruto seria o próximo Hokage; e Konohamaru viria somente depois. Assim como deveria ter sido há muito tempo.

— Você já viu a Sakura-nee-chan? Ela está tão abalada que nem mesmo acreditou em mim. — Disse soltando Naruto.

— Se liga, é claro que não. Eu não saberia como encará-la assim, de imediato. — Suas bochechas coloriram-se com um tom rosado. — Eu estou cuidando até mesmo do Soki sem que a Hinata saiba. É muita coisa para os poucos dias em que voltei.

— Eles precisam saber, Naruto-nii-chan. Essa Vila não é mais a mesma sem você. — Konohamaru encarou-o intensamente, e lhe deu om longo abraço. — Obrigado por voltar, seu idiota! Vê se tira logo o cargo do Kakashi-sensei, porque ele não para de me passar os trabalhos dele para fazer.

Naruto lembrou-se do tempo em que ficou na Folha logo após a guerra. De fato, Kakashi passou-lhe a maior parte dos trabalhos. Riu ao lembrar disso, pois constatou que seu antigo mestre o fazia apenas para quem considerava digno de sucedê-lo. Contudo, havia enrolado por treze anos a fim de esperar sua volta. Kakashi era um homem incrivelmente gentil.

— Vê se visita a Sakura-nee-chan. Ela precisa saber, mais do que todos nós (e também para me pedir desculpas pela forma que me tratou hoje). — Disse Konohamaru, antes de deixar o recinto.

Naruto ponderou bastante sobre isso. Ele já a tinha visitado, embora sem que ela soubesse; e observou-a através da janela do quarto. No entanto, mesmo àquela distância, havia um efeito surreal que a beleza da Kunoichi exercia sobre o Herói. Se questionado sobre quanto tempo ele esteve apaixonado por Sakura, Naruto responderia _desde sempre_. Não há um momento de sua vida que ele não se lembre de amá-la, e por amar ele diz da forma mais profunda. Aquela que não se enfraquece com o tempo.

Na sua cabeça, quando Sasuke retornasse à Folha, ele se casaria com Sakura, teria filhos e reconstruiria o Clã Uchiha. Mas descobriu que isso não ocorreria mesmo se o amigo voltasse, pois ele já tinha alguém que amava. Foi ela, Karin, que teve o seu filho. Não Sakura, como Naruto premeditara. Muitas coisas escaparam de seu controle: Sakura declarando-se para ele no País do Ferro, depois dizendo que ainda amava Sasuke no prólogo da batalha final, Sasuke cometendo suicídio no Vale do Fim, Hinata adotando o filho de Sasuke e Karin, Naruto deixando a própria Vila, entre tantas outras coisas. No entanto, do ponto de vista de Naruto, se ele trouxesse Sasuke de volta para Sakura, sobraria ele sozinho no fim. Não ficaria com Hinata, como disse à própria há muito tempo, pois não a amava de verdade. Isso seria muito doloroso para ambos com o passar do tempo. Ainda assim, a moça foi compreensiva e, sobretudo, uma grande amiga. Foi nesta época que Naruto percebeu o quanto desejava que as palavras de Sakura fossem verdadeiras; pois ele queria, egoisticamente, que sua companheira de equipe fosse mais como Hinata.

Para Naruto, a missão de salvar Sasuke, a mesma que ele prometera cumprir a Uchiha Itachi, podia ser perfeitamente alcançável com sua força; mas acabou por fracassar, assim como fracassou em suportar a dor de perdê-lo após a guerra. Fracassou também em ficar com os amigos para curar sua dor — sua vergonha —, pois em vez de enfrentar seus fantasmas e seguir em frente, ele fugiu. Não conseguiria ficar se havia algo lá fora… Um Sasuke que, na sua concepção ainda imatura e frágil, estaria pedindo ajuda ao ser envolto pela escuridão. Só que Sasuke estava morto, e os mortos não podem ter com os vivos o mesmo relacionamento. Somente a memória transcende essas longínquas dimensões, e o sentimento que se tem por alguém distante é a saudade. Naruto sabia que estava pecando por saudade; mas a esse pecado ele não quis resistir, e por isso partiu pelo mundo. Temeu viver ao lado de Sakura com um fantasma perseguindo-o nos mais profundos sonhos. Por isso, agiu como um hipócrita e, de uma vez só, quebrou tantas promessas quanto podia. Deixou seus sonhos e seus amigos para trás.

Só que ninguém culpava Naruto. Principalmente Sakura, pois sabia que seus sonhos de outrora, aqueles que em grande maioria envolviam Sasuke, jamais se tornariam realidade. Há muito tempo o seu coração tinha mudado, e mesmo que suas palavras no País do Ferro tenham sido uma mentira, não demorou muito para que se tornassem verdade. Só que o fracasso havia convencido Naruto do contrário.

IV

Naquela noite, momentos depois que Konohamaru deixou o pequeno apartamento, Naruto mais uma vez tentou ir até Sakura. Mais uma vez se deteve diante da sua janela, da qual ele podia vê-la trajando um simples pijama. Seu sangue ferveu e, novamente, o medo fê-lo recuar. Ela já vivia sozinha, no leste da Vila da Folha, e ainda assim o pobre Naruto não tinha a coragem necessária para vê-la.

No dia seguinte, estando diante de Soki, Naruto, ou melhor, Ruto, pediu que o jovem repetisse o movimento que treinaram o tempo todo:

— Faça mais rápido. Quanto mais rápido os clones agirem, menos noção o adversário terá sobre quem é o verdadeiro. Use a cabeça para combinar isso com as suas técnicas já existentes — advertiu Ruto, enquanto Soki já arfava de cansaço. Suas técnicas eram baseadas no estilo fogo, embora não soubesse de onde vinha tal predisposição.

— A minha técnica mais poderosa ainda é o Kage Bunshin. Apesar de ser um Hyuuga, não domino quase nada do taijutsu deles — resmungou Soki. — Não consigo utilizar o Byakugan.

— Se liga, isso não é o problema. Só por ser um Hyuuga, você já usa um taijutsu extremamente poderoso. Mesmo que não consiga acertar um tenketsu, consegue ainda causar um grande estrago nos tecidos de seus oponentes. — Naruto lembrou-se da vez em que fora atingido por Hyuuga Neji, embora ele tenha errado o seu tenketsu. — Acredite no que eu digo: não é necessário drenar o chakra do seu inimigo para vencê-lo: a chave é o elemento surpresa.

Soki havia pensado em como Ruto agiu para afundar Konohamaru. De fato, o elemento chave fora a surpresa. De outro modo, talvez, nunca teria sequer atingido o pervertido. _Ou talvez sim_ , pensou novamente, _acredito que ele seja mesmo muito forte_. No entanto, esse era o último dia de treinamento. A partir de amanhã, Sakura estaria novamente disponível para treinar sua equipe para o Exame Chuunin. Estavam na segunda etapa, mas se encontravam cientes de que a terceira era um torneio. Um grande torneio de graduação entre todas as nações amigas, aquelas mesmas que outrora formaram a Aliança Shinobi na Quarta Guerra. Soki respirou fundo.

— Devo agradecê-lo, Ruto. Você foi o único que me ensinou uma técnica tão poderosa. — Disse o jovem fazendo uma breve reverência. — Você virá me ver no dia do exame?

— Se liga, garoto. Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer… — Reparou no olhar triste do pobre menino. — Mas eu dou um jeito de aparecer.

Soki deu um largo sorriso. Voltou a treinar seus movimentos com os Kage Bunshin. Fora estritamente orientado a não mostrar essa técnica para Sakura; apenas dentro do exame. Os motivos disso, Soki ouviu do próprio Ruto, seriam dados quando ele se tornasse um Chuunin.

Naquela tarde, Ruto recebeu sua última tigela de lamen paga por Soki. Ele o seguiu até a mansão dos Hyuuga, onde viu Hinata de relance. Ainda sem coragem para lidar com o passado, Naruto deu as costas e foi embora. Não se teve notícias dele a partir de então.

Os dias passaram e a segunda etapa do Exame Chuunin havia chegado. Nesse dia, Naruto esperou a melhor oportunidade para adentrar o escritório do Hokage. Kakashi, naturalmente, estava atrasado para comparecer ao evento. Ainda assim, não faria mal; importava a comitiva estar presente, o Hokage só seria necessário após as classificações — para um discurso, conforme esperado.

Naruto adentrou furtivamente, contemplando o professor mergulhado num livro de romance só-para-maiores. Kakashi, apesar de ser dotado de grandes sentidos, não era capaz de pressentir Naruto por ele se encontrar unificado com a Natureza. O Senjutsu lhe conferia esta habilidade: passar despercebido pelos sentidos padrões; pois estes são voltados à interpretação de perturbações no ambiente, mas o Senjutsu era, sobretudo, equivaler-se ao ambiente, de modo que o corpo do indivíduo não gerasse quaisquer perturbações. É, portanto, o maior estado de equilíbrio que um Shinobi pode atingir.

— Olá, Kakashi-sensei — saudou Naruto, fazendo com que o mestre deixasse o livro cair no chão. Sua face encontrava-se tingida com um rubor intenso, quase se rendendo ao suor. Os batimentos do pobre Kakashi aceleraram furiosamente, de modo que Naruto, com seus sentidos aguçados, pudesse ouvi-los e rir em seu íntimo. — Se liga, fica tranquilo. Não vou entregá-lo a ninguém.

O Hokage adquiriu uma expressão incrédula. Encarava a figura encapuzada, mascarada e, ainda assim, bastante emotiva, perfeitamente capaz de driblar seus sentidos e de todos os guardas que rodeavam o prédio. Só há alguém, nesses tempos, capaz de realizar tais façanhas.

— Naruto? — Indagou, ainda surpreso.

— _É nóis_. — Respondeu o Herói, retirando a máscara de raposa que lhe escondia o rosto. Estava mais másculo, mais _homem_. Kakashi mal conseguia reconhecer o garoto de treze anos atrás sob aquelas vestes.

— Você realmente voltou. Konohamaru havia avisado, mas eu sabia que você só iria aparecer quando quisesse — disse de um jeito solene, embora disfarçado sob sua expressão sempre desanimada. — Tanto que os ANBU que Sai colocou no seu encalço não obtiveram nenhuma resposta.

— Se liga, é claro que eu viria alguma hora. Mas você já deve saber, a essa altura, que eu estou aqui por um motivo. — Kakashi sacudiu a cabeça, intrigado pela recém-adquirida seriedade de seu ex-aluno. Queria ter a chance de comemorar seu retorno, mas haveria muito tempo para isso depois. — Preciso conversar com você sobre o Soki. É a respeito do Rinnegan.

Os olhos de Kakashi ganharam um brilho estranho.

— O que tem a dizer? — Juntou as mãos sobre a enorme mesa prostrada à sua frente.

— Como deve saber, por ser filho de Sasuke e Karin, Soki possui sangue tanto do lado Uchiha como dos Senju. Karin, minha prima, era uma Uzumaki. — Naruto não deixou de sentir o pesar no coração ao lembrar-se da sua última parente, que veio a falecer tragicamente durante o parto. — Sendo assim, ocorreu a fusão do DNA de um Senju com um Uchiha. Soki é um potencial usuário do Rinnegan.

— Isso já esperávamos. O que mais você descobriu? — Kakashi não se deixou relaxar sob o tom incisivo de Naruto.

— Há vários grupos crescendo nas sombras, sensei. Investiguei todos ao longo dos anos. Não representavam nenhum perigo, não fosse sua união com alguém que conhecemos bem. — Kakashi sabia de quem se tratava. — Orochimaru parece interessado nas proezas do Rinnegan. Não ficou claro para ele que o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, bem, aquele velhote esquisito, me visitou em uns sonhos de quase morte quando Kurama foi rapidamente tirada de mim. Foi confuso para mim, também. — Kakashi assentiu. — Se liga, eu não sou inteligente para entender essas coisas. — Kakashi deu um leve sorriso. — Mas mais parecia que o velhote do Rinnegan era imortal. Ele meio que criava uma própria dimensão para avançar e retornar no tempo, conforme sua vontade. Orochimaru quer isso acima de tudo. Para isso, o seu Rinnegan talvez não seja o ideal. — Kakashi assustou-se sob aquela perspectiva.

— Orochimaru sabe a respeito de Soki? Fizemos de tudo para escondê-lo do mundo. Ele foi cedido ao Clã Hyuuga exatamente para esse propósito. — O Hokage ganhou um tom áspero na voz.

Naruto sorriu amargamente.

— Se liga, sensei, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que informações vazam. Não era para ninguém ao menos saber de como as coisas se passaram na minha cabeça durante o encontro com aquele velhote, mas simplesmente porque a Ino obteve _aquelas_ informações… — Naruto deteve-se por um instante — Acabaram descobrindo mais do que deviam sobre o Velhote dos Seis Caminhos. Saber sobre o Velhote é saber sobre o Rinnegan. E, bem, sabemos que Orochimaru é bom em conseguir informações. — Naruto suspirou profundamente. — _Odeio_ ter que matar pessoas, por isso deixei todos os criminosos serem julgados devidamente após a guerra. Mas acho que pegamos leve demais com Orochimaru.

Kakashi ponderou sobre aquelas palavras. Naruto continuava a mesma pessoa: gentil e caridoso. Decerto não era tão inocente quanto foi uma vez, mas estava enganado se achava que houvesse outra solução a respeito de Orochimaru. Nada pararia aquele homem. Uma vez solto, Orochimaru é capaz de grandes tragédias; e poderes para tal não lhe faltariam. Era um dos Sannin, portanto estava acima dos demais.

— Se liga, sei que está pensando que não há outro caminho senão matar Orochimaru. Mas eu não desisto de uma coisa até que ela esteja morta na minha frente, sensei. — Kakashi fechou os olhos, sentindo um estrondoso pesar em seu coração. — Eu sou um ninja da paz; não arauto da morte. Nunca permitirei que a vontade de sangue volte a reinar nos corações dos Shinobi. — A determinação de Naruto podia ser sentida mesmo sob a máscara, agora recolocada sob a identidade de Ruto. — Esse será o meu dever como Hokage, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi não resistiu a um novo sorriso. Aquelas, sim, eram palavras encorajadoras. Antes que desse conta estava novamente sozinho no escritório.

— Bem, tenho que informar tudo o que descobri aos outros. — Bocejou. — Agora, vamos às classificações.

Tudo havia corrido bem no Exame Chuunin. Sakura ficou mais do que feliz ao ver Soki aprovado, embora Hikari e Tenshi tenham falhado. Hinata teve Kurotsuki aprovada. Tenten teve Umi e Soujiro. Temari, da Vila da Areia, havia aprovado Koharu. Aotsuchi, da Vila da Pedra, teve Kinkaru e Tsubaki aprovadas. Hattori, da Vila da Cachoeira, teve Mizaru aprovado. Infelizmente, não houve nenhum aprovado das vilas da Névoa e Nuvem, que foram as outras aldeias a fazerem parte do Exame Chuunin da Folha. Este evento seria marcado como o Exame Chuunin com maior taxa de aprovação de Kunoichi da história. Sakura fez menção de orgulho ao presenciar aquilo.

Com a demora de Kakashi, Tsunade, a Quinta Hokage, foi a responsável pelo discurso. Muitos cobrariam de Kakashi uma excelente explicação. No entanto, sabiam que não daria em nada. O Hokage agia como queria na maioria das vezes; e, normalmente, com uma excelente razão.

Assim que Sakura, Shikamaru, Konohamaru e Hinata apareceram no escritório do Hokage, com Sakura a demandar uma excelente explicação, o rosto pensativo de Kakashi deteu a todos por um instante. Conforme o Hokage explicava as informações que obteve, sem especificar a fonte, todos ficaram apreensivos. Hinata foi quem teve o maior surto de medo, tocando o peito com apreensão.

— O meu Soki corre perigo — disse em uma amplitude baixa. Ainda assim, todos puderam ouvi-la.

— De onde veio isso, Hokage-sama? — Perguntou Shikamaru, embora já imaginasse a resposta.

Também supunha que Kakashi não iria revelar a verdade.

— Em breve todos vocês saberão. Preciso que se movimentem acerca disso. Nenhuma missão fora da vila deverá ser dada a um Shinobi com grau menor que Chuunin, com pelo menos três anos de experiência no cargo. Quero que tragam de volta qualquer time de Genin fora da Vila, não importe o impacto que isso possa causar. Programem nossas defesas da forma mais silenciosa possível, embora esta seja a menos imediata das precauções. — Shikamaru confirmou suas suspeitas com um sorriso. Ainda assim, muitos ficaram preocupados sobre aquela última proposta. — Apenas façam o que digo.

— Sim, Hokage-sama. — E todos deixaram o recinto.

Muitos se queixaram da baixa prioridade dada às fortificações da defesa, mas Kakashi sabia da presença de Naruto ali. Embora Konohamaru tenha sido parcamente levado a sério, não mudava o fato de que o Herói se fazia presente. _Se ele está aqui, então a Vila da Folha ainda é o lugar mais seguro de todos_ , pensou o Hokage. O grande problema agora era evitar que informações vazassem. Desde que Soki se tornou um Genin, muitos tomaram nota de sua inabilidade de usar o Byakugan, mesmo sendo integrante do Clã Hyuuga. Um mero nuance dessa informação já poderia despertar as suspeitas de Orochimaru.

Como membro dos Sannin, Tsunade também fora notificada sobre o que estava ocorrendo. Sua preocupação crescia em torno do bem-estar da nova geração. Sakura, por sua vez, sentia um nó na garganta cada vez que o nome de Naruto surgia em pauta, mesmo nos mais omissos cochichos. Ouvi-lo tantas vezes tornavam-no cada vez mais palpável, mais próximo; e isso era, de algum modo, bastante doloroso.


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota: se alguém se incomodar com as expressões de linguagem que o Naruto utiliza ( _se liga_ , por exemplo), é importante mensurar que o _dattebayo_ que ele verba com bastante frequência não tem um significado específico. O _se liga_ é a forma com que o mangá da Panini adapta o significado da expressão _dattebayo_. Contudo, alguns lugares também o traduzem como _tô certo_ ; no inglês, adaptaram como _believe it_. Não é uma falácia. Trata-se de uma adaptação, à minha escolha, das características do personagem para a _fanfic_. Apreciem!

 **CAPÍTULO II**

I

Os dias continuaram a seguir e, após uma semana, estavam iniciadas as finais do Exame Chuunin da Folha. Nesta festividade, sentavam-se no alto os cinco Kage: Gaara, da Vila da Areia; Kurotsuchi, da Vila da Pedra; Darui, da Vila da Nuvem; Choujiro, da Vila da Névoa; e Kakashi, da Vila da Folha. Como quem presidia o evento, o Hokage foi aquele que prestou o discurso inicial.

— Os Exame Chuunin, desde tempos de outrora (acho que há uns vinte anos, mais ou menos) — ouviu-se uns risos pela plateia devido à falta de informação do Hokage —, vêm sido presididos em grandes Vilas Ocultas, como forma de estabelecer e fortificar as nossas alianças. Venho até vocês, hoje, nesse memorável 31 de outubro, para dar início às finais de nosso exame. Que os participantes possam entrar! — E vieram todos eles. Primeiro Soki, tirando um grito de todos os membros da Folha, inclusive da sua quieta e tímida mãe, Hinata; depois Kurotsuki e Umi e Soujiro, os demais Genin da Folha. Seguiram com Koharu, Kinkaru e Tsubaki. Finalmente veio Mizaru. É natural pensar que a torcida de casa foi a mais elevada. O mesmo ocorreu nos anos anteriores, com sedes em diversos lugares ao redor do mundo, incluindo a Vila da Areia, da Nuvem, da Cachoeira, entre outros. — Nossas finais serão baseadas em torneios que testam, além das suas naturais habilidades de combate, suas táticas, sua conduta ética e moral, sua determinação e lealdade. — Kakashi lembrou-se de Obito, e o tanto que o velho amigo lhe ensinou no passado. — Dito isso, dou como abertos os torneios de classificação para o grau de Chuunin da Aliança Shinobi!

A festividade estava bela. Todos celebraram com fogos e brados o início do torneio. Não era um esporte sanguinário, mas uma extensão das vontades de cada Shinobi. De acordo com o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, aquela era a real essência do Ninshuu, sua criação original. Doravante, os Shinobi deveriam respeitar sua matriz, sua origem; e não mais usariam aquilo como uma arma somente. Afinal, o Ninshuu deveria servir para unir as pessoas, por que o Ninjutsu, seu derivado, deveria fazer o oposto?

Sakura sentou-se inquieta durante a apresentação. Era hora da luta de Soki, e sua batalha seria contra Mizaru, o talentoso Genin da Cachoeira. Hinata também estava bastante assustada, mas ambas torciam fervorosamente para o garoto. Tenshi e Hikari também gritavam bem de perto. Tinham o direito de estar próximos aos candidatos como honraria à sua bela participação. Assim que os competidores compareceram na Arena, o público voltou a gritar. Os Kage, no alto de seu entusiasmo, aplaudiram os competidores com bastante ferrenho. Um dia, qualquer um deles poderia substitui-los em seus cargos.

— Senhoras e senhores, — disse Rock Lee, o jurado da partida — prestem bastante atenção: não é permitido ferir fatalmente ou assassinar o seu oponente! Lembre-se que a essência de um embate é a mesma que brilha na sua juventude! Comecem!

A luta começou de forma incrível. Mizaru era um Genin extremamente habilidoso em técnicas do estilo água. Soki era habilidoso em técnicas do estilo fogo. Ambos batalhando como verdadeiros opostos, embora a um nível surpreendentemente equiparado. Sakura observava aquilo com tremenda inquietude.

— Seja mais ágil, Soki. Não deixe que ele cerque você — resmungou em meio à multidão de torcida.

— Não se preocupe. O rapaz da Folha é muito mais rápido que o outro. Além disso, está só esperando a hora certa para começar o bote. — Comentou um homem. Estava de pé, como se espreitando o lugar vazio ao lado de Sakura. — Posso?

Sakura reparou bem na figura. Trajava uma imensa capa negra, com uma máscara a omitir o rosto. A voz era de um timbre desconhecido. Certamente era um ANBU disfarçado. Poderia até mesmo ser um de seus amigos. Quem sabe Kiba ou Shino. Assentiu positivamente em resposta.

— Não precisa se sentir desamparada. O seu garoto é quem vai ganhar a luta — disse o homem, sentando-se pomposamente e esbanjando uma confiança invejável.

— Qual a sua divisão? — Perguntou Sakura, intrigada com a aparição repentina de um ANBU naquelas circunstâncias. Era esperado que a Vila fosse guardada, mas não de forma tão aberta.

— R1010. Contate Sai-sama caso tenha dúvida sobre minha identidade, Sakura-sama — aquele comentário tranquilizou a Kunoichi. — Mas o fato é que tenho bons olhos para garotos habilidosos. O seu menino é de uma astúcia incrível.

Sakura sentiu-se contente com o que era falado. A leveza nos movimentos de Soki era, sem dúvida, oriunda do Clã Hyuuga. Ainda assim, eram fortes e sólidos, tal como sua mestra havia lhe ensinado. Contudo, deparou-se com a cena mais inusitada possível: quando o garoto fora cercado por clones de água, fez selamentos que geraram o dobro de quantidade de clones de sombra.

— Como… Como ele aprendeu aquilo? Quando ele aprendeu? — Pensou se Konohamaru teria lhe ensinado aquela técnica.

— Olha só. As surpresas não param por aí. Os dois garotos sabem utilizar técnicas de nível Jounin. — O homem ponderou. — Mas somente saber usá-las não é o bastante.

— Será que pode ficar calado por um tempo, por favor? — Resmungou Sakura, buscando alguma explicação para aquilo. Sua mente confundiu-se bastante, pensando se Konohamaru havia ensinado o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para seu aprendiz.

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais Naruto lhe vinha à cabeça. A informação passada por Konohamaru, sobre um tal Ruto estar treinando Soki, foi a primeira cena a emergir de sua memória. Tinha simplesmente fechado os olhos para tal possibilidade, mas agora se via ansiosa e com o coração acelerado.

— Desculpe-me pela indiscrição, Sakura-sama. Sei o quanto aquilo pode lhe parecer estranhamente familiar — disse o homem, atraindo parte da atenção da Kunoichi —, mas não há nada para se preocupar. Tudo será explicado.

O homem se levantou, ainda encarando a arena. Sakura permanecia sem palavras, também olhando para a mesma direção. Era extremamente visível a tática de Soki: ele estava aprendendo estratégias com o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Ele não apenas aprendeu o Kage Bunshin; ele o dominou. Aquilo requeria um mestre acima do nível comum. Como se não bastasse, o jovem Genin gozava de uma velocidade acima da que era esperada.

— Onde ele aprendeu aqueles movimentos? É como se pudesse mover-se rápida e suavemente — logo Sakura recuperou ciência da presença do ANBU. Ainda assim, quando desviou o olhar para ele, notou que não estava mais ali.

O embate seguiu por mais alguns instantes. Ainda assim, não havia nada que Mizaru pudesse fazer. Soki já havia aprendido todas as táticas de seu adversário através do Kage Bunshin. Montou uma armadilha quase perfeita e, antes que Mizaru percebesse, fora rendido por cinco clones de sombra.

— Renda-se — ameaçou Soki, apontando uma kunai para o adversário.

Rock Lee interferiu na luta, dando o título de vencedor a Soki. Os competidores não sabiam, mas os juízes já haviam dado a graduação de Chuunin a Soki simplesmente por conseguir utilizar os clones de sombra como método de espionagem. Nenhum outro candidato percebeu aquela situação. Nem mesmo os colegas de equipe, Tenshi e Hikari, sabiam que Soki era capaz de usar aquela técnica. O garoto estava aparentemente cansado, mas ainda repleto de energia para cumprimentar as salvas da plateia após a luta. Também se curvou respeitosamente para o adversário, que ainda tinha certa dificuldade em lidar com a derrota.

Se Naruto pudesse utilizar o Kage Bunshin com tal proficiência na época de seu primeiro Exame Chuunin, certamente teria sido graduado assim como Shikamaru.

— Ele venceu! — Gritou Tenshi. Hikari também comemorava.

Kakashi não parecia tão surpreso quanto o restante dos Kage. Gaara rapidamente notou a quem remetia aqueles movimentos. O Kazekage olhou diretamente para Kakashi, mas não lhe perguntou nada. Sabia que se algo estivesse ocorrendo em segredo, então brevemente teria suas respostas. Contudo, Tsunade não era famosa por ser paciente como os Kage atuais.

— Hatake Kakashi! O que significa aquilo? — Bufou a Quinta, aparecendo ao lado do Sexto Hokage da Folha. — Onde Soki aprendeu aqueles movimentos? Com Sakura que não foi.

— De fato, não foi com ela. — Respondeu com desânimo.

Tsunade rangeu os dentes. Sabia que não obteria respostas de Kakashi. Ao observar Sakura de longe, notou que ela também não sabia de nada. Contudo, se Naruto havia realmente retornado, então o alerta sobre a perseguição à Soki era mais grave do que pensava. Isso, certamente, deixava-a bastante nervosa. Principalmente nesses tempos de paz, onde a nova geração não sabia das dores profundas que acometeram seus ancestrais.

O restante das lutas ocorreu durante as quartas, pois apenas oito finalistas restavam. Koharu venceu Umi. Kurotsuki venceu Soujiro. E Kinkaru venceu Tsubaki. A seguir, nas semifinais, Soki venceu Koharu. Esta havia sido uma luta incrível, pois Koharu era uma das mais fortes do Exame. Sua expressão era sempre sombria e cruel, tal como era esperado dos poderosos Shinobi da Areia. Koharu manipulava muito bem o estilo vento, sendo esta uma das vantagens de Soki. O estilo fogo era superior ao estilo vento. Contudo, o Kage Bunshin ainda era a principal ferramenta no embate.

Com muita dificuldade, Kurotsuki derrotou Kinkaru. Foi a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que apenas dois Genin da Folha competiam pela graduação Chuunin.

— Pegue leve comigo, Tsuki-nee-chan. — Disse Soki. Kurotsuki era aprendiz de sua mãe, Hinata, portanto a conhecia muito bem.

— Eu que devo dizer isso a você. Que técnicas são aquelas? Onde aprendeu a utilizar o Kage Bunshin? — Respondeu durante o embate. Eram bons amigos. Sabiam compartilhar esses momentos.

Kurotsuki era uma garota bastante hábil. Uma das Kunoichi mais geniais que se viu na Academia Ninja desde Uchiha Sasuke. Seu nome completo era Nara Kurotsuki, filha de Shikamaru, da Folha, e Temari, da da Areia. A mãe vivia como representante de sua vila natal na Folha, e o pai era assistente direto do Hokage. A mistura do sangue afiado dos Shinobi da Areia com o coração fervoroso da Folha fez surgir um grande potencial. O embate era incrivelmente belo e voraz. Ambos tinham pleno conhecimento e domínio das técnicas um do outro; embora Soki não tivesse mostrado seu novo estilo de luta até agora.

Contudo, aquele ano era das mulheres. Kurotsuki foi a vencedora do Exame Chuunin da Folha. Ela e Soki, portanto, foram graduados para o grau Chuunin. O encerramento foi comemorado como uma verdadeira festa, mesmo por aqueles que não foram vitoriosos.

— Todos vocês foram incríveis — Kakashi fez questão de mencionar.

Os outros Kage aplaudiram os novos Chuunin e os outros candidatos. Em tempos de paz, pensaram eles, todos podiam ser os campeões. Naruto, escondido em algum lugar pelo estádio, sorriu satisfatoriamente ao ver Soki graduado. Tinha agora de cumprir uma promessa especial.

Depois da festividade, os novos Chuunin foram ter uma reunião com o Hokage. Caso os candidatos de outra vila ganhassem, então seus Kage estariam presentes para recebê-los. Kakashi lhes deu o uniforme Shinobi da Vila da Folha, o mesmo que qualquer Chuunin e Jounin deveria usar. Também lhes deu pergaminhos contando sobre seus novos direitos e deveres. Kurotsuki estava visivelmente emocionada. Seu pai, Shikamaru, esteve ao lado de Kakashi o tempo todo. Mesmo um preguiçoso como ele não deixava de sentir orgulho por sua filha.

— Parabéns a todos vocês. — Kakashi sorriu ternamente.

— Sim, Hokage-sama — responderam os campeões.

Soki ameaçou Kurotsuki, dizendo-a que as coisas não ficariam naquele pé.

— Eu vou me vingar dessa derrota, Tsuki-nee-chan. Pode ter certeza — disse ele, acenando já ao longe. Queria correr o mais rápido possível para sua casa e jogar na cara dos Hyuuga a sua capacidade. _Mesmo que eu não tenha o Byakugan, ainda sou forte_ , era o que seu coração palpitava.

II

Kurotsuki acenou de volta, e logo não se podia mais vê-la no horizonte. Soki começou a caminhar calmamente, olhando os arredores e vendo como as festividades já sumiam ao longo das ruas. As pessoas retornavam para suas casas, os estrangeiros apreciavam uma última vista da Folha, alguns mais felizes do que outros, e as expectativas de um amanhã normal pairavam pelo ar. Soki sorriu ao olhar para a lua cheia, elevando-se ao céu como uma majestade, completamente satisfeito por seu desempenho.

— Como vai explicar à sua mãe e à sua professora as técnicas que utilizou durante a luta? — Uma voz despertou-o dos devaneios.

— Ruto-sensei? Você me viu? Eu não estava incrível? — Indagou o jovem com um grande sorriso.

— Se liga, eu vi. Parabéns! — Respondeu o homem encapuzado. Estendeu a mão num cumprimento bastante informal.

— Como explicá-las? Ora, eu preciso contar que aprendi com alguém. Talvez jogue a culpa no pervertido. Ele também sabe muitas coisas, não sabe? — Disse Soki. Seu brilhantismo era excepcional para fugir das enrascadas.

— Não se preocupe. Vamos. Vou com você até a sua casa — Ruto murmurou. Soki, por sua vez, foi pego de surpresa.

Não reclamou ao ter a companhia de Ruto durante a volta. Imaginou se o homem apresentar-se-ia formalmente à Hinata, embora, segundo ele próprio, já a conhecesse desde os tempos de escola. A curiosidade voltava a crescer no coração de Soki. Quem era Ruto? Por que escondia sua identidade?

Ao chegar lá, sua mãe, Hinata, esperava-o do lado de fora da casa. Seus olhos estavam marejados, sua bochecha vermelha, Soki podia jurar que era por sua vitória. Mas não era _só por isso_. O Byakugan estava ativo, e somente Ruto sabia o que aquilo significava.

— Olá, Hinata. — Suas palavras saíram leves e fáceis. — Quanto tempo, não?

Soki ora olhava para um, ora para o outro.

— Mamãe, você o conhece mesmo? Por que está chorando? — Perguntou preocupado. De repente, uma pequena raiva de Ruto brotava em si.

— Soki-kun, parabéns pela vitória. — Hinata olhou-o com sinceridade, embora ainda parecesse bastante chocada. — Foi este homem quem lhe ensinou o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, não é?

Soki assentiu com a cabeça, envergonhado. Hinata sorriu.

— Não tem problema. Eu não imaginava que teria ele como professor. — Ruto não se moveu. Hinata olhou-o com uma expressão dolorosa. — Ninguém imaginava.

Soki repentinamente começou a entender as coisas. Hinata não só conhecia Ruto, como também não o via há bastante tempo. Pelo jeito, eles deviam ser próximos na época de escola. Soki decidiu deixá-los a sós.

— Eu vou fazer um café — disse, entrando na casa.

O silêncio perdurou por alguns momentos. Hinata encarou os pés.

— Você já viu a Sakura-san? — Perguntou com a voz trêmula. Temeu por sua amiga, mestra de seu filho, que de todos foi quem mais sofreu pela partida de Naruto.

— Bom, isso depende. — Ele riu amargamente.

— Naruto-kun, isso não é brincadeira. — Hinata era mesmo muito bonita. Naruto sempre achou isso, embora nunca tivesse lhe falado. Mesmos seus olhos impulsionando censura, o que mais trazia pesar ao coração de Naruto era sua expressão chorosa. Ainda assim, não deixava de ser encantadora. — Sakura-san sofreu tanto por todos esses anos. Ela continuou sendo forte, mesmo diante de tudo que perdeu. Primeiro Sasuke-san, depois você… Foi tanta coisa. Tantas dificuldades. Por favor, não a deixe sozinha novamente.

O apelo de Hinata perfurou-o mais fundo do que qualquer lâmina. Pelo fato de ela ter declarado seu amor uma vez, e por se dedicar tanto a ajudá-los que adotou o filho de seu melhor amigo. Abriu mão de sua herança como chefe do Clã Hyuuga somente para proteger uma criança. Uma criança que era alvo de Orochimaru, simplesmente por ser filho de Uchiha Sasuke.

— Me perdoe, Hinata. Eu prometo que não vou sumir de novo — Naruto respondeu com pesar.

Hinata terminava de secar os olhos.

— Soki-kun sabe sobre você? — Naruto sacudiu a cabeça. — Ele nem desconfia? Isso é surpreendente. — O riso dela era gracioso, assim como tudo nela. — Eu espero que volte depois com mais tempo. Por favor, conte-o assim que der. Tenho certeza de que ele ficaria honrado em conhecê-lo.

Hinata girou os calcanhares, quando foi detida por um tom sério e pesado na voz de Naruto.

— Hinata — chamou-a. Ela se deteve na soleira. — Por favor, tome bastante cuidado.

— Naruto-kun? — A moça murmurou.

— Eu sei que não a ajudei quando você mais precisou. Se liga, eu não sou digno de pedir mais da sua ajuda, seja como amigo ou como companheiro Shinobi. — Naruto retirou a máscara por uns instantes, revelando intensos olhos azuis, repletos de arrependimento. — Mas não posso deixar de lhe dizer isso: tome cuidado consigo e com Soki. Há coisas ruins acontecendo por aí. E você, acima de qualquer pessoa, deve tomar cuidado. Por favor.

Hinata colocou a mão sobre o farto seio, onde o coração saltava um passo. Há muito deixou de nutrir o amor que tinha por Uzumaki Naruto; o que mais lhe consumia agora era o filho adotivo. Mesmo que ele e quase ninguém soubesse da verdade, o que tinha em mãos era aquilo e nada mais. Seu filho era a única realidade. O medo de perdê-lo era o que mais a assustava.

— Sim, obrigada. — Disse, dispondo o relance de um sorriso. — E, por favor, conto com sua ajuda também, Naruto-kun. — Naruto não evitou seu último sorriso. — Ou melhor, _Hokage-sama_.

A porta se fechou após essas palavras. Naruto sentiu-se, enfim, livre de um grande peso. Ouviu Soki resmungando sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas Hinata não lhe deu nenhuma resposta direta. Disse que _Ruto_ , ou qualquer coisa parecida, estaria presente na Vila por mais um tempo.

III

Naruto sentiu-se feliz ao pensar nisso. Ao pensar que estava de volta ao lar. Depois de hoje, contudo, teve coragem de fazer algo que não tinha há muito tempo. Pegou novamente a antiga máscara de raposa, aquela com a qual entrou na Vila, e dirigiu-se à casa de Haruno Sakura. Quando falou com ela durante o Exame Chuunin, fez questão de se disfarçar o máximo possível. Não acreditou que seria capaz de enganá-la, mas não se lembrava da capacidade que Sakura tinha de enganar a si mesma. _Tão forte, mas tão insegura_ , Naruto suspirou. A cada passo em direção ao Leste da Folha, mais o medo crescia em seu coração. Ele ria nervosamente, pois sabia que aquilo terminaria de um jeito muito ruim ou próximo a isso. Pensou em vários cenários no qual ele, obviamente, terminaria como o saco de pancadas de Haruno Sakura. Não que discordasse disso. Pelo contrário, ele preferia apanhar ao ter de contemplar um olhar choroso, como foi o que ocorreu com Hinata.

Novamente se encontrou sob a sacada, olhando-a através da janela. As cortinas entreabertas só lhe permitiam um rápido vislumbre; e que vislumbre era aquele. Naruto novamente se viu paralisado pela beleza de sua antiga companheira de equipe. Diferente de Hinata, que tinha uma beleza doce e pura, Sakura era quente e dominadora. Suas pernas eram torneadas e firmes; e o que lhe faltava nos seios encontrava-se em abundância na parte traseira. E para complementar a obra de arte: ela tinha o cabelo cor-de-rosa liso, batendo pouco abaixo do ombro, brilhante e perfumado. Um primoroso acidente biológico. Que seria de Uzumaki Naruto sem aquele acidente?

Com toda a coragem que tinha, saltou sobre a bancada. Não demorou muito até que sua musa, com olhos cor-de-jade, aparecesse na janela munida de uma kunai. Encarou-o com desdenho:

— Quem é você? Por que está aqui? — Indagou furiosamente. — Essa máscara não é da ANBU. A quem pensa que está enganando?

— Se liga, não estou enganando ninguém.

A voz de Naruto saiu entrecortada e miúda. Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Imediatamente as palavras de Konohamaru vieram à sua mente. Aquelas mesmas que lhe causaram um surto de raiva.

— Não pode ser… — Murmurou com os olhos marejados, deixando que a kunai tinisse ao contato com o chão. Naruto, mais uma vez, havia perdido. Tudo o que queria era apanhar até o dia seguinte; mas novamente se via contemplando as lágrimas de uma pessoa especial.

— Por favor, — ele caminhou hesitante — eu não esperaria que chorasse desse jeito quando eu voltasse, Sakura-ch…

— Pare com isso! — Ela gritou. Algumas luzes se acenderam ao longo da rua. Nenhum dos dois se importou. — Não é possível. Não pode ser. — Suas mãos tocaram as têmporas. A expressão de dor manifestava-se como se fosse física; embora Naruto soubesse que não o era de fato. — Se isso é uma piada, não tem graça nenhuma! Pare! Pare de falar como _ele_. Pare de agir como _ele_.

De repente, as lágrimas irrompiam pesadamente dos olhos de Sakura. A gravidade carregava-as para o chão, onde Naruto sentia-as ecoarem como tambores rufando ao alvorecer de uma batalha.

— Sakura-chan, — ele chamou mais uma vez, e mais uma vez Sakura soluçou aos prantos — sou eu. — Ele tirou a máscara, deixando-a cair sobre o chão. Novamente, seus olhos intensos brilhavam um azul claro por entre o breu da noite. Sakura não mais teve dúvidas.

— E eu duvidei do Konohamaru. E eu vi Soki durante o Exame Chuunin. Eu não quis acreditar, não quis. Mesmo quando aquele cara… — Lembrou-se do estranho ANBU que lhe fez companhia. — Era você, o tempo todo.

As lágrimas de Sakura começaram a cair numa velocidade constante. Naruto já havia retirado o capuz, revelando seus fios de cabelo dourado e seu rosto maduro, enrijecido pelos anos em que passou ao relento. Quantas vezes mostrou esse rosto em público? Com quantas pessoas ele se relacionou ao longo de treze anos? Sakura não sabia. Nem mesmo queria pensar nisso.

— Seu idiota! — Caminhou em direção a ele com o punho cerrado. Naruto já esperava por isso.

Contudo, o soco não foi como havia premeditado. Não com um braço cercando-o em torno do pescoço. Não com o corpo dela o envolvendo. Não. Naruto podia prever muitas coisas, mas isso quase sempre falhava quando se tratava de Haruno Sakura.

— Por que nos deixou? — Sua voz ainda falhava entre os soluços.

— Sakura-chan, me perdoe. — Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Ainda não havia retribuído o abraço.

— Por que você foi embora? Por que nos deixou? Por que _me_ deixou? — Apertava mais o abraço a cada pergunta que saía.

— Se liga, eu não podia viver aqui. Não com uma vergonha dessas. — Naruto abaixou o olhar, ainda incapaz de retribuir o abraço no qual foi envolvido.

Sakura sorriu amargamente.

— Eu deveria saber que era minha culpa.

Naruto sabia que pelo menos esse golpe ele iria levar. Foi nesse momento que decidiu abraçá-la, também.

— Por favor, Sakura-chan. Nunca diga isso. Demorou muito tempo para que eu percebesse que estava errado ao deixar tudo para trás. Não foi só você, mas o Soki também. A Hinata, o Kakashi-sensei, todo mundo. Todos acreditavam em mim. E eu os deixei na mão — Naruto murmurou arrependido.

— Mas não foi por causa de nenhum deles que você saiu, não foi? Foi por minha causa. Por causa daquela maldita promessa. — Sakura disse sem olhar para ele. — Você não engoliu minha conversa no País do Ferro, nem mesmo quando o liberei da promessa. Você seguiu em frente, sempre acreditando em Sasuke-kun e na sua capacidade de trazê-lo de volta. Mas a verdade é que nós dois falhamos, não é? Mesmo que Sasuke-kun fosse salvo, ele nunca voltaria para cá. — Naruto deteve-se ao dizer _para você_ , mas a verdade era essa. Sasuke já tinha Karin, e ele não nutria qualquer amor pela Folha. — Você sabe que é verdade. A maior prova disso é o Soki.

Sakura já não chorava mais. Naruto conseguiu aliviar suas feições depois disso.

— Me desculpe por tomá-lo de você, aliás — engoliu seco. Não queria mudar de assunto assim, mas Sakura já não parecia a fim de discutir sobre aquilo.

Ela deu um leve sorriso.

— Quando Konohamaru nos contou, — Sakura imaginou que Naruto fosse se surpreender, mas ele já estava ciente de que Konohamaru tentara espalhar a notícia — não acreditei nele. Na verdade, ninguém acreditou. Nem Kakashi-sensei. Acho que Soki não vai reclamar se souber que Naruto, o Grande Herói, treinou ele a utilizar o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. — Sakura gesticulou ironicamente na parte d' _o Grande Herói_ , atraindo um riso por parte de Naruto.

— Na verdade, eu o treinei a usar o Shunshin no Jutsu, também. E acho mais do que justo que ele aprenda o Hiraishin no Jutsu. — Mencionou com orgulho. Sakura cruzou os braços.

— Ei, não vá se achando muito. — Bufou. — E não pense que nós resolvemos nossa situação.

Naruto assumiu um semblante de medo ao sentir o chakra se acumulando na mão de Sakura. Quem diria que ele, além de receber o que menos queria — uma expressão chorosa — também levaria um soco de compensação.

Um grande estrondo foi ouvido na residência de Haruno Sakura. Naruto atravessou a parede do quarto e foi parar diretamente na cozinha, embaixo da pia. Recebia um filete de água suja, do esgoto, bem no rosto, sentindo a dor de uma costela quebrada próxima ao peito esquerdo. Sakura já estava lá, fechando o registro de água para impedir o vazamento. Tão breve fez isso, retirou Naruto de baixo da pia segurando-o pelo colarinho, e disse com o rosto plácido:

— Você pagará pelo conserto da minha cozinha. — Ele assentiu. — E também vai me hospedar na sua casa até que os reparos estejam concluídos.

Ele assentiu. Espera aí? O quê?

— O quê? — Ele indagou. — Sakura-chan, do que está falando? Ai. — Reclamou da costela. — Se você ficar na minha casa, aonde vou ficar?

Sakura novamente o largou no chão, tirando dele mais uma reclamação de dor.

— Quem sabe? Depois eu penso nisso. Vamos. — Ordenou, indo para o quarto preparar as malas.

Naruto aguardou em silêncio, imaginando o quão estranha parecia aquela situação. Contudo, não deixou de sentir o coração acelerar de felicidade. O reencontro com Sakura havia sido melhor do que o esperado.

— Vamos logo, Naruto. Você vai gastar muito mais do que isso para me compensar — Sakura bufou, jogando em cima de Naruto uma enorme mala cor-de-rosa. — Leve essa daí.

Sem reclamar, o jovem ergue a bolsa de Sakura e se põe a segui-la ao longo da cidade. Voltou a utilizar a máscara, mesmo sob os questionamentos da amiga. Segundo ele, ainda era cedo demais para voltar aos holofotes. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem de sua volta, melhor seria.

Subiram em segredo para o antigo apartamento de Naruto. Estava muito bem arrumado, o que surpreendeu bastante a Sakura.

— Para mim isso aqui estaria uma bagunça — disse, deixando uma bolsa em cima do sofá.

— Se liga, eu não passo muito tempo aqui para bagunçar as coisas. — Naruto respondeu, deixando a mala cor-de-rosa ao lado da bolsa. — Na verdade, costumo vir bem mais tarde do que isso só para dormir.

Sakura olhou o relógio da cozinha. _Meia noite e meia_. Imaginou o que Naruto fazia para voltar tão tarde. O pensamento lhe trouxe um sentimento muito perturbador: ciúme.

— Fica visitando a casa de alguma Kunoichi iludida, Uzumaki Naruto? — A voz dela saiu involuntariamente ríspida.

Naruto tremeu.

— Se liga, Sakura-chan. Claro que não. Iludida. Onde já se viu… — Resmungou de dentro da cozinha. Bebia um pouco de água para acalmar os nervos.

Sakura encarou-o bem. De repente, havia uma expressão triste e interrogativa nos seus olhos.

— Por que visitou primeiro Soki, Konohamaru, Kakashi-sensei e só depois a mim? — Naruto percebeu que era mais do que isso. Sakura se sentiu abandonada duas vezes: uma quando ele foi embora, outra quando não teve coragem de visitá-la assim que retornou.

Seus olhos azuis ficaram embebidos de arrependimento.

— Bem, — ele começou — você não foi a última pessoa que eu vi. — Coçou a nuca, imaginando se havia palavras adequadas para aquele momento. — Na verdade, foi a primeira.

Sakura entendeu.

— Eu que não vi você, certo? — Naruto assentiu envergonhado.

Sakura virou as costas, direcionando-se para suas malas. Sua voz cantarolava estranhamente.

— Acho que eu fiz muita atividade agora há pouco. Preciso de tomar outro banho para limpar o suor. Se importa?

— Não. Claro que não. — Naruto gaguejou.

O Herói a vigiava durante cada passo. Sakura pegou uma toalha e uma muda de roupas frescas. Naruto coçou a nuca, imaginando-se se não deveria tomar um banho, também. _Mas aonde?_ , pensou confuso. Aquela situação toda era muito nova. Nunca havia recebido Sakura assim, em sua casa, ainda mais depois de tanta coisa. Não sabia se ela estava agindo por impulso ou se tinha algum plano de vingança em mente.

— Não se preocupe. Eu deixo você tomar um banho depois. — Ela riu de dentro do banheiro, como se adivinhasse o que ele pensava. — Você está com um cheiro meio estranho, afinal.

Aquilo o deixou atordoado. Uzumaki Naruto amou Haruno Sakura desde sempre. Até hoje, hein? E agora ela estava ali, tomando banho no seu chuveiro. _Nua_. Naruto se perguntava como seria o corpo de Sakura. Apenas sua imaginação havia trilhado um lugar tão perigoso. Com frequência se dava uns cascudos na nuca; não sentia que era hora para pensar naquelas coisas. Mas ouvir a água do chuveiro caindo no chão, imaginando o corpo de Sakura sendo banhado por ela, não o ajudava a acalmar os nervos.

— O que diabo eu estou fazendo aqui? — Olhou para o teto, olhou para os lados, olhou para a foto do Time Sete e para a foto dos seus pais. Havia adquirido ela durante suas viagens. Era engraçado que nunca tenha possuído um exemplar. — Merda.

Não encontrando saída para sua estranha situação, Naruto se deixou levar. Arrumou a cama para Sakura e o sofá para si. Verificou a geladeira para ver se havia um café-da-manhã adequado para ambos. Sorriu desanimado ao ver que o eletrodoméstico se encontrava, inclusive, desligado. _Acho que terei que sair para fazer compras amanhã de manhã_ , pensou com pouco ânimo. De repente, o barulho do chuveiro cessou.

— Naruto, está livre para você. — Disse Sakura de dentro do quarto. Naruto imaginou se ela ainda estava nua.

— Tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Obrigado. — Suspirou. Tentou novamente controlar os próprios nervos.

Quando entrou no banheiro, deixou que o chuveiro jogasse água fria sobre seu corpo. Precisava controlar os hormônios. Não é hora para isso. Não é hora para isso. Não é hora para isso. Repetia isso para si mesmo, muitas vezes. Quando decidiu que não dava para enrolar mais no chuveiro, cobriu-se com a toalha. Contudo, ao procurar por uma roupa, percebeu que estava tudo no quarto. _Com Sakura_.

— Tudo bem. Nada problemático. Eu só tenho que pedir para que ela traga algo confortável para dormir. Só isso. — Naruto respirou fundo e gritou: — Ei, Sakura-chan. Se liga, você pode trazer uma roupa para mim? Ficam na primeira gaveta dentro do guarda-roupas.

Sakura não respondeu. Mas Naruto podia ouvi-la fuçando em algo. Não demorou muito para que ela batesse à porta do banheiro.

— Você não está pelado, está? — Ouviu a voz brincalhona dela.

— Não — gaguejou, abrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para pegar a muda de roupas.

Notou que Sakura realmente o conhecia bem. Trouxe uma camisa laranja, bem larga, e uma calça preta comprida. Exatamente o que gostava de usar para dormir. Quando terminou, abriu a porta e deparou-se com ela de costas, com o pescoço emergindo do outro lado do sofá.

— Imagino que tenha acertado na roupa, não é? — Ela perguntou ainda de costas.

Naruto assentiu. Sentiu-se meio estúpido, já que ela não poderia ver sua resposta. Contudo, Sakura parece ter entendido o silêncio como consentimento.

— Você não quer me contar por onde esteve até agora? O que fez de bom e de mau? Os seus sofrimentos e suas felicidades? — Havia um tom jocoso na voz dela, mas era puro disfarce. Naruto poderia dizer que Sakura ainda não acreditava na sua presença ali. Talvez toda essa coisa de quebrar a casa e se mudar para junto dele fosse apenas uma desculpa.

Ele se sentou à frente dela, no chão, tendo apenas um pequeno abajur iluminando o ambiente. Os retratos, os móveis, todas as coisas refletindo apenas uma pequena fonte de luz não polarizada.

— Eu viajei por muitos países, Sakura-chan. A princípio, tentei remontar todo o trajeto de Sasuke com Orochimaru. — Não havia hesitação na sua voz. Também não se observou nenhuma reação sobressaltada na amiga. — Encontrei muitos dos esconderijos dele. Algumas vezes, rastreei seus companheiros da Taka. Fiquei sabendo que nem Kabuto conseguiu encontrar Orochimaru, não é? Mesmo tendo revelado tudo sobre ele, inclusive detalhes dos seus esconderijos. — Fez menção ao antigo subordinado daquele Sannin, que agora era um membro da Folha. — A verdade é que eu passei muita parte desse tempo perseguindo um Sasuke que não existia. Quis saber o que ele fez, o que ele aprendeu, o que havia conquistado da sua vingança etc. Mas descobri que o passado não era meu aliado. Se liga, as pessoas que morrem deixam apenas ilusões do futuro; um futuro no qual elas existem, comumente relacionado às coisas que fariam conosco. Caso contrário, o que fariam nos lugares onde poderiam estar. Não sei por quê, mas me parecia sensato continuar perseguindo Sasuke após sua morte. Até eu descobrir que não adiantaria nada. — Naruto suspirou, sentindo-se muito tolo ao contar aquelas coisas. — Depois eu vi que não mudaria nada perseguir alguém que já tinha morrido. Então, decidi viver como um andarilho, assim como o Ero-sennin. Nessa parte eu fui um pouco melhor, sem precisar agir como um pervertido, inclusive. — Sakura olhou-o com suspeita. — É verdade. Se liga, eu juro. Nunca fiz nada que me levasse a apanhar de você. — Sakura sorriu, pois percebeu que mesmo no exílio Naruto ainda pensava nela. — Descobri que havia tanta gente com saudade do Mugen Tsukiyomi. Algumas sequer acreditavam que este mundo era verdadeiro. Foram tidas como loucas, encarceradas e afastadas da sociedade. Se liga, esse tipo de drama não é o que eu esperava ao lutar contra Madara e Kaguya. Não era isso que tínhamos em mente.

Sakura assentiu. Participou ativamente da última luta, por isso sabia o que aquilo significava: que em grande parte haviam falhado, e o mundo não estava tão melhor quanto aparentava.

— Continuei explorando vários lugares, vendo o que algumas pessoas ainda praticavam mesmo depois da Guerra. Sabe, Sakura-chan, poucas coisas mudam no nosso tempo de vida; a propensão dos Shinobi ao erro parece ter sido uma dessas coisas. Vi gente matando por vários motivos (algumas dessas mortes eu impedi), mas tentei não me meter muito. Eu queria ver até onde iam as motivações delas por aquilo que acreditavam. Assim como eu fiz no passado. — Naruto olhou a si mesmo nos retratos de sua casa. Sakura reparou no rosto dele, maduro e cansado, marcado por intensas aventuras e desilusões. Parecia ser a mesma pessoa do passado, mas tocada por uma realidade ainda mais cruel. — Descobri que Obito não estava tão errado quanto parecia, sabe? Nós somos pessoinhas tendenciosas ao caos. Só que então, na última das minhas viagens, eu conheci um garoto que entrou na frente de uma kunai. Antes que eu fosse defendê-lo, ele disse: "não vou mover um pé daqui… vocês não podem me deter". Pensei com os meus botões: o que esse pirralho está fazendo? Ele continuou: "vocês ficam aí, brincando de saber todas as coisas do mundo, brigando sobre uma árvore que nasceu há tantos anos atrás, quando na verdade têm é medo de encarar a realidade do agora. Aí vai minha dica para vocês: se têm tanto medo de lutar para mudar a realidade que os cerca, deixem isso comigo. Façam de mim o seu líder. Eu farei a vida de vocês melhores. Então, se eu fracassar, aí sim podem ir e tirar suas vidas à vontade", sabe, aquilo me fez pensar muito. Se liga, as pessoas estavam se matando porque queriam acreditar que o Mugen Tsukiyomi não era a melhor solução. Não importava o quanto os Kage agissem, a situação não melhorava. Mas aquele garoto fez todos pararem e depositarem nele as suas aspirações. Mesmo tendo chamado eles de covardes, todos se ajoelharam e choraram intensamente. Perceberam que não estavam lutando pelos ideais de todos, mas por seus próprios ideais. Foi aí que eu percebi que tinha mudado muito do meu propósito inicial: eu quebrei muitas das minhas palavras, e para alguém cujo caminho ninja consiste em não quebrar nenhuma palavra, acho que me desviei muito. — Sakura riu desgostosamente, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Eu segui o exemplo daquele garoto. Na minha última viagem, eu saí me metendo em todas as discussões possíveis. Tornei-me um pacificador, por assim dizer. Quis que todos refletissem sobre a realidade atual, não sobre o que já tinha passado. As pessoas precisavam superar o Mugen Tsukiyomi. — Sakura suspirou, mas viu que havia alguma chave faltante no discurso de Naruto. — O mesmo valia para mim: eu tinha que superar a morte de Sasuke. Eu tinha que assumir o papel que me fora dado.

Portanto, Naruto levou a mão em frente ao peito. Olhou para Sakura com bastante determinação, o mesmo olhar de fogo que se via nos tempos de criança.

— Não posso voltar atrás com as minhas palavras: esse é o meu jeito ninja. Eu vou me tornar o Hokage, e vou lutar para que a paz no mundo não dependa do medo de uma nova guerra. — Sakura deixou que uma lágrima caísse. Sim, Naruto havia retornado. — Só que eu preciso agradecer àquele garotinho por isso.

Contudo, Sakura sabia que havia algo além de tudo. Os conflitos em função do Mugen Tsukiyomi não eram um segredo de Estado. Houve muitas campanhas nos últimos anos acerca desse problema, e conflitos armados não eram sobretudo a única preocupação. Naruto soube de um problema a mais; e por isso voltou às pressas. Mas Sakura não queria falar sobre isso agora.

— É bom tê-lo de volta, seu idiota. — Ela limpou a lágrima que caía tangente à bochecha.

Naruto sorriu intensamente, sentindo um calor lhe aquecendo o rosto. Percebeu que Sakura estava vestida com uma camisola cor-de-rosa, coberta numa singela colcha de retalhos, tomando conta do sofá que Naruto arrumou como cama para si.

— Sakura-chan, você vai ficar com minha cama, não vai? — Perguntou sem tomar conta do seu coração descompassado.

— Não. — Sakura se deteve ao responder. Agora que estava ali, perguntou-se se era mesmo adequado. Eles não eram mais os garotos de outrora. Eram adultos, e isso não lhe dava direito de agir como uma garota ferida. — Eu fico com o sofá.

Naruto se levantou rapidamente, não querendo discutir muito. Não naquela situação. Foi bem repentino o início da chuva, que furiosamente crescia conforme os minutos se passavam.

— Se liga, isso foi inesperado. — Naruto disse nervosamente. Quanto mais ansioso estava, mais uso de suas expressões de linguagem ele fazia.

— É mesmo — Sakura cobriu-se com a colcha, olhando os arredores e percebendo como o tempo estava mais frio.

— Acho que tem umas goteiras na cozinha. Se liga, vou me certificar de que está tudo bem.

Dito isso, ele saiu lá para dentro. Sakura ficou esperando, brincando com os próprios dedos e se sentindo uma pequena garotinha tola. Onde havia ido parar a Kunoichi decidida e forte de agora pouco? Ouviu-se uns barulhos de panelas e outros utensílios domésticos se chocando na cozinha. Parece que Naruto estava querendo tratar uma infiltração. Contudo, de forma ainda mais repentina, as luzes de toda cidade se apagaram em ressonância com o estrondo de um trovão. Sakura deu um salto no sofá, imaginando o que teria acontecido. Há muito não se viam apagões na Folha; e aquele, certamente, não era esperado pelo Ministério de Energia.

— Se liga, isso também foi inesperado — disse Naruto, aproximando-se cautelosamente de Sakura.

Sakura deu outro salto. Não prestou atenção em Naruto voltando. Ele, ciente do desconforto da situação, disse-lhe com suavidade:

— Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan. Vai ficar tudo bem. Enfim, — ele limpou a garganta — vou para o quarto. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, por favor, me avise.

Quando se viu prestes a caminhar rumo ao quarto, Naruto sentiu uma mão lhe impedir. Era uma mão suada, trêmula, insegura e quente.

— Espere — Sakura chamou. Naruto não conseguiu respondê-la. — Se eu precisar de qualquer coisa, posso lhe avisar mesmo?

Naruto assentiu. Novamente, sentindo-se um estúpido por acenar quando ela não podia vê-lo, forçou-se a sussurrar um _sim_ bastante rouco.

— Eu… — Ela gaguejou. Contudo, apertou-lhe mais forte a mão. — Eu não disse nada parecido a alguém desde o País do Ferro. — O coração de Naruto disparou com aquelas palavras. Só ele sabia o quanto era custoso para Sakura, depois de tudo que ocorreu após a Guerra, traduzir tais sentimentos em gestos. — Eu realmente preciso que você fique aqui, comigo.

Naruto hesitou bastante. A princípio, pensou que fosse um erro. Seus hormônios lhe diziam "que mal haveria nisso?"; mas ele próprio, em essência, sabia bem dizer quando alguém mentia. Sakura estava resoluta, embora apresentasse bastante timidez, e não aceitaria facilmente uma resposta negativa, como lhe foi dada no País do Ferro anos atrás.

— Sakura-chan, eu… — Pensou no que dizer, mas o aperto em sua mão ficou mais forte.

— Cale a boca, idiota. — Sakura resmungou entredentes. Sabia que seria difícil para ele, principalmente depois de tantos anos. Imaginou se ele ainda lhe queria, principalmente após todos aqueles eventos: a declaração de amor a Sauske, sua reação após a morte dele, aquelas velhas atitudes nos tempos de criança etc. Será que Uzumaki Naruto ainda a tinha em seu coração, mesmo depois de tantos anos? Só havia uma forma de saber a respeito.

Naruto obedeceu. Tentou ser o mais suave possível em seus movimentos. Contornou o sofá e sentou-se próximo a ela. A chuva bombardeava o telhado, e o clarão dos relâmpagos incendiava o apartamento através das cortinas. Se houvesse uma palavra que descrevesse o cenário, a palavra seria _quente_.

— Você ainda me ama? — Sakura perguntou num suspiro. Aquilo fez o coração de Naruto saltar.

— Se liga, — ele engoliu seco — sim.

Sakura apenas sacudiu a cabeça, imaginando qual seria o próximo passo. Na sua cabeça, as coisas eram sempre muito claras quando se tratava de Sasuke. Com ele o amor era muito simples, pois sempre havia existido; mas com Naruto era muito complicado. Ele sabia tudo sobre ela, e ela sabia tudo sobre ele. Gozar de tanta intimidade num relacionamento ora viria a ser um obstáculo.

Sem saber bem o que fazer, ela primeiro o envolveu nos braços e depois lhe deu um beijo. Naruto reagiu como uma criança, que, de fato, nunca havia beijado. Aliás, nem mesmo Sakura havia explorado esse território. Apenas em sua mente, contudo, quando vez ou outra se descobria e redescobria sexualmente. Era bem diferente do que havia imaginado, principalmente para um beijo sem língua. Era tímido, desleixado e assustador. Quando se separaram após alguns segundos, com os corações acelerados e completamente perdidos, Sakura deixou-se levar mais um pouco e assumiu o papel de dominadora. Ergueu-se sobre Naruto, colocando as mãos dele na sua cintura, e atacou-o de vez com a língua. Agora, sim, ambos sentiam os hormônios florescendo. O beijo estava bem mais gostoso, mais de acordo com as vontades e expectativas de cada um. Naruto sempre havia desejado tocar Sakura naquele sentido. Deus, como queria. E a realidade estava bem além do que havia esperado, pois a cintura de Sakura era firme, sensual, convidativa. Ia muito além da velha sensação erótica, na qual seu desejo se limitava a tocá-la sem que ela lhe agredisse. Agora podia fazer isso, e quanto mais podia fazê-lo, mais desejava. A camisola dava certo recheio ao sabor, pois era lisa e escorregadia; subia e se amassava a cada toque, tornando com que ele se motivasse a seguir em frente. Mesmo Sakura desejava isso, embora não soubesse bem como demonstrar. Já havia se erguido mais sobre ele, empinando a cintura para o alto e desejando que ele subisse mais as mãos. A camisola descia conforme seus avanços, mas Naruto ainda não se sentia seguro o bastante para correspondê-los em total liberdade.

No entanto, Sakura era uma pessoa destemida na expressão de sua sexualidade. Sempre apreciou o corpo masculino e aquilo que julgava atraente. Há muito tempo já desejava ver o que Naruto guardava para si, pois o tinha somente nos sonhos, quando ainda era um garoto de 16 anos. Agora, era um homem de 29 – recém-feitos, aliás –, e sua beleza não estava nada aquém do que esperava. A bem da verdade, estava muito superior. Eis que decidiu explorá-lo, também. Fê-lo suavemente ao colocar a mão sobre seu peitoral, sentindo o quanto era duro e bem modelado. Era muito mais em forma do que o de Sasuke (não conseguiu evitar a comparação, mesmo que não mais pensasse nele nesse sentido); mais robusto, largo e atraente. Queria olhá-lo, então se desfez um pouco do beijo de língua e partiu para o pescoço. Isso invariavelmente deslocou sua cintura, fazendo com que as mãos de Naruto se aproximassem cada vez mais de sua bunda. Oh, Deus, como ela queria isso. Sempre soube que os seios não eram o seu forte, mas a bunda tinha, com uma constatação bastante irônica, em grande abundância. Mas o coração de Naruto deu um salto ainda maior, e ele pareceu ficar tão tímido que mal se moveu do lugar. Sakura o provocou ainda mais, mordendo o pescoço, apertando o peitoral e o abdome, os braços, as pernas etc. Tudo o que tinha direito; ou melhor, tudo o que tinha se dado o direito. Mas ainda assim, Naruto não reagia. Sakura, então, com o último recurso que lhe restava, encarou-o com a intensidade de uma fera, mesmo naquele breu oriundo de uma tempestade. Naruto não podia – nem queria – enxerga-la; queria apenas senti-la. O medo é o que lhe impedia. Mas Sakura não se importava com aquilo, não mais, por isso levantou a camisola até a altura da barriga, e encaixou seu quadril perfeitamente na altura de suas mãos. Quando Naruto a tocou, sentindo que aquela parte era uma das mais eróticas que jamais havia imaginado, sentiu o coração acelerar ao ponto de fazer sua respiração instável. Aquele, sim, era o campo mais desconhecido que havia explorado. Mesmo para Sakura, aliás, que havia assumido o papel de dar ou tirar permissões. Contudo, _tirar permissões_ não estava no seu escopo naquele momento.

Voltaram a se beijar, enquanto Naruto a explorava eroticamente. Apertava-a com força, deslizava as mãos para cima e para baixo, ia para as pernas e subia de novo; querendo viver aquilo com o máximo de intensidade que lhe era permitido. Sakura, por sua vez, não se detinha mais a senti-lo sob a fina camada de roupa que o vestia. Subiu-lhe, também, a camisa; e passou a explorá-lo com as mãos na mesma intensidade em que era explorada. As respirações de ambos eram entrecortadas, pesadas e ruidosas. Mas nenhum deles se importava com isso; tudo o que importava era o sexo.

No entanto, após algum tempo naquele estado, mesmo aquilo que sonhavam em tanto tempo por fazer tornou-se monótono. Naruto desejava mais; e Sakura, também. Voltaram a se beijar de língua, e Sakura, num ato intenso de provocação, girou o quadril sob o aberto forte das mãos de Naruto, que seguravam sua bunda com firmeza. Aquele giro foi constante, num gingado suave e provocativo. Naruto adorou aquilo; tanto que a puxou para perto de si, sentando-se e fazendo com que ela roçasse sobre o seu corpo. Sakura beijou-o intensamente, sorrindo sob o aperto caloroso que recebera. Começou a se esfregar contra o corpo dele, querendo que ele reagisse mais daquele jeito; sabia como dominá-lo, e o que mais queria, no entanto, era ser dominada.

Sakura poderia ser, como se costuma dizer por aí, uma _safada_. Não gosto muito de utilizar tais termos, mas a verdade é que a maioria dos homens são hipócritas. Buscam aquelas que são santas sob a perspectiva dos outros, mas procuram as safadas para saciarem seus desejos sexuais. Sakura não era, para todos os fins, uma mulher que se importava com o que os outros pensavam. Nunca escondeu sua livre expressão de sexualidade, principalmente no que tange seus desejos e afeições. Naruto estava muito além de sua expectativa: era gostoso, másculo e atencioso. Na verdade, o próprio uso daquela máscara já a havia excitado bastante, pois trouxe todo um teor misterioso à sua personalidade. Sakura era atraída por homens assim (veja Sasuke, por exemplo). No entanto, aquele ainda era o Naruto de antigamente. Toda a sua moral não se desconstruíra com o passar do tempo. Sakura, então, ao pensar nisso, sentou-se sobre ele e, apertando o colarinho de sua camisa laranja, olhou-o intensamente nos olhos e disse:

— Eu também amo você.

Não houve reação mais icônica naquela noite. Naruto voltou a atacá-la com voracidade, e ela deixou que tudo acontecesse. Perderiam a virgindade juntos, o que parecia bastante romântico, embora adentrasse num campo cheio de incertezas e inseguranças. Enquanto Sakura despia Naruto, abaixando suas calças e deixando-o só de cueca; Naruto subia a camisola de Sakura, deixando-a só de calcinha. Do resto cada um cuidou por conta própria: ele abaixou a cueca, e ela a calcinha. Sentiram um ao outro, ela umedecida e quente; ele, rígido e pulsante. Sakura não satisfez, naquela noite, uma das suas mais antigas fantasias: visualizá-lo por inteiro, vê-lo se era grande ou pequeno, bronzeado ou pálido, acanhado ou intimidador; na verdade, queria fazer muito mais do que aquilo. Mas certas coisas podiam esperar.

Naruto parecia ser fortemente atraído pela parte traseira de Sakura (acho que isso foi mencionado anteriormente). Puxou-a firmemente pela bunda, deixando-a no rumo de sua intimidade. Ela se abaixou sobre ele, fazendo com que ele sentisse sua umidade intensa, assim como ela podia sentir toda sua rigidez pulsante. A partir daquele momento, as respirações tornaram-se um pouco mais equilibradas, talvez por um mero artifício da concentração. Contudo, não demorou muito para que ambos ficassem novamente ofegantes. Sakura foi quem coordenou a maior parte, mesmo sendo as mãos firmes de Naruto que a tivessem trazido para perto. Ela foi quem se posicionou e foi abaixando, pouco a pouco, tragando-o para dentro de si. Conforme Naruto era envolvido pelo calor da intimidade de Sakura, ele se detinha a soltar uns leves gemidos. Tão baixos que quase eram consumidos pela chuva. Sakura podia ouvi-los, mas estava bastante concentrada no que fazia. Sentiu-se feliz por ser ela a coordenar o coito, porque também era virgem e queria ter certeza de que não sentiria muita dor. Estando na liderança, portanto, conseguiria coordenar a velocidade, profundidade e momento do ato.

Ainda assim, era muito mais do que poderia suportar a princípio. Quanto mais fundo ia, mais sentia que não podia aguentar. Sakura gemeu um pouco de dor e voltou-se para cima, ajustando as pernas em volta do corpo de Naruto. Queria ter firmeza para aguentar tudo da próxima vez que tentasse, mas era um pouco doloroso. Para sua sorte, estava bastante molhada; o que era de bastante ajuda, por assim dizer. Mas ainda assim, sua vontade só crescia de senti-lo com toda intensidade. Eis que, quando tentou uma nova vez, conseguiu ir mais fundo. Ficou surpresa ao perceber que ainda não tinha se sentado sobre ele, e olha que parecia ter entrado bastante. Assumiu que Naruto era muito grande, o que, por um lado, lhe trouxe bastante satisfação. Por outro, sentia-se um pouco frustrada. Tendo se acostumado um pouco mais à situação, Sakura voltou a beijá-lo com vontade; e Naruto a retribuiu intensamente, explorando as suas costas e acariciando o cabelo. Sakura gostou daquele gesto. Mais uma vez, foi se sentando sobre ele, dessa vez um pouco mais rápido, e Naruto pode perceber que algo quente, além da umidade natural de Sakura, estava o molhando naquele momento. Sakura podia-se dizer livre da virgindade; e agora, pouco daquela barreira lhe restava. Quando finalmente se sentiu em cima de Naruto, sentada sobre ele, foi quando se convenceu de que estavam fazendo sexo. Repetiu tudo uma outra vez, e Naruto se deteve a deixá-la fazer tudo por conta própria. Queria que ela se acostumasse, porque a dor era somente dela.

Contudo, passados alguns minutos, Sakura já subia e descia com certa velocidade. Os gemidos já não eram apenas de dor. As mãos dos dois já se exploravam com a mesma voracidade de poucos instantes atrás; e o sexo já não era tão desconhecido como fora há pouco tempo. Sakura estava sorrindo, embora não percebesse. Queria ver o olhar de safado na cara de Naruto; queria fazê-lo enlouquecer, queimar de prazer, explodir-se dentro dela. Contudo, o escuro não os permitia um total vislumbre. Ainda assim, havia uma magia única naquele momento, que provavelmente não se repetiria em qualquer outro. A chuva, os trovões, o escuro… Pouco daquilo poderia se repetir depois. Então, decidiram por aproveitar aquela singularidade na primeira vez de ambos. Pelo menos, seria um momento memorável.

Pelo despreparo e talvez desleixo de ambos, já estavam bem próximos de gozar. Naruto apertou firmemente a cintura de Sakura, dando estocadas contra ela naquela posição. Sakura gostou, mordendo o dedo e gemendo intensamente. Decidiu que queria gozar daquele jeito, firmando as pernas em volta de Naruto e apertando seu peitoral com as mãos.

— Sakura-chan…

Acabava de escapar da boca dele, e foi tão intenso que ele começou a se movimentar rapidamente contra ela. Sakura gritava _ain_ , bastante alto e sedutor, dando a entender que o ato, apesar de um pouco doloroso, era muito bom. Ah, como Naruto queria vê-la. Mas isso de pouco importava, pois Naruto estava bem próximo do ápice; até Sakura podia sentir. E eis que ele não mais resistiu: explodiu intensamente dentro dela. Seus gemidos eram roucos de prazer, e não parava de penetrá-la à medida em que gozava. Sakura também se deliciava com aquilo, sentindo a umidade aumentar a cada estocada dentro de si. Deixou-se levar pelo aperto de ambos, e mesmo tendo durado pouco, aquela relação valeu muito à pena.

— Que delícia… — Sakura deixou escapar, corada, jogada sobre o corpo de seu amante após o orgasmo.

Ficaram naquela posição por um tempo, ofegantes, suados e quentes. Não trocaram uma única palavra após aquilo. Tinha durado pouco tempo, mas com o tempo se ajustariam mais e, certamente, haveriam de fazer outras coisas mais gostosas na cama.

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã incomodaram o sono de Sakura. Era um pouco cedo, apesar de terem ido dormir bem tarde na noite anterior. Sakura tentou se mover, mas sentiu uma dor aguda lá em baixo.

— Nossa. — Resmungou, tentando se sentar no sofá.

Olhou de um lado para o outro, e a primeira coisa a reparar foi na ausência de Naruto. Levantou-se com cuidado, reparando que a roupa de cama estava desarrumada e suja de _sangue_. Sakura sentiu um rubor nas bochechas, correndo para o banheiro e olhando-se no espelho. Cabelo desarrumado, roupa amassada, lábios e bochechas rosados, olhos brilhantes. Sakura deu um sorriso feliz, lembrando-se do que ocorrera noite passada. Abraçou a si mesma, imaginando como seria dali em diante. Será que teria uma família, como muita gente da sua idade? Será que ela poderia viver ao lado de Naruto como um casal?

— Sakura-chan? — Ele chamou de dentro do apartamento.

Sakura se assustou, saindo do banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si. Quando viu que ele ainda não estava presente, tirou o lençol sujo de sangue e, ao ver que o sofá também se encontrava sujo, praguejou mentalmente. _Acho que não me resta alternativa a não ser cuidar disso depois_ , pensou. De repente, Naruto apareceu na janela, sem qualquer disfarce e carregando duas sacolas cheias.

— Ai, Naruto. Que susto! — Resmungou, deixando o lençol cair no chão.

— Foi mal, Sakura-chan. Eu não quis acordá-la ao sair. — Respondeu envergonhado. Notou que Sakura vestia a mesma roupa de ontem, fazendo com que algo no seu interior remexesse em agitação.

Sakura suspirou profundamente, e logo lhe retornou um sorriso.

— Tudo bem. O que traz aí? — Perguntou, tentando enrolar o lençol disfarçadamente e jogá-lo sobre a mancha de sangue no sofá.

— Se liga, o nosso café-da-manhã. — Respondeu orgulhoso. Deixou os pães e o leite sobre a mesa, correndo para a cozinha a fim de preparar um café.

— Ora, que surpresa. Não tem lamen por aqui. — Ela comentou, vasculhando entre os pães-de-mel e aos diferentes tipos de biscoitos na mesa.

Naruto pigarreou da cozinha, enquanto colocava a água para ferver.

— Se liga, eu criei algum tipo de noção, hein?

Sakura fez menção de dizer que aquele gesto era um tanto charmoso, mas preferiu omiti-lo. Aquilo ainda parecia muito surreal para ser verdade. Uzumaki Naruto, trazendo o café-da-manhã para ela, e ainda passando um café fresco nas primeiras horas da manhã. Realmente, o que uma viagem pelo mundo não era capaz de fazer.

— Eu gosto mais forte, hein, Sakura-chan? Espero que não se importe. — Ele disse, aparecendo na sala com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Não. Eu também prefiro assim — _ajuda a manter acordado_ , ela pensou silenciosamente. Os dois eram muito compatíveis. — Ei, Naruto, você apareceu em público desse jeito?

Sakura olhou-o de cima a baixo. Estava com sua aparência normal. Na verdade, agora que havia reparado bem nele, notou o quanto estava mais maduro e bonito. O cabelo mais arrumado, uma roupa bem passada (bem diferente do que de costume), sapatos etc. De onde ele havia tirado tudo aquilo?

— Ah, não. Eu usei o Henge no Jutsu para comprar essas coisas. Se liga, por isso essa roupa diferente — apontou para o próprio corpo. Ele realmente havia desenvolvido técnicas interessantes para se misturar na multidão.

— Muito perspicaz, Uzumaki Naruto. — Sakura se sentou à mesa. Esperou pacientemente pelo café, que logo começava a espalhar seu aroma pela casa.

Em poucos minutos, ambos estavam servidos de café e saboreando pães doces e biscoitos. O clima estava bem leve, fresco, como se nada do que ocorrera estivesse fora do normal. Aquilo também agradou a Sakura. Imaginou se poderiam ficar juntos na noite seguinte, também.

— Então, o que vai fazer hoje? — Perguntou Sakura, bebericando um pouco do seu café. Surpreendeu-se com o quanto estava gostoso.

— Se liga, eu ainda não posso contar. Mais por não ter certeza do que se trata, de fato. — Naruto se deteve a continuar. — Você, como sensei do Soki, preciso que me faça um favor: fique de olho nele. Com os dois olhos, se precisar.

Sakura também ficou um pouco mais séria.

— Tem a ver com alguma coisa que não me contou a respeito da sua volta, não é? — Ela disse, não em tom acusativo, mas preocupado. — Naruto, se você estiver correndo perigo, não quero que me esconda. Fui clara?

— Se liga, claro que sim. — Ele sorriu. — Mas não sou eu quem está correndo perigo, Sakura-chan.

O olhar e o pedido dele foram suficientes para que Sakura percebesse uma série de coisas: ele voltou rapidamente porque alguém havia se dado conta de que o herdeiro de Uchiha Sasuke estava por aí. Contudo, isso por si só não representa tanto perigo, uma vez que o próprio Sasuke era um herdeiro cobiçado, mas nunca tinha sofrido sequer um ataque externo por esse motivo. A não ser por Orochimaru, que obviamente tinha interesse no Sharingan. Esse nome, contudo, perdurou na mente de Sakura por um momento, e repentinamente ela se lembrou de que Soki não era apenas um Uchiha; era, também, um Uzumaki. Ele possuía o sangue dos dois Clãs mais antigos e poderosos do mundo Shinobi. Se Orochimaru porventura descobrisse a respeito disso, certamente começaria uma caçada ao herdeiro de Uchiha Sasuke.

— Tem a ver com Orochimaru, não é? — Naruto engoliu seco.

— Droga. Você ser inteligente demais às vezes é um problema. — Ele coçou a nuca desconsertado. — Sim, é bem possível. Mas ficar trocando de corpos é uma tarefa muito dispendiosa para se tornar imortal.

Sakura ponderou sobre aquilo. Contudo, não havia resposta plausível em sua mente.

— Beirando o fim da guerra, quando Sasuke e eu estávamos a um fio da morte (lembra que você ajudou a me salvar?), encontramo-nos com aquele Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Com o Rinnegan, aquele velhote tinha a capacidade de atravessar dimensões no espaço-tempo que conhecemos. É uma técnica num nível completamente diferente do nosso. Nem papai conseguia fazer esse tipo de coisa; na verdade, creio que poucos Shinobi possam. — Naruto olhou para o horizonte, como se pensasse nas melhores palavras para dizer. — Se o Soki herdou tanto sangue Uchiha como Senju, por parte da Karin, então ele tem potencial para despertar o Rinnegan. Como herdeiro direto do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, ele pode muito bem atravessar o espaço-tempo…

— E tornar-se imortal. — Sakura o interrompeu boquiaberta. — Orochimaru quer o Rinnegan de Soki para se tornar imortal. — Ela se deteve, e algo ainda mais cruel se passou por sua mente. — Não. Só o Rinnegan não basta. Se fosse assim, Nagato ou Kakashi-sensei poderiam utilizar o Rinnegan para esse fim. Só um herdeiro legítimo teria essa capacidade.

— Sim. — Naruto assentiu com pesar. — Orochimaru não quer o Rinnegan de Soki. Ele quer despertá-lo e, depois, tomar-lhe o corpo.

Sakura enrijeceu os ombros e sentiu a fúria preencher seu coração. Não deixaria que Orochimaru levasse mais um de seus entes queridos. Estava farta disso.

— Kakashi-sensei já sabe disso? — Perguntou, bebericando mais um pouco do café.

— Se liga, de boa parte, sim. Mas eu não queria revelar para ele meras especulações. — Naruto disse, dando claramente a entender que Sakura era sua maior confidente. Ela se sentiu muito feliz com isso.

— Entendo. Então você deve sair para conseguir mais informações a respeito disso, não é? E para não envolver mais pessoas, além de evitar o risco de essa notícia vazar, você vai sozinho. É isso? — Naruto confirmou.

— Mas eu volto hoje ainda. — Acrescentou com um sorriso.

Sakura também sorriu. Seu coração acelerou como há muito tempo não fazia. Aliás, sentiu-se viva, capaz e desejada, como sempre quis ser. Definitivamente, este era um dia muito feliz.

— Então fique bem, seu idiota. Não me deixe de novo — foi o que disse, bem baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

— Se liga, eu prometo.

Sakura terminou de comer um último biscoito, quando reparou na hora mostrada pelo relógio da cozinha.

— Droga! Combinei de encontrar com o Time daqui a dez minutos na área de treinamento. Temos muito o que esclarecer e a combinar sobre o futuro. — Sakura saiu correndo da mesa e entrou no banheiro com sua mala cor-de-rosa.

— Vai ser sobre a promoção de Soki a Chuunin? — Perguntou com a boca cheia.

— Sim, sim. Isso e outras coisas. — Ela retrucou do banheiro. — Que horas nos encontramos aqui de novo? Vai ser tarde como de costume?

— Se liga, é bem provável. De qualquer modo, caso meus planos mudem e eu chegue mais cedo, eu lhe aviso. — Naruto disse. Claro, pois o Senjutsu lhe conferia tal habilidade.

Sakura saiu do banheiro em dois minutos, com o cabelo arrumado e a roupa devidamente ajustada. Estava usando uma roupa semelhante à que tinha aos 16, embora um pouco mais longa. Ainda assim, Naruto a achava surrealmente sensual naquele traje.

— Então, estamos combinados? — Ela perguntou num sobressalto, pega de surpresa pelo pequeno beijo que Naruto acabara de lhe dar.

— Sim, Sakura-chan. Creio que temos um encontro.

Sakura riu. Quis dizer a ele o quanto era bobo, que não eram mais as crianças de antigamente. Mas preferiu não dizer nada, porque também se sentiu feliz ao pensar daquele jeito. Deu um último olhar em direção ao sofá, onde pensou que _devo voltar antes dele para cuidar dessa coisa_. Os dois, portanto, partiram para cuidar de seus afazeres.

IV

Sakura conseguiu chegar a tempo no Campo de Treinamento n. 3, onde no passado realizou os testes com sua equipe. O mesmo lugar fora utilizado por Soki e Ruto dias atrás. Havia todo um aspecto atemporal naquele campo. Quando se encontraram, a equipe não deixou de reparar na faísca estranha que brilhava nos olhos de sua sensei. Ela estava, definitivamente, muito mais _feliz_ do que sempre se mostrou. Não que ela não estivesse feliz antes, mas agora parecia tão genuíno e autêntico que caberia um comentário.

— Aconteceu algo de bom, Sakura-sensei? — Perguntou Tenshi, levantando a mão polidamente.

— Oi? Não. Por quê? — Sakura respondeu sem esconder o mesmo sorriso radiante.

— Você parece um pouco estranha. Como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. — Soki comentou enquanto limpava o nariz.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Sakura.

— Que rude, pirralho! — Desferiu nele um cascudo, como de costume. Soki massageou o local atingido. — Não coloque o dedo no nariz. Isso não é a atitude de um Chuunin.

— Que droga, Sakura-sensei. Por que essa porrada do nada? Não me esforcei tanto para merecer isso em troca. — Resmungou o pobre garoto. Tenshi e Hikari riram dele.

Sakura respirou fundo. Ainda assim, o sorriso invadia seus lábios inadvertidamente.

— Muito bem. Estamos aqui para discutir nossas próximas estratégias. Soki, como você é um Chuunin dessa equipe, a partir de agora será o meu assistente oficial. — Soki corou com o comentário. — Parabéns pela graduação.

O sorriso de Sakura mostrou-se genuíno, novamente, e agora dirigido ao pequeno garoto. Eis que, repentinamente, fora surpreendido pelo comentário que seguiu:

— Eu sei que você não aprendeu aquelas técnicas com o Konohamaru-sensei. — Cochichou e piscou para ele, como numa confidência. Os outros membros não ouviram esse comentário. — Mas bem, já que você sabe _tanta_ coisa nova, sem ao menos nos clarificar a respeito, creio que uma punição deva ser colocada. Quem está de acordo?

Soki resmungou, indagando inúmeros _por quê_ para sua mestra e para a equipe. Hikari disse:

— Acho justo. Ele saiu fazendo coisas sem nosso consentimento. Droga, eu treinei tantas técnicas novas para não conseguir ir para a última fase. — Resmungou o pobre jovem.

— Ora, não pense muito nisso, Hikari-kun. Tenho certeza que iremos bem no primeiro exame do ano que vem. — Sussurrou Tenshi. Tinha que dar certo.

— De fato, pois se o Soki foi derrotado pela Kurotsuki-san e ainda se tornou Chuunin, nós também temos essa chance. — Comemorou Hikari.

Sakura riu de suas pestes.

— Pois bem, Soki-kun. Já que você será punido por andar cheio de segredinhos (o que pode ser injusto perante o resto da sua equipe), o que acha de nos pagar um churrasco após o treino de hoje? — Todos comemoraram, exceto Soki. — Por hoje, é só. Tenshi, você vai reforçar seus estudos sobre controle de chakra. Por ser a melhor na área, é uma boa candidata a herdar minhas técnicas médicas. — Tenshi era uma garota de família simples, assim como Sakura. Tinha, portanto, certa afeição por ela. A garota apresentou um leve rubor nas bochechas sob aquele comentário. — Hikari, você não pode ser tão dependente das suas técnicas recorrentes para vencer uma luta. Deve combinar o que pode fazer com alguma estratégia fundamental. Soki pode lhe passar algumas dicas sobre isso, não pode? — Encarou o recém-graduado Chuunin com um sorriso.

— Sim, Sakura-sensei. — O amigo virou o olhar para Hikari. — Você se importa?

Hikari deu os ombros. Tinha um pouco de ciúme, mas sabia que o herdeiro do Clã Hyuuga tinha competência para ensiná-lo.

— Eu participarei dos treinos de vocês dois. Soki participará com missões nas quais ele será o capitão de vocês. Não se preocupem, pois será por pouco tempo. — Os garotos de Sakura encararam-na com admiração. — Em breve, todos vocês serão Jounin, membros da Elite da Folha. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Hikari era um garoto cujos pais vinham da Vila Oculta da Névoa. Por isso sua aparência era um pouco diferente das demais crianças: tinha o cabelo prateado, a pele pálida e uma aptidão incrível às técnicas do estilo gelo. Sim, ele era herdeiro de uma Kekkei Genkai. Ainda assim, apesar do talento natural, não tinha muita força no combate corpo-a-corpo. Nunca venceria, por exemplo, de um embate contra a Divisão de Lótus da Folha (chefiada por Rock Lee). Por isso, a agilidade de Soki e o uso de clones poderiam ajudá-lo bastante nesse embate.

Feitas as considerações, participaram de um churrasco pago por Soki. O garoto reclamou bastante, mas no fim acabou cedendo. Nunca fora um mistério o quanto que Soki parecia com Sasuke. A princípio, temeram que ele herdasse o cabelo ruivo da mãe. Mas a verdade é que o ônix dos Uchiha se sobressai ao rubro dos Uzumaki. Ainda assim, só de pensar no fardo que aquele garoto carrega, e que sequer tem consciência disso, Sakura sente um pesar no coração.

Hatake Kakashi encontrava-se rodeado por Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Sai (havia se tornado parte do Clã Yamanaka após o casamento com Ino), Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Yamato e Senju Tsunade, os principais líderes dos grupos da Folha e sua conselheira oficial. Seu olho descoberto passeava pelo relatório feito pelo primeiro mencionado, que esperava pacientemente por uma resposta.

— Foi isso o que nosso informante lhe disse? — Perguntou Kakashi. Apenas Shikamaru, Hinata e Tsunade, dos presentes, sabiam que a informação vinha de Uzumaki Naruto.

— Sim, Hokage-sama. — Murmurou Shikamaru.

— Se for assim, então a situação é muito preocupante. Os grupos que perseguíamos com a ajuda das Cinco Nações encontram-se unidos em um único ponto. Não sabemos exatamente aonde. — Kakashi bateu sobre a mesa. — Esse é o risco que corremos por deixarmos criminosos à solta.

— Não seja tolo, Kakashi. Sabe muito bem que não havia alternativa quanto à Orochimaru. O conselho de guerra decidiu por não o prender em função das suas contribuições durante a Guerra. Se não fosse por ele, eu e os demais Kage da época estariam mortos. Além disso, supõe-se que ele fora responsável por trazer os antigos Hokage de volta à batalha com o Edo Tensei. — Kakashi suspirou. — Até mesma eu fui enganada por alguns de seus princípios. Orochimaru disse ter mudado, mas creio que aquilo se tratava apenas de Sasuke. Agora que este se encontra morto, é provável que seus interesses tenham se desviado para outro lugar.

— Soki… — Hinata tremeu. Recebeu um apoio moral de Sai, com um simples toque no ombro.

— A Raiz está vigiando das sombras, Hokage-sama. O problema é que aqueles que capturamos ou cometeram suicídio ou se recusam a passar qualquer informação. Sua mente é como um labirinto, portanto nem mesmo a Ino consegue descobrir informações. — Sai ainda continha aqueles traços impassíveis de serem lidos. — Nem mesmo Ibiki-san conseguiu interrogá-los com sucesso.

— A ANBU também se encontra ocupada contendo as rebeliões nas fronteiras do País. O caso dos Amantes da Árvore, ou aqueles que rogam pela volta do Mugen Tsukiyomi, apesar de estar em contenção, ainda não apresenta grande melhora. — Yamato, como representante de Kakashi nos principais assuntos envolvendo a ANBU, deixou escapar um suspiro preocupado.

— O Clã Hyuuga prestará atenção no alvo com os dois olhos, se precisar. — Hinata murmurou tímida. Contudo, todos confiavam nela para a missão. Ela era, sobretudo, aquela que aderiu ao maior peso de todos.

— Bom, Sakura também fará a parte dela. — Disse Kakashi, aliviando um pouco a tensão nos ombros. — Lee-kun, preciso que a Divisão de Lótus esteja preparada para um embate mortal. A ANBU estará à espreita. Sai, continue obtendo informações para mim. Shikamaru, continue montando esses relatórios e faça suas análises. Hinata-san, por favor, tome cuidado.

A voz de Kakashi saíra mais suave do que o esperado. Hinata assentiu.

— Sim, Hokage-sama. — Responderam de prontidão aqueles cujos nomes foram mencionados.

— Não subestimem Orochimaru. Ele é um ser completamente desagradável: nunca age conforme o esperado. Basta lembrar-se do ataque à Folha, na época da morte do Velhote. — Tsunade rangeu os dentes. — Não pensem que ele não [RN1] está ciente do que se passa aqui. Pelo contrário, ajam pensando que ele está sempre dois passos adiante.

— Sim, Tsunade-sama. — Concordou Kakashi.

O conselho havia sido dispensado. Kakashi continuou ponderando sobre o que fora discutido. Havia algo perturbando seu sossego; algo na última fala de Tsunade. Queria dialogar com Naruto, mas ele estava ocupado demais passando informações para Shikamaru. _Espero que dê tudo certo no fim_ , pensou o Hokage. Brincou com o chapéu que se encontrava em cima da sua mesa. Estava cansado demais para continuar ocupando aquele cargo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

I

Sakura chegou às vinte horas no apartamento de Naruto. Entrou sem que ninguém percebesse e tomou o máximo de cuidado possível para que permanecesse assim. Também fez questão de que seus alunos voltassem para suas casas com inúmeros arranhões. Aliás, percebeu que os movimentos de Soki, apesar de terem sido ensinados por Naruto, carregavam a suavidade e seriedade típicas de Sasuke. Realmente, o bom filho a casa torna.

A Kunoichi pegou o lençol manchado de sangue e o esfregou bastante na lavanderia. Depois, repetiu o passo com o sofá, limpando-o e tomando cuidado para que se secasse o mais rápido possível. Ao ver que, não importasse o esforço, o sofá continuaria molhado por pelo menos doze horas, rendeu-se e se sentou sobre ele. Bufou ao perceber que tinha muita fome. Não sabia se devia esperar por Naruto ou, quem sabe, preparar algo para ambos comerem. Um leve rubor subiu às suas bochechas, imaginando a cara do rapaz ao chegar em casa e vê-la com um belo jantar.

— Haruno Sakura, você não está agindo como normalmente. — Suspirou levantando-se e indo para o banho. Muitas das cenas da noite passada lhe voltaram à mente assim que chegou ao apartamento. Temeu se render ao calor do corpo e explorar mais de sua sexualidade durante o banho. Mas quis esperar por Naruto. Queria ver como ele se sentia após o dia.

Depois do banho, trajando um vestido azul-marinho, curto e casual, Sakura procurou por alguma coisa que pudesse fazer para o jantar. Ao ver que não tinha nada, decidiu ir até sua casa destruída e pegar algumas coisas. Trouxe consigo _miso_ , carne de porco e arroz. Faria _onigiri_ , carne grelhada e sopa de _miso_. Imaginou se Naruto iria se agradar com a refeição.

Eram dez horas da noite quando o cheiro da carne se espalhava pelo ambiente. Sakura fez questão de fechar todas as janelas e manter somente a luz da cozinha acesa. Poderia facilmente chamar a atenção se descobrissem que havia alguém cozinhando no antigo apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto. Eis que, de forma inesperada, Sakura ouve a voz rouca do dito cujo:

— Sakura-chan, você está cozinhando? — Perguntou o Shinobi, trajando a capa suja e maltrapilha, mas sem a máscara de raposa que trazia tanta excitação à Sakura.

— Claro. Idiota do jeito que é, imaginei que ficaria sem comer o dia todo. — Sakura resmungou, não desejando olhá-lo diretamente. Temeu que ele visse um rubor nas suas bochechas.

Recebeu como resposta um barulho estranho vindo do estômago dele.

— Se liga, isso parece estar delicioso. — Sakura podia jurar que ele estava salivando. — Eu não acredito que vou comer a comida da Sakura-chan.

Sakura sorriu com aquele comentário.

— É mesmo um idiota. Vá tomar um banho para comer, Naruto. — Sakura se deteve ao dar uma boa olhada na testa dele. — Isso aí é um machucado?

Os olhos da Kunoichi faiscaram com uma raiva singela. Na verdade, era só Haruno Sakura demonstrando preocupação. Imaginou Naruto enfrentando dezenas de inimigos sozinho para adquirir aquele machucado.

— Ah, bem. Se liga, eu estava descansando no alto de uma árvore (agora há pouco, na verdade), e acabei pegando num cochilo e caí. Eu não caí de cara no chão, é claro. Só que raspei a testa num galho da árvore e, bem, aí está. — Ele explicou sem jeito.

Sakura queria rir, mas em vez disso aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um bom cascudo. Como nos velhos tempos.

— Não acredito que você consegue ser idiota assim, mesmo hoje em dia. — Colocou a mão sobre a ferida e aplicou um pouco de seu chakra medicinal. Rapidamente se viu a pele se fechando sobre o machucado.

— Ai, Sakura-chan. Obrigado, mas não precisava me bater por isso. — Naruto sorriu sem-graça. Deixou de lado ao contemplar o belo rosto de Sakura, também sorrindo para ele.

— Vá tomar seu banho. Tenho certeza de que está fedendo por baixo dessas roupas. — Ela se voltou para o fogão. — Considere esse jantar um agradecimento pelo café-da-manhã.

Naruto sorriu e entrou para o banho. Não deixou de reparar no quanto Sakura ficava linda com roupas casuais. Aquele vestido, aliás, ressaltava as curvas que tanto lhe enfeitiçavam. Um suspiro deixou seus lábios ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Quis que tais momentos fossem eternos, mas não poderia viver com ela, como um casal, enquanto ainda guardasse aquelas preocupações. Com o conflito que crescia no entorno da Vila da Folha, a volta repentina de Uzumaki Naruto poderia causar uma mudança drástica de eventos. Era melhor que tudo ficasse por baixo dos panos, sob seu controle. Assim, pelo menos, tinha uma ideia de como as coisas viriam a acontecer.

Ao sair do banho, vestindo uma bermuda laranja e uma camiseta preta, viu que Sakura já punha à comida na mesa. As tigelas encontravam-se dispostas, com hashis e tudo o mais. Como eram adultos, Sakura fez questão de servir-lhes um saquê em vez de outra coisa. Naruto suspirou ao ver aquilo. _Como dizer a ela que eu não gosto de saquê?_. Rapidamente mudou de ideia e foi colocar a toalha para secar. Quando voltou, Sakura já havia servido sua comida.

— Venha logo, idiota. Vai esfriar. — Riu ao ouvir o estômago barulhento de Uzumaki Naruto.

— Obrigado, Sakura-chan! — Ele riu entusiasmado. — _Itadakimasu_!

A comida de Sakura estava deliciosa. Naruto gostaria de fazer algo para ela, mas seus dotes culinários se resumiam a dois ou três tipos de lamen, no máximo. Sentiu-se mal por não saber como retribuí-la por aquilo. Na verdade, estava tão feliz que mal conseguia conter seu sorriso. Não conseguia impedir a si mesmo de pensar que aquilo era como ter uma família.

— Não precisa ficar tão feliz. Afinal, eu fiz a janta, então você cuida da louça. — Sakura comentou com um tom jocoso.

Naruto fez menção de se engasgar, mas ele já esperava algo do tipo.

— Sakura-chan — resmungou em tom choroso. — Tudo bem. Afinal, se liga, — o comentário que seguiu fez Sakura corar imensamente — estamos juntos nessa, não é?

Havia toda uma cultura em cima de comentários amorosos. Quando ditos fora de contexto, poderiam soar um tanto mal-educados. Mas esse comentário demonstrou tamanha expectativa de Naruto que Sakura quis fazer parte daquilo. Ela quis formar uma família com ele. A verdade é que ambos não sabiam demonstrar esse desejo em palavras; apenas em gestos. Foi assim com o café-da-manhã, foi assim com a janta, seria assim nos dias seguintes, e por aí vai. O curioso era que, apesar de terem feito amor ontem, o amor de fato se manifestava pouco a pouco na convivência. Apesar do breve reencontro, Naruto e Sakura estavam se descobrindo e redescobrindo, tanto na convivência como no amor.

Depois da refeição, Naruto pôs-se a lavar a louça. Não era uma tarefa com a qual se via acostumado, pois dificilmente fazia isso enquanto viveu na Folha, e também não fez quase nada enquanto permaneceu no exílio. A maior parte das refeições eram tidas em bares ou restaurantes (alguns dos quais fugiu sem pagar a conta). Também conseguia refeições como retribuição quando desempenhava o seu papel de pacificador; quase sempre sem ser identificado.

Sua concentração foi quebrada ao ser abraçado por Sakura. O calor do corpo dela tomou-o desprevenido, de modo que, assim que depositou a última tigela no secador, apoiou-se contra a pia e permaneceu lá, imóvel.

— Sentiu minha falta? — Sakura perguntou, sem deixar claro se se referia ao exílio ou somente a esse dia.

— Se liga, claro que sim. — Naruto disse. — Sempre.

O tom sério dele lhe dava arrepios. Era tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão _ele_. Sakura imaginava se ela também tinha mudado desse jeito. Entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, envoltas no corpo dele, e encostou a testa nas suas costas.

— Que bom que não me esqueceu, seu idiota. Senão eu teria ficado sozinha no fim — o olhar de Sakura era sereno.

— Sakura-chan, — Naruto virou-se para ela, por um momento desvencilhando-se do abraço — eu sempre vou amar você. Sempre.

— Não vai mais desaparecer, vai? — Perguntou ela, com os olhos cheios de expectativa.

Naruto fitou a testa dela. Beijou-a suavemente, deixando-o um pouco corada.

— Se liga, eu sempre quis fazer isso. — Sorriu da carranca de Sakura, tímida e corada. — Sua testa é tão bonita que me dá vontade de beijá-la. E não, Sakura-chan. Não vou mais sumir. É uma promessa.

Sakura suspirou aliviada. Lembrou-se dos tempos de criança, quando Naruto, disfarçado de Sasuke, havia lhe dito aquelas mesmas palavras.

— De fato, você pode ter mudado em muita coisa. — Olhou cautelosamente para o corpo dele e para seu rosto mais maduro. — Mas em muitas ainda é o mesmo Naruto-baka de antes. Ainda bem.

E assim, tornou a beijá-lo com a mesma intensidade aprendida na noite anterior. O beijo com língua estava ficando cada vez mais gostoso. Naruto também havia aprendido que ela adorava ser pega pela cintura. Como Sakura era bem leve, era fácil tirá-la do chão com um simples aperto. Ela adorava aquilo. Também amava usar vestidos provocantes, que marcavam bem a sinuosidade de seu corpo. Ah, como Naruto padecia com aquela feminilidade. Aliás, oculta na maioria das ações de Sakura. Era tida como uma brutamontes, insensível e de pavio curto. Contudo, nos gestos mais íntimos, Sakura era feminina e encantadora. Perfumada como a mais bela das flores.

— Ah, Naruto… — Ela gemeu ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço. — Me leva para a cama.

Aquele era um pedido que não se podia recusar. Naruto ergueu-a no colo, encarando seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, refertos de sensualidade e luxúria. Sakura não escondia seu lado devasso quando se tratava dele. Voltou a beijá-lo por uns breves instantes, até que ele começou a caminhar rumo ao quarto. Não se preocuparam em apagar as luzes. Queriam apenas desfrutar o momento.

Ao ser colocada na cama, Sakura ajustou-se de forma confortável e sensual. Uma das alças de seu vestido caiu sobre o ombro, fazendo com que Naruto acompanhasse cada um de seus movimentos completamente bestificado. Eis que sua atenção foi desviada para os pés de Sakura, pegando o direito e depositando beijos ao longo dele. A pele é o maior órgão do corpo humano e, sem dúvidas, um dos mais propensos ao prazer. Sakura começou a sentir o coração acelerar ainda mais à medida em que os beijos de Naruto avançavam pela sua perna. Ah, ele amava aquelas coxas grossas e firmes. Sakura dobrou-a sensualmente, fornecendo um vislumbre máximo de sua beleza. Os beijos de Naruto tornaram-se mais úmidos, mais excitantes e necessitados. Conforme se aproximava do quadril de Sakura, mais excitado ele ficava. Havia algo que ele queria muito experimentar com a boca; e Sakura não pestanejaria em lhe oferecer.

O ajuste final foi feito pela própria Kunoichi. Fez um pequeno esforço com as costas e levantou o quadril, apenas para ajustar o vestido e permitir que sua calcinha fosse vista. Era preta, fina, completamente sexual. Naruto se deteve a olhá-la por um tempo, atraindo um rubor para as bochechas de Sakura. Sem qualquer pudor, beijou-lhe a barriga, descendo aos poucos, até que pudesse sentir o cheiro de sua intimidade. Era forte, um pouco ácido, mas tão atraente como o mel era para abelhas. Sakura fechou os olhos e colocou a mão entre os fios de cabelo rosados, mordendo os lábios com bastante expectativa. A esse vislumbre, contudo, Naruto não teve direito. Estava focado em seu desejo, mais alto do que qualquer outro, e ao passar a língua suavemente sobre o tecido da calcinha de Sakura, decidiu ali mesmo que não teria mais volta.

Puxou a calcinha da Kunoichi até abaixo do joelho, arrancando dela um suspiro exacerbado. Contemplou uma intimidade úmida e desejável, na qual começou a depositar intensas carícias com a língua. Sakura, a princípio, quis evitar todo e qualquer ruído com a voz; mas não demorou muito para que se rendesse aos gemidos de prazer. Naruto queria descobrir aquele novo território. O sexo oral com Sakura era sobretudo magnífico, mais excitante do que havia premeditado (em situações bem íntimas, é importante reputar). Queria ir além, por isso não se deteve a passar a língua: penetrou-a, sentindo os gostos mais intensos que havia por ali. Quis simular os beijos que experimentou com Sakura, com leves chupões e outras carícias, e obteve altos gemidos em resposta. Descobriu-se um amante daquela vertente do sexo, e agora, talvez, estava tão viciado em provar Sakura com a boca que nunca mais ficaria sem aquilo.

— Naruto, — ela chamou entre gemidos e suspiros — use os dedos. Por favor.

Uma nova Sakura, frágil e um pouco submissa, acabava de surgir na cama. Um bom amante deveria satisfazer os desejos de sua companheira, por isso ele a obedeceu sem delongas: tão breve sua língua se encontrava dentro dela, substituiu-a por dois dedos; concentrou os chupões e outras carícias orais na região do clitóris. Os dois movimentos eram constantes, sincronizados e intensos. Sakura amassava o próprio cabelo, e noutra hora, bagunçava a colcha da cama. Abriu as pernas para dar maior liberdade a Naruto, temendo que aquilo se tornasse mais do que um hábito: uma necessidade.

— Meu Deus. Ah… — Abriu os olhos por um instante, vendo o que parecia raios iluminando o teto.

Suas mãos passaram da cama e de seu próprio cabelo para a cabeça de Naruto. Sua respiração e seus gemidos intensificaram de um modo imprevisto, assim como sua umidade. Eis que, num ápice de prazer, Sakura começou a tremer em cima da cama. Naruto envolveu-lhe a intimidade com a boca, recebendo aquela erupção de prazer com bom grado.

— Naruto… — Ela seguiu gemendo, durante alguns segundos.

Não era novidade para Sakura que o orgasmo feminino durava mais tempo que o masculino. Também era mais difícil de se alcançar; mas uma vez atingido, a intensidade era surreal.

Naruto subiu até ela, dando-lhe um beijo com um gosto levemente engraçado.

— Você me vicia, Sakura-chan.

Aquele comentário fora mais do que inesperado. Sakura ruborizou intensamente, levando algum tempo para recuperar a compostura. Era a segunda noite consecutiva em que faziam sexo. Imaginou se as coisas continuariam desse jeito. Na verdade, preferia isso a ter seu relacionamento estagnado; preso a uma rotina constante e chata. É claro que a saudade era um combustível e tanto, e com certeza fariam menos sexo a partir de um tempo, mas o importante não era a quantidade, e sim a qualidade.

Assim que sua respiração voltou ao normal, Sakura selou seus lábios no dele.

— Não fique se achando, idiota. — Estava ofegante, com um sorriso entortando seus lábios.

Naruto beijou-a novamente, dando a ela mais um pouco do próprio sabor. Sakura já havia se acostumado, mas agora queria brincar de revanche. Não conseguia mais segurar sua curiosidade de ver como Naruto era. Assim, tornou a se erguer sobre ele, ajoelhada sobre a cama e imponentemente lhe mordendo o pescoço. Não conseguiu se mover com tanta liberdade, pois sua calcinha ainda estava logo abaixo do joelho. Ainda assim, fez o que pode para provocá-lo. Estava substancialmente mais fácil de fazê-lo, já que Naruto estava tão excitado que mal seria capaz de pronunciar alguma vontade. Sakura era quem o dominava agora; e ele também amava isso.

Tirou a camiseta dele, apreciando o perfeito estado de seus músculos e a cor da sua pele. Era bronzeada e radiante, como o pôr-do-sol. Sakura fê-lo tombar para trás, sentando-se novamente em cima dele, como fez na noite anterior. A calcinha lhe impedia de abrir bem as pernas, e por um momento se viu muito incomodada. Por isso ajoelhou-se, sem deixar que Naruto tirasse os olhos dela, e subiu a peça de roupa de volta à sua posição inicial. Pronto. Agora podia sentar-se livremente sobre ele.

— O que mais Uzumaki Naruto esconde para Haruno Sakura? — Ela perguntou, quase num sussurro, trajando um sorriso repleto de desejo.

O coração de Naruto disparou sob aquelas palavras. Dessa vez, era Sakura quem depositava beijos ao longo de seu pescoço, úmidos e macios… nossa, como os lábios dela eram capazes de enlouquecê-lo. Para Sakura, o mais impressionante era o corpo de seu companheiro. Era tão robusto e sensual, bem diferente do que uma vez imaginou. Na verdade, ela já havia reparado em seus músculos há muito tempo. Desde os 16 Naruto já dispunha de ombros largos, peitoral bem formado, abdome de tanquinho, braços grossos, pele bronzeada etc. Mas naquela época, não queria prender-se àquilo. Encarou o corpo dele por uns segundos, como se refletisse sobre suas escolhas do passado e sobre o agora.

— Como eu pude ter deixado _isso_ de lado por tanto tempo? — Seu pensamento acabou sendo manifestado na voz. Sentiu o corpo de Naruto arquear em resposta, tirando-lhe mais um sorriso.

Podia jurar que ele estava envergonhado com aquele comentário. Sakura não se importou; mordeu-lhe bem na região do umbigo. Se Naruto concentrasse um pouco de chakra, rapidamente o selo da Kyuubi apareceria naquela região. Sakura pensou se aquilo seria um pouco… _sensual_. Contudo, havia algo mais interessante para explorar. Um _feedback_ , para ser mais exato.

Ela fez movimentos circulares com a língua na região do umbigo. Suas mãos se agarraram ao cós da bermuda, onde uma força bruta empurrou-a para baixo. Naruto, de forma desengonçada, ajudou-a a se despir. Sobrou uma cueca branca, nada mal para os gostos de Sakura. O volume presente sob a peça íntima não era nada modesto. Sakura pensou se aquilo estaria acima ou exatamente na média de tamanho. Nunca procurou informações acerca desse assunto.

Ainda movida pela curiosidade, quis prová-lo sobre a cueca, assim como Naruto havia feito com ela. Sentiu o corpo dele tremer sob o fugaz contato com a língua, mesmo que impedido por uma fina camada de tecido. Um fogo cruel faiscou nos olhos de Sakura, de uma forma que Naruto nunca havia visto. O estômago da Kunoichi pareceu flamejar numa vontade intensa, e sem qualquer pudor arrancou a cueca do Herói.

Sakura queria analisar bem o que lhe era exposto. Era rígido, grande para seus padrões, tão bronzeado quanto o próprio Naruto e com um cheiro intenso de masculinidade. Seu primeiro ato, comedido pela timidez, foi tocá-lo suavemente. Era como conhecer uma coisa nova, então requeria todo tipo de atenção e cuidado. Ao senti-lo pulsando sob o mínimo toque, uma estranha excitação cresceu no âmago de Sakura. Então, envolveu-o com a mão direita e começou a massageá-lo, testando os diferentes limites que Naruto poderia suportar. Pressionou-o com mais força, notando que a respiração de Naruto também se intensificava, e começou a movê-la para cima e para baixo. Quando estudou as diferentes formas de expressão da sexualidade, também estudou a masturbação masculina. Atentou-se à respiração de Naruto, que parecia acelerar a cada movimento, então começou a fazê-lo mais rapidamente. Havia algo de muito excitante em tudo aquilo, e Sakura não mensuraria os métodos necessários para descobrir o que era.

Antes que percebesse, Sakura já utilizava a língua ao redor da glande, sem interromper o movimento com a mão. Naruto arfou incessantemente, fechando os olhos e crispando os lábios, como se temesse soltar qualquer gemido. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, e mesmo que evitasse, alguns ruídos escapavam de seus lábios. Sakura se cansou desse orgulho masculino imbecil. Queria-o ver gemendo livremente, sem que se preocupasse com qualquer coisa. Então, no ápice de sua provocação, parou de masturbá-lo com a mão e envolveu-o completamente com a boca; foi até o fundo, até onde aguentava. Naruto não resistiu e soltou um longo e grave gemido, agarrando a cabeça de Sakura, tentando e não tentando detê-la. Sua confusão foi motivada pela surpresa; e, naturalmente, o prazer foi o que sobressaiu. As mãos que uma vez tentaram detê-la, agora pareciam pedir que ela ficasse ali, ou fizesse mais do que havia proposto. Sakura recebeu aquilo com muito bom grado. Foi levantando a cabeça, aliviando a pressão das mãos de Naruto sobre si, mas repetiu tudo de novo, tentando chegar ainda mais fundo do que antes. Outra vez, Naruto deu um longo e grave gemido. Mas Sakura ainda não estava satisfeita.

Já havia realizado algumas de suas fantasias: perdeu a virgindade numa noite intensa e romântica, viu-o nu em sua completude, e agora provava-o com tudo o que tinha. Queria, sobretudo, que ele demonstrasse o quanto estava amando aquilo. E que queria que ela, e somente ela, fizesse aquelas coisas com ele. Queria vê-lo tão desesperado de desejo por ela que sequer pensaria que existe outra mulher no mundo. Naquele momento, ela foi a pessoa mais egoísta da face da Terra. Mas o amor é, e há quem diga que isso é verdade, a manifestação dos nossos desejos mais egoístas em relação às pessoas que amamos.

Sakura arranhou a perna dele, agora movimentando sua cabeça para cima e para baixo com certa agilidade. Queria certificar-se de que estava úmido o bastante, sentindo-o deslizando e preenchendo a sua boca. Naruto apertou a cabeça dela, como se estivesse relutante pelo que estava por vir. Sakura não se importou, e como se fosse para demonstrar isso, repetiu o movimento de antes: foi até o mais fundo que podia, e permaneceu parada lá por um tempo, envolvendo-o com a língua e até girando um pouco a cabeça. Naruto vibrou intensamente sob esse movimento. Sakura pode senti-lo pulsar, como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Queria isso mais do que qualquer coisa, então ajustou a cabeça numa altura média, que deixasse espaço para ela também utilizar a mão. Fez os dois movimentos juntos e sincronizados, fazendo com que Naruto se retorcesse na cama.

— Sakura-chan… Eu… — Ele gemeu alto.

O Herói apertou firmemente a cabeça de Sakura, e não demorou muito para que o mais longo e mais grave dos gemidos saísse de sua boca. Aquele orgasmo fora intenso, volumoso e longo, e Sakura recebia-o com muito bom grado. Queria ter certeza de que nada sobraria, por isso continuou seus movimentos mesmo enquanto Naruto gozava. Esse gesto fez com que o pobre tremesse, como num ataque de convulsão, debatendo-se futilmente sob a enorme descarga de prazer.

Foi pouco tempo depois que Sakura percebeu que não havia mais nada. Naruto estava arfando, quase sentindo dor pelo excesso de prazer, e ela ainda mal se dizia satisfeita. Como num ímpeto de maldade, continuou-o sugando lentamente até que tirasse a boca dele. Naruto debateu-se mais um pouco, limpando o suor de sua testa. Sakura deu-se por satisfeita ao ver que nada havia sobrado.

Naruto custosamente se levantou, ajustando a bermuda no corpo. Estava muito envergonhado para contemplar a expressão jocosa de Sakura, que parecia divertir-se com tudo o que fora vivenciado. No entanto, não havia muito tempo para discutir. Puderam ouvir, repentinamente, uma batida furiosa na porta.

— Que droga! O que fazemos agora? — Sakura olhou para os lados, reparando que havia muitas luzes acesas. Além disso, olhou para a cama, percebendo como estava bagunçada. Tinha muita coisa fora do lugar.

— Se liga, Sakura-chan. Ninguém pode saber que eu estou aqui! — Naruto resmungou, caindo da cama e se propondo a esconder ali.

— Fique quieto, Naruto. Eu… — Sakura fechou os olhos para pensar em alguma coisa. — Eu acho que sei o que fazer.

Jogou a camisa para Naruto e correu para o banheiro. Fez alguns ajustes no cabelo desgrenhado, jogou água fria no rosto e tentou reorganizar o vestido. Agora teria que despertar a atriz dentro de si. Tentou caminhar calmamente até a porta, onde viu, pelo olho mágico, que o Tsukasa-jii-sama, dono da propriedade, carregava um olhar inquisitivo para dentro do apartamento.

— Boa noite, Tsukasa-jii-sama. — Saudou Sakura, abrindo a porta com um sorriso preocupado.

— Haruno-san? O que faz aqui? — Seu olhar encontrava-se repleto de surpresa.

— Bem… — Sakura suspirou, assumindo um semblante triste e tímido. — É que eu senti um pouco de falta do… Bem… Você sabe.

Tsukasa assentiu com suavidade. Estava comprando toda aquela encenação. Contudo, não sem reparar no quanto Sakura estava estranha.

— Está tudo bem, Haruno-san? Precisa de alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou ternamente.

— Sim, claro. Não preciso de nada. — Ela passou a mão pelo rosto, como se estivesse cansada. Havia um leve rubor nas bochechas.

— Tem certeza? Parece-me que está com febre. Devem haver alguns remédios no armário, deixados pelo próprio Naruto-kun. Se quiser, eu mesmo entro e… — O proprietário foi barrado com um sobressalto.

— Não! Não precisa! Não precisa! — O grito estridente de Sakura assustou ao velho. — Está tudo bem. Na mais perfeita ordem. Eu só precisava ficar aqui um pouco. Entende?

Assim que a respiração da jovem voltou ao normal, Tsukasa deu um suspiro aliviado.

— Tudo bem, então. Já que insiste. — Surgiu um sorriso nos lábios do velho. — Enfim, já que é a senhorita que veio _outra vez_ , tenho certeza de que Naruto-kun não se importaria. Precisando de qualquer coisa me avise!

A simpatia do proprietário tornou Sakura a sentir-se levemente arrependida. Contudo, o _outra vez_ fê-la tremer de súbito.

— Obrigada, Tsukasa-jii-sama. Uma boa-noite ao senhor e à sua família. — Curvou-se numa breve reverência.

Com um sorriso de despedida, o velho Tsukasa deixou a soleira rumo ao seu próprio apartamento. Sakura fechou a porta com muito cuidado, encostando-se sobre ela e suspirando aliviada.

— _Outra vez_? — Perguntou Naruto com um tom jocoso. — Se liga, Sakura-chan, já havia invadido minha casa outras vezes?

Sakura sentiu as bochechas ferverem.

— Ele deve ter se confundido, seu idiota. Eu não faria isso. — Resmungou com um bico.

Naruto passou parte do tempo seguinte dando gargalhadas. Imaginou o quanto a situação era perigosa. Perguntou-se se não seria melhor ter ficado no apartamento de Sakura, mas, afinal, isso não tinha mais importância. Os dois estavam juntos, no fim das contas.

— Então, quais são os planos para amanhã? — Sakura perguntou, caminhando lentamente para a cozinha, ainda envergonhada.

— Se liga, eu não acho que preciso sair amanhã. Já obtive muitas informações por hoje, então está tudo bem. Resta saber o que Shikamaru e Kakashi-sensei farão a seguir. — Essa fala despertou a curiosidade de Sakura.

— O que você descobriu? — Perguntou depois de beber dois goles de água. Seu coração ainda estava disparado.

— Que Orochimaru não reuniu um grupo pequeno, afinal. Isso não era surpresa, mas saber que ele está pronto para uma guerra já é um salto e tanto. — Naruto suspirou, notando a expressão preocupada de Sakura. — Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Sakura assentiu com certo remorso.

— Não é com você que fico preocupada, seu idiota.

— Eu sei. Mas eu também me referia a Soki. — Sakura olhou-o com ternura. — Não vou permitir que nada lhe aconteça. É uma promessa.

— Que bom que você não mudou em algumas coisas, seu idiota. — Sakura deu um grande suspiro e o abraçou. Colocou tanta força quanto pode, como se para acreditar novamente que ele havia voltado. — Amanhã é seu dia de folga, então? Que curioso, porque também é o meu.

— Eu sei. Se liga, eu perguntei para o Kakashi-sensei. — Naruto retribuiu o abraço de Sakura.

A Kunoichi corou sob a expectativa.

— Então… O que você pretende fazer amanhã? — Sakura não teve coragem de encará-lo.

— Se liga, eu queria saber se… — Naruto estava muito corado. Seu coração quase tão disparado quando esteve há poucos minutos. — Se você não quer ir a um encontro comigo.

Sakura assentiu com cuidado. Lembrou-se de seus tempos de criança e adolescentes, onde o recursou tantas vezes quanto fosse possível. Curiosamente, cá estava ele lhe fazendo a mesma oferta. Mais maduro, mais forte (mais forte do que qualquer um, aliás), e ainda assim, _ele_. Sakura perguntou-se o que fez para merecer um amor tão dedicado, antes que ela mesma se lembrasse do quão dedicado havia sido para Sasuke. Notou que é uma coisa idiota mensurar o amor, principalmente quando ele surge sem razão alguma. Cá estava ela, nos braços de Naruto, e assim queria ficar para sempre.

— Eu aceito. — Ela murmurou, logo pigarreou e disse: — Só que é por sua conta.

Naruto gargalhou.

— Se liga, eu não tenho nenhuma grana. Mas eu quero te levar para algum lugar onde não precisaremos de dinheiro. E eu quero muito que você goste do passeio. — Sakura corou com aquele comentário. Aliás, não esperava que Naruto tivesse dinheiro consigo. Esteve tantos anos afastado da sociedade, afinal.

Depois daquele susto, os dois não sentiram mais vontade de fazer sexo. Já tinham atingido o ápice, de qualquer forma, e a nova descoberta havia sido por demais satisfatória. Conversaram mais um pouco antes de dormirem.

II

Contudo, Kakashi e Shikamaru permaneceram trabalhando até tarde da noite. Kakashi folheava e analisava os relatórios trazidos por Naruto. Claro, Shikamaru não havia se encontrado diretamente com o velho amigo, apenas deduzira brilhantemente que toda aquela informação só poderia vir dele.

— Então, toda a busca que fizemos no País do Som foi inútil. Era óbvio que Orochimaru não voltaria para lá. Mesmo Kabuto-san não tinha esperanças de que isso acontecesse. — Kakashi murmurou, massageando o próprio pescoço.

— O problema não é encontrar Orochimaru, mas saber o tamanho da sua força atualmente. — Shikamaru suspirou, batendo a ponta da caneta sobre o papel à sua frente. — Alguma hora ele certamente virá para cá. Disso nós temos certeza. O problema é estarmos devidamente preparados.

Kakashi olhou para o teto. Queria ter certeza de que a força da Folha não poderia ser vencida. Mas as palavras de Tsunade ficavam presas à sua mente, como uma lembrança cruel de que a segurança é a armadilha para os fracos.

— Shikamaru-kun, Naruto não buscará mais informações amanhã. Creio que já tenhamos o bastante para movermos nossas próprias forças. Avise Sai para infiltrar a ANBU no País dos Rios e na fronteira norte do País do Arroz. Segundo o que obtivemos, é por ali que as forças vêm se unindo em frentes distintas. — Kakashi murmurou. — Que tipo de Shinobi Orochimaru deve ter treinado nesses 13 anos?

— Isso é mesmo preocupante. Fiquei sabendo que Jiraiya-sama gastou muito menos do que isso para treinar Pain. E olha só o estrago. — O brilhante Jounin riu de forma sarcástica. — Esses Sannin e suas habilidades fora do comum. Que problemático.

Kakashi concordou com o auxiliar.

— Sobre a defesa, você conseguiu planejar algo? — Kakashi olhou-o de canto.

— Bem, desde o último ataque, toda a informação que colhemos mostra que Orochimaru é excepcional em disfarces. Todos os nossos ninjas de elite já possuem códigos exclusivos que validam sua afiliação. São códigos simples, como respostas para caça-palavras ou funções matemáticas aleatórias. — Shikamaru mostrou dois livros: um de cálculo e outro de caça-palavras. — Os livros de matemática são muito específicos e não tratam da função que escolhemos. Duvido que Orochimaru consiga alguma informação vinda daqui. Já o caça-palavras é um exemplar que ainda não se encontra no mercado.

— Entendo, mesmo se ele quisesse não conseguiria encontrar as respostas. Afinal, por que alguém contrabandearia um caça-palavras? Além de que encontrar uma função matemática tão específica seria mais custoso do que encontrar uma estrela no universo, analisando todas… uma por uma. Certo. Assumo que as invasões internas são nossa última preocupação. — Kakashi continuou tamborilando os dedos nervosamente sobre a mesa.

— O treinamento foi bem simples, na verdade. — Shikamaru sorriu orgulhoso. — Simplesmente dei a eles qual era a função que deveriam avaliar e qual o intervalo analisado. Qualquer resposta dentro do intervalo é, automaticamente, uma resposta correta. Já o caça-palavras é um conjunto de quatro posições, abcissas e ordenadas, que devem ser dadas para localizar quatro palavras distintas em páginas aleatórias do livro. São duas perguntas diferentes, às quais cada um deve responder com as assertivas possíveis. "Qual foi a função que o Hokage-sama lhe deu? Um ou dois ou três ou quatro?" é o mesmo que "Qual o valor da função para _x = 1,25_ ou _x = 2,45_ ou _x = 7,84_ ou _x = 6,22_?". A outra pergunta é "Ei?/ Tudo bem?/ Tudo bem com você?/ Está tudo bem por aqui?", cada uma das frases representa qual o identificador, mais precisamente o número, da palavra no caça-palavras cujas coordenadas devem ser informadas. Naturalmente, a quantidade de palavras que compõe a pergunta é o identificador desejado. As palavras, de 1 a 4, foram selecionadas aleatoriamente no livro. Portanto, não se encontram em nenhuma ordem específica.

— Não achou isso um tanto complicado? — Kakashi tossiu um pouco. Só pensar em decorar tudo aquilo lhe dava preguiça.

— Não se preocupe, Hokage-sama. — Shikamaru continuou sorrindo. — Pode parecer complicado, mas a verdade é que é bem simples decorar tudo isso. Aliás, é um código bem difícil de ser quebrado.

— _Que complicado_. — Kakashi disse antes de rir. Shikamaru sentiu-se um pouco ofendido.

O Hokage brincou com o chapéu em cima da mesa. Havia outras tantas questões a serem tratadas.

— E as crianças, civis e outros Shinobi? Quero dizer, os que permanecerão na Vila o tempo todo? — Perguntou, como se o assunto tivesse brotado em sua mente várias vezes.

Shikamaru pareceu um pouco preocupado. Não uma preocupação do tipo "não conseguimos resolver o problema", mas uma daquelas "vai ser bastante trabalhoso".

— Yamato-san está distribuindo suas pílulas todo dia na rede de água da Vila da Folha. — Kakashi arregalou os olhos. — Desculpe-me, mas tivemos que tomar medidas rápidas para garantir a efetividade.

— E pretendiam me avisar sobre isso quando? — O Hokage parecia mais surpreso do que preocupado.

— Pretendíamos avisar quando desse certo. Foi um tanto problemático, — Shikamaru crispou os lábios sob o som de sua frase emblemática — mas deu tudo certo. Conseguimos rastrear qualquer cidadão da Folha no período de 24 horas. Só precisamos fazer isso todos os dias.

Kakashi pensou se aquela solução não parecia um tanto custosa. Contudo, como o próprio Shikamaru disse, a efetividade viria antes da comodidade.

— Bem, foi um tanto trabalhoso, mas parece que está indo tudo bem. O seu sistema de códigos parece bastante robusto quanto a infiltrações. Aliás, posso dizer que é um tanto estranho. As respostas me parecem muito simples. A função, por exemplo, se por acaso o indivíduo responder corretamente para a pergunta "Qual a função que o Hokage-sama lhe deu? Um?", que, pelo que vejo da formulação matemática, obviamente a resposta é _dois,_ trata-se de uma solução bem simples. — Kakashi juntou as mãos em cima da mesa, indagando de forma perspicaz um problema sobre o qual Shikamaru já havia meditado.

— Perdão, Hokage-sama. Eu lhe disse que essa pergunta é equivalente a "Qual o valor da função para _x = 1,25_ ou _x_ _= 2,45_ ou _x = 7,84_ ou _x = 6,22_?", mas não é a avaliação da função que importa. — Kakashi deu um riso. — O indivíduo deve responder _x_ , não _f(x)_. Lembre-se: eu disse que a assertiva deve ser dada no intervalo indicado.

Kakashi deu um leve sorriso.

— Boa. Muito interessante. O que importa não é a resposta, mas a pergunta. — Kakashi permaneceu assentindo por um tempo. — Desse modo, o caminho é tortuoso. Mas fica fácil à medida que o indivíduo associa a pergunta à própria pergunta. Se alguém porventura ler através do código, pode se perder facilmente e acabar focando na função (o que, por si só, já é muito difícil). Brilhante dedução, Shikamaru. — O jovem Jounin acenou orgulhoso.

— Bem, devo dizer que não foi tudo responsabilidade minha. Eu me inspirei bastante no livro que Kurotsuki lia, sobre criptografia. É uma arte bem interessante. Creio que podemos investir em Shinobi dessa categoria na Folha. — Kakashi sorriu ao se lembrar do excepcional Exame Chuunin desempenhado por Nara Kurotsuki.

— De fato, Shikamaru-kun. Mas eu já estou velho demais para esse cargo. Veja só: estou por volta dos 40, mas tenho rugas debaixo dos olhos. Isso não é coisa para minha idade. — Kakashi deu um leve sorriso. — O que mais pretendo é me aposentar; e estou bastante satisfeito ao dizer que isso está _bem_ próximo de acontecer.

Shikamaru também sorriu.

— Não me leve a mal, Kakashi-sensei, mas eu também estou esperando que isso aconteça. — O brilhante Jounin fazia o uso dos honoríficos mais comuns quando a conversa atingia um cunho mais informal.

Kakashi era, afinal, um dos velhos professores dos times novatos. Era da mesma época em que o antigo time Ino-Shika-Cho havia se formado. Agora esse mesmo time, integrado pela filha de Shikamaru e Temari, o filho de Ino e Sai e o filho de Chouji e Ohara (uma moça _muito_ , mas _muito_ magra), era tutelado por Hyuuga Hinata. Considerando a nova seleção de professores: Haruno Sakura, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino e Aburame Shino, Hinata era um anjo na Terra. Todos diziam o quanto seus professores eram excêntricos; mas Hinata era um doce. Shikamaru agradeceu em silêncio por ter sido ela a professora de sua filha. Rock Lee estava ocupado treinando a Divisão da Lótus, um grupo de Shinobi que não conseguiam transformar o chakra em Ninjutsu; e Kiba e Tenten haviam se tornado membros da ANBU. Sai era o novo líder da Raiz.

— Vá para sua família, Shikamaru-kun. Vocẽ merece um bom descanso. — Kakashi sorriu sob a máscara.

Shikamaru assentiu.

— Sim, Hokage-sama. Boa noite.

Kakashi levantou-se com um cansaço estrondoso. Com muita frequência se sentia assim, principalmente nos últimos anos. O cargo de Hokage lhe tirava muitas liberdades, como as aventuras, o contato íntimo com as pessoas, a possibilidade de formar uma família, entre outros. No entanto, quando ele se via sem a a capa e o chapéu, voltava a ser simplesmente o Hatake Kakashi, filho do Canino Branco da Folha. Suspirou ao deixar a vestimenta em cima da mesa, o que certamente traria uma censura de Shizune no dia seguinte. Mas Kakashi não se importava; precisava muito ver duas pessoas neste momento.

Caminhou pela Avenida Principal da Folha, atraindo a atenção de muitas pessoas, como de costume. Todos o saudavam com bastante respeito. "Hokage-sama! Boa noite!", "Bom trabalho, Hokage-sama", e outras coisas do tipo. Kakashi podia jurar que seu turno de trabalho durava muito mais do que o de qualquer um. Foi para leste e depois para sul, onde encontrou uma casa grande, bem pouco modesta. Era a mansão de um dos grandes heróis de guerra, um daqueles que são esquecidos das honrarias do povo, mas lembrados com grande significância política. Não que o indivíduo em questão se importasse com isso, pois suas ações eram motivadas especialmente pela juventude. Mesmo que perdesse a vida numa guerra, se os jovens pudessem seguir em frente, então ele estaria feliz.

— Ô de casa! — Chamou Kakashi no portão. Carregava o mesmo tom monótono de antes.

A porta se abriu e saiu de lá uma bela moça. Não era quem Kakashi esperava (na verdade, havia se esquecido de que ela estava _morando_ com ele).

— Hokage-sama, é uma honra recebê-lo. — Disse polidamente, correndo para abrir o enorme portão de ferro.

— Não se preocupe, Mayuri-san. O seu marido está bem? — Perguntou com um sorriso.

— Oh, ele está esplendoroso. Com aquela mesma energia, se me permite dizer. — Mayuri corou.

Era uma moça alta, com seios fartos, pele bronzeada e fios de cabelo tão negros quanto ônix. Fora uma Kunoichi da Vila da Pedra, que abandonou seu lar para se juntar àquele que admirava.

— Tsunade-sama veio para a sessão de fisioterapia. — Ela disse enquanto abria a porta da mansão.

— Oh, é sério? Que pessoa importante ele tem como médica particular, não? — Mayuri riu do comentário.

Kakashi caminhou ao longo de um amplo corredor, completamente iluminado e enfeitado do chão ao teto. Havia lustres em toda a extensão da casa, com armaduras de Samurai do País do Ferro enfeitando pilastras e outros cantos. Ao final do corredor, havia uma armadura de ouro, prostrada ante a uma grande espada de ferro. Já na metade do corredor, Kakashi podia ouvir os gemidos de dor daquela pessoa.

— Oi, oi, é assim que um homem deveria se comportar na fisioterapia? Até mesmo um herói de guerra como você, Gai? — Kakashi apareceu.

— Oh, Kakashi! Você veio! — O homem sacudiu a cabeça com grande felicidade, embora logo tenha derrubado uma lágrima quando Tsunade empurrou novamente a sua perna. — Ai, meu Deus! Que dor! Que dor!

Kakashi riu. Não gostava de vê-lo numa cadeira de rodas; mas ficou muito feliz ao saber que _certas_ coisas ainda funcionavam.

— Papai, está tudo bem com você? — O menino astuto, de quatro anos, perguntava com dificuldade.

— Ora, Sakumo-kun. Não se preocupe comigo, he, he. — Gai riu de forma excêntrica. O filho, com um estilo de cabelo similar ao dele, olhou-o com admiração. — Essa é apenas uma fase do meu teste para a juventude eterna! Ai… Meu Deus!

— Juventude? — Tsunade riu. Se alguém poderia falar sobre juventude _eterna_ , provavelmente essa pessoa seria ela. — Você ainda fala coisas engraçadas, Maito Gai.

— Tsunade-sama, isso é doloroso. Doloroso. — Gai chorava.

— Papai, você vai ficar bem? — O pequenino Sakumo correu para perto do pai, apertando-lhe a mão com força. — Tome, papai. Pode pegar um pouco da minha juventude para você.

Kakashi emocionou-se com a cena. Imaginou-se tendo uma família, vendo seu filho agindo dessa mesma forma. Se bem que, caso tivesse mesmo uma criança, provavelmente ela seria tão desagradável quanto o pai. Decidiu que, ao menos por enquanto, tudo estava bem daquele jeito.

— Obrigado, meu amado filho. — Gai respondeu com os olhos marejados. — Mas o papai deve aproveitar a juventude dele. Você deve cuidar da sua, que em breve vai florescer mais do que a de qualquer um.

O pequeno Sakumo sorriu e acenou com veemência. Logo aparecia Mayuri, com o mesmo sorriso polido de antes.

— Vamos, Sakumo-kun. O papai precisa terminar sua fisioterapia. Vamos ajudar a mamãe com o jantar. — Disse, quando educadamente arrastou o garoto para fora do salão.

— Até mais, papai. Lute com bastante força! — Rugiu o pequenino herói.

Gai tentou não gemer de dor durante o restante da sessão.

— Você criou uma peça rara à sua imagem, Gai. — Kakashi murmurou com a voz grave.

— Não adianta se admirar pela minha família agora, Kakashi. — O pobre homem gaguejou devido à dor. — Nós apostamos quem ia conseguir uma mulher primeiro. Você estava tão confiante em possuir duas pernas, que acabou se esquecendo de que sou muito bom de correr com as mãos. Quando deu por si, eu já estava no topo do monte Hokage, e você ainda estava na entrada da Vila. — Tsunade apertou sua perna com força. — Ai, meu Deus! Por que dói tanto assim? Por quê?

— Porque as extremidades do seu corpo ainda estão destruídas, Gai. Céus. É um milagre que ao menos esteja vivo. E ainda por cima teve um filho. — _Como ele conseguiu nessas condições?_ , esse último pensamento Tsunade manteve em silêncio.

— Há males que vêm para o bem. Com o dinheiro que ganhou do seguro Shinobi foi possível adquirir um monte de coisas. Olha só essa casa, por exemplo. — Kakashi passou o olho por todo o salão.

Gai produziu uma risada maléfica.

— Kakashi, seu tolo. Sabe muito bem que essa casa é só uma fachada. O ilustríssimo eu não se entrega às armadilhas do luxo. Sou apenas um milionário feliz que investe perdidamente nos Shinobi que, assim como Lee e eu, não podem transformar chakra em Ninjutsu. — Gai soltou uma gargalhada. — Estamos mudando o mundo!

— É, eu sei. E foi uma das melhores coisas que a Aliança Shinobi propiciou. — Kakashi ajoelhou-se perto de Tsunade e Gai. — Preciso que faça um favor para mim, Gai.

A Quinta Hokage largou a perna direita da Fera da Juventude da Folha. Olhou para os dois com bastante atenção.

— Tem algo a ver com interromper o intercâmbio dos alunos da Divisão de Lótus pelos próximos dias, certo? — Gai suspirou. — Tudo bem. Eu imaginei que isso seria necessário.

— Tudo tem que parecer o mais natural possível. Nenhuma notícia desnecessária pode escapar. — Kakashi franziu o cenho, apresentando uma preocupação pesarosa.

— Eu entendo, eu entendo. Na verdade, sinto-me honrado que o Hokage-sama tenha vindo me dar esse aviso em pessoa. Ainda mais tão tarde. — Gai olhou para o relógio. — Sério, isso são horas de estar trabalhando, Kakashi?

Tsunade sorriu.

— Hoje até que terminou cedo, não foi? — Disse com um tom desgostoso.

— É, pode-se dizer que sim. Mas eu não vim aqui somente para dar essa notícia. Senti falta do meu antigo rival. — Kakashi fechou o olho enquanto dispôs seu novo sorriso.

— Oh, esse sim é um bom sentimento. Mayuri-chan, traga saquê para nós, por favor. Sirva-se, também. Temos uma boa prosa para colocar em dia!

— Sim, querido. — Mayuri respondeu do quarto. Aparentemente, o pequeno Sakumo havia caído no sono.

Os quatro beberam saquê por pelo menos uma hora e meia. Kakashi falou sobre os grupos de revoltosos que surgiram ao longo do País do Fogo e nas terras além. A situação do País do Ferro era um pouco mais dramática, pois muitos entre os Samurai foram enlouquecidos pela Árvore. Mifune travava uma árdua luta, todos os dias, contra esses problemas. Gaara e Darui investiram em programas avançados de estudos de psicologia, dos quais muitos Yamanaka faziam parte. Ainda assim, dizia-se que a influência da Árvore superava a mente. Kakashi supôs que havia uma ligação com a transformação dos corpos em Zetsu após certo tempo. Contudo, não chegaram a uma conclusão precisa. A sorte é que as coisas pareciam ir bem: os grupos estavam contidos, não havia pobreza nem fome, as guerras cessaram desde a última ocorrência, e a única ameaça plausível era o ataque de Orochimaru à Vila da Folha. O problema era o preparo contra o tempo: o ataque _ia_ ocorrer, só não se sabia _quando_. Os gastos com a segurança iam aumentar substancialmente nesse tempo, o que porventura ia requerer mais missões para balancear as finanças. Contudo, as missões mais numerosas eram as de Rank D, destinada somente aos times de Genin, liderados por professores Jounin ou um Chuunin recém-graduado. Sendo assim, pela ordem instaurada de não fornecer missões Rank D fora da Vila, a fim de evitar o vazamento de quaisquer informações ou a captura de Shinobi mais fracos, uma grande parte das missões não seriam realizadas em uma data prevista. Kakashi suspirou preocupado. O impacto financeiro certamente seria alto, pois mesmo missões Rank S, que geravam uma alta aquisição, estavam muito pouco numerosas nos dias de hoje.

— Ser Shinobi é muito difícil. — Disse Gai. — Ser Hokage deve ser ainda pior, não é? Porque você tem responsabilidade sobre tudo isso. Sobre o emprego das pessoas, sobre a comida na nossa mesa, sobre nossas vidas, etc. e tal. Imagino que esteja sendo muito difícil, Kakashi, mas você sabe que está prestes a acabar. Logo alguém mais jovem irá lhe suceder, e com isso tempos ainda melhores virão. — Gai bebeu mais um pouco de saquê, já apresentando as bochechas ruborizadas. — Assim como eu dei tudo de mim para que a juventude florescesse, você deu tudo de si para que a Vila prosperasse. Cumpriu bem o seu papel, não foi?

— Não diga coisas assim, Gai. Kakashi vai ficar emocionado. — Tsunade sorriu. — Como sua conselheira, devo dizer que fez um excelente trabalho. Nunca se viu essa Vila tão rica em toda sua existência. Não se preocupe com os problemas, pois é para isso que o preparo existe. Não fosse pelos doze anos de sua administração, não poderíamos manter essa segurança _invisível_ sobre nossos cidadãos.

— Acho que o preço a se pagar será muito amargo para o meu sucessor. — Kakashi suspirou. — Vou deixar um rombo financeiro para ele tratar.

— Ora, não se preocupe. Seja lá quem for, tenho certeza de que estará preparado para isso. — Gai rugiu com bastante confiança. — Agora vá, meu velho rival. Vá descansar esses olhos cansados. Você não parece mais o mesmo.

— Vou aproveitar a deixa para me retirar, também. Muito obrigada pela recepção, Gai e Mayuri-san. — Tsunade cumprimentou docemente à mulher. — Continuem o excelente trabalho.

— Nós é que lhe devemos agradecimentos, Tsunade-sama. Por favor, não deixe de aparecer. — Mayuri curvou-se numa breve reverência. — E obrigada por vir, também, Hokage-sama. Esperamos recebê-lo outras vezes.

Kakashi saudou-os com bastante educação. Observar o sorriso confiante de Gai, mesmo ele estando preso a uma cadeira de rodas, era um impacto necessário para se colocar em movimento. Tsunade colocou o manto verde, estampado com _kake_ , ao redor do corpo. Contudo, era muito difícil esconder os seios volumosos. Deram um novo adeus aos donos da casa e se embrumaram na noite fria.

— Kakashi, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? — Tsunade suspirou após alguns minutos de caminhada.

— Sim, Tsunade-sama. Por favor. — Ele respondeu sem encará-la.

— Por acaso, compareceu aqui por medo de que Orochimaru tentasse seduzir Gai, quero dizer, com propostas sobre voltar a andar e coisas do tipo? — A voz dela era grave, com um sincero alerta de preocupação.

Kakashi ponderou algum tempo.

— De forma alguma. Se Gai recebesse uma oferta dessas, ele certamente tentaria matar Orochimaru. Minha preocupação seria com a vida _dele_ , não com uma possível sedução. — A voz do Hokage era grave e temerosa.

— Compreendo. Faz sentido o que você disse. — Tsunade deu um longo suspiro.

— Apenas quis ver um velho amigo. Às vezes imagino se algo trágico acompanha o cargo de Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Talvez você seja a pessoa mais indicada para me dizer. — Kakashi vacilou na última frase.

— Quer dizer em que aspecto? Ah, pode-se dizer que cada um com suas tragédias. O Primeiro matou o melhor amigo. O Segundo morreu numa emboscada fatal. O Terceiro foi assassinado pelo estudante prodígio (que, pelo visto, não toma jeito na vida). O Quarto perdeu a esposa e a própria vida no ataque da Kyuubi (aliás, esta crise foi provocada pela Akatsuki, não foi?). Eu perdi muitas coisas, antes e depois de ser Hokage. Meu maior arrependimento foi a morte de Jiraiya. — Tsunade deu um longo suspiro. — Por que a apreensão?

Kakashi se perguntou se deveria mesmo conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa. Decidiu que não havia problema, afinal ambos estavam levemente entorpecidos pelo saquê.

— Quando eu vejo Gai casado, com um filho e uma vida normal, apesar de todas as dificuldades, sinto um pouco de inveja. — Disse com uma pitada de vergonha.

— Não seja estúpido, Kakashi. Não é o cargo de Hokage que traz a solidão. Você já era assim antes de assumi-lo, não é verdade? — O Hokage concordou com um sorriso tímido. — Ora, eu também era azarada com apostas antes de me tornar a Quinta. Não é o cargo que faz a pessoa, é a pessoa que faz o cargo. Tenho certeza de que Naruto ficará bem. Não precisa se preocupar com ele.

Kakashi se deteve por um passo, mas logo retomou a caminhada.

— Realmente, não há nada que escape dos mais sábios. — Tsunade riu com esse comentário.

— Logo será você que ocupará esse patamar. Está pronto para isso? — A mulher com aparência jovial encarou as estrelas, imaginando que tipo de vida lhe aguardava depois da aposentadoria.

— Bom, será um tanto trabalhoso, tenho certeza. Mas acredito que sim. — Kakashi colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Os dois seguiram adiante, mergulhando nas ruas iluminadas da Vila Oculta da Folha. Um vento frio soprou até o término da madrugada.

III

— Naruto, acorde. — Sakura chamou pela segunda vez.

O homem permanecia dormindo. Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha para a baba que escorria no canto da boca dele.

— Ei, Naruto. Essa é a última chamada. — Balançou-o mais uma vez pelo ombro. Naruto apenas se virou de lado e resmungou algumas palavras inaudíveis. — Como pode _ele_ se atrasar se foi _ele_ quem me chamou para o encontro?

Sakura sentiu uma veia saltar na testa. Então, com o punho fechado, desferiu-lhe um golpe numa região bem frágil, logo abaixo da axila.

— Acorde, seu idiota!

Naruto urrou de dor, olhando para os lados em estado de alerta. Quando viu que estava em "perfeita segurança", coçou a nuca e encarou Sakura.

— Se liga, que horas são? — Bocejou.

— Você não tem jeito. Idiota. São seis horas, e você mesmo combinou de acordarmos dez para as seis. Como pode ser _tão_ desleixado? — A ênfase de Sakura assustou Naruto.

— Foi mal, Sakura-chan. Se liga, fazia tempo que eu não dormia tão… Em segurança… — Ele corou e coçou a nuca.

Sakura não era do tipo que sentia pena.

— Dane-se. Seja homem e cumpra com sua palavra. Vamos. O café está quase pronto. — Sakura puxou a coberta dele e fez questão para que ele se levantasse.

Quando Naruto foi à sala, descobriu que ela estava empesteada com delicioso aroma de café. Amava aquele cheiro na parte de manhã. Também distinguiu um cheiro gorduroso, o que mais parecia ovos mexidos com bacon.

— Que café-da-manhã sensacional, Sakura-chan. Muito obrigado! — Naruto disse com um sorriso iluminado.

— Que bom que gostou. Anda e coma a sua parte. Quero sair logo para que não cheguemos muito tarde. Tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo, afinal. — O tom mandante de Sakura havia voltado, embora Naruto não se importasse.

A Kunoichi gostava de viver dessa forma. A bem da verdade, ela se imaginou vivendo assim muitas vezes. Divagava sobre poder ter essa mesma liberdade com Sasuke, mas sempre soube que não. Sasuke não era o tipo de homem comunicativo e afável. Naruto era ambos, em excesso. Sakura espiou-o se alimentando no café-da-manhã, e metade das palavras que dizia era o nome dela, com aquele mesmo tratamento carinhoso de sempre.

— Quando foi que eu passei a desejar que o Sasuke-kun fosse mais como você, Naruto? — Ela se perguntou em voz alta.

— O quê? — Naruto interrogou com a boca cheia.

— Nada. Termine de comer.

Ainda bem que ele não tinha entendido. Ia ser bem vergonhoso se ouvisse. Não queria trazer o nome de Sasuke à tona, mais pelo sofrimento que aquilo poderia trazer a eles do que por qualquer razão particular. Sakura havia superado muito bem o seu primeiro amor, só não queria que ele fosse um fantasma na sua nova vida. Um dia, os dois conseguiriam olhar para Uchiha Sasuke como o amigo que ele era, de forma que o seu tempo em vida fosse mais importante do que a sua morte.

— Então, o que pretende fazer? Não quer ir muito longe, ou quer? — Sakura perguntou com as pernas cruzadas, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto sobre as mãos.

— Bem… — Naruto suspirou, enquanto tragava um pouco do café. _Forte, do jeitinho que eu gosto_ , pensou. E assim, prosseguiu: — Na verdade, eu quero ir a uns dois países diferentes.

— O quê? — Sakura gaguejou. — Como pretende fazer isso?

— Se liga, o Hiraishin no Jutsu. — Naruto respondeu com casualidade.

— Dominou a técnica a esse nível? Aliás, — Sakura ponderou — como ela funciona? Nunca procurei a fundo.

Naruto desapareceu por um instante e, rapidamente, repareceu num canto da sala.

— Oi, Sakura-chan. — Saudou-a, aproximando-se novamente da mesa.

— É realmente bem rápido. Mas como fez isso? — Observou-o depositar uma estranha kunai em cima da mesa. — Que forma estranha. Tem alguma utilidade especial? — Palpou a kunai, com três pontas e um estranho selo na sua base. Analisou-a com bastante cuidado.

— Se liga, é só uma das artimanhas para utilizar o Hiraishin no Jutsu. Quando aprendi os fundamentos foi no Myobokuzan. Os Sapos continham muitos documentos escritos pelo papai. Neles, vinha descrito exatamente o ponto central da técnica: esse selo estranho que você está vendo. — Naruto apontou para a escritura. — Papai chamou isso de _marca_ , que é, basicamente, um selo para invocação. Só que é tão rápido, sofisticado e eficiente, em termos de gastos de chakra, que eu passo pelo espaço-tempo quase que _instantaneamente_. Se liga, eu coloquei selos desses por todos os lugares por onde vamos passar. O tempo de viagem é o de menos.

— Eu lembro de seu pai comentando na guerra que qualquer coisa que o chakra dele estivesse tocando poderia ser transportada, não é? — Naruto assentiu. — Incrível. O funcionamento da técnica é bem simples, embora ela seja tão avançada.

— Está admirada por mim, Sakura-chan? — Naruto cantarolou essa frase.

— Não fique se achando, idiota. — Sakura sorriu. Não precisava dizer _sim_ para que ele soubesse.

— Mas o fato é que eu não dominei a técnica tão bem. O papai ou o Segundo conseguiam marcar um destino com muita facilidade. Eu ainda não desenvolvi essa parte. Requer um controle de chakra muito avançado. Na verdade, — Naruto pensou por um tempo — creio que você se daria muito bem com essa técnica.

Sakura corou violentamente.

— Eu não sei se sou capaz de aprendê-la. — Bebericou mais um pouco do café.

— Se liga, Sakura-chan, não é coisa do outro mundo. O bom dessa técnica é o fato de ela poder ser aprendida por qualquer pessoa. Embora isso não seja uma coisa necessariamente boa, se for olhar pelo aspecto do bem e do mal. — Naruto coçou a nuca.

Sakura terminou sua xícara de café e levantou-se da cadeira, indo em direção à pia.

— Outro dia a gente conversa sobre isso, tudo bem? — Ela coçou o a cabeça sem jeito.

— Tudo bem. — Naruto confirmou, terminando sua xícara logo em seguida.

Os dois foram checar as coisas necessárias para a viagem. Naruto havia frisado o quanto era importante que Sakura levasse uma _yukata_.

— Eu já estou com a minha. — Naruto mencionou, colocando a mochila nas costas.

Sakura também pegou uma, preta e com flores de cerejeira brotando sinuosamente por toda a extensão. A de Naruto, segundo o próprio, era branca com alguns detalhes vermelhos. Sakura ficou curiosa para vê-la, mas se ele insistiu para que se levasse as _yukata_ , então é porque estariam vestidos com elas em algum momento.

— Segure-se em mim, Sakura-chan. — Ele chamou ao perceber que tudo estava preparado.

Sakura segurou o braço dele, apreciando o contato íntimo matinal. Seu coração palpitava com a curiosidade que crescia sobre o dia com Uzumaki Naruto. A passagem pelo espaço-tempo era instantânea: não se tinha um vislumbre sobre a dimensão pela qual passavam. Contudo, assim que Sakura afinou a visão, percebeu que se encontravam num monte esverdeado, com som de cachoeiras crescendo nos arredores. O piar dos pássaros poderia ser transcrito numa belíssima canção, e o sol, calmo e brilhante, ainda guardava seus raios furiosos para o meio-dia. Ao contrário de alguns países, o verão naquelas regiões ocorria entre novembro e fevereiro, da mesma forma que no centro-sul do País do Fogo.

— E aí? Já tinha viajado _assim_ antes? — Naruto perguntou.

— Não me lembro bem. Acho que teve uma ou duas vezes. — Sakura estava muito concentrada na sua observação do lugar. Abriu um sorriso ao constatar o quanto era belo.

— Sakura-chan, queira vestir sua _yukata_ , por favor. — Naruto convidou-a para o que mais parecia uma abertura numa rocha.

Sakura olhou o local com muita suspeita. Se fosse para vestirem a _yukata_ tão rápido, por que já não tinham chegado com ela? Naruto corou por um instante, e logo Sakura percebeu do que se tratava.

— Você quer me ver pelada, não é? — Ele assentiu, logo recebendo um cascudo. — Você não presta, Uzumaki Naruto.

Não foi dessa vez que Naruto teve outro vislumbre do corpo sinuoso e belo de Sakura. Logo que estavam prontos, Naruto apontou para noroeste e explicou:

— Naquela região tem uma pequena aldeia. Por ali — apontou o Norte —, encontramos o oceano e, posteriormente, o País dos Redemoinhos. Eu descobri algo muito interessante nessas terras. — Naruto reparou no olhar inquisitivo de Sakura. — Ah, se liga, estamos no País do Pântano nesse momento. Basicamente, o que mais temos por aqui são florestas e pântanos.

Sakura assentiu. Então, assim que Naruto começou a caminhar, pôs-se a segui-lo com bastante atenção. Em certo momento, Naruto lhe estendeu o braço. Sakura o apanhou com deleite, sentindo-se num verdadeiro encontro romântico… Embora esteja num país desconhecido… No meio do mato.

Não levou muito tempo para que surgissem umas poucas casas e uma modesta estrada de pedras. Era muito bonitinha, com flores crescendo nas beiradas e brotando caminho acima. A estrada se dividia em diferentes alturas, fazendo com que novos caminhos fossem trilhados ao longo da aldeia. Sakura se perguntou aonde estariam, afinal.

— Sakura-chan, repare bem nas vestimentas do povo daqui. — Naruto cochichou em certo ponto.

Sakura obedeceu, e logo reparou que todos usavam _yukata_. Sempre muito enfeitadas e gritantes. Algo também a incomodou: os aldeões eram, em grande maioria, ruivos. Não um ruivo leve, como é de se esperar, mas um vermelho intenso, como o de Karin. Logo a realização caiu sobre a Kunoichi.

— Naruto, esses são sobreviventes do Clã Uzumaki? — Perguntou incrédula.

— Na grande maioria, sim. Mas nenhum deles é Shinobi. Por isso sofreram muito com a Árvore. — Naruto explicou. — Eu percebi que a atuação do Mugen Tsukiyomi foi mais intensa em alguns lugares. Aqueles com sangue Senju, por exemplo, tiveram surtos muito severos. Esse lugar é um pouco importante para mim. Vim lhe mostrar algo.

Sakura corou um pouco. Nunca havia compartilhado um desejo tão íntimo com alguém, principalmente com alguém que gostasse. Naruto virou numa certa ruela, e seguiram caminhando entre as flores e árvores que os cercavam. Naruto se deteve em frente a uma grande casa, da qual saía muitos ruídos de conversa e choques de diferentes objetos.

— Isso parece um hospital. — Sakura comentou.

— Se liga, é quase isso. — Naruto confirmou. A seguir, encheu o peito de ar e gritou: — Ei, Satoru! Venha aqui fora!

De repente, um jovem de cabelo ruivo, aparentando uns 16 anos, deixou a casa e pôs os olhos sobre Naruto. Um sorriso enorme entortou seus lábios.

— Ruto-sensei! Que bom que voltou! — Abriu os braços em alegria. — Por onde esteve todo esse tempo?

— Ruto… Sensei? — Sakura murmurou.

— Eu voltei à minha Vila, se é que me entende. Havia coisas que eu não podia mais deixar para depois. — Explicou, cumprimentando o aparente pupilo. — E você? Tem cumprido com o cronograma de treinamento? Como andam os pacientes?

Satoru acenou com bastante animação.

— Estão apresentando grande melhora. Graças, é claro, aos esforços de Yamanaka-san. — Satoru pôs os olhos sobre Sakura. — Ora, quem é essa moça bonita? É sua namorada?

— Se liga, claro que sim. — Naruto confirmou. Sakura apresentou um intenso rubor nas bochechas.

— Mitsunari Satoru. É um prazer conhecê-la. — Satoru curvou-se numa longa reverência.

— Haruno… — Sakura virou o olhar para Naruto. Queria saber se estava seguro utilizar seu nome verdadeiro. Ao notar que ele assentia com um sorriso, ela prosseguiu, curvando-se noutra reverência: — Haruno Sakura.

A expressão no rosto de Satoru mudou bastante.

— Sensei, ela sabe quem é você, então. — Cochichou. Naruto sorriu. — Ora, Naruto-sensei, bem que achei estranho aparecer com uma namorada do nada.

Sakura começou a olhar para toda a situação com bastante suspeita.

— Enfim, vamos até minha casa. Imagino que Sakura-san esteja um tanto confusa sobre quem somos nós e o que aconteceu por aqui, certo? Venham. Eu vou servir um chá. — Satoru começou a correr empolgado.

Naruto e Sakura o seguiram até uma pequena casa, dois quarterões para frente. Satoru tirou os chinelos antes de entrar, logo os convidados fizeram o mesmo. Dando uma boa olhada, era fácil concluir que o rapaz vivia sozinho, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Rapidamente a água fora posta para ferver, e Satoru já os tinha posto sentados sob uma pequena mesa.

— Então, você é a famigerada Haruno Sakura-san. Não há alguém que desconheça a senhorita por essas terras. Quero dizer, não depois da sua luta incrível na guerra. Dizem que se tornou a legítima herdeira de Tsunade-sama, não é? — Sakura novamente corou. — Ora, você é bem diferente do que eu havia imaginado. Dizem que você é alta, musculosa, feia e muito brava.

— Que tipo de coisa andam dizendo sobre mim por aí? — Sakura agravou a voz, apresentando uma veia alterada na testa.

— Ah, sim. Aí está a sua personalidade assustadora. — Satoru riu.

— Se liga, Satoru, é melhor tomar cuidado com o que diz. — Naruto coçou a nuca. Não levou muito tempo para que Satoru parasse de rir.

— De onde vocês dois se conhecem? — O humor de Sakura já havia mudado.

— Ah, bem. Percebo que realmente tem o pavio curto, Sakura-san. Não me leve a mal, é que eu costumo falar as coisas que penso sem qualquer pudor. Enfim, o Naruto-sensei veio a essa Vila há mais ou menos dois anos. Ninguém o conhecia de aparência, então ele se denominou Ruto. Ajudou muito as pessoas daqui, trabalhou com bastante empenho, mas continuou disfarçado o tempo todo. — Satoru levantou-se e foi buscar o chá. Não deixava de contar a história conforme terminava os preparativos. — A situação aqui estava catastrófica quando ele chegou. O líder da nossa aldeia acreditava que este mundo era um grande sonho, e todos nós estávamos presos nele. Algumas pessoas formaram facções contrárias ao líder, querendo retirá-lo do poder. Contudo, tirar alguém do poder pode surtir um impacto muito negativo. Ficaram surpresos ao saberem que nem precisariam de muito esforço. — Serviu Naruto e Sakura com o chá. — O líder cometeu suicídio poucas semanas depois. Naruto-sensei não se envolveu nessas coisas. Ele me explicou depois que as pessoas não pensam direito no momento da raiva. Podiam se virar contra ele, um estrangeiro, que ficava metendo o dedo onde não fora chamado.

Sakura provou do chá, notando que aquela história não lhe era de todo estranha. Percebeu que o chá estava delicioso.

— Infelizmente, é preciso que as pessoas de dentro da aldeia é que façam a diferença. A situação não estava muito melhor porque tinha muita gente, que assim como o líder, estavam alucinadas por causa da Árvore. Por isso as diferentes facções queriam assumir o poder ao mesmo tempo. Queimaram casas de muitas pessoas, mataram outras, algumas fugiram, etc. e tal. A situação ficou realmente ruim. — Satoru suspirou. — Os meus pais foram um dos mortos. Eles não ficaram alucinados pela Árvore, então queriam que a aldeia votasse nos seus próprios líderes. Mas as pessoas foram tomadas com um estranho sentimento de ódio. Eu também fui tomado por isso depois que meus pais morreram. — Satoru olhou para a foto de sua família, que ficava acima de uma estante, bem em frente a entrada da casa. Sakura abaixou a cabeça em respeito, sentindo-se triste pelo rapaz. — No entanto, Naruto-sensei apareceu e disse que ia me ensinar coisas legais. Disse que via em mim algo capaz de mudar a realidade. Eu fui tolo a princípio e pensei em usar o que ele me ensinava para controlar os outros; sobrepor a minha vontade à deles. Nessa época, eu não sabia que ele era Uzumaki Naruto, sabia apenas que ele era Ruto. Bem, depois de um acidente, uma criança morreu no meio desses conflitos. Eu vi tudo. Percebi que as pessoas estavam perdendo a cabeça para o ódio. Eu não queria fazer parte daquilo. Ouvi toda a história do Naruto-sensei, então fui motivado a aprender Ninjutsu para unir as pessoas. — Sakura olhou para o rapaz com admiração. — Ele me ensinou quase tudo que pode em seis meses. Desde então, venho treinando por conta própria, com pergaminhos e com os Sapos do Myobokuzan. Certa vez, eu impedi um massacre que estava ocorrendo, e disse que se fosse para matarem uns aos outros, então que me tornassem o líder deles. Que se fosse para se acovardarem e não encarar a realidade ao redor, que deixassem que eu fizesse isso por eles. Enfim, acabou que isso se tornou verdade. Eu sou o líder dessa aldeia, e agora quero guiá-los para a paz. Está tudo indo bem. Aquela casa onde eu estava era o centro de recuperação erguido pelo instituto de pesquisa. Fui eu quem contatei o Hokage, o Kazekage e o Raikage para que enviassem suporte. Desde então, a situação está sob controle.

Sakura olhou para o jovem Satoru com admiração e para Naruto com certa suspeita. Aquela história era muito parecida com o que ocorreu no País das Ondas, há mais de quinze anos. Além disso, o próprio Naruto havia lhe contado esse fato logo após seu retorno, só que fez parecer com que Satoru havia lhe salvado, quando, na verdade, algo muito próximo do contrário foi o que aconteceu.

— Sakura-chan, esse Satoru é incrível ou não é? — Naruto riu com gosto. — E como anda seu Ninjutsu depois de tanto tempo?

— Não se iluda, Naruto-sensei. Minha meta é fazer dessa aldeia uma Vila Oculta, assim como as das grandes nações. Assim como você me ensinou, quero ensinar o Ninjutsu como forma de unir as pessoas. — O garoto ruivo sorriu intensamente.

Sakura viu nos olhos do rapaz um reflexo da personalidade de Naruto.

— Olha só, Naruto. Parece que você tem uma tendência a treinar indivíduos pernósticos. — A Kunoichi sorriu, cruzando os braços.

— Ora, ora, que ofensa, Sakura-san. — O garoto riu bastante. — Não diga essas coisas. Eu prefiro assumir que sou ambicioso.

— É uma boa forma de enxergar o futuro, Satoru-kun. Meus parabéns pela sua força. Meus parabéns pelo chá, também. — Sakura bebeu a última gota. — Estava delicioso.

Satoru sorriu admirado.

— Olha só, Naruto-sensei. Bem que você me disse que ela era linda. — Bateu nas costas do Herói, deixando-o corado. — Realmente, é uma moça admirável.

Sakura corou violentamente. Nunca imaginou que Naruto falasse dela no meio de suas andanças.

— Ele falava de mim para você? — Perguntou.

— Não com muita frequência. Mas uma vez que começasse a falar, dificilmente parava. Só que você há de concordar comigo, Sakura-san, que não importa o quanto se fala de alguém, mas sim _o que_ se fala. — Sakura assentiu. — Ele dizia para mim que…

— Chega, Satoru! — Naruto bradou com uma nítida expressão envergonhada.

— Ah, agora que a conversa estava ficando boa. — Sakura começou a rir.

Os três permaneceram conversando até a hora do almoço, onde Satoru se ofereceu para preparar uma farta refeição. Naruto e Sakura aceitaram com muito bom grado. Satoru era um rapaz com grandes habilidades domésticas, bem diferente de seu professor. Foram servidos com lamen de porco e vegetais, e dois pratos bem enfeitados com diferentes tipos de _sushi_. Sakura amou a segunda opção, tendo comido um deles sozinha. Satoru e Naruto focaram-se com mais ênfase no lamen.

— Que delícia o seu _sushi_ , Satoru-kun. — Sakura mencionou, satisfeita. — Mas é impressionante. Apesar de serem diferentes, são parecidos em outras coisas.

Nunca imaginou que Naruto acharia, assim como ele, outro viciado em lamen. Os dois rapazes riram envergonhados.

— Satoru, muito obrigado por tudo. Sinto muito por visitá-lo sem aviso prévio. — Naruto disse.

— Não seja tolo, sensei. Você é sempre bem-vindo aqui, assim como seus amigos. E namorada. — Piscou para os dois, que ficaram instantaneamente corados.

— Imagino que tenha muito o que fazer, Lider-sama. — Sakura brincou. — Naruto e eu vamos dar mais uma volta pela sua aldeia, ou melhor, futura Vila Oculta. Já tem algum nome em mente?

Satoru pensou por um tempo.

— Talvez… Vila Oculta do Lamen. — Naruto pareceu bastante admirado, mas logo riram. — É brincadeira. Eu prefiro Vila Oculta do Redemoinho.

Os dois homens assumiram uma expressão plácida e cúmplice. Sakura ponderou sobre o que aquilo significava. Não reparou no caminho, ou ao redor da Vila, qualquer coisa que remetesse a redemoinhos. A não ser, é claro, pelo sobrenome de Naruto. _Uzumaki_ , ela pensou, e fez nota sobre confrontá-lo a respeito disso posteriormente.

Reverenciaram Satoru após a despedida, dando ênfase a um breve reencontro no futuro. Chamaram-no para conhecer a Vila Oculta da Folha em breve, embora Sakura tenha ficado preocupada com o ataque iminente de Orochimaru. Mas se Naruto dizia que não havia problema, então ela confiaria nele.

Caminharam ao longo da aldeia, com Naruto sendo frequentemente saudado como Ruto. Ele respondia de um jeito torpe, como se estivesse atuando. Reparou que as meninas não davam em cima dele, mesmo sendo muito bonito. Logo descobriu que era porque ele se fingia de muito bobo na frente de todos. _Acho que garotas não gostam de caras idiotas, afinal_ , Sakura pensou. Logo, sentiu-se a única a amar um tolo. Deu grande valor, contudo, ao fato de que aquele tolo a amava.

Depois de conhecerem melhor a aldeia, Sakura reparou que a estrada principal fazia curvas o tempo todo, como um caracol. Continuou seguindo Naruto, até perceber, pelo caminho de volta, que a aldeia tinha forma semelhante a um redemoinho. Por isso, Vila Oculta do Redemoinho. Os cabelos ruivos daquela aldeia deixavam claro que todos ali eram descendentes do Clã Uzumaki, provavelmente fugidos do País dos Redemoinhos durante a Segunda Guerra. Esconderam-se por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, ao ponto de perderem o conhecimento de suas artes ninja, de modo que logo se tornaram invisíveis no Mundo Shinobi. Contudo, isso era verdade até um certo ponto: Uzumaki Naruto havia encontrado aquele lugar, e junto com Mitsunari Satoru, era possível retomar a glória do antigo Clã Uzumaki.

Quando já deixavam a aldeia, por volta das três horas da tarde, Sakura encarou o redemoinho com outros olhos. Foi então que Naruto lhe disse:

— Satoru tem a mesma habilidade que a Karin. Ele fingiu não detectar nosso chakra porque ele e eu havíamos combinado dessa forma. — Naruto explicou. — Ele ainda tem um papel muito importante a desempenhar nisso tudo, Sakura-chan.

— Eu sei, Naruto. — Sakura sorriu para ele, logo depois o olhou de cima a baixo. — Sabe, você fica muito bem de _yukata_.

— Se liga, — ele corou violentamente — você mais ainda.

Novamente, deram os braços um ao outro. Foram instantaneamente transportados para um local escuro, mesmo que ainda fosse de dia. Fazia muito mais frio do que o esperado, mas quando Sakura contemplou aonde estava, não havia qualquer reclamação que pudesse fazer. O local era rodeado por imensas cascatas, de pelo menos trinta metros de altura cada, e era amplo, cercado por árvores gigantescas em cada canto. Qualquer um que olhasse de cima não poderia enxergar o que ocorria lá embaixo. De cada cachoeira um fluxo d'água seguia até um ponto comum, curiosamente localizado no centro daquela região. Formava meio que uma piscina, embora houvesse uma estrutura em ruínas construída ao redor dele. Só depois de reparar bem que Sakura percebeu que havia ruínas de pedras ao redor de cada cachoeira, e que os campos, verdes e úmidos, se estendiam ininterruptamente até o topo dos vários montes que cercavam aquele lugar. Aquilo era uma depressão; um sulco formado pelo encontro de vários montes. E as cachoeiras vinham de rios que brotavam em diferentes regiões daquela terra.

— Sakura-chan, seja bem-vinda ao País dos Redemoinhos. — Naruto disse com grande pompa.

Sakura voltou o olhar para o alto, onde as folhas das árvores impediam o alcance de todos os raios do sol. Era belo como elas farfalhavam sob o uivo do vento, e em como as águas das cachoeiras cintilavam diferentes cores sob a luz.

— Naruto, que lugar fantástico. Que impressionante. — Ela não conseguia uma melhor descrição para o que via. — O que são aquelas ruínas?

— São as antigas casas do Clã Uzumaki. Foi daqui que minha mãe saiu há mais de quarenta anos. — Naruto suspirou, com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

Sakura pensou que tipo de pessoa seria a mãe de Naruto. Sabia o quanto era bonita e forte, embora não tivesse um relance da sua personalidade. Quando o acompanhante se pôs a caminhar, Sakura seguiu-o com cuidado. Estava bastante surpresa pela beleza do lugar.

— Aonde vamos agora? Tem alguém para vermos aqui? — Perguntou incrédula.

— Não. Este lugar está vazio há décadas. — Naruto respondeu. — Mas não quer dizer que não tenham coisas legais para se ver. Eu mesmo fiquei aqui por muitos dias quando o encontrei.

Sakura queria saber como Naruto descobriu aquilo. Era um lugar simplesmente incrível. Não se importaria em viver ali, tendo como canção constante o bater das cachoeiras sobre a terra.

Adentraram uma das ruínas que ficava a leste. Sakura reparou que o lugar era úmido e cheio de goteiras, mas não havia qualquer animal nojento. Atentou-se a isso com surpresa, como se os bichos evitassem aquele lugar. Fez menção de perguntar a Naruto a respeito disso, mas logo atravessaram por uma pesada porta de madeira. Deu-se de cara com uma grande biblioteca.

— O que é isso, Naruto? — Perguntou surpresa.

— Sakura-chan, esse lugar não é acessível por qualquer um. Que eu saiba, apenas Orochimaru conseguiu atravessar esse lugar. — Sakura queria se sentir incomodada por isso, mas notou que isso deve ter ocorrido há muito tempo. — Foi nesse lugar que ele conseguiu quebrar o Shiki Fujin para invocar o meu pai pelo Edo Tensei. Há um poderoso selamento nessas terras, de modo que assim que a pessoa entre aqui, é presa num Genjutsu muito forte. Rapidamente é guiada para fora, sem saber o que de fato ocorreu. A coisa é tão sinistra que mesmo animais não entram aqui. Surpresa? — Naruto perguntou-a com um sorriso. Sakura assentiu com calma. — Digamos que há apenas uma condição para visualizar o material daqui.

Sakura podia prever o que se tratava.

— Ser um Uzumaki, não é? — Naruto concordou. A perspicácia da amiga ainda o assustava. — Então você fez uma marcação aqui dentro para que eu entrasse.

— Se liga, é isso mesmo. Caramba, não tem graça conversar com você. — Naruto riu.

Sakura folheou diversos livros que estavam ali. Falavam sobre a longevidade dos Uzumaki, sobre suas avançadas técnicas de selamento, registros sobre guerras da antiguidade, etc. Era incrível como o Clã era mais antigo do que se esperava.

— Ei, Naruto. Há algum registro sobre sua família aqui? — Sakura perguntou, sem tirar a atenção de um pesado livro de medicina.

Antes que desse conta, Naruto já trazia um álbum de retratos.

— Está quase tudo aqui. Minha mãe é essa gorduchinha, com cara de tomate. — Apontou para uma garota bonitinha e com expressão carrancuda.

— Céus. Isso é forma de falar da sua mãe? Ela era uma gracinha. — Sakura corou, tendo uma vontade súbita de conhecer a sogra.

— Se liga, ela era uma brutamontes. Vivia batendo nos caras que tiravam onda com ela. — Ele riu conforme contava essa história.

Sakura sentiu algo peculiar… Algo próximo a _identidade_.

— Ela sabia como se proteger, hein? Sabe como ela conheceu o Quarto? — A Kunoichi perguntou com expectativa.

Naruto assentiu. Contou a história do jeito que sua mãe havia lhe contado. Sakura dava suspiros, achando tudo incrivelmente romântico.

— Ora, não sabia que o Quarto era uma pessoa tão… Tão… Diferente. — Ela riu.

— É, às vezes eu penso que mamãe era mais masculina que o papai. Pelo menos foi a impressão que tive deles. — Naruto gargalhou, olhando para as fotos com saudade.

Sakura imaginou se aquilo não trazia tristeza ao coração de Naruto. Olhando-o bem, pode vê-lo sorrir com muita facilidade. Ainda assim, era da sua família que estavam falando. Será que não lhe trazia nenhum sofrimento? Pensando nisso, Sakura se moveu para perto dele, atraindo para si um olhar curioso.

— O que foi, Sakura-chan?

Os olhos dele arregalaram ao receber um beijo surpresa. Era um pouco diferente do que haviam experimentado até agora, tudo muito intenso e caloroso. Este era bem romântico, calmo e gostoso. Naruto logo fechou os olhos, apreciando o perfume e o sabor de Sakura.

— Só tive vontade de fazer isso — ela disse, logo após encerrar o beijo, com um leve rubor nas bochechas e nenhum sorriso à mostra.

Naruto, por outro lado, sorriu intensamente. Segurou as mãos da namorada, que passou a encarar os olhos dele, azuis e intensos, com a mesma expressão alegre e sábia que havia readquirido nos últimos tempos.

— Sakura-chan, você aceita se casar comigo?

Aquela pergunta a pegou de surpresa mais do que qualquer outra. Sakura sentiu o coração acelerar, o sangue aquecer as bochechas e a mente perder-se numa tela branca. Não sabia o que dizer, embora seu coração parecesse completamente seguro da resposta.

— Sim — as palavras saíram como um suspiro.

Novamente, os dois se abraçaram e se perderam num beijo. Um longo, doce e intenso beijo de amor. Sakura nunca havia pensado que a sua vida poderia terminar daquela forma. Por um instante, percebeu que nem ao menos queria que sua vida terminasse. Se possível, reviveria aquele mesmo momento para sempre, presa num _loop_ temporal. De repente, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, e Naruto assumiu um semblante preocupado.

— O que foi, Sakura-chan? Não gostou disso?

— Não é isso, seu idiota. — Ela murmurou, limpando as lágrimas e tentando manter a compostura. — É só que eu estou muito feliz.

Naruto sentiu que seu dever estava realizado. Aliás, não apenas seu dever, mas um de seus sonhos mais antigos.

Depois daquele pedido inesperado, exploraram mais um pouco das ruínas do Clã Uzumaki. Sakura queria entrar naquele lugar outras vezes. Havia um aspecto atemporal muito importante, que merecia ser apreciado. Quando voltaram à Vila da Folha, aproveitaram o resto do dia para jantarem juntos, como um casal. Afinal, no dia seguinte voltariam a trabalhar.

Deitados juntos na cama, Sakura aconchegada sobre o peito de Naruto, olhava as estrelas brilhando por todo o céu. Era uma noite de lua minguante, sempre um pouco solitária, mas que permitia um vislumbre de todas as galáxias e sóis mais distantes. Ao receber uma carícia de Naruto, seguido por um beijo na testa, Sakura olhou-o de canto e disse, com a voz trêmula e vacilante:

— Eu amo você, sabia?

Naruto sorriu, corado.

— Se liga, eu também amo você.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO IV** I

Os primeiros raios do sol enfeitaram o quarto, incomodando os olhos fechados de Sakura. Quando ela preguiçosamente se atentou à hora, viu que ainda levaria muito tempo para se considerar atrasada. Lembrou-se dos momentos do dia anterior, quando imediatamente um sorriso lhe entortou os lábios. Mesmo que o dedo estivesse vazio, poder-se-ia considerar uma aliança preenchendo-o naquele instante.

— Estou noiva de um idiota. — Pensou em voz alta, radiante de felicidade.

Notou a ausência dele, quase que instantaneamente, e perguntou-se como um indivíduo pode ser relapso com o lazer, mas tão impreterível com o trabalho. Levantou-se de camisola, sentindo um estranho calor subir-lhe pelo corpo. De vez em quando acordava desse jeito, _com vontade_ , embora nunca tivesse companhia nessas circunstâncias. Correu para o banheiro, dando uma olhada em si mesma no espelho. Bochechas coradas, corpo em chamas… É, de fato, estava excitada. Apesar da hora do trabalho se aproximar, tudo que pensava era como Naruto reagiria ao vê-la só de camisola. Uma camisola clara, com tecido transparente, bom para expor as pernas e a bunda que ele tanto ama. Um desejo saliente acabara de surgir.

— Sakura-chan, está acordada? — Ele perguntou da cozinha. Sakura mal havia prestado atenção no cheirinho de café invadindo a sala.

— Ah, sim. Daqui a pouco estou indo. — Retrucou.

Naruto murmurou um _tudo bem_ e continuou seus afazeres. Pelos ruídos externos ao banheiro, Sakura podia jurar que ele estava arrumando a mesa. A Kunoichi molhou o rosto com água bem fria, desejando apagar um pouco daquele fogo abrupto.

Ao sair do banheiro, notou que Naruto terminava de depositar alguns pãezinhos com presunto sobre a mesa. Também havia cereal e leite fresco.

— Ora, dormiu até tarde ontem, na data do nosso encontro, mas acordou incrivelmente cedo para o trabalho. Você é uma pessoa bem estranha, Uzumaki Naruto. — Sakura fingiu um tom de nervosismo.

— Se liga, Sakura-chan, ontem eu estava muito feliz porque ia passar o dia com você. Hoje eu estava triste porque sabia que só a veria mais tarde. Se estou feliz, tenho sono pesado. Se estou triste, tenho sono leve. Não é óbvio? — Ele perguntou com um tom muito charmoso sob o ponto de vista de Sakura. Trajava uma camisa longa, de cor laranja, e uma calça preta, mais justa do que de costume. A capa preta encontrava-se presa ao corpo. Imaginou se hoje teria um novo relance dele trajando a máscara sensual.

— Algum plano especial para hoje ou a pressa é só uma forma de soar mais romântico? — Sakura perguntou enquanto puxava uma cadeira para se sentar.

— Se liga, eu tive uma ideia meio maluca, mas não quero contar agora. Prefiro deixar para mais tarde. — Respondeu, tragando um gole do seu café. Passou um pouco de manteiga sobre o pão, provando-o logo em seguida. — Ah, preciso levar algumas coisas. Não creio que terei pausa para o almoço.

— Alguma coisa me diz que você se diverte muito fora da Vila. — Sakura bufou, olhando-o com suspeita.

— Não é verdade, Sakura-chan. — Ele sorriu. — Eu me divirto ao pensar que voltarei para cá. Com você.

A interrupção proposital entre essas sentenças causou uma expectativa deliciosa em Sakura. Ela corou ao ouvi-lo, de tal modo que o calor entre as pernas se intensificou ainda mais.

— Sonhou com o quê? — Ela mudou de assunto.

— Você não entenderia. Algo com cães e campos verdinhos. Sério, era uma grande planície vestida de verde, não algo como florestas, pois eram campos bem vastos e abertos. E tinha um cachorro bem gordo lá. Mas se fosse para dizer de um modo plausível, diria que era um cachorro gordo de amor. Era uma criaturinha muito dócil. Brincou comigo por um bom tempo (mais do que eu pudesse contar). — Naruto suspirou sob a lembrança. — E você, Sakura-chan?

Embora o sonho narrado tenha sido um pouco estranho, Sakura amou a forma com que Naruto o contou. De alguma maneira, quase tudo que saía da boca dele se tornava um poema. Diferente de antes, quando ele costumava falar asneiras com pompa. Havia duas opções plausíveis: Uzumaki Naruto havia se tornado um homem incrivelmente atraente, ou ela estava tão apaixonada por ele que as asneiras teriam se tornado irrelevantes.

— Eu não me lembro bem com o que sonhei. — Disse corada. — Você quer ter um cachorro?

— Sim. — A resposta veio rápida. Sakura riu.

— E… Outra coisa? — As palavras saíram da sua boca antes que pudesse prever.

Naruto pareceu confuso por um instante, mas não demorou muito para que percebesse do que se tratava.

— O que mais quero é ter filhos com você, Sakura-chan. — Dito isso, ao perceber o peso da própria fala, Naruto babou uma quantidade do seu café.

Sakura riu e sentiu a bochecha em chamas. O coração novamente acelerou, com batidas fortes latejando contra o peito. Tentou comer um pouco dos biscoitos e dos pãezinhos, mas nada disso aplacava o seu calor.

— Enfim, como vai ser o seu dia hoje? — Foi a vez de Naruto desconversar.

— Acho que comparecerei ao escritório do Kakashi-sensei para obter mais informações. Não creio que teremos coisas novas, já que você é o principal informante. Caso contrário, simplesmente pegarei alguma missão para acompanhar os garotos. — Respondeu, tentando esconder o claro desconforto.

— E como eles estão, aliás? Alguns times podem achar difícil terem um Chuunin como supervisor, principalmente se ele tiver a mesma idade. — Naruto comentou com estranha naturalidade.

— Você se sentiu inferiorizado por mim quando voltou do seu treinamento de dois anos e meio com Jiraiya-sama, é? — Um estranho tom provocante brotou na voz de Sakura.

— Se… Se liga, Sakura-chan. Não é isso. — Naruto gaguejou.

— Acho que acertei uma ferida antiga. Não se preocupe, idiota. Você foi promovido a Jounin antes de deixar a Vila, não foi? — Sakura relembrou numa tentativa de aliviar o clima pesado.

— Não é bem assim. Aliás, não é como se eu tivesse o mérito de ter passado por um Exame Chuunin, como todo mundo. — Resmungou.

— Ah, Naruto. Você parece realmente afetado pelo que eu disse. — Sakura acariciou a mão dele. — Não fique assim. Pensando por um lado, você sempre foi muito forte mesmo sendo um Genin. Não é verdade? Não é isso que importa?

Naruto bufou, agindo quase como uma criança, cruzando os braços e crispando os lábios num bico.

— Não para quem quer ser Hokage.

Sakura riu daquela infantilidade. Sentiu-se novamente uma integrante do Time Kakashi. Contudo, após alguns instantes, já havia voltado ao agora. Comeu um pouco mais do que devia, tudo por causa do nervosismo que Naruto lhe causava, e por alguma razão egoísta, amou atacá-lo pelo orgulho daquela forma. Mas não demorou muito para que ele resgatasse aquela expressão feliz e encantadora.

— Se liga, hoje a louça é por sua conta, não é? — Sua voz brincava de felicidade.

— Se me encher muito a paciência vou exigir que me chame de _senpai_ , fui clara? — Sakura riu novamente ao ver a expressão carrancuda de Naruto.

Ainda assim, ela se levantou e cuidadosamente recolheu tudo que precisava ser lavado. Naruto, por sua vez, permanecia olhando Sakura mover-se para lá e para cá. E, como um bom admirador, analisava-a de cima a baixo. Na sua opinião, usar aquela camisola, logo de manhã, era uma sacanagem sem igual.

— Bem, para sua informação, o time não reagiu tão mal à promoção do Soki. Ficaram felizes, é claro. Mas imagino que seja impossível não sentir um pouco de ciúme. — Sakura comentou enquanto esfregava a louça. Seu corpo balançava conforme fazia os movimentos com a esponja.

Naruto seguia o corpo de Sakura a cada instante. Olhou para o pescoço, à mostra sob um charmoso coque, depois para as costas, expostas, de forma provocante, através da camisola transparente. Deteve-se na parte inferior do seu corpo, que era bem volumosa, formosa e definida. Lembrou-se da primeira noite de amor deles, na qual ela permitiu que ele a agarrasse por ali. Sentiu uma vontade estupenda de repetir o ato, sofrendo uma atração incessante recaindo sobre si. Não demorou muito para que o coração começasse a latejar violentamente contra o peito.

— Naturalmente, aprenderão a lidar com isso. Ora, é claro que todos serão Chuunin em breve. Tenho certeza disso. — Sakura continuava a falar, alheia ao sentimento que provocava no noivo. — Não acha que todos têm potencial para serem Jounin de elite? Acho mais do que possível…

Sakura se deteve ao sentir um abraço de Naruto vindo por trás. Era intenso, silencioso, viril… Ela não esperava por isso. Não nessa situação, com a mão cheia de espuma e a louça por lavar. Contudo, não se importou muito. Na verdade, amou aquele avanço, especialmente pelo calor que começava a latejar entre as pernas. Involuntariamente, Sakura apertou a mão envolta na sua cintura, e Naruto afagou a testa sobre o ombro dela. Era possível sentir a respiração dele, quente e pesada, sobre a fina pele do pescoço.

Sakura, sem saber bem como reagir, fechou a torneira, apoiando-se firme sobre a pia. Teve medo de perder o equilíbrio. O desejo faz algumas coisas loucas com as pessoas, e muitas vezes entregar-se aos seus efeitos pode ser perigoso. Não tardou para que Sakura sentisse algo duro tocá-la por trás. Aquilo, sim, tornou a intensificar o calor que sentia. Tudo piorou até Naruto arfar intensamente e aplicar-lhe um beijo molhado na nuca.

— Sakura-chan… — Ele murmurou ofegante.

Novamente, ela era _dele_. Não se sabia qual o sentimento que impulsionava esse instinto de dominação num relacionamento. Era implícito, abstrato; ora pertencia a um, ora pertencia ao outro. Era como um agente duplo, aplicando suas punições para o lado que lhe fosse mais conveniente. Naquele momento, obviamente era Naruto.

Mas Sakura era orgulhosa e atentada. Não queria se sentir dominada por ele; não o tempo todo. Por isso, ajustou-se no quadril de Naruto, empurrando o próprio corpo para trás. A boca de Sakura permanecia entreaberta, como num ato de concentração, e molhou os lábios com a língua ao sentir a rigidez de Naruto tocando-a por trás. Mais que impagável era senti-lo arfar em resposta, latejando, desejando penetrá-la a todo custo. Mas Sakura não o permitiria ainda; havia muito respeito a impor. Queria vê-lo dominado, subjugado aos seus pés. Por isso, começou a rebolar sobre ele, girando o pescoço em movimentos lentos e entorpecentes. Naruto só podia ver o pescoço dela, sensualmente tocado por finos fios de cabelo cor-de-rosa, e sua bunda, perfeitamente esculpida pela cintura fina, roçando contra seu membro necessitado.

Sakura podia ser novata no âmbito das relações sexuais, mas sabia impor seu desejo e sua vontade sobre Naruto. Há homens que apreciam a feminilidade envolvente; aquela que aquece e queima no íntimo, que se torna inesquecível para todo sempre. O amor deve ser voraz, explorador, livre… Sem liberdade não há prazer. E Sakura estava pronta para explorar tudo o que pudesse.

Num dado momento, ela virou o olhar para trás, apenas para contemplá-lo com uma expressão explosiva. Estava corado, mordendo o lábio inferior, arfando intensamente e acompanhando todo o movimento que Sakura realizava com o quadril. No entanto, assim que Naruto viu os olhos verdes dela, junto com as bochechas vermelhas, os lábios carnudos e tudo o mais, não resistiu em tocá-la: agarrou-a pela cintura, aprofundando o contato dele com as nádegas firmes e sedutoras. A camisola era bem fina e transparente, do tipo que permite uma boa sensação sob o menor dos contados. Ainda assim, Naruto duvidou da sua capacidade de suportar aquilo. Mas Sakura continuou brincando com ele, roçando seu corpo para cima e para baixo, esfregando-se sem pudor.

Não havia palavras que descrevesse o desejo. Naruto queria fazer algo que não podia ser transcrito em palavras. Algo que não poderia ser, em termos mais simples, _simplesmente dito_. Como dizer a sua namorada, recém-proposta noiva, que quer fazer sexo anal com ela? Há pouco mal haviam descoberto a sexualidade, e agora estravam ávidos por receber tudo de uma vez. Afinal, foram 29 anos sem contato com o sexo oposto. O quanto disso é preciso para que os seres humanos ultrapassem todas as fronteiras do desconhecido?

Naruto por um instante perdeu a razão. Puxou-a para si, com muita força, e Sakura arfou em resposta. Levantou a camisola dela, até a altura da cintura, podendo contemplá-la de modo único. Sakura estava totalmente inclinada para ele, apoiando-se com força contra a pia, e agora com a calcinha totalmente exposta. O que Naruto menos precisava, agora, é que ela continuasse roçando sobre ele; mas ela o fez, e ainda parecia gostar. Naruto via o volume de sua calça perder-se entre as nádegas de Sakura, e quanto mais aquilo se repetia, mais ele se via inclinado a pedir a ela o que tanto desejava.

Contudo, passado um tempo, ela simplesmente parou.

— Está gostando, Naruto? — Ela perguntou, encarando-o com um sorriso sacana.

Naruto não soube o que responder. Sim? Não? Talvez?

— Então, — ela tirou as mãos da pia e encostou-se sobre ele, encarando-o bem de perto — tente voltar mais cedo hoje. Tenho uma surpresa para você.

O coração dele saltou, e rapidamente a surpresa substituiu sua expressão devassa.

— Como assim, Sakura-chan? — Perguntou, afastando-se um pouco.

— Não volte _muito_ tarde, e eu lhe darei um presente. É isso que quero dizer. — Sakura explicou, ajustando a camisola de volta no lugar. — Mas é melhor que trabalhe direito, senão não tem surpresa. Fui clara?

Ele acenou um _sim_ tímido, como se ainda não soubesse bem o que estava acontecendo. Sentia os sentidos todos entorpecidos. Demorou um tempo até que recobrasse total consciência.

— É melhor andarmos, Naruto. — Ela deu um selinho nele, tocando-o carinhosamente no rosto. Sentia-se um pouco culpada por cortar aquele momento íntimo de maneira brusca, embora fosse necessário. A responsabilidade era uma qualidade indispensável para qualquer Shinobi; e ele seria o Hokage, aquele que comanda a todos. — Fique bem, sim?

Naruto deu um breve sorriso, embora não tenha conseguido dizer muito.

— Pode deixar, Sakura-chan. Cuide-se!

Ele saiu antes dela. Sakura ainda tinha de se vestir. Além disso, quanto mais cedo ele voltasse, mais rápido saberia o que era aquela surpresa. Estava _louco_ para saber.

II

Há poucos dias, em uma de suas andanças, Naruto recebeu notícias de que um grupo estava se reunindo no País da Grama. Orochimaru, quando apareceu pela primeira vez na Folha durante o Exame Chuunin, havia se disfarçado como uma Kunoichi desse país. Karin também havia sido criada por lá. Muitas das informações faziam crer que o ataque estava sendo organizado em algum lugar da Grama; se não, pelo menos parte dele. Uma das coisas que Naruto aprendeu com Jiraiya foi conseguir informações (depois da morte deste, porque antes não o dava muita atenção). Utilizava sapos pequenos para anotar dados, que ficavam comumente escondidos em partes da sua roupa. Gama Han e Gama Katsu eram especialistas em tirar retratos e fazer notas, por isso estavam sempre presentes nessas missões perigosas.

— Naruto-sama, esta é a terceira cidade pela qual passamos hoje. Tem certeza de que será possível encontrá-los? — Han perguntou.

— Se liga, o ataque pode ocorrer a qualquer momento. Preciso obter informações sobre o inimigo. — Respondeu com discrição, enquanto adentrava um pequeno bar.

Como de costume, havia apostadores amontoando-se nos cantos do estabelecimento. Alguns jogavam cartas, outros _shougi_ , outros jogos dos quais Naruto não tinha conhecimento, e por aí vai. Geralmente, comprava doses e puxava conversa com os donos ou clientes. Também comprava presentes para eles como forma de abrir-lhes a boca. _Nada melhor do que o saquê para tirar a verdade de alguém_ , aprendeu ao longo dos anos.

— Com licença, velho. — Chamou Naruto, todo afável. Sabia bem encenar o papel de bobo. Era assim que conseguia tudo o que queria.

— E aí? — Respondeu o velho. Tinha uma careca bem redonda, um bigode volumoso e cabelos pretos espalhados por todo o corpo. Parecia exercitar-se sempre com o pano sujo, secando uma série infinita de louças.

— Poderia me servir uma dose de saquê? Acabou que meu dia não rendeu muito, para variar. Preciso de emprego e resolvi tentar a sorte nessa cidade. — Comentou, ainda com o tom adorável.

— Pelo jeito não teve muita sorte, não é? A primeira vai por conta da casa. Temos um bom saquê da Vila da Névoa aqui, apesar de não parecer. — O velho resmungou, olhando para o próprio restaurante. — Então, o que faz? É viajante?

— Na maior parte do tempo, sim. Mas já trabalhei desde construção civil até venda de mercadorias. Pode não parecer, mas sou capaz de percorrer muitos quilômetros por dia. — Respondeu com um sorriso cativante, tocando o bíceps como se quisesse demonstrar sua força.

— Ah, sim. Parece muito forte, de fato. É uma pena, mas muitos jovens desempregados dessa cidade foram levados para um emprego duvidoso. Não sinto que devo recomendá-lo a você. — O velho suspirava enquanto falava. Por algum milagre, a série infinita de louças estava seca e guardada num armário empoeirado.

— Sério? Ora, meu velho, melhor uma coisa duvidosa do que nada. Meu dinheiro está prestes a acabar, se é que me entende. — Naruto quase que se inclinou sobre o balcão.

— Quantos anos tem? 22, 23? — O homem encarou-o de cima a baixo, notando que Naruto era um garoto muito forte e bem-apessoado. Não parecia o tipo de gente desempregada. — Você está num estado muito bom. Com certeza conseguiria um excelente trabalho fora daqui.

— Ah, que bom dizer isso, senhor. Tenho 24. — Mentiu. — Mas a verdade é que eu já tentei em muitos lugares. Acho que há algo estranho acontecendo nas redondezas, afinal. As pessoas andam dizendo que há um trabalho desse tipo, mas nunca me falam o que é.

O homem encarou-o com pena. Por algum motivo, o tom afável de Naruto estava o envolvendo. O jovem era muito bem conhecido por conseguir convencer as pessoas ao seu redor, afinal de contas.

— Você sabe sobre os lunáticos, não sabe? — Comentou com a voz baixa. Naruto fez um sinal de _mais ou menos_. — Aqueles que ficaram loucos pela Árvore, ora essa. Os Shinobi estão ansiosos tentando tratar esses caras, mas a verdade é que muitos não se consideram loucos. Estão atendendo a ofertas de trabalho que prometem a volta da Árvore.

Naruto assentiu. Até agora, nada de novo.

— Acontece que uma das organizações que prometem essa loucura se encontra por aqui. — Um brilho faiscou nos olhos de Naruto. Gama Han começou a rabiscar seu bloquinho de notas. — E o negócio parece bem sério. Ficaram reunindo pessoas desiludidas com a vida. Mas não faça isso, meu jovem. Isso não é coisa para alguém como você. Só de olhá-lo sei que é uma pessoa de bem. Não se meta com essas coisas de louco. Se tiver bom juízo, suma dessa cidade.

— Nossa, o senhor é bastante gentil. Não sei como agradecê-lo. — Naruto curvou-se de forma dócil. O atendente soltou um grunhido.

— Apenas suma daqui. Essa cidade deixou de ser a mesma nos últimos tempos. — Comentou com um tom de saudade perambulando nas suas notas. — Fico preocupado com o que esses caras pretendem fazer. Muitos já notificaram a Aliança Shinobi, mas parece que as mensagens nunca chegam ao destino.

 _Bingo_ , Naruto pensou. Coisas assim só podem ser feitas por organizações Shinobi. Naruto viu ali uma oportunidade. Só faltava conseguir _uma_ localização.

— Eu fico realmente preocupado com esse tipo de coisa. O senhor poderia me dizer qual lugar da cidade eu devo evitar? — O tom mudou de afável para extremamente preocupado.

— Se tiver mesmo juízo, passará bem longe das matas a norte e a sudeste. Dizem que estão fazendo túneis ali, sabe-se lá para quê.

Gama Han soltou uma risada bem baixinha de dentro do bolso de Naruto. O velho realmente abria a boca fácil. Quem diria, que na terceira cidade, quase chegada a hora do almoço, conseguiriam aquele montante valioso de informações.

— O senhor foi de muita ajuda. Nossa, foi por pouco. Eu cheguei por aqui pela estrada a nordeste. Não saberia o que fazer se me pegassem. — O tom de inocência parecia convencer, e muito, ao atendente.

— Tome cuidado. Se for parar nessa dose de saquê, fica por minha conta. — O velho respondeu sem sorrisos, embora trajasse uma expressão afável.

— Muito obrigado, senhor! De verdade. Não vou me esquecer dessa gentileza. — Reverenciou com veemência.

O velho pareceu satisfeito com a educação de Naruto. Mal sabia que levou anos até que ele pegasse o jeito. Dos treze anos que passou no exílio, quatro serviram só para aprender a pegar informações. Por isso viveu a maior parte do tempo fugindo. Beirando os cinco anos do exílio, descobriu que simpatia e uma boa dose de mentiras eram suficientes para convencer as pessoas. E as informações se encontravam pelos cantos mais inesperados.

— Bom, se estão a norte e a sudeste, preciso de uma média de quatro clones para investigá-los. — Naruto comentou, já fora do bar. Gama Katsu também precisaria ser evocado. — Estou assumindo, é claro, que o esconderijo é pelo menos tão grande quanto a maioria dos que investiguei nos últimos anos. Espero que a estatística esteja a meu favor.

Naruto desviou o olhar para o Norte e para o Sudeste. Fez, então, os clones de sombra necessários. Tardou um tempo até preparar a marcação do Hiraishin no Jutsu em seu ponto de encontro. Caso alguma coisa desse errado, transferir-se instantaneamente para aquela localidade seria bastante eficaz. Agora, precisava de dois reféns e uma aparência nova. Usaria o refém como fonte de informações sobre o esconderijo, também assumindo sua forma e função. Transformar-se-á nele para que investigue o esconderijo mais rápido, sem que seja reconhecido por qualquer pessoa. Apesar de os civis não conhecerem a forma de Uzumaki Naruto, sua aparência era bastante comentada no mundo Shinobi.

Os clones possuíam bem menos chakra que o corpo original, portanto era natural que fossem menos aptos a utilizarem Senjutsu. Ainda assim, poderiam detectar quaisquer formas de chakra na redondeza, além de possuírem o poder de Kurama para sensoriamento. Naruto suspirou, analisando cada etapa do plano rabiscada na terra por um pedaço de pau. Havia fraquezas? Brechas? Buscou imitar Shikamaru, naquela mesma pose que ele fazia quando pensava em algo.

— Se liga, não sou tão inteligente quanto ele, mas parece tudo certo. — Olhou para os clones. — Bora botar para quebrar.

A primeira coisa que descobriu, após algumas horas, era que o Sudeste não era o local correto. A parte interessante do poder de Gama Han e Gama Katsu é que poderiam dividir seu bloco de notas, de modo que o chakra que utilizavam para escrever e retratar imagens transmitia as mesmas informações para a outra parte. Sendo assim, o corpo original de Naruto recebia todas as informações ao mesmo tempo em que eram escritas. Fora a saída encontrada após tantos obstáculos com uma singela fraqueza do Kage Bunshin: tudo o que um clone aprendia só era repassado ao usuário quando a técnica era cancelada. Agora Naruto podia tomar decisões em tempo real.

A sudeste, havia apenas uma gangue de pessoas desajustadas, que aparentemente foram dispensadas do _trabalho_ certo. Pelo que fora analisado, não possuíam muita habilidade nem talento para arte ninja. Naruto refletiu sobre o quanto aquilo lhe cheirava a Orochimaru. Assim que o clone desapareceu, Naruto acabou recebendo o chakra da Natureza que ele armazenava. Agora podia sentir tudo à sua volta, e surpreendeu-se ao saber que havia uma pessoa muito, _muito_ forte, localizada a norte daquela cidade.

— Preciso ir para o Norte. — Disse num sobressalto.

Escreveu no bloco de notas de Gama Han que precisava saber sua localização precisa, pois ele mesmo faria a invasão. Não levou muito tempo até que obtivesse as coordenadas exatas. Com a velocidade que tinha, chegou lá em poucos segundos. Viu seu clone encarando um rapaz jovem, de cabelo castanho, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre _árvores_ e _serpentes_.

— Vocês não sabem no que estão se metendo. Vocês não têm ideia do que está por vir. — Ele resmungava, o clone de Naruto virou a cabeça.

— Esse daí não quer falar. — Disse com um tom de derrota.

— Um Kage Bunshin não tem tanta habilidade para sentir o que _eu_ senti. Pode ir embora, eu lido a partir daqui. — Disse Naruto, observando seu clone desaparecer em fumaça. — E aí, cara? Está tudo bem?

— Não há nada que você possa fazer para que eu conte. Nada. — Ele rangeu os dentes.

— O cara é osso duro de roer, chefe. — Disse Gama Han, voltando para o ombro de Naruto. — Fiquei sabendo que Gama Katsu não teve sorte no Sudeste, né?

— Se liga, aquele não era o lugar certo, mesmo. Daqui a pouco ele vai se unir a nós. — Naruto ajoelhou-se, assumindo uma expressão afável diante do Shinobi capturado. — Qual o seu nome, rapaz?

Não recebeu qualquer resposta.

— Ei, para que eu o ajude nós precisamos estabelecer um diálogo. Entende o que digo? — Continuou, ainda com um sorriso adorável no rosto. O homem sentiu o suor se formar na testa.

— Você não me assusta. — Disse, por fim.

Naruto deu os ombros.

— Eu não pretendo assustá-lo. Mas se for necessário, temo que não terei escolha. — Disse, perdendo o tom afável e adquirindo uma expressão bastante séria.

De repente, apertou o homem pelos ombros, puxando-o para perto de si. O rapaz perdeu-se nos olhos azuis de Naruto, que por um instante ganharam uma coloração vermelha-sangue. O mundo começou a girar, fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio e tombasse para trás, mas Naruto permaneceu segurando-o firme. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o jovem soluçou. O suor intensificou, rapidamente caindo pelo rosto. Repentinamente, não via mais Naruto, o verde das árvores ou o mundo que conhecia: encarava uma raposa demoníaca, gigante, com longas e afiadas presas, cujos olhos eram brilhantes e vermelhos, sanguinários e assustadores, como nunca se havia visto. Naquele lugar, o ar era quente e rarefeito. Ouvia-se só o barulho das nove caudas gigantes, sacudindo-se e agitando o vento ao redor.

— Diga tudo o que sabe, rapaz. — A voz do demônio saiu, grave e ríspida, fazendo com que o pobre refém tremesse de medo.

— Não! Saia de perto! Suma, demônio! — Gritou, tentando se mover sem sucesso.

A raposa soltou uma gargalhada, como se apreciasse o desespero.

— Então diga o que sabe, e eu o libertarei.

Eis que, ao ouvir essas palavras proferidas lentamente, o Shinobi vacilou por alguns instantes. O medo falou mais alto do que a razão.

— Meu nome é Shimura. Estou a serviço de Orochimaru-sama. Sou apenas um vigia da base, mas consigo acesso a boa parte dos corredores. Por favor, me tire daqui! Eu imploro! — Rogou diante da raposa.

O riso dela ganhou mais volume. Contudo, rapidamente o tom maléfico se perdeu numa voz mais comum.

— O resto é com você, Naruto. — Ela disse, quando novamente se transformou no ninja louro.

O rapaz imaginou se aquilo era um genjutsu. Não havia qualquer indício de sê-lo, mas se fosse, então estava num nível acima de qualquer um. De qualquer modo, o medo era tão real que não conseguiria mais resistir ao interrogatório de Naruto. _Naruto_.

— Você… Você é Uzumaki Naruto, da Folha. — Sussurrou, não escondendo o medo. — Maldito.

— Não se sinta tão mal assim. Só preciso saber como andar pelo seu esconderijo, certo? Se liga, vai ficar tudo bem. — Naruto disse, sentando-se à frente do seu prisioneiro.

Apesar de o homem ter descoberto a identidade daquele que o capturou, não conseguia resistir ao passar as informações. O medo de ter encarado a Kyuubi não lhe deixava voltar ao normal. Além disso, Uzumaki Naruto era atencioso o bastante para não gerar transtornos duradouros em seus cativos.

— Obrigado pelas informações, Shimura-san. Agora não se preocupe. Você vai dormir por um tempo. — Disse, antes de lhe aplicar um golpe e desmaiá-lo. — Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Criou mais um clone, fazendo com que ele cuidasse do refém. Fez este com uma boa dose de chakra, a fim de se preparar para imprevistos. Normalmente, Naruto não utilizava toda sua força para esse tipo de empreitada. Mas como estava ao alcance de Orochimaru, todo cuidado era pouco.

A poucos metros dali a floresta era absorvida para dentro de uma depressão. Seguindo para norte dela, Naruto chegou à abertura de uma caverna, coberta por folhas de árvores e galhos caídos. Se olhasse de longe, nunca diria que havia um túnel ali. Agora estava transformado em Shimura, então podia se mover com mais tranquilidade. Pediu à Kurama que mantivesse sensoriamento sobre toda a região. _Em hipótese alguma eu posso ser descoberto_ , pensou. Se o fosse, rapidamente os planos de Orochimaru seriam mudados. Mais ainda, se descobrissem que era _ele_ , Uzumaki Naruto, o ataque poderia ganhar proporções bem diferentes, quiçá ferindo civis ou seus amigos.

Conforme o que fora informado por Shimura, Naruto percorreu os túneis nos quais tinha autorização. Passou por uma pequena esquina, notando portas fechadas em duas seções distintas. A voz de Kurama brotava na sua mente.

— Naruto, o chakra que você sentiu vem do outro lado do esconderijo. É um Shinobi habilidoso, com certeza.

O rapaz sorriu, sentindo a adrenalina vibrar no seu organismo. Há muito não tinha uma missão tão empolgante como essa. Ao adentrar a porta, notou que os arquivos estavam cuidadosamente organizados em prateleiras. Era, de fato, um armazém de informações, como Shimura havia lhe dito.

— O rapaz não mentiu. Muito bom, muito bom. — Naruto sussurrou.

Caminhou calmamente entre as mesas e móveis do salão, que era parcamente iluminado por tochas em cada canto. Orochimaru tinha um gosto muito antiquado, afinal. Ao aproximar-se da estante, retirou algumas pastas e rapidamente ordenou que Gama Han tirasse retratos. Gama Katsu o ajudou nesta tarefa. Contudo, ao girar o pescoço, Naruto viu um arquivo um tanto suspeito. Havia o símbolo do Clã Uzumaki cravado nele.

— O que Orochimaru roubou do meu Clã? — Pensou, aproximando-se do arquivo e folheando-o com cuidado.

Havia informações sobre sua mãe, Kushina, sobre Karin e sobre Nagato. Havia algumas anotações feitas em vermelho, indicando que Nagato, por ser um Uzumaki, possuía muita compatibilidade com Rinnegan. Naruto riu da perspicácia de Orochimaru.

— Esse cara, — sorriu — confirmou a ligação dos Uchiha com os Senju pelo fato de Nagato ser um Uzumaki. Será que encontrou o corpo dele?

Naruto suspirou. Percorreu outros arquivos, embora nada mais tenha sido encontrado.

— Ei, chefe. Terminamos a parte de cá. — Disse Katsu.

— O senhor quer que tiremos fotos de todos, Naruto-sama? O tempo é muito curto. — Comentou Han.

— Não. Meu instinto diz que essas aqui não são as mais importantes. Temo que tenhamos de avançar mais a fundo no esconderijo. — Naruto suspirou. Shimura não possuía quaisquer informações sobre a qualidade dos dados armazenados.

Entrou na outra sala, onde as informações eram mais relacionadas à Akatsuki e às demais vilas ocultas. Felizmente, não havia nada relacionado à aldeia de Satoru.

— Será que esse é um arquivo velho? — Perguntou Naruto. Contudo, ao abrir uma informação sobre Hidan, percebeu que estava datado de muito recente. — Han, Katsu, guardem o máximo que puderem daqui.

Os sapos o obedeceram. Naruto buscou nos arquivos das vilas, onde tinham informações sobre Kakashi, Kurotsuchi, Darui, Choujiro e Gaara. Orochimaru parecia temer bastante a Aliança Shinobi. Claro, pois não existia exército capaz de enfrentá-los. Naruto concluiu que o ataque só seria plausível numa data em que as cinco nações estivessem separadas.

— O Natal? — Ponderou. Estavam em novembro, o que não fazia muito sentido. — Não. Algo mais próximo. Pense, pense, pense!

Naruto não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão. Mandou que guardassem aquele documento. Queria levá-lo por inteiro a Shikamaru para que fosse analisado. De repente, Han o chamou:

— Naruto-sama, este arquivo trata de você e dos outros Junchuuriki. — Apontou para a pasta.

Naruto a olhou com cautela, percebendo que havia informações sobre todos os Jinchuuriki, desde o selamento até a possível retirada. Na seção sobre si mesmo, Naruto sentiu uma pontada de orgulho.

— "Tomar todo cuidado com este homem. Não há possibilidades de derrotá-lo em combate" — recitou. — Parece que sou temido.

— Acho que a parte do _em combate_ é preocupante, chefe. Se não for em combate, significa que há outras formas de derrotá-lo. — Katsu comentou, tirando retrato de outra série de informações.

Naruto ponderou por um instante. Pensou em todas as pessoas que lhe eram especiais, e em como a morte de Neji o afetou durante a guerra.

— Se liga, não vou deixar aquele filho da mãe ferrar com meus amigos. — Naruto rangeu os dentes, guardando o arquivo em um pergaminho especial.

— Trabalho feito, chefe. — Avisou Katsu. Han apareceu logo atrás, atônito.

— Naruto-sama, eu encontrei algo incrível. — Disse em voz baixa.

Naruto seguiu o caminho de onde Han veio. Notou que havia cinco arquivos especiais. Tratavam-se de fichas de treinamento.

— Sakazuki, Kuzan, Aoshi, Isshou e Todoroki. — Os nomes saíram lentamente da boca de Naruto. O título era emblematicamente cravado como _Os Generais_. — Conseguimos o mais importante. Vamos embora.

Contudo, a porta se abriu. Veio um homem grande, com uma grande foice presa às suas costas, de pele escura e olhos vermelhos.

— O que está fazendo aqui, garoto? — Perguntou com a voz serena, embora trajasse tom imediato.

Naruto deu um jeito de guardar o arquivo nas suas costas. O aviso de Kurama crescia em seu interior: _este é o homem_. Com um suspiro, começou a falar:

— Meu nome é Shimura, senhor. Estou cuidando da segurança desses corredores. — Respondeu com cautela.

— A sala faz parte do corredor? — O tom continuava sereno, embora imediato.

— O quê? — Naruto retrucou.

— Não me responda com perguntas. Vou repetir: a sala faz parte do corredor? — O tom ganhou mais urgência. Até Naruto podia dizer que o homem à sua frente era muito forte.

— Sim, senhor. — Respondeu. — Quero dizer, não, senhor.

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Acho que estamos com um problema de comunicação, Shimura-san. — Disse com a voz plácida. — Esqueça sobre os corredores. Que veio fazer aqui?

O homem caminhou pela sala, chegando próximo a Naruto. O último arquivo estava preso na parte de trás do seu cinto. Se o homem tentasse vê-lo de costas, então saberia da coleta de informações.

— Apenas vim verificar se estava tudo em ordem, senhor. — Fez uma breve reverência, tentando manter um tom tranquilo na voz.

— E está tudo em ordem? — As perguntas ganhavam mais severidade.

— Sim, senhor.

— Então por que continua aqui? Queira se retirar, por favor. — Disse. Contudo, permanecia parado, como se quisesse observar cada movimento de Naruto.

— Sim, senhor.

Naruto sentiu que o homem não engoliu toda sua história. Não importando o que acontecesse, jamais poderiam descobrir aquela invasão. Orochimaru era um homem bastante precavido. Uma vez que tivessem notícia da invasão, os planos sofreriam mudanças imprevisíveis. Ainda assim, não era seguro que todos os dados colhidos continham um vislumbre dos planos de Orochimaru.

Sentindo o perigo se aproximar, Gama Katsu saiu de seu esconderijo em um dos bolsos traseiros de Naruto e recolheu o arquivo num pergaminho, tudo sem que o homem tivesse conhecimento. Contudo, como bom leitor da informação que obtinha, Katsu sabia que aquele homem era Todoroki. O pouco que sabia sobre ele era a respeito do coração frio: nunca se tinha certeza do que se passava em sua mente. Muitos homens haviam morrido pelo ataque de sua foice. O estranho era uma singela referência, no meio do arquivo (até a parte em que pode ler), a um antigo membro da Akatsuki. Será que Orochimaru fez pesquisas acerca dessa organização de modo a treinar seus ilustres generais?

Tendo Katsu e Han mantidos em segredo, assim como o arquivo a salvo, Naruto caminhou com tranquilidade até a porta, sob o olhar vigilante de Todoroki.

— Continue o bom trabalho, Shimura-san. — Disse o homem, antes que a porta se fechasse atrás de Naruto.

— Obrigado, senhor. — Gaguejou.

Por fim, ao fechar a porta, Naruto soltou um grande suspiro de alívio. Contudo, não se deteve por ali. Tinha que sair o mais rápido possível e garantir que ninguém encontrasse o verdadeiro Shimura.

— Creio que Kakashi-sensei vai gostar de um refém atordoado. — Disse com um sorriso.

Ao deixar o esconderijo, fez questão de utilizar o Hiraishin no Jutsu para reaparecer, instantaneamente, à frente de um clone entediado e um Shimura ainda desacordado.

— Parece que deu tudo certo. — Disse o clone. Naruto assentiu em resposta.

— Aqui, também. — Foi a vez do clone responder, logo se desfazendo em fumaça.

Naruto olhou de novo para o Norte, onde o esconderijo sumia para baixo da terra. Agora, tinha de garantir que o Conselho da Folha obtivesse todos aqueles dados.

— Há quanto tempo não sentia tanta adrenalina, Naruto-sama? — Perguntou Han, com um tom jocoso.

— Se liga, odeio dizer que parte de mim está se divertindo muito com tudo isso. Mas vamos. Kakashi-sensei está ansioso para receber isso. — Disse Naruto. Deteve-se por um instante, voltando o olhar para a Vila e lembrando da simpatia do atendente do bar. — As ações do Orochimaru não provocam somente a Vila da Folha. Ele também tem causado estragos pelos lugares onde passa. Vamos garantir que as pessoas possam superar as mazelas da Guerra do jeito certo.

Os sapos desapareceram em fumaça. Naruto usou o Hiraishin no Jutsu para se transportar até a Vila da Folha, mais precisamente, para bem perto do Escritório do Hokage.

III

Kakashi caminhou de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Shikamaru seguia-o com o olhar, impressionado pelo rápido vislumbre do Sexto Hokage e sua ansiedade. Há alguns dias, foi informado de que a ANBU não tinha condições de seguir obtendo informações sobre Orochimaru. Se fossem descobertos, a situação poderia virar contra a Folha de forma imprevisível.

— Temos que garantir, primeiramente, a segurança dos civis e dos mais jovens. — Avisou Kakashi, que ordenou a construção de plataformas de batalha ao redor da Vila.

— Que eu saiba, Kiba… quero dizer, Fuuta-san está coordenando todos os preparativos para três esquadrões de ANBU nos arredores. Vão ficar escondidos entre os galhos de árvores e moitas. — Shikamaru pigarreou, lembrando-se de que o velho amigo, Kiba, agora pertencia à ANBU, portanto não podia ser tratado com o mesmo nome.

— De nada adianta se não soubermos _quando_ ele vem. O conselho está pisando no meu pescoço por causa dos "gastos" das últimas semanas. _Gastos_? — A voz de Kakashi saiu ríspida. — Que eu saiba, todos os meus ancestrais viam a segurança do povo e dos mais jovens como um investimento. Esse é o propósito do Hokage. Esse é o meu propósito!

— Não se preocupe com o Conselho, Kakashi. — Disse Tsunade, fechando a porta atrás de si. — Você é quem manda neles, no fim das contas.

Kakashi deu os ombros.

— Eu me sinto abençoado por tê-la no Conselho, Tsunade-sama. Pergunto-me como a senhora fez para lidar com aqueles dois, Homura e Koharu. — Kakashi bufou, finalmente se sentando no sofá.

— A princípio eles me detinham bastante. A última vez que tentaram me impedir foi quando Naruto enfrentou Pain. Eu os fiz engolir minha autoridade. — Ela sorriu como uma monstra.

— Queria ter essa coragem. Queria apenas que alguma solução rápida voasse por ali. — Kakashi permaneceu encarando a janela com desânimo.

De repente, alguém bateu à beirada da janela, atraindo o olhar de Kakashi, Shikamaru e Tsunade.

— Se liga, cuidado com o que deseja, Kakashi-sensei. — Naruto entrou, novamente disfarçado como Ruto.

Tsunade e Shikamaru ficaram com os olhos arregalados, sentindo o coração palpitando de um jeito estranho no peito. Apenas Kakashi, de todos os presentes, havia presenciado o retorno oficial de Uzumaki Naruto.

— E aí, Shikamaru, Tsunade no baa-chan. — Saudou, sendo rapidamente cortado por um abraço da Quinta Hokage.

— Seu pirralho idiota e egoísta. Você realmente voltou. — O tom de Tsunade era choroso em contraste com suas palavras ásperas.

Shikamaru também se encontrava emocionado, olhando para aquela figura de cima a baixo. Um avolumado grande com uma capa longa, espessa, maltrapilha e preta, e uma máscara de raposa. Somente um tolo não diria que aquilo é um tanto suspeito. Como pode Konohamaru levar cinco dias para suspeitar?

— Seja bem-vindo de volta, Naruto — saudou o assistente, com grande felicidade.

Naruto abraçou à Quinta com grande afeto. Antes de conhecer sua mãe, mesmo que por uns instantes, imaginou que Tsunade seria a figura mais próxima daquele papel. De fato, ela era, pois havia mais do que uma semelhança entre a Quinta Hokage e a Pimenta Escarlate da Folha. Contudo, diferente de Sakura, Tsunade não bateria em Naruto por ter desaparecido por tanto tempo. Ela mesma, após a Terceira Guerra, deixou tudo para trás devido à morte do seu amado. Ela, tão bem quanto Naruto, sabia como era a dor de viver entre fantasmas. Por esse motivo não quis correr atrás dele, pois sabia que Naruto só voltaria quando estivesse pronto.

— Agora você pode seguir em frente, não pode? — Tsunade perguntou com um tom grave, olhando-o com firmeza.

— Sim, baa-chan. — Ele respondeu com o mesmo tom de quando tinha 16 anos, embora tivesse o gestual e a estatura de um homem feito. — E, como Kakashi-sensei acabou de pedir, trouxe não a solução; mas algo que julgo bem próximo disso.

Kakashi levantou-se do sofá.

— Naruto, estamos lutando contra o tempo. Preciso que fale tudo o que sabe. — O Hokage não escondia sua aflição.

— Se liga, eu ainda sei muito pouco. Mas esses carinhas aqui… — Naruto tirou meia dúzia de pergaminhos do bolso, jogando-os em cima da mesa do Hokage.

Rapidamente, a fumaça que saía dos pergaminhos revelou dois arquivos e diversos blocos de anotações. Todos cuidadosamente organizados e encapados.

— Se liga, não devia ter trago os arquivos completos. Podem acabar descobrindo sobre a invasão, mas não tive escolha. — Naruto suspirou, apontando para o arquivo com o título _Os Generais_. — Esse daí é um bem sério. Dei uma lida pouco antes de vir para cá, mas precisamos de uma análise mais completa.

O olho de Kakashi permanecia arregalado conforme passeava pelas páginas de ambos os arquivos.

— Eu não sei o que me surpreende mais: eles possuírem esse tanto de informação a nosso respeito ou _você_ ter sido capaz de recuperá-la. — A atenção voltou-se ao antigo aprendiz. — Está bem diferente do garoto de 12 anos que me deram para treinar.

Naruto sorriu, tirando a máscara por uns instantes.

— Acho que tive um bom professor. — Kakashi se sentiu lisonjeado, mas Naruto não se deteve àquele elogio. Olhou tanto para Shikamaru como para Tsunade, e disse: — bons professores, na verdade. Se liga, eu aprendi muito com todos vocês. Desculpem-me por ter sumido, mas depois de tanto tempo posso realmente dizer que estou de volta.

Shikamaru e Tsunade assentiram.

— E Shikamaru, se liga, é melhor que permaneça aqui. Quando eu me sentar naquela cadeira você será o meu assistente. — Naruto riu do próprio comentário.

— Devo dizer que também tenho dificuldade em acreditar que você é _aquele_ Naruto. Impressionante. —Shikamaru olhou-o mais uma vez da cabeça aos pés. Já notara como Uzumaki Naruto havia se tornado um verdadeiro homem. Caminhou até a mesa e pegou os arquivos de Orochimaru. — Vou investigar esses dados e obter qualquer estratégia ou informação acerca do Inimigo. Começaremos já.

Naruto pareceu matutar por uns instantes.

— Espere aí. Já ia me esquecendo de uma coisa. — Disse, correndo para fora da janela e logo retornando com alguém por cima do ombro. — Esse é o Shimura-san. Tratem-no bem, por favor. Ele foi muito útil para mim.

Tsunade e Kakashi riram do que lhes foi exposto.

— Você fez um bom trabalho ao limpar tudo, Naruto. Shikamaru, por favor, faça o que puder. — Kakashi avisou, recebendo uma resposta instantânea.

Assim que Shikamaru deixou o recinto, Naruto recolocou sua máscara e aproximou-se do antigo professor e da Hokage. Sentou-se em frente à mesa como se esperasse alguma coisa.

— O que vocês fazem o dia todo? Conversam enquanto bebem chá? Até agora apenas conversamos, então cadê o chá? — Os dois Hokage sentiram um tom risonho perambulando na voz de Naruto.

— Você não deseja se revelar para muitas outras pessoas, não é? Na verdade, sinto que além de todos que estiveram aqui, Konohamaru, Soki e _Sakura_ , — Tsunade deu ênfase a esse nome, logo observando um rubor brilhar nas bochechas do Herói — temo não saber para quem mais se revelou.

— Hinata — respondeu com o tom sincero.

— Entendo. Isso é muito bom. Afinal, ela assumiu um peso muito grande por _nossa_ responsabilidade — a voz da Quinta carregava uma censura pesada.

— Se liga, eu sei disso, baa-chan. Melhor do que ninguém. — Naruto trincou os dentes. — Ela assumiu um filho que não era dela, sobretudo a meu pedido. Não me sinto honrado pelo que fiz.

Tsunade deu um longo suspiro. Kakashi alternava entre olhar para a Quinta e para o antigo aluno.

— Não creio que tenha sido para todo mal. Hinata ama aquele garoto. Para todos os casos, ele _é_ o filho dela. — A bela mulher deu um curto sorriso.

— Mas ele não é um Hyuuga, baa-chan. Na verdade, é até difícil descrever o que ele é. Podemos dizer que ele é um Uchiha por parte de Sasuke. Também podemos dizer que é um Uzumaki por parte de Karin. Também se pode dizer que é um Senju, se olhar na sua árvore genealógica e remontar seus ancestrais. Mas… — sua voz entrecortou-se com um suspiro — talvez ele esteja mais próximo de um Outsutsuki do que de todo o resto.

— O que quer dizer com isso, Naruto? — Perguntou Kakashi em tom severo.

Naruto levantou-se e encarou a Vila pela janela. O sol brilhava num ponto alto a oeste, dando a entender que a hora do poente se aproximava. Girou os olhos por toda a extensão que a janela lhe permitia, reparando em prédios novos, antigos, alguns reformados, ruas que nasceram durante sua ausência e aquelas que conhecia tão bem quanto a palma de sua mão. Contudo, quando finalmente a gravidade da questão caiu sobre si, foi que ele teve a coragem de dizer.

— Eu me lembro de dizer-lhes que o Soki era um potencial usuário do Rinnegan, não é? — Todos assentiram. — Eu menti. Se liga, ele _é_ o herdeiro do Rinnegan. Kurama já havia me informado assim que pus os olhos nele quando retornei. — Kakashi engoliu seco e tremeu de preocupação. — Os chakra de Indra e Asura estão dentro dele. Se Orochimaru conseguir capturá-lo, então tudo estará perdido; não só ele será imortal, como também terá um grande poder em mãos.

Tsunade mordeu o lábio inferior. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Orochimaru durante a guerra. Todo o papo de mudança e a ideia de observar o futuro; tudo morto quando Sasuke se foi. Ela sabia que Orochimaru decerto havia mudado e não se interessava mais pela Vila da Folha. Mas isso não implicava no fato de que as ações dele não poderiam afetá-la, de alguma forma.

— Temos que estar prontos a qualquer custo. Já o deixamos solto por tempo demais. — O tom de Tsunade era firme.

— Manteremos vigília redobrada sobre Soki. Chamarei alguém especial para a tarefa. — Kakashi depositou as mãos em cima de sua mesa.

— Ah, tenho uma pergunta importante. — Naruto interviu. — Como vai o Iruka-sensei?

— Ele se recusa a sair do trabalho na Academia. Creio que entende o motivo, não é? — Kakashi sorriu.

— Ele tem mais amor pelas futuras gerações do que qualquer um. Se liga, é claro que eu entendo. — Naruto sorriu, voltando a olhar pela janela. — Ah, me desculpe. Quem você irá chamar para a tarefa?

Um brilho faiscou pelo olho de Kakashi.

— Hanabi! — Sua voz grave chamou, alto o suficiente apenas por aqueles à sua volta.

Poucos segundos depois Naruto já havia desaparecido. Não podia se revelar para outra pessoa, especialmente para Hanabi que era uma usuária do Byakugan. Tanto Kakashi como Tsunade compreenderam a situação. Explicaram a Hanabi a parte que lhe concernia, enfatizando que _Hyuuga Soki deveria ser guardado vinte e seis horas por dia_.

IV

Naruto chegou bem mais cedo que de costume. Havia uma boa justificativa para isso, se considerar que suas pesquisas o levaram diretamente ao destino final: um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru. Olhou bem para sua casa, sentindo o aroma de Sakura espalhado pelos cômodos. Tudo parecia muito diferente com ela ali, tanto que ele costumava fazer comparações mentais em relação ao seu antigo estilo de vida. Cansado, sentou-se sobre o sofá e mal se viu adormecendo.

Teve um sonho bastante estranho. Via Hinata dizendo-lhe "pense direito" repetidamente, como num hino repleto de bis. Ao acordar, pensou se não estaria se esquecendo de alguma coisa: pegara as informações sobre as principais forças do Inimigo, houvera capturado um soldado, tornara a reforçar a vigília sobre Soki. Olhou a hora e viu que já era bem tarde. Sakura voltaria logo.

— Droga. Queria ver Soki ainda hoje para lhe contar a meu respeito. — Resmungou ao se lembrar de sua dívida. Mas àquela altura não queria procurá-lo. Sabia bem que o garoto se encontrava na Mansão dos Hyuuga.

Ainda entorpecido pelo sono, tomou um intenso banho e limpou-se de todo suor e sujeira conquistados na sua pequena aventura. O dia fora complicado apesar de recompensador. Saiu do banheiro usando apenas uma toalha. Não imaginava que chegaria à sala e encontraria Sakura carregando sacolas cheias de vegetais.

— Eu não esperava voltar e encontrar isso — passou os olhos de cima a baixo por Naruto.

— Se liga, desculpe-me. — Naruto gaguejou, apresentando um leve rubor nas bochechas.

— Não que eu me importe. — Sakura manifestou seu lado mais devasso. — A casa é sua, afinal de contas.

 _Não é apenas minha_ , Naruto fez menção de dizer, mas essas palavras ele guardou. Provavelmente por causa da timidez. Dirigiu-se rapidamente ao quarto, onde trajou-se com a mesma roupa de dormir da noite anterior. Sakura devia estar no fogão, preparando novamente o jantar. Naruto apreciava aquele gesto mais do que qualquer outro, pois sentia-se parte de uma família. Pena que não sabia cozinhar tão bem quanto preparar café; caso contrário, encantaria Sakura de outras formas.

Por falar em encantar…

— Sakura-chan? — Sibilou ele incrédulo.

— Que foi? — Ela perguntou sem encará-lo, provando o tempero da sopa que preparava.

Naruto não teve mais palavras. Ela estava trajando apenas calcinha e uma camisa larga, que ele logo reconheceu como sendo _dele_. Não tardou muito para mudar de opinião acerca da cena da manhã de hoje: aquela era a visão mais provocante que já tivera. Provocante, é claro, no sentido mais sexual possível. E Sakura parecia saber disso, mesmo que não desse a entender. Por que outro motivo se vestiria daquela forma, afinal?

Era impossível não a encarar. Suas curvas perfeitamente esculpidas, mesmo que singelamente omitidas pela larga camisa masculina, só ganhavam mais ênfase à medida que se olhava para o todo. O cabelo cor-de-rosa, preso para não deixar fios soltos sobre a comida, deixava um curto rabo-de-cavalo dançando nas costas de Sakura. A camisa era preta, o que já era provocante por si só, mas a _calcinha_ era cor-de-rosa… Naruto mentiria se dissesse que não postou o olhar por ali durante um longo tempo. Olhou de todos os ângulos possíveis, por mais que fingisse que não estivesse olhando. Olharia com muito mais do que os olhos, se fosse possível. Só tinha uma resposta para aquela situação: Sakura sabia do seu desejo; tanto sabia que, se dependesse dela, ou lhe daria o que ele tanto desejava, ou provocá-lo-ia enquanto pudesse.

— Eu fiz apenas uma sopa de vegetais com carne de porco. Está bom assim? — Ela virou o olhar por uns breves instantes, dando de cara com a expressão estupefata do noivo.

— Está ótimo — ele respondeu com uma conotação totalmente diferente na voz.

Sakura riu. Não se importava com os olhares vorazes que recebia do noivo. Pelo contrário, quanto mais recebesse deles, melhor. Estava atiçada para dominá-lo em todos os sentidos, e fazia-o nos mais simples gestos: em cada mexida de panela, em cada coçada de perna, numa simples inclinação para buscar algo, etc. e tal.

Difícil era ficar sentado, sem se mexer, com um volume daquele entre as pernas.

Não levou muito tempo para que Sakura aparecesse à mesa, caminhando com um gingado nada sutil, distribuindo a refeição entre eles. Contudo, Naruto não estava de olho no prato principal. Seguia Sakura como um predador persegue sua presa, embora os papéis talvez fossem outros: era Sakura quem o dominava, e não o contrário. Não se sabe se ele estava ciente disso, mas isso pouco importava.

— Espero que esteja bom — ela disse com um sorriso, provando um pouco do próprio prato. Sua expressão deliciosa indicava que ela apreciara o trabalho.

— Se liga, está incrível — respondeu Naruto, conseguindo controlar um pouco mais de seus impulsos. — Como foi seu dia, Sakura-chan?

— O meu? Foi ótimo, como sempre. Soki está louco para pegar alguma missão fora da Vila, embora tenha sido veementemente proibido dá-las a times de Genin. — Sakura ponderou por um tempo. — Apesar de ele já ser um Chuunin, ainda é muito jovem.

Naruto concordou, embora ele mesmo fosse um dos que exigiam missões difíceis quando mais novo.

— E você? — Sakura apoiou o queixo nas mãos, olhando-o com ternura.

— Ah, — Naruto enrubesceu — foi muito bem, na verdade. As informações que consegui nos dias anteriores me ajudaram a encontrar o esconderijo quase de imediato.

— Quer dizer que… — Sakura começou com um tom exaltado.

— Sim. Se liga, não estamos mais às escuras quanto a nosso Inimigo. Shikamaru dará as informações em breve. — Naruto assentiu com felicidade.

Sakura deu um leve riso e encurtou os ombros.

— Eu já sabia, seu bobo. Shikamaru já terminou a análise. Vejo que você ainda está muito distraído para certas coisas. — Sakura desviou o olhar para a cômoda da sala, onde algumas pastas estavam cuidadosamente organizadas. Uma delas estava aberta, indicando que fora utilizada recentemente.

— Se liga, isso foi sacanagem. — Naruto resmungou, obtendo um novo riso de Sakura.

— Não são pessoas comuns, você sabia? Um deles tem uma técnica obscura que só foi vista uma vez, num inimigo que causou grande transtorno ao Time 10. Lembra-se dele? — Naruto assentiu. — Pelo jeito, Orochimaru saiu pesquisando loucamente nos últimos 13 anos. Teremos adversários não só formidáveis, mas com técnicas sombrias perfeitamente aprimoradas para nos enfrentar.

Naruto suspirou. Sabia que a situação não estava tão favorável, inda mais com a imprevisibilidade do ataque. Contudo, era uma pessoa muito otimista, por isso acreditava na força dos seus companheiros e da própria Vila Oculta da Folha.

— Acabei encontrando um deles enquanto investigava o esconderijo. Não sei se porque fiquei mais esperto ou se ele que não era tão inteligente, mas consegui contornar o problema sem ao menos um arranhão. — Sakura pareceu surpresa com esse comentário.

— Quem diria que você é _aquele_ Naruto… — suspirou.

Foi a vez de Naruto presenteá-la com um sorriso.

— Se liga, estou ouvindo muito isso hoje.

Depois que terminaram de comer, Sakura retirou a louça suja e levou-a para a pia. Bastou um único vislumbre da sua cintura perfeita e seu gingado envolvente, que Naruto lembrou-se de toda excitação de minutos atrás. Seus olhos seguiram-na como mariposas seguem a luz, e rapidamente se perderam à imagem dela lavando a louça, como fora feito na manhã de hoje.

— Sakura-chan, não quer que eu cuide da louça? — Ele arriscou com um tom fraco.

— Não precisa. Amanhã você cuida. — Respondeu com normalidade.

Se havia normalidade nos atos de Sakura, Naruto podia encontrá-la apenas no tom de voz. Ela estava muito cheirosa, bem mais do que o comum, e vestida _daquele_ jeito, não podia estar pensando em outra coisa senão provocá-lo. Caso contrário, ele teria de pedir muitas desculpas por não compreender absolutamente nada do universo feminino.

Sakura inclinou-se sobre a pia, lavando cuidadosamente e, é importante mencionar, certa _lentidão_ , a louça do jantar. Vez ou outra a camisa subia até a altura da cintura, permitindo um vislumbre de todo seu corpo numa perfeita forma feminina. Assim como na manhã de hoje, Naruto perdeu-se naquilo, quase se entregando à irracionalidade. E quando deu por si, já se encontrava de pé, próximo a ela. Ela o olhou por cima do ombro, dando o vislumbre de mais um sorriso, quase como convidando-o a se aproximar ainda mais. No entanto, ele se viu estático, analisando as curvas perfeitas do corpo dela se exaltando naquelas posições. Ah, que corpo… que costas… que b…

— Acho que mudei de ideia. Se quiser me ajudar. — Sakura olhou-o novamente, observando-o atônito. Deu um suspiro entediada. — Pode vir, Naruto.

O pobre Herói se via derrotado diante da permissividade. Não havia nada mais cálido e desesperador do que um desejo sendo saciado. Apesar de ser um mestre no autocontrole, isso requeria uma capacidade sobre-humana de apreciar o presente. Naruto contemplava uma grande oportunidade nesse mesmo instante.

Aproximou-se dela, como fizera de manhã, e agarrou-a pela cintura. Mergulhou o rosto na nuca dela, arrancando-lhe um suspiro exaltado. Sakura apoiou-se sobre a pia, empurrada pela chegada brusca de Naruto, que praticamente avançara sobre ela como um foguete lançado ao espaço. Mas Sakura gostou daquilo; tão breve sentiu-o tocar-lhe por trás, empurrou o corpo na direção dele, desejando uma aproximação ainda menos sutil com a que fora tratada hoje de manhã.

Havia outra coisa que Naruto queria experimentar: subiu as mãos até os seios dela. Eram pequenos, sim, bem pouco volumosos. Mas queria saber como era acariciá-los. Sakura virou o pescoço para cima, desejando que ele a mordesse e beijasse; e permitiu que ele lhe tocasse daquele jeito. Além disso, as carícias nos seios pegaram-na de surpresa. Estava preparada para provocá-lo com a bunda, mas aquilo também serviria. Abriu as pernas, firmou-se bem à pia, esticou o corpo e encaixou-se sobre Naruto. O Herói sentiu-se fraco sob aquele toque erótico: Sakura novamente rebolava sobre ele, de um jeito que tornava a deixá-lo louco. Ele também apertou as mãos nos seios dela, beijando-lhe a nuca sob o cabelo preso, exalando um perfume doce e intenso de rosas.

Sakura sabia bem o que Naruto queria. Tão breve sentiu sua bunda tocá-lo, ele largou os seios e se ajeitou de forma a ver o movimento. Apreciava aquilo com uma respiração ofegante, quase como se tivesse sido eletrificado. Não era uma camisola fina que cobria o corpo de sua amada; era sua camisa, e aquilo dava um toque ainda mais especial. Além disso, a calcinha parecia ter sido feita para aquela posição. Nunca Naruto esperava vivenciar algo do gênero; e lá estrava ele, insaciável, transferindo as mãos da cintura para as nádegas de Sakura.

Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço, girando o rosto para encontrar os lábios dele. Quando o fez, suspirou de forma provocante, rapidamente sentindo Naruto pulsar atrás de si.

— Me leva para a cama? — Perguntou num sussurro entrecortado. Havia um tom de recompensa na voz dela, embora não se soubesse o motivo para isso.

Independentemente das perguntas, Naruto fez o que ela lhe pedira. Não se desgrudou de seu abraço, mas foi andando aos tropeços e balanços até o quarto (a cena era bem engraçada, mesmo que ninguém se importasse). Sakura tinha pudor o bastante para omitir esses desejos: quando sentiu Naruto agarrando-a daquela forma de manhã, imediatamente entendera o que ele desejara. O mais surpreendente é que ela _também_ queria. Achou interessante, talvez, ou simplesmente sempre tenha tido essa vontade. Talvez os homens que gostassem de seios fartos preferissem _outra_ posição; enquanto ela, como uma mulher com pernas grossas e uma bunda bonita e firme, tinha _aquele_ desejo.

Quando se ajoelhou sobre a cama, abaixou o corpo e ficou de quatro em frente a ele. Ah, aquilo estava ainda além do que ele imaginara. A forma de Sakura naquela posição era _mais que perfeita_ … não havia nome que se dava à sua excitação naquele momento. E olha que dar nome às coisas era uma prática de natureza humana.

— O que você vai fazer comigo nessa posição, Naruto? — Sakura perguntou em tom inocente, dando uma pequena rebolada provocativa.

O sábio costuma dizer que quem brinca com fogo se queima. Sakura não estava preparada para aprender aquilo daquele jeito. Naruto deu-lhe uma apalpada tão forte quanto um tapa, fazendo-a deslocar alguns centímetros para frente e dando um gemido, meio de dor e meio de prazer. Ela esperava que ele se enfiasse sobre ela de uma vez, assim como fizera após o café-da-manhã, mas não esperava ter a _língua_ dele delineando sua nádega de cima a baixo. O toque fê-la arrepiar, deixando um rastro úmido e que fazia cócegas. Apertou a colcha da cama, surpresa e sentindo-se uma idiota, com ideias de ser a dominadora da noite, mas sentindo-se mais dominada do que o contrário.

Contudo, Naruto parecia não perceber os efeitos que sua última ação surtira sobre a amada. Fora guiado apenas pelo desejo, que retumbava no peito e em cada ação que executava. Ver Sakura de quatro, tão tentadora e aberta, ainda de calcinha e esperando quaisquer coisas que ele pudesse fazer, fora um golpe maior que a expectativa. Naruto alisou-a das coxas às costas, tardando-se um pouco nas nádegas firmes e volumosas. Sakura gemeu um pouco sob o contado. Realmente, ela tinha tara com aquela posição.

Naruto já havia experimentado sexo oral com Sakura. Mas havia uma pequena curiosidade crepitando em sua mente. Ele foi em direção à calcinha de Sakura, colocando a língua sobre ela na beira de suas costas, e deslizando-a até a altura das coxas. O toque molhado e quente fez com que Sakura gemesse. Sua mente encheu-se de expectativas: será que ele vai fazer o que estou pensando? E fez. Ele moveu a calcinha um pouco para o lado e passou a língua no centro, em pequenos movimentos circulares. Sakura sentiu cócegas e um intenso prazer; tanto que apertou a colcha da cama com bastante força. Gemeu ainda mais quando o sentiu introduzindo a língua.

— Ai, meu Deus… Naruto… seu louco…— gaguejou entre suspiros. Não demorou muito para que os suspiros se tornassem gemidos.

A língua de Naruto entrou e saiu algumas vezes, voltando a desferir alguns movimentos circulares e cautelosos. Lentos, como se aproveitassem ao máximo a situação. Num movimento voraz, apertou as nádegas de Sakura com força e enfiou a língua o mais fundo que pode, como se mergulhasse dentro dela.

— Naruto! Ai! — As pernas de Sakura tremeram, e ela por um instante perdeu o equilíbrio, sendo forçada a se segurar na cabeceira da cama.

— Que foi, Sakura-chan? Quer que eu pare? — Ele perguntou com a voz inebriada.

Sakura não disse nada, apenas continuou na mesma posição. Se _aquilo_ era sexo anal, então estava saindo melhor do que o esperado. Claro, que certas precauções _teriam_ de ser tomadas, mas não havia espaço para preocupações naquele momento. Naruto não se deteve outra vez e repetiu todos os novos movimentos que acabara de aprender. Sakura se forçou contra ele, como fizera na cozinha. Ela abaixou a cabeça, com os olhos fechados, arfando e gemendo lentamente, como se apreciasse um fruto delicioso e proibido.

No entanto, seu propósito não era ser dominada. Ela é quem queria dominar. Passado um tempo, quando o prazer não era tanta novidade assim, obteve mais firmeza nas pernas e empurrou o corpo dele com as mãos. Encarou-o de costas, dando um sorriso maroto, fazendo-o tombar de joelhos na cama. Ele esticou as pernas por baixo dela, arfando em excitação quando a viu tirando a calcinha e jogando-a para longe. Nem ao menos viu aonde a peça íntima fora parar, apenas contemplou a magnífica obra da natureza à sua frente.

— É minha vez de fazê-lo provar a loucura.

E ele provaria com todo prazer. Foi ele mesmo quem se despiu, exibindo um membro rijo e pulsante. Sakura teve vontade de prová-lo com a boca, mas tinha outras necessidades à frente. Quando encaixou suas pernas ao redor das dele, de costas para o membro que pulsava sob o mais simples roçar de peles, deixou-lhe que ele se perdesse no vale formado entre as nádegas. Naruto podia sentir a umidade deixada por sua língua, que mal ele sabia, mas seria de grande utilidade.

Sakura adorava aquela sensação. Novamente rebolou sobre ele, dando a entender que _era assim que devia ser_ : ela no comando, e ele obedecendo. Fora permitido que Naruto a tocasse como bem entendesse, mas que toda a penetração seria comandada por ela. Por mais que fosse algo prazeroso, os primeiros movimentos sempre traziam um pouco de dor e desconforto. Por isso, quando Sakura sentiu ele entrando a primeira vez, suspirou fundo e deixou que saísse novamente. O coração de Naruto havia disparado, mesmo que fosse apenas o começo.

Sakura tentou uma segunda vez: agarrou firme as pernas de Naruto, alinhando seu ânus em frente ao membro, e deixou que ele entrasse mais um pouco até que se sentisse confortável. Falhou uma segunda fez, tal como na noite em que perdera a virgindade. Contudo, Naruto era paciente (na verdade, estava tão entorpecido que mal sabia como reagir), e deixava à sua amada o direito de controlar aquela posição. Sabia que coisas novas exigiam um custo, e esse preço era barato demais para que pestanejasse.

Na terceira vez, Sakura segurou o membro para que o mantivesse alinhado dentro de si. A penetração queimava um bocado, mas era um tanto excitante. O gemido que saía vez ou outra não era apenas de dor; Sakura sabia disso.

Naruto acariciou a bunda dela, vendo seu membro penetrando-a lentamente. Quando viu que a metade tinha entrado, deu-se por satisfeito e relaxou as costas sobre a cama. Era quente, apertado, _gostoso_. Sentia uma certa umidade lhe provocar, provavelmente resultado da sua língua, mas era muito _gostoso_. Sakura tinha de concordar que, após alguns minutos de dor e queimação, o ato estava um pouco mais prazeroso. E ia ficando gradativamente, até que num certo ponto, ela pôs as mãos sobre as de Naruto, que a agarrava com voracidade, e apertou-as com firmeza. Naruto gemeu forte ao sentir Sakura empurrar mais o corpo contra o dele, enquanto lhe era permitido um vislumbre de seu membro penetrando-a. Conseguira ir até a metade, o que era um bom começo, e permaneceriam ali pelas próximas vezes que tentassem aquela posição. Era muito bom, _muito_ mesmo, mas requeria certo cuidado e calma. Poderiam se machucar caso tentassem coisas muito bruscas.

Sakura já estava um pouco mais acostumada ao sexo anal. Na verdade, o mesmo tesão que Naruto sentia ao vê-lo entrando e saindo dela, Sakura sentia ao coordenar o movimento. Numa certa altura, ela já elevava o quadril e abaixava-o com velocidade, percorrendo todo o comprimento de Naruto até à metade. Sakura já gemia com prazer, levando a mão até à boca num movimento sensual. Não mais que Naruto, que observava o belo corpo de Sakura envolvendo-o com força.

— Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Eu… — Ele arfou entre gemidos.

— Sim, Naruto. Pode gozar! — Sakura retrucou, sentindo-o pulsando ainda mais forte que nas noites anteriores. Provavelmente porque a sensibilidade dessa posição era um pouco maior.

Apesar de o ato não ter sido demorado, principalmente por esta ser a primeira vez, Naruto acabou atingindo o ápice bem cedo. Sakura também sentiu que poderia gozar com sexo anal, embora requeresse mais estímulos em outras partes do corpo. Da próxima vez que fizessem, ela ia pedi-lo que fosse de conchinha, e ia querer os _dedos_ dele para ajudá-la.

Sentiu-o gozando dentro de si, mas não tinha problema. Sabia que em pouco tempo aquilo não estaria mais no seu organismo, e apesar de a sensação ser estranha, não era _exatamente_ ruim. Ela o deixaria fazer isso sempre que estivesse disposta a fazer anal. Com um último suspiro, virou-se novamente para ele e o beijou com muita intensidade. Um tipo de beijo que só podia ser dado após fazer amor, porque era quente, suado, ofegante, repleto de desejo e ternura.

Sakura só tinha mais uma coisa a dizer:

— Gostou de me pegar por trás?

Naruto arregalou os olhos numa expressão atônita. Quase quis dizer que não se falava esse tipo de coisa, mas a verdade é que ele gostou. E muito.

Sem mais uma palavra, Naruto viu que o desejo ainda brilhava nos olhos de Sakura. Por isso ele a tomou num longo beijo, enquanto a masturbava com intensidade. Queria terminar aquela noite com o orgasmo dela, por isso, além da masturbação, também apelou para o sexo oral. Sakura amava aquilo. Amava o jeito com que ele a chupava e penetrava com a língua. Também usou os dedos para intensificar o prazer. Sakura amava quando ele fazia aquilo.

— Ai, Naruto. Ai… — gemia sem medida de volume. Levou alguns minutos, mas logo atingiu o ápice, apertando-lhe o cabelo com força enquanto as pernas tremiam.

Ambos ficaram deitados lado a lado, cansados, sentindo que em poucos dias haviam compensado grande parte da falta que tinham um do outro. Se encararam com um pouco de vergonha, embora ela tenha se perdido no calor de um abraço. Não demorou muito tempo para que os dois adormecessem, satisfeitos, com o coração acalmando suas batidas pouco a pouco. Contudo, a paz que sentiam não duraria por muito tempo. Infelizmente, a guerra voltava a soprar suas nuvens negras sobre o horizonte da Vila Oculta da Folha. Os tambores voltaram a rufar no ritmo da batalha.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO V** I

O vendo zumbiu ao redor da mansão dos Hyuuga. As árvores dançaram violentamente sob a noite escura, que se tornara inesperadamente fria com o avanço da madrugada. A leste da mansão, dois olhos atentos, implodidos numa forte radiação de chakra, penetravam quase toda a área de uma esfera ao redor da mansão. As veias ao redor das órbitas estavam severamente dilatadas, indicando o uso da Kekkei Genkai do Clã Hyuuga. Hanabi vigiava os arredores da mansão taciturnamente com ajuda de vários outros Jounin, todos membros do mesmo clã. Um a norte, um a sul, um a oeste e um a leste; todos estendendo suas visões para o mais distante que podiam.

O som de passos não tirara a concentração de Hanabi.

— É um pouco assustador pensar que um simples garoto causaria tanto problema — disse a voz grave de Hyuuga Hiashi. Prosseguiu com um dar de ombros: — não que eu me importe. Foi para isso que aceitamos essa missão.

Hanabi franziu o cenho.

— Não gosto quando fala dessa forma, papai. Soki é mais do que uma missão — disse levemente irritada, sem deslocar a cabeça ao menos um pouco para encarar o pai.

— Não foi o que quis dizer e você sabe disso — a voz dele assumiu um tom ainda mais grave. Hiashi era dono de uma severa voz gutural. Usou-a muitas vezes contra Hanabi e a irmã.

— Ele é uma criança incrível, sabe? Todo agitado, como dizem que a mãe era; e um Shinobi genial, tal como o pai. Imagino o quanto tenha sido difícil para minha irmã criá-lo nos primeiros meses. Não, eu _vi_ o quanto foi difícil. — Hanabi deteve-se, tragando um longo suspiro e mantendo os olhos na mesma direção, embora sua visão cobrisse todos os arredores e mais além. — Mas ela ama-o, não é? Duvido que nenhum de nós não o ame agora.

Hiashi sentou-se ao lado da filha. Trazia consigo uma bela xícara de chá, a qual carregava com bastante elegância; mesmo já contando três horas após a meia noite e ninguém pudesse vê-lo.

— É verdade — confirmou com pesar. — Hinata sempre teve mais jeito para a gentileza do que qualquer um de nós. Até mais do que Uzumaki Naruto, se me permite dizer.

Hanabi sorriu, principalmente pelo tom amargo que o nome de Naruto tinha na voz de Hiashi.

— Não sei do que tem mais raiva em Naruto, papai. Se foi por ele abandonar minha irmã na hora da dificuldade ou por ter "partido" o coração dela?

Hiashi hesitou por alguns instantes. Um vento frio soprou para o norte e depois voltou para o sul, trazendo a fumaça que emergia da xícara consigo. Não era segredo que o homem havia se tornado protetivo em relação às filhas, principalmente após os eventos da Guerra. Seus sentimentos para com Naruto eram um misto de admiração, pela imensa força conquistada por este e pelo fato de ele ser _o_ Herói; de decepção, pelo fato de Naruto tê-los abandonado após a Guerra, deixando o título de Hokage que deveria pertencer a ele; e de raiva, por não ter feito jus às suas palavras e não retribuir o amor de sua filha. Naturalmente, Hiashi não podia culpá-lo por isto, mas seria uma honra e um desejo de longa data satisfeito ganhá-lo como filho. Sobretudo após a morte de Hyuuga Neji.

— Surpreende-me a sua capacidade de dizer tolices enquanto trabalha, Hanabi — e bebeu mais um gole de chá.

— Ouviu os boatos, não ouviu? — Hanabi questionou, mesmo sob o olhar imparcial do pai. — Os boatos de que Naruto retornou.

— Não adianta torcer pelo melhor à vista de meros boatos, Hanabi.

O vento tornou-se ainda mais frio. A noite de lua minguante escureceu-se ainda mais quando as nuvens criaram uma barreira contra as estrelas, impedindo que seus brilhos trêmulos e distantes iluminassem o chão. Um assombro cresceu nos corações de Hanabi e Hiashi, que se levantaram assustados ao ouvir um ruído na parte norte da mansão, exatamente onde dormiam Hinata e Soki.

— Maldição! — Rugiu Hiashi, ativando seu Byakugan e pondo-se a correr o mais rápido que podia.

— Vamos cercá-lo, papai! — Gritou Hanabi, saltando para o outro lado da mansão como a sombra de uma flecha.

Hiashi convidara a filha Hinata e o neto Soki para um jantar na mansão principal. Hanabi aparecera de surpresa, trazendo grande felicidade no sobrinho. Brincaram, conversaram, comeram, festejaram a promoção para Chuunin e riram noite adentro. Tudo parecia perfeito, com exceção da missão secreta dada a Hanabi: _proteja Soki_. Há muito soubera que o sobrinho fora adotado para proteger a herança sanguínea dos Uchiha. Fizeram tudo em segredo para que ninguém desejasse tomar o seu poder. No entanto, o mundo ainda se encontrava repleto de Shinobi cruéis, tais com Orochimaru; e alguns da mesma categoria, dos quais Hanabi se via muitas vezes numa missão de encalço, rastreamento e eliminação.

Dessa vez era tudo diferente. Era sua família que estava em perigo. Não deixaria que um reles invasor levasse o seu sobrinho debaixo do próprio nariz. Era impossível alguém escapar enfrentando um exército do Clã Hyuuga.

No entanto, a situação não fora como previsto. Quando Hiashi e Hanabi se encontraram, descobriram Hyuuga Sachiko desmaiada no chão, com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo rosto. Podiam muito facilmente ver que havia vida em seu corpo, embora não soubessem como alguém escapara do Byakugan. Não perderam tempo ao saltarem sobre as janelas da mansão, quebrando a vidraça e recompondo-se do lado de dentro. Subiram rapidamente até o segundo andar, parando em frente a uma porta de correr lisa e bonita. Não parecia tão bela assim, sob a penumbra da noite, inda mais com a atmosfera de tensão crescendo no ar. Hanabi abriu a porta do quarto de Hinata, mas quando Hiashi preparava-se para abrir a do quarto de Soki, surpreendeu-se com o garoto abrindo-a primeiro.

— Hiashi-jii-san, o que está acontecendo? — Perguntou com um sussurro. Seu cenho franzido indicava que ouvira uma ou outra coisa estranha. Também tinha os olhos pesados do sono recém-interrompido.

Hiashi empurrou-o para trás de si, novamente assumindo a posição de luta dos Hyuuga. Apesar de ser capaz de ver através das paredes e enxergar o fluxo de chakra, havia algo _muito_ estranho naquela mansão. Quando Hanabi abriu a porta do quarto de Hinata, houve uma enorme explosão na parede do quarto. A poeira e os escombros espalharam-se, sendo carregados pelo vento e espalhando-se pelo corredor. Os Shinobi do lado de fora colocaram o braço em frente aos olhos.

Não demorou muito para que o local estivesse lotado de ninjas. O exército dos Hyuuga estava com os olhos dilatados, explodindo um chakra furioso. Hiashi saltou para a abertura, e com um impulso fora parar no telhado. Lá estava o invasor: um homem corpulento, de pele escura, cabelos compridos e olhos vermelhos, carregando Hinata desacordada sobre o ombro.

— Quem é você? Como conseguiu enganar o nosso Byakugan? — Rugiu Hiashi, logo recebendo a companhia de Hanabi.

— O que quer com a minha irmã? — Rugiu a mulher.

— Não estão em posição de fazer perguntas, Hyuuga — o exército hesitou sob o tom nocivo do Inimigo. — Embora, devo dizer, estou surpreso que o veneno tenha funcionado. Está na sua água há pelo menos dois dias, se não me engano.

Hiashi cerrou os pulsos, achando mais do que impossível ser enganado de forma tão simplória.

— Sabe o que Orochimaru-sama diz sobre leões, Hiashi-sama? Que eles se acalmam quando estão de barriga cheia — o Inimigo pareceu ajustar Hinata sobre o ombro. Não se sentiu surpreso, também, ao ver que Soki se erguia ao lado do avô e da tia no telhado. — Ora, se não é o pequeno _Hyuuga_?

Soki arqueou a sobrancelha. Seus olhos fitaram Hinata com um brilho intenso e fervoroso.

— O que você quer com minha mãe, seu maldito? Largue-a! — Rugiu, correndo em direção ao Inimigo.

Hanabi o deteu

— Sábia escolha, Hanabi-san. Não tenho permissão de assassinar Hinata-sama; caso contrário, já o teria feito. Não é isso que estão pensando? — Todos permaneceram imóveis. — Pois bem, que isso sirva de recado: amanhã, às três horas da tarde, não mais nem menos, Orochimaru-sama fará a execução de Hyuuga Hinata na frente de todos. Aqueles que quiserem participar do julgamento, favor comparecerem com pontualidade.

Hiashi engasgou incrédulo. Esteve prestes a soltar uma grande gargalhada.

— Posso saber com que autoridade Orochimaru pretende punir a minha filha? E, já que sei que ele não possui alguma, a não ser a de um criminoso sem honra, por que motivo? — Os pés do patriarca perfuravam as telhas da mansão, tal pesada era a sua fúria.

— Falsidade ideológica — disse entredentes, desviando o olhar para o céu e reparando que as nuvens se abriam para dar visão às estrelas. — Claro que a corte se fará presente.

— Seus desgraçados! — Hiashi avançou sobre o Inimigo numa explosão de fúria. Contudo, fora derrubado pelo golpe de um inimigo omisso, casualmente disfarçado entre as sombras.

— Ora, ora. Mantenha-se calmo, Hyuuga Hiashi. Não é hora para execuções, entende? Se deseja tanto recorrer à morte, compareça ao julgamento de sua filha. Aliás, — ele abriu um sorriso dissimulado — espero que todos compareçam! Não teremos um banquete ou coisa parecida, mas há poucas coisas mais agradáveis do que um julgamento de sangue!

Suas gargalhadas flutuaram ao redor da mansão junto com o vento. Os dois inimigos ficaram um ao lado do outro, parecendo cientes de seu domínio sobre a multidão.

— Não se esqueçam da condição, senhores. Avisem ao seu Hokage — disse aquele que carregava Hinata.

Com uma explosão de fumaça, os dois invasores desapareceram levando a adorável mãe de Soki. Não entendiam a ideia de "julgamento" que deram; quer dizer, pelo menos Hanabi e Hiashi entendiam o que queriam dizer com _falsidade ideológica_. Isso só os irritou ainda mais, ao ponto de se esquecerem que ali estava o filho de Hinata, que sentiu as lágrimas baterem furiosamente contra os olhos. No entanto, elas não saíram sozinhas; vieram acompanhadas de um forte urro de raiva, com mais ódio que poderiam prever. Por uns instantes podiam sentir a gravidade ficar mais pesada, e Hiashi jurou ver um brilho vermelho faiscar nas pupilas de Soki, mas sua fúria fora interrompida por Hanabi. Apesar de esta não ser nem de perto tão gentil quanto a irmã mais velha, os corações de ambos convergiam para amá-la.

— Não fique assim, Soki-kun — disse a tia repleta de determinação. — _Isso não_ vai ficar assim. Não vai!

E virou os olhos de relance para o telhado, onde pequenas gotas de sangue haviam respingado poucos segundos antes dos inimigos fugirem. Hanabi lançara uma kunai no braço do inimigo que carregava Hinata, no intendo de fazer com que ele a derrubasse. Acertou em cheio, carregada com tanto chakra quanto pudesse dispor, mas não surtira o efeito desejado. O homem fugira com Hinata, mas aquele corte queimaria e deixaria uma cicatriz horrível pelo tempo em que ele vivesse. Se não fosse para matar, Hanabi pelo menos marcaria os seus inimigos; e suas marcas eram duradouras.

No entanto, o vento ainda rodopiava ao redor da mansão Hyuuga, soprando uma melodia fria e melancólica. Soki caiu de joelhos sobre o telhado, deixando-se render no abraço de sua tia. Hiashi cerrou o pulso e rugiu para Tsukishiro, que estava a poucos metros de seu alcance.

— Você vai me acompanhar. Vamos falar com Hatake Kakashi nesse mesmo instante. — E desceu do telhado, sem omitir qualquer instância de sua fervorosa ira.

II

Kakashi colocou o manto do Hokage em volta de si, com o olho exposto encarando o horizonte sul, na entrada da Vila, sendo seguido por Hyuuga Hiashi e Hyuuga Tsukishiro.

— Onde está Soki? — Perguntou o Hokage.

— Hanabi está com ele na mansão. Mandei-a ficar de guarda, com permissão de matar — respondeu Hiashi, com passos firmes e tensos.

Kakashi também cerrou o punho, caminhando de um lado a outro da sua sala. As cinco horas da manhã se aproximavam, quando, repentinamente, uma pequena explosão de fumaça ecoou no canto noroeste da sala.

— Kakashi-sensei, é verdade o que aconteceu? É verdade? — Rugiu Uzumaki Naruto, batendo as mãos com força sobre a mesa do Hokage.

Os olhos de Hyuuga Hiashi e Tsukishiro saltaram das órbitas. Logo perceberam que os boatos eram verdadeiros; permaneceram em silêncio, alternando os olhares entre Hatake Kakashi e Uzumaki Naruto.

— _Sim_. Eles utilizaram _isto_ para enganar o Clã Hyuuga — apontou para a mesa, onde havia uma lâmina com uma estranha substância e um extenso relatório.

— Estava na água? — Perguntou Naruto, olhando a lâmina com cuidado. Havia um pequenino sólido cor-de-rosa, brilhando conforme era ajustado sob a luz. Kakashi assentiu. — Para que serve?

O Hokage franziu o cenho.

— Funciona como um Genjutsu sólido. Pode rir, se quiser, mas é verdade. Quando essa coisa é misturada na água torna-se incolor e inodora, e é capaz de bagunçar o fluxo de chakra como um Genjutsu — explicou enquanto tamborilava o dedo sobre o relatório. — Nunca fiz o departamento de ciências biológicas trabalhar tão rápido quanto hoje.

— Se liga, bem que eu imaginei que Orochimaru ia encontrar uma forma de nos enganar — Naruto deu um sorriso rancoroso.

O Hokage bufou e encarou o antigo aluno com certa curiosidade.

— Foi surpreendente você não ter descoberto algo assim, Naruto — havia um tom mais interrogativo do que severo.

— Há mais países no mundo do que queremos ver, Kakashi-sensei. Muitos deles sobrevivem com o comércio ilegal. Orochimaru está há mais tempo nisso do que qualquer um de nós, inclusive eu — e o Herói apertou sua capa maltrapilha ao redor do corpo, em seguida colocou a máscara de raposa. — A coisa começará às três da tarde, é isso? Então tenho muita coisa a fazer até lá. Acredite quando lhe digo que a viagem custará mais de meio dia.

Kakashi cerrou o punho.

— Não estará aqui para a luta, Naruto? Eles levaram Hyuuga Hinata. Está ciente do que isto significa? — Indagou Kakashi. Olhou de soslaio para os Hyuuga que se encontravam paralisados no escritório. — Além disso, não sabemos quantos de nós fomos afetados por _isto_ ; até mesmo você pode ter sido envenenado.

Naruto virou o rosto para os Hyuuga e fez uma breve reverência, como se fosse um pedido de desculpas. Não demorou muito para que sua voz rouca voltasse a ecoar pelo escritório.

— Se liga, é claro que eu sei. Eles querem usar Hinata para despertar o Rinnegan de Soki — afirmou cobrindo os cabelos dourados com o capuz. — Voltarei o mais rápido possível, antes que as coisas fiquem muito ruins, mas preciso de ajuda; _nós_ precisamos. Exatamente por não sabermos quantos de nós fomos envenenados.

Kakashi deixou um suspiro preocupado escapar. A essa altura, todos os Jounin presentes na Vila foram colocados em alerta. Os Chuunin comandavam os Genin para o toque de recolher, causando um ruidoso tumulto ao longo das ruas e ruelas. As pessoas conversavam temerosas, lembrando-se dos dois últimos ataques que ocorreram à Folha; um dos quais – o primeiro deles – fora causado pelo mesmo Inimigo de agora.

— Eu voltarei logo, sensei — disse Naruto deixando apenas um brilho amarelo no local onde estava.

Hiashi recobrou a compostura apenas um segundo depois. Sentiu que estava até mesmo prendendo a respiração. Não conseguira falar nada antes que Sakura e Tsunade adentrassem o Escritório.

— Cuidaram de tudo na área civil, sensei — disse Sakura, com os olhos refletindo um brilho verde-esmeralda.

— Kakashi, eu estarei com você no campo de batalha — rugiu Tsunade, aproximando-se a passos largos e pesados.

O Hokage deixou o chapéu em repouso à mesa do escritório. Sabia que não havia como impedir Tsunade de participar da luta – na verdade, não pensara em impedi-la nem por um instante. A força de um Sennin seria mais do que bem-vinda contra outro; e Kakashi sabia, pelo relatório em sua mesa e pelo sequestro de uma das suas melhores Kunoichi, que o Inimigo era mais poderoso e paciente do que previra. Nada pode ser mais perigoso do que um ataque planejado com 13 anos de paciência.

— Sim, senhora — respondeu com um olhar rápido para Tsunade. — Hiashi-san, movimente o exército dos Hyuuga. Sakura, deixe o departamento de medicina preparado (coloque Shizune no comando, pois quero você comigo). Alguém, pelo amor de Deus, traga-me Shikamaru _agora_.

A severidade na voz de Kakashi se agravou na ausência de seu assistente. Há muito ele sumira para o departamento de ciências, preocupado com a possibilidade de toda a água da Vila ter sido envenenada. Levaram cinco longos minutos para que o Jounin reaparecesse.

— Hokage-sama, somente o reservatório dos Hyuuga fora envenenado — Shikamaru observou a expressão de Hiashi fechar-se numa carranca. — O motivo é a grande dificuldade de se obter esta proteína: _plorifitase_ , — pressionou o dedo sobre o nome num pedaço de papel — que amplifica _qualquer_ reação química ao contato com o chakra. Isto significa que a reação pode ser diferente de acordo com o tipo de chakra com o qual ela reage — Shikamaru deu um longo suspiro e um meio sorriso. — É terrivelmente brilhante, Hokage-sama; me desculpe a sinceridade.

Kakashi olhou para os dois Hyuuga que ainda se encontravam no Escritório. A fúria de outrora parecia fragilizar-se sob um teor de vergonha.

— O orgulhoso Clã Hyuuga… detido por um produto de mercado… — Hiashi rangeu entredentes, com os punhos cerrados e a mente elevando-se à filha.

— Não foi culpa dos senhores. Isto não é o tipo de coisa que se encontra numa esquina, entendem? É necessário contato com o mais fundo do submundo para adquirir um miligrama deste material — Shikamaru sacudiu o papel com urgência. — Vocês não foram enganados por _isto_ ; foram enganados por Orochimaru! Movam-se, senhores! Precisamos da sua força!

Kakashi permitiu o vislumbre de um meio sorriso sob sua máscara. Hiashi abaixou os ombros e franziu o cenho, carregando um olhar ofendido, embora determinado. Curvou-se brevemente para o Hokage e chamou Tsukishiro para fora do Escritório.

— Se possível, deixe Tsukishiro-san conosco. Com amostras de seu sangue poderíamos desenvolver um antídoto para o Clã Hyuuga — avisou Shikamaru, recebendo um último aceno dos dois.

Restavam no cômodo Tsunade, Shikamaru e Kakashi, todos mergulhados num silêncio palpável e incômodo. O vento voltou a sussurrar estranhas notas do lado de fora, enquanto o sol surgia a leste e começava a aquecer o ar sobre a Vila da Folha. Por esse motivo, talvez, o vento tornou-se ligeiro e inquieto.

— Deixamos uma grande brecha passar, Kakashi — murmurou Tsunade.

— A responsabilidade é toda minha, Tsunade-sama — a voz do Hokage saiu rouca, como se houvesse um fardo entre cada nota.

— Não adianta lamentar o ocorrido, Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama — alertou Shikamaru, atraindo os olhares de ambos. Por um momento, parecia que o papel de líder da Vila fora atribuído a ele, sendo o único transmitido uma sensação otimista desde o início da madrugada. — Estamos em maior número, sabemos sobre o Inimigo, temos informações sobre seus principais soldados e sobre o seu objetivo. É certo que a vantagem está conosco.

Tsunade crispou os lábios ao ouvir as palavras de Shikamaru. Ele não era mais o garoto de outrora; a criança Chuunin que liderara um esquadrão de Genin para o resgate de Uchiha Sasuke, há 16 anos. Era um dos mais habilidosos Jounin da Vila Oculta da Folha, Primeiro Assistente e Conselheiro do Hokage, _aquele que sabe de tudo_. Shikamaru era responsável por grande parte de 90% das decisões da Vila; das outras 10% ele cuidava sozinho. Nunca se vira um Shinobi tão culto e habilidoso desde Nara Shikaku, seu falecido pai e herói de guerra, cujo nome era mencionado todos os anos no dia 10 de outubro. Tsunade abaixou a cabeça e, como se algo em seu sangue tivesse um traço em comum com o de Soki, repentinamente acreditou que aquele ritual era horrível; simplesmente _mórbido_. Então seus olhos se ergueram, refertos de fogo e bravura, tal como não se via desde o ressurgimento de Uchiha Madara. Uma mulher de firmeza incontestável: a Quinta Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha.

— Shikamaru tem razão, Kakashi. O tempo que perdemos lamentando a nossa falha é o tempo que poderíamos aproveitar _contra-atacando_ — bateu com firmeza na mesa, fazendo com que todos os objetos tremessem.

O olho de Kakashi saltou pela órbita. Havia uma palavra que Tsunade mencionou que atiçara uma pequena parte de seu cérebro. Algo crucial, talvez.

— Tsunade-sama, repita o que disse! Por favor! — Gritou com urgência.

— Shikamaru tem razão? — Indagou curiosa após um tempo, com uma das sobrancelhas bastante arqueada.

— Não, depois disso! — Insistiu.

— Que precisamos contra-atacar? — Repetiu com um dar de ombros.

Kakashi passou a mão pelos cabelos, levantou-se da cadeira e encarou a sua Vila. _É isso_ , pensou. Ainda havia algo que poderia ser feito. E a arma do Inimigo seria a sua ruína.

— Shikamaru, leve a droga ao departamento de ciências biológicas o mais rápido possível. Leve também as informações sobre Os Generais — a voz de Kakashi rugiu com urgência, seu reflexo estampado na janela de vidro do Escritório.

— Sim, senhor! — Shikamaru abriu um enorme sorriso, percebendo do que se tratava.

Tsunade pareceu confusa por um instante, mas logo a realização caiu sobre ela.

— Não me diga que está pensando… — fez menção em falar, sendo interrompida pelo atual Hokage.

— Sim, é isso mesmo. Vai ser difícil usá-lo, mas pode vir a ser muito útil; se necessário — o tom de voz de Kakashi voltara ao normal, mas seu olho brilhava com uma fagulha intensa de determinação.

As horas passavam silenciosas e rapidamente. Com todo o rebuliço provocado pela invasão à mansão dos Hyuuga – que já não era segredo em toda a Vila –, as pessoas tinham dificuldade em interagir. Seus corações estavam demasiadamente pesados para o simples vislumbre de um sorriso, ou pelo menos uma piada rotineira. Todos os oito departamentos da Folha, ciências biológicas, ciências humanas, matemática e física, tecnologia & comunicação, linguagem (outrora chamado de esquadrão de criptografia), medicina, penitenciário e energia & abastecimento, estavam abarrotados de pés marchando para lá e para cá. Todos os departamentos se comunicavam com a Aliança Shinobi, alertando sobre o risco que crescia sobre a Folha. Após a Quarta Guerra, cada país obteve grande desenvolvimento tecnológico proveniente da Aliança Shinobi, ao qual deram bom uso.

Estabeleceram fortes laços entre as maiores e menores vilas ocultas, embora os países mais distantes permanecessem fora do convívio comum da Aliança Shinobi. As principais suspeitas da fabricação da droga com plorifitase apontavam para esses países; e os mais próximos desses, no momento, eram os Países do Raio e da Terra. O País da Água também fora alertado devido à sua localização estratégica a poucos quilômetros do continente. Apesar do País do Vento não correr riscos iminentes, o Kazekage ofereceu qualquer ajuda necessária.

Um consenso comum era de que os boatos sobre a volta de Uzumaki Naruto não haviam se espalhado para nenhum outro território. Houve, inclusive, um pronunciamento oficial de que não se teve quaisquer notícias do Herói nos últimos dois anos. Naturalmente, era uma mentira para reforçar a ideia de que o Shinobi mais poderoso vivo não estaria presente para o conflito vindouro. Segundo Shikamaru, Naruto tinha peso equivalente à rainha do shougi. Kakashi riu, mas concordara.

Próximo ao meio dia, todos os departamentos, além de mobilizados para garantir a segurança da população, também cuidaram dos esquadrões Shinobi. Prepararam uma refeição adequada e trouxeram os equipamentos ninjas à base do Escritório do Hokage, onde um posto de guerra fora erguido nas últimas duas horas. O esquadrão médico, liderado por Shizune, encontrava-se no canto leste repassando algumas táticas evasivas. Mais a oeste, os Chuunin eram divididos em diferentes batalhões liderados por um Jounin especial; ali se encontravam Ebisu, Mitarashi Anko, Sarutobi Konohamaru e seu antigo time, Udon e Moegi. Próximos ao Hokage, encontravam-se quatro dos Jounin mais poderosos da Vila Oculta da Folha: Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino e Aburame Shino. Estes estariam na linha de frente, imediatamente após Hatake Kakashi e Tsunade. Omissos em diversas regiões da Vila e transmitindo mensagens secretas entre o Hokage e os demais esquadrões e departamentos, os ANBU já tinham sua formação definida para a guerra; Sai, o líder da Raiz, ordenara que sua divisão secreta tinha permissão para _matar_. Inuzuka Kiba, Mitashi Tenten e Tenzou faziam parte dos esquadrões tradicionais da ANBU. Rock Lee, um dos mais poderosos Jounin da Folha, organizava a divisão de Lótus noutro canto. O olhar de Kakashi perambulava de pessoa a pessoa, suspirando conforme seus nomes lhe vinham à mente.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Kakashi — afirmou Tsunade, lembrando-se das palavras de Shikamaru

— Kakashi-sensei! — Sakura aproximou-se ofegante. — Onde está Soki? Sei que Hikari e Tenshi foram escoltados em segurança, mas…

Kakashi levantou a mão direita, detendo a inquietação de Sakura.

— Não se preocupe com seu pupilo, Sakura. Ele está com Hanabi — respondeu com a voz banhada em desânimo. Logo desviou o olhar para Tsunade. — Shikamaru mandou alguma resposta do departamento de ciências biológicas?

— Ainda não. Tem certeza de que não o quer por aqui? — Tsunade cruzou os braços sob os fartos seios.

— Não faltará membros do Clã Nara no nosso grupo. Além disso, temos _aquela_ pessoa para nos ajudar — Kakashi apontou para a multidão, onde uma mulher loura brigava com um Jounin. Havia um enorme leque preso às suas costas. — Sabem como são os Jounin da Areia, não é? Matam primeiro e perguntam depois.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Vira Temari lutar várias vezes, todas elas com muita brutalidade, e em cada uma não se via relance de tristeza, pesar ou preocupação; mas sim um sorriso, do mais puro divertimento, conforme o sangue do inimigo banhava o campo de batalha. Apesar da aparência plácida de Gaara, o Kazekage também não idolatrava a clemência. Suas alianças eram levadas muito a sério. Portanto, dizia-se que não havia povo mais leal ou brutal que os Shinobi da Areia.

— Céus, é bem capaz de ela querer apostar quem mata mais inimigos — o estômago de Sakura deu voltas.

Kakashi deu os ombros.

— Ainda não chegou a era em que uma Vila pode viver sem suas sombras, Sakura. Estamos contando com _alguém_ para fazer isso possível — o Hokage olhou para o horizonte, onde via o sorriso determinado de Uzumaki Naruto brilhando como o sol.

— É verdade — sorriu a Kunoichi.

Quando todos estavam prontos para o embate, o Hokage despachou-os para a entrada da Vila. Muitos esquadrões permaneceram para proteger as estruturas e os civis, os quais se encontravam dentro do Monte do Hokage em segurança. Kakashi, assim como todos os seus antecessores, via nas crianças o futuro da sua Vila, por isso não media esforços para protegê-las como os vassalos protegem um rei.

Tsunade encontrava-se com suas roupas costumeiras, deixando que o vento inquieto bagunçasse seus cabelos louros. Kakashi, ao seu lado, tinha o olho fixo no horizonte, cuja capa esvoaçava tal como os cabelos da Quinta. Atrás deles estavam Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino e Haruno Sakura, em pé, de forma imponente, como uma barreira para o Inimigo que chegará a qualquer momento. A seguir vinham Mitarashi Anko, Ebisu, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi, seguidos por seus esquadrões de Chuunin. E por último, vinha Rock Lee e a Divisão da Lótus, com seus oito jovens membros erguidos, de braços cruzados e expressões profundas. O exército dos Hyuuga, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, Sarutobi, Yamanaka e da ANBU organizavam-se ao lado da frente principal; e os médicos, sob o comando de Shizune, dividiam-se entre cada frente, carregando uma bolsa de primeiros socorros e uma expressão severa.

As frentes dos Clãs Akimichi, Yamanaka e Nara eram lideradas por Chouza, Hanazawa (tio de Ino) e Temari (como esposa do chefe, naturalmente). Os clãs Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka e Sarutobi eram liderados por Hiashi, Shibi (pai de Shino), Mirai (filha de Asuma) e Tsume (mãe de Kiba). As frentes da ANBU eram dirigidas por Tenzou, outrora conhecido como o Capitão Yamato, e a Raiz por Yamanaka Sai.

Nuvens negras foram sopradas do Leste, que lentamente pintaram o céu de cinza. Eram duas e meia da tarde quando os raios de sol não conseguiam chegar à terra. Os corações dos Shinobi rufavam como tambores, e seus ânimos vacilavam ante a batalha.

— Ei, Sakura. Isso é um pouco familiar, não acha? Esse sentimento de quietude — disse Ino, com a mente voltada ao seu filho Inojin.

— De fato — suspirou.

— Esse nervosismo me _dá_ fome — resmungou Chouji, olhando para os lados ansioso.

— Quando é que você não pensa nisso, afinal? — A voz de Ino assumiu um tom severo, mais agudo do que o adequado. O Hokage e sua Conselheira, logo à frente, viraram os rostos para ela com um olhar repreensivo. — Perdoe-me, Hokage-sama.

— _Mas isso me dá péssimas lembranças_ … — sussurrou Chouji, que preferiu permanecer reticente ao falar outra coisa sobre comida.

Ino sabia disso tão bem quanto qualquer pessoa. Perdera o pai na guerra, assim como Shikamaru, e soube, tão logo a paz efêmera se espalhara, que as cicatrizes provocadas pela guerra jamais se fecham por completo. Este é um sentimento compartilhado por todos aqueles que presenciaram a morte; por esse motivo, talvez, embora seu corpo permanecesse sólido e erguido como uma parede de ferro, Hatake Kakashi fosse quem menos apreciava aquele cenário.

— Eu permaneço em silêncio. Por quê? Porque ninguém me perguntou nada… — resmungou Shino sob o espesso capuz.

Sakura franziu o cenho para o companheiro, mas deixou-o de lado. Não era hora para tanta excentricidade, e sua preocupação para com Naruto crescia à medida que as três horas da tarde se aproximavam.

As nuvens carregadas cobriram o céu de norte a sul, como um carpete cinza-escuro, repleto de sulcos, estendido por uma superfície azul. Os raios do sol eram ofuscados pela densa camada de nuvens, que abafavam o ar quente acima da crosta; por esse motivo, talvez, os ventos pararam de assobiar e tornaram-se taciturnos, como os momentos que antecedem uma tempestade. Uma escuridão inesperada tomara a tarde do 11 de novembro, com uma atmosfera tão tensa e palpável que trazia arrepios aos Shinobi erguidos, embora suas armas mantivessem a firmeza do ferro e a frieza do gelo.

Os tremores começaram a soar a partir do sul. _Tum_ , e passaram a ressoar com alguns segundos de intervalo. _Tum_ , _tum_. O intervalo foi se reduzindo a cada minuto, assim como os tremores tornaram-se mais ruidosos, bem diferente do que se espera de um conflito Shinobi. O silêncio é a maior arma de um ninja; mas, na opinião de Kakashi, não existem ninjas quando se cruza os punhos: apenas homens (e mulheres) e seus ideais. O silêncio, portanto, não era a arma da vez.

 _Tum_ , _tum_ , _tum_. Os ruídos aumentavam cada vez mais, como uma multidão marchando rumo à batalha. Não demorou muito para que uma grande quantidade de pessoas, organizadas em quatro grupos, aparecessem no horizonte. Uma pequena estrada cortava a floresta sul da Vila Oculta da Folha; mas logo ela deixaria de existir, pois os passos decididos que se aproximavam não traziam consigo a paz. O olho bom de Kakashi via a destruição; e o outro olho, devidamente omisso, parecia brilhar ante essa visão.

 _Tum_ , _tum_ , _tum_ , _tum_ … os passos tornaram-se tremendamente próximos. Já não eram encobertos pelo horizonte ou ofuscados pelas árvores. Centenas de inimigos cruzaram as densas florestas do País do Fogo até aquela Vila Oculta, cuja glória estava prestes a completar um século. Eis que os inimigos, frente a frente com os Shinobi da Folha, curvaram-se numa cínica reverência, quase como uma afronta diante da batalha. O silêncio que seguiu a marcha foi quebrado pelo Hokage.

— Onde está o seu líder? — Indagou Kakashi, sua expressão cintilando com a frieza.

Ninguém se prontificou a dar uma resposta. Em vez disso, poucos segundos após a pergunta do Hokage, um deles se adiantou à frente, fez alguns selamentos e bateu as duas mãos no chão. Uma intensa cortina de fumaça se avançou ao redor deles; as árvores tombaram de lado e desapareceram; a terra tremeu e os Shinobi da Folha tiveram que lutar um pouco para permanecerem erguidos. Eis que, após o forte abalo, a cortina de fumaça avançou para os céus e assumiu a forma de três imensos portões, cujos batentes e soleiras eram vistos com precisão, mas faltavam as suas respectivas folhas. Eram imensos portões, de formas retangulares e ocos, que permitiam a passagem tanto de um lado como do outro. No entanto, a semelhança com o Sanjuu Rashoumon era inegável.

Atrás dos portões surgiram duas plataformas, feitas do mesmo material que os estranhos portões: uma atrás, mais alta, e outra à frente, mais baixa. A segunda parecia circundar a primeira como uma meia-lua, e nela havia cinco pessoas, todas altos e de aparência assustadora. Na primeira, todos reconheceram a silhueta feminina, ajoelhada e presa em correntes grandes, repletas de variados selamentos. Hyuuga Hinata encontrava-se cabisbaixa e de olhos fechados, sem nenhum ferimento aparente, mas o simples vislumbre da companheira fez com que o ódio florescesse nos Shinobi da Folha.

Hyuuga Hiashi reconheceu dois dos cinco homens: o do centro, que sequestrara sua filha; e o da esquerda, que o ajudara em segredo. A expressão penosa e arrependida no rosto de Hinata fez com que o orgulhoso chefe do Clã Hyuuga cerrasse os punhos.

— Não vamos nos precipitar, caros senhores. Pelo que vejo, organizaram uma verdadeira campanha para realizar um ataque. Motivo para isso eu não vejo — disse o homem do meio, de pele morena e olhos vermelhos. — Meu nome é Todoroki, mas imagino que já saibam disso. Aquele mais à esquerda, que os Hyuuga também devem conhecer, chama-se Aoshi. O nobre samurai ao seu lado é Isshou. As duas moças, a de cabelos brancos e a de cabelos pretos, respectivamente, chamam-se Kuzan e Sakazuki. Entendam que nossa missão aqui é bem simples; e tão breve ela esteja cumprida, sairemos do seu território e os deixaremos em paz.

— Suas palavras são controversas, Todoroki-san. É ilógico dizer que não temos motivos para atacá-los quando vocês sequestraram um de nossos companheiros e fizeram um estrago na sua casa — Kakashi afiou o olho sobre aquele inimigo. Como dizia no relatório, havia algo de muito semelhante entre ele e Hidan, antigo membro da Akatsuki.

— Um crime compensa outro, Hatake Kakashi? — A voz de Todoroki ecoou pela área recém-desmatada.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Retrucou Kakashi.

— _Um crime compensa outro_? Quero dizer, o fato de atacarmos sua Vila é suficiente para lhe dar o direito de fazer o mesmo? — Explicou como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. — Entenda que o meu posicionamento não está sob a mesma Lei que rege os Shinobi.

Todoroki ergueu o braço esquerdo e abriu a mão – era canhoto –, sobre a qual tremeluzia a imagem de uma grande foice. Kakashi consultou sua memória e concluiu que vira aquela mesma arma sendo brandida por Hidan, outrora membro da Akatsuki. Mesmo que ferimentos não provocassem a morte de Hidan, a essa altura, depois de tantos anos sem absorver nutrientes, ele fora dado como morto. O próprio Shikamaru, cujo Clã fazia inspeções rotineiras ao local de confinamento do corpo, dera o veredito final.

— Da mesma forma que nos tribunais da capital do País do Fogo utiliza-se um martelo para firmar uma sentença, eu, na qualidade de juiz de Hyuuga Hinata, brando minha arma sob o nome de Jashin — apontou a enorme foice para a cabeça da Kunoichi, cujos lábios tremeram ao sentir as lâminas frias tocarem o seu pescoço.

Sakura levou a mão ao peito, sentindo uma profunda inquietação apossar do seu corpo. Seus colegas Jounin e os Hokage, logo à frente, também pareceram ansiosos.

— Com que autoridade um criminoso como você se põe a julgar uma Kunoichi da Vila Oculta da Folha? — A voz de Kakashi ecoou como um estrondo. De repente, tudo ficara silencioso, tornando audível as respirações ofegantes de todos.

— Temo que há _alguém_ , nesta Vila, cuja naturalidade não pertença a ela, de fato — prosseguiu Todoroki, com um tom notório de ameaça na voz.

Kakashi hesitou por alguns instantes. _Ninguém_ , além dos mais próximos, sabiam que Soki era filho de Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Karin. De fato, a naturalidade dele não pertencia à Vila Oculta da Folha. Será que utilizaram isso como desculpa para capturar Hyuuga Hinata, sua guardiã "ilegal", e simular uma espécie de julgamento? Caso viesse a conhecimento comum que Soki não era um legítimo Hyuuga, mas filho de estrangeiros, provavelmente teriam que prestar justificativas muito sérias à Aliança Shinobi. Apesar de Sasuke ser tratado como um herói, muitos ainda viam os Uchiha como inimigos naturais do mundo; desejariam, sobretudo, manter Soki sob vigília constante. A hesitação de Kakashi pareceu durar um tempo maior do que o aceitável.

— Pare de nos enrolar com essa conversa imbecil! Acha que damos a mínima para esse teatrinho barato de vocês? Onde está Orochimaru? — Rugiu Tsunade, uma veia bem aparente saltando na têmpora. — Por acaso se tornou tão covarde a ponto de se esconder, hein? Covarde! Apareça, seu ardiloso! Eu tenho uma coisa ou outra a lhe dizer!

O silêncio que seguiu foi bem menos intenso que o anterior. Kakashi parecia suado, inseguro com tamanha responsabilidade sobre as vidas de tantas pessoas. Virou o olhar agradecido para Tsunade, que mal saíra da sua posição. A Quinta cruzara os braços sob os fartos seios, encarando Os Generais com forte desdenho.

Um suspiro saiu das narinas de Todoroki, quando uma voz seca e aguda tomou conta do ambiente.

— São palavras muito hostis direcionadas a um antigo companheiro, não acha, Tsunade? — Orochimaru arrastou-se para o lado de Hinata, com um sorriso cretino entortando os lábios.

Um choque passou por todo o batalhão da Folha. Sakura arregalou os olhos, analisando todo o corpo de Orochimaru, sentindo-se surpresa a ponto de não conseguir mencionar o fato _de que ele estava muito mais jovem_. Parecia que tinha a idade de Konohamaru, se não menos. No entanto, àquela altura o Hokage já havia recobrado sua confiança.

— Não há nada nesta Vila que lhe pertença, Orochimaru. Tivemos nosso acordo após a Quarta Guerra, através do qual você se livrou da prisão perpétua por ter salvado os Kage da morte, _com a condição de que não se envolvesse em mais problemas_ — Kakashi sibilou com cuidado, seu tom de voz firme como outrora.

— Receio que não concorde com você, Kakashi-kun. Temo que, antes da sua morte precoce, Uchiha Sasuke não havia deixado de ser um fugitivo da Vila Oculta da Folha; tampouco, devo dizer, fora procurado para assumir suas responsabilidades. Sendo assim, os seus descendentes…

— Cale a boca! Não vou permitir que fale mais nada! — Foi a voz de Hinata que interrompera Orochimaru, deixando a todos surpresos. As lágrimas irrompiam furiosamente de seus olhos, ainda fechados, presos numa expressão de pura dor e sofrimento.

— Vejo que subestimamos a força de alguém — não se via qualquer relance de sorriso nos lábios de Orochimaru.

Os olhos de Sakura contemplaram Hinata sem ferimentos sérios, mas com a respiração acelerada e soltando soluços conforme se agitava sob o aperto das correntes. Aquilo lhe trouxe um nó na garganta, assim como aos seus companheiros, cujos olhos também fraquejaram com o vislumbre do desespero de sua amiga.

Tsunade tragou o máximo de ar que pode, e num rompante de fúria, desferiu um golpe carregado de chakra contra o chão. A onda de impacto fez com que a terra rachasse, provocando um abalo que ia de encontro às plataformas. Os ninjas do Inimigo, que se postavam em frente aos portões, desapareceram para trás deles. Surpreenderam-se ao ver que o tremor fora detido no momento em que tocara as soleiras, que pareceram sugar o momento do impacto num redemoinho. O ar dentro dos portões assumira uma cor cinzenta, que acabara de engolir o redemoinho, consequentemente anulando os impactos do golpe de Tsunade.

— Ah, então é isso que esses portões fazem. São uma barreira — murmurou Kakashi cansado.

Aoshi, aquele que invadira a mansão dos Hyuuga com Todoroki, soltou um riso presunçoso. Os outros generais permaneceram em silêncio.

— Acho que não estão dispostos a nos ouvir, Todoroki-san — comentou Orochimaru com desdém.

Todoroki deu um passo à frente, lançando um olhar significativo a Aoshi. Em seguida, seu peito se encheu de ar e disse:

— O julgamento de sangue terá seu início! Às três e meia, Hyuuga Hinata terá sua falha declamada. Até lá, os jurados são _vocês_. O lado vencedor desta batalha terá direito de declarar a sentença — sua voz era seca e contida. — Jashin-sama coloca o destino dela nas suas mãos, Shinobi da Folha.

E, com um sopro do vento farfalhando as árvores ao longe, a voz de Todoroki ecoou mais uma vez:

— Que comece o julgamento!

Os ninjas a serviço de Orochimaru irromperam num ataque maciço, atravessando a barreira dos Três Portões e avançando contra a muralha de Shinobi da Folha. Estes, agora muito mais imponentes e confiantes, retrucaram o brado à altura. Seus pés batendo no chão soavam como milhares de cavalos galopando sobre a pedra, e centenas de Jutsu já explodiam no alto, deixando um rastro de chakra ao longo do campo de batalha.

Pelo menos vinte inimigos avançaram sobre a Quinta e o Sexto, que foram protegidos por Sakura, Chouji, Ino e Shino. Os golpes poderosos de Haruno Sakura quebravam costelas e fraturavam ossos dos braços e das pernas, invalidando os adversários no primeiro contato; Ino utilizava as técnicas de seu Clã para fazer com que os inimigos brigassem entre si; Shino causava um intenso pavor ao infestar os ninjas de Orochimaru com insetos em seus corpos, fazendo-os desmaiarem e, alguns deles, morrerem; Chouji tornara-se um gigante, arrebatando os adversários para longe e esmagando-os com furiosos socos.

Kakashi e Tsunade avançaram com a cobertura de seus Jounin mais poderosos. Os portões da Vila eram guardados pelos Clãs da Folha; a ANBU assassinava quaisquer inimigos que tentassem avançar pela barreira (ou tomassem outro rumo que não pelo campo de batalha); e os esquadrões, chefiados pelos Jounin Especiais, ficavam no meio do fogo cruzado.

Não demorou muito para que a força com que os inimigos avançavam se tornasse ainda maior. A linha de frente foi ficando mais lenta, mesmo com Kakashi e Tsunade prestando sua ajuda. Encontravam-se muito distraídos quando viram uma grande rocha fundida voando em sua direção, sobreaquecendo o ar à sua volta e fazendo-o explodir em chamas. Hatake Kakashi apressou-se em colocar o seu Rinnegan à mostra; no entanto, foram novamente surpreendidos pela Divisão de Lótus, que avançara como um brilho verde e ofuscante sobre suas cabeças, colidindo com a rocha e despedaçando-a de volta ao inimigo.

Os oito membros da Divisão de Lótus, acompanhados por seu líder, todos explodindo seu chakra furiosamente na cor verde, fizeram sua pose dinâmica para os companheiros e recuaram para a retaguarda.

— Obrigado, Lee-kun! — Kakashi gritou, voltando a omitir o seu Rinnegan.

O poder da Divisão de Lótus causou um estardalhaço nas forças inimigas. Estavam com queimaduras severas e, em grande parte, irreparáveis; vários daqueles que avançavam foram neutralizados. Era inegável que Orochimaru sentira a raiva estufar o seu peito diante daquela cena. Ordenou a Sakazuki, a responsável pelo Jutsu com Liberação de Magma que causara aquele estrago, que não utilizasse novamente essas técnicas.

— Kakashi-sensei, temo que estejamos em desvantagem à medida em que nos aproximamos. Por quê? — Disse Shino. — Porque aquela barreira é unidirecional: nós não podermos penetrá-la de cá para lá; mas eles podem, de lá para cá — suspirou. — Você me pergunta por quê? Não sei.

Kakashi avaliou a barreira de cima a baixo. Notou que os inimigos a atravessavam em ambas as direções, portanto concluiu que o que Shino disse era verdade; mas apenas para chakra. Corpos físicos pareciam capazes de perfurar a barreira.

Eis que, quando a frente se preparava para penetrar no campo fumegante, criado pela rocha fundida, apareceu a bela mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhas, a quem Todoroki chamara de Sakazuki; também responsável pelo Jutsu de Liberação de Magma.

— Vocês não podem avançar — disse com firmeza.

— Você não vai nos impedir! — Rugiu Tsunade, avançando contra a inimiga com brutalidade.

Embora soubessem de antemão que Sakazuki podia utilizar Liberação de Magma (pelas informações adquiridas por Naruto), a habilidade de combate do Shinobi só faz diferença no campo de batalha. Tsunade era muito mais famosa do que sua inimiga, portanto esta já estava ciente de seu estilo de combate quando se prontificara a enfrentá-la. Desviava-se de cada soco carregado de chakra que Tsunade desferisse, sem parecer ter o menor trabalho para isso. No entanto, tinha a incômoda habilidade de liberar chakra por qualquer parte do corpo, assim como os Hyuuga, permitindo-lhe transformar qualquer rocha que tocasse em magma.

— Maldição — Tsunade recuou alguns passos, sentindo o pulso queimando ardentemente. Mesmo com seu ninjutsu médico o tratamento não seria 100% efetivo.

— Tsunade-sama, você não deve lutar contra ela. Esta é nossa tarefa! — Afirmou Sakura.

— Não! — Rugiu Kakashi, que retirava sua capa de Hokage naquele mesmo instante. Seu olho brilhava como alguém que tivera uma grande ideia. — Quero que avancem sem olhar para trás; levem Tsunade-sama consigo.

— Kakashi-sensei, pretende ficar para trás e enfrentá-la sozinha? — Indagou Ino com ar incrédulo.

— Não me importo desde que Chouji permaneça desse tamanho e me dê cobertura — lançou o olhar sobre o gigante rapaz, que retribuiu com um aceno. — Vão pelo portão à esquerda!

Todos acataram à ordem, ultrapassando Sakazuki pela esquerda e avançando contra um grupo violento de inimigos. A general fez menção de impedir a frente da Folha, mas fora surpreendida por uma bola maciça de fogo, que queimou o ar e aprumou-se rumo ao céu, como um chafariz feito de chamas. Sakazuki achou um tanto presunçoso da parte do Hokage impedi-la com um Jutsu de natureza semelhante à qual dominava.

— O que o faz crer que seus Shinobi conseguirão avançar pelos portões, Hatake Kakashi? — Indagou Sakazuki.

— Bem, se fosse responder de forma analítica, creio que seria suas habilidades e talentos naturalmente conhecidos por mim; de outra forma, seria a fé que eu tenho nos meus companheiros — respondeu o Hokage, recolhendo a mão que se encontrava defronte a boca, cujo sopro provocara a chuva de chamas de agora pouco.

Sakazuki franziu o cenho, decidindo avançar sobre o Hokage com um combate corpo-a-corpo. Desferiu um golpe com o cotovelo acima da cabeça, muito hábil, mas nada que Kakashi não pudesse bloquear.

— Optou por uma boa forma de batalha, Sakazuki-san. Fora bem informada de que o Rinnegan é muito perspicaz contra diferentes naturezas de Jutsu, sim? — O olho do Hokage estudou as expressões da inimiga, que furiosamente retribuíra sua defesa anterior com um chute na altura dos rins. Mas Kakashi era muito hábil, e conseguiu novamente se safar com um movimento rápido para a esquerda. — No entanto, creio que isto não seja o bastante para me enfrentar.

— Não vá se achando, Hokage-san. Sei muito bem que suas habilidades com o Rinnegan são um tanto limitadas — Sakazuki jogou os cabelos pretos para trás, estendendo um olhar crítico para Kakashi.

Kakashi encurtou os ombros e pareceu, por alguns instantes, muito desanimado.

— Ora, assim você me deixa sem graça. Pensei que o Doujutsu mais poderoso do mundo representasse alguma ameaça, mesmo em alguém com poucas reservas de chakra como eu — suspirou, parecendo um tanto convencido de sua expressão ofendida.

Sakazuki não dera atenção. Novamente avançou sobre o Hokage, travando um combate físico ágil e poderoso. Ao conseguir atingi-lo, contudo, reparou que ele se desfez em fumaça, tal como ocorria quando se atingia um Kage Bunshin.

— Está tão ávido por gastar seu chakra com distrações, _Hokage-san_? — O rosto de Sakazuki adquiriu uma expressão sombria, com olhos saltitando as órbitas a encarar Kakashi, que reaparecera alguns passos a norte.

No entanto, mais sinistra ainda era a expressão do Hokage, que tremeluzia através das furiosas faíscas azuis que irradiavam de sua mão direita. O som que faziam remetiam a um numeroso bando de pássaros, e queimavam o chão e o ar à media em que perpassava por eles.

— Há muito que não encontro um adversário digno das minhas técnicas, Sakazuki-san. Não me decepcione — rugiu o Hokage, que avançou tão rapidamente contra a inimiga quanto uma flecha disparada na direção do vento.

Seria presunção da parte de Sakazuki afirmar que aquilo não a assustara. No entanto, seria ainda mais mentira dizer que não escapara com facilidade; a mulher soube rapidamente que não poderia tocar o braço de Kakashi sem que perdesse o seu, portanto optou por utilizar sua própria técnica e transmutar o chão numa grande parede de ferro. Sua habilidade estava ao nível de Senjutsu, com toda certeza; e Kakashi confirmou isso ao ver sua mão, afiada como a faca mais poderosa do mundo, atravessar a parede de ferro e não o coração de seu alvo.

Ainda assim, a barreira erguida por Sakazuki fora moldada com chakra; portanto, ao contato com o Chidori de Kakashi, observaram-se rachaduras se formando em toda sua extensão. O Hokage apressou-se para trás, temendo que Sakazuki pudesse feri-lo em alguma armadilha, mas percebeu, assim que o rosto da inimiga aparecera através da sua barreira destruída, que ela não tivera tempo suficiente.

— Temo que nossa luta tardará um pouco mais do que o esperado, Kakashi — disse a general colocando-se novamente em posição de batalha.

— Eu não seria tão otimista como você, Sakazuki-san — respondeu, levantando seu protetor de testa e exibindo seu olho, que brilhava terrivelmente com um agouro de morte.

Sakazuki suspirou enquanto assumia uma posição defensiva. Estava ciente das técnicas superiores que o Rinnegan carregava; desde manipulação gravitacional à invocação de raças muito poderosas. Apesar de saber que Kakashi não era um manipulador à altura, sabia que o perigo estava na capacidade rápida de dedução e inabalável experiência do Hokage. Portanto, o segredo era combatê-lo com técnicas de médio alcance; sendo este o principal motivo por ter sido escolhida para aquele confronto.

— Você está pensando que pode me deter com suas técnicas de médio alcance, Sakazuki-san — deduziu enquanto dava passos curtos para a direita. Sakazuki seguiu-o apenas com o olhar. — É uma decisão sábia, mas não necessariamente a correta.

— Alguns julgam que sua capacidade de manipulação era maior quando possuía o Sharingan, Hatake Kakashi — a Kunoichi suspirou entre o vocativo e o restante da frase. Por mais que soasse segura, era necessário um tipo diferente de coragem para encarar o Rinnegan.

— Julgar não é um ato contínuo para a escala humana, Sakazuki-san. Sabe a que me refiro? — O Hokage bateu o pé com firmeza no chão, dando a entender que não daria mais voltas. De repente, os arredores pareceram silenciados e preenchidos somente pela respiração de ambos.

Houve um leve aceno com a cabeça da parte de Sakazuki.

— Sim. Que humanos são falhos, portanto tendem a errar em seus julgamentos — fez um selamento à frente do peito, encarando Kakashi como seu alvo.

O Hokage deu um meio sorriso, parecendo alheio aos tremores provocados pelo corpo gigantesco de Chouji, que sacudia e arremessava os inimigos (ou o que restava deles) para longe da arena. A uns dois quilômetros e meio de distância, Ino, Sakura, Tsunade e Shino batalhavam arduamente contra os diversos atacantes; naturalmente, quanto mais próximo da fronte inimiga, maior a resistência que eles encontravam. Os inimigos formaram uma resistente barreira entre os Shinobi da Folha e seu líder, Orochimaru. Este, aliás, encontrava-se um tanto deleitoso em sua posição, enquanto Hinata mostrava-se com os olhos cerrados e úmidos, encaixados sobre uma expressão atormentada.

— Nós temos que avançar até lá! Ino! — Gritou Sakura, embora soubesse que as técnicas da amiga nem as de Shino fossem úteis contra a barreira.

— Não conhecemos técnicas que podem transpassar aquelas barreiras. Por quê? Porque não estamos cientes de sua natureza — disse Shino, soando um pouco mórbido ao deixar um cadáver dissecado no chão, com seus insetos passeando ao redor dele e de outros inimigos.

— Já tentei atingi-los com minhas técnicas de controle da mente, mas não sei se é a distância (aqui vai um pequeno segredo extraoficial sobre as técnicas de Ino: elas perdem eficácia com o quadrado da distância que devem percorrer) ou se é a barreira em si. Precisamos nos aproximar mais para ter certeza — rugiu a Kunoichi, enfrentando dois inimigos ao mesmo tempo e desmaiando-os com golpes cirúrgicos.

— Atravessar aquela coisa, nesse estado, é como um convite para a morte — analisou Sakura, dando o chute no fêmur de um homem e partindo-o instantaneamente.

Houve um grito de dor que congelou aqueles que tentaram se aproximar dela a seguir, mas não por muito tempo; pois enquanto Sakura incapacitava seus adversários, Tsunade os matava, e a pilha de mortos que ela deixava só aumentava conforme se aproximava de Orochimaru.

— Orochimaru, seu maldito! Desça até aqui e nos enfrente como um homem! — Rugiu a Quinta, sem conseguir nenhuma resposta de seu antigo companheiro.

— As coisas vão mal. Nem mesmo Tsunade-sama que conseguirá atravessar aquela barreira sem se ferir. E os inimigos não param de aparecer à medida em que avançamos. Precisamos de apoio — analisou Sakura, quando notou o avanço de um tigre negro sobre sua cabeça.

A figura era um tanto singular, semelhante a uma pintura, que avançava aos saltos e rugidos, mesmo que não produzisse som ao tocar o chão. Concluíram que era uma das técnicas de Sai, e uma das mais poderosas, pois havia enchido o campo de batalha com predadores perigosos e imparáveis. Foi nesse momento em que o chão ficou tingido de sangue e tinta; e ambos os cheiros se misturaram e avançaram pelo campo.

— Não podemos dizer que isso não ajudou — murmurou Ino. — Obrigada, meu amor!

Sai apareceu logo adiante, trajando roupas escuras e um uniforme característico da Raiz. Acenou para seus companheiros, descendo de uma das suas pinturas vivas com sua katana em mãos, e lutando habilmente contra a dezena de inimigos que insistiam em avançar.

— Feiosa, vamos limpar o caminho para a Quinta, Shino-kun e você avançarem — disse, postando-se ao lado de Ino com uma rígida posição de luta.

— Uau, vai ficar comigo, querido? Seu devasso — Ino piscou, atraindo um olhar de reprovação de Sakura. — Que foi? Ele simplesmente quer me defender.

Sakura acenou confiante para Sai e partiu, juntamente com Tsunada e Shino, rumo às três barreiras. Mantiveram o mesmo posicionamento exigido por Kakashi.

— Vão pela esquerda, ele disse — sibilou Tsunade. — Tenho certeza de que é um plano.

— Pelo Time Sete, Feiosa! — Rugiu Sai ao fundo, brandindo sua katana ao alto e chamando as sombras da ANBU Raiz, que logo tomaram formas e se uniram à luta ao lado de seu comandante.

As palavras do antigo companheiro deram uma força ainda maior para Sakura. Seus socos sulcavam crateras, invalidavam oponentes e perfuravam o ar, tal como não se via há muito tempo. Da última vez, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e ela mesma formaram uma fronte de combate contra Uchiha Madara; agora, o último inimigo de tempos antigos, talvez aquele que finalmente representaria o rompimento com uma era de guerras, era quem se estendia nos pedestais. Novamente, Orochimaru ansiava por sequestrar um ente querido; mas Sakura já se esgotara disso.

— Eu não vou permitir que o possua! — Bradou impetuosamente, estourando o chão com mais um de seus socos e cobrindo seus inimigos com sua devastação.

No entanto, a quietude pareceu tomar conta do caminho da fronte da Folha. Tsunade, Sakura e Shino sentiram seus passos mais pesados, causando fortes pressões sobre o solo. Sakura ofegou e, desviando lentamente o olhar para baixo, notou que seus tornozelos estavam se enfiando na terra, e pareciam se afundar ainda mais, causando mais pressão sobre o solo.

— Isto me parece um tanto comum. Por quê? Porque já vi uma técnica desta natureza sendo utilizada duas vezes — resmungou Shino, que se desfez numa nuvem de insetos e voltou a reaparecer poucos metros dali, ajustando os óculos sob o espesso capuz. — Exceto que esta é uma versão bem mais fraca.

— Oh, isso é algo presunçoso a se dizer, Shino-dono — disse a figura corpulenta, o general Isshou.

— Você não pode nos impedir, homem. Deixe-nos passar! — Rugiu Tsunade, resistindo à força gravitacional que vinha de Isshou e dando passos lentos e pesados rumo aos portões.

— Tsunade-sama, espere! — Clamou Sakura, lançando um olhar de súplica a Shino.

O companheiro Jounin entendeu sua deixa, e Isshou, mantendo os olhos fechados, pareceu farejar a intenção de batalha que vinha daquele que escapara de sua técnica primeiro. Os insetos de Shino já o rodeavam, mas o general simplesmente sacara suas duas espadas, e com um _nitoryuu_ esplendoroso, destruiu a todos com movimentos precisos e exatos.

— Tens um estilo taciturno de batalha, meu caro rapaz — disse o general, fazendo uma reverência cordial.

— O seu estilo é muito polido. Por quê? Porque me lembra o estilo de luta dos samurais do País do Ferro — Shino novamente ajustou os óculos.

— Lembras-te eles, hein? Devo eu presumir que serás tu o meu adversário? — Isshou apontou uma de suas espadas para Shino.

— As contas são óbvias, General Isshou. Se eu o segurar aqui, meu time poderá avançar — respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Isshou percebera que não conseguiria duelar com Shino e manter Sakura e Tsunade sob seu poder, portanto as libertou e brandiu sua espada contra um dos mais poderosos Jounin da Folha.

— Imagino que esta seja minha última luta — disse Shino, ao notar que Sakura e Tsunade passavam por ele. Ao receber o olhar das duas, ele prosseguiu: —, por quê, vocês perguntam? Porque eu desejo me aposentar e ocupar o lugar de professor na Academia. Tempos mais calmos virão.

Sakura e a Quinta deram um sorriso e avançaram, passando direto por Isshou e sua expressão plácida, que permanecia indecifrável sob a cortina de seus olhos cerrados.

— És um homem confiável, Shino-dono. Tenho respeito por isso… ao ponto de te permitir um duelo limpo — confrontou Isshou, movendo suas espadas graciosamente como se dançassem vivas.

— Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa, General Isshou? — Os insetos de Shino voltaram a emergir ao seu redor. Dado aceno de seu adversário, ele prosseguiu: — o senhor é mesmo cego?

Isshou abriu um breve sorriso.

— Derrote-me e verás com teus próprios olhos — brandiu a espada mais uma vez, e avançou furiosamente contra Shino — a _verdade verdadeira_.

Enquanto a batalha de Shino começara há poucos instantes, a de Kakashi prosseguia com bastante fervor. Sai e Ino avançavam com cautela um pouco mais adiante, e Sakura e Tsunade corriam entre os inimigos rumo aos portões. Era possível ver o sorriso cínico entortar os lábios de Orochimaru.

— É sua vez, Kuzan — sibilou ele, fazendo com que a esbelta mulher de cabelos brancos avançasse para o campo de batalha.

Tsunade se deteve por um instante, mantendo Sakura atrás de si. Alguns Shinobi da Raiz lutavam nos arredores, de forma que uns perdiam e outros venciam, tal como se espera de um campo de batalha. De repente, as palavras de Todoroki faziam mais sentido do que nunca: uma luta é o juiz mais imparcial que existe, pois sentencia aqueles que devem morrer à morte e os que devem viver à vida, sem o erro do impasse ou da comoção; é imparcial e absoluto.

— Vem vindo alguém forte adiante — disse Tsunade.

— Mestra… — Sakura fez menção de lhe falar, mas um vento gélido lhe cortara a voz. — O que é isso?

— Você é Kuzan, não é? — A voz de Tsunade soou como um trovão, e mesmo que o vento congelasse até os ossos dos Shinobi nos arredores, a Quinta e Haruno Sakura permaneciam firmes e imponentes, tal como duas guerreiras devem ser. — Não nos tente impedir, garota. Não há como esta luta pender para o seu lado.

Uma névoa densa e esbranquiçada acortinou-se entre Sakura e Tsunade, mas não era algo que podia lhes assustar. Era meramente um mecanismo de atraso eficaz, mas não eficiente, para a categoria de Kunoichi na qual elas se enquadravam.

— Isso está além da sua percepção, Hokage-sama — disse a voz de Kuzan, doce e aguda como o som de uma flauta.

— Isto não é um jogo de percepções, Kuzan. É um jogo de vontades, e a de Orochimaru já extrapolou todos os limites possíveis — a Quinta cerrou o punho, e quando deu por si, estava cercada por inúmeras placas de gelo, polidas como a superfície de um espelho.

— Eu conheço essa técnica, Mestra! — Disse Sakura. — Estamos presas aqui a menos…

— A menos que alguém de fora venha lhes ajudar. Sim, Haruno Sakura. — Disse Kuzan, cuja imagem se via refletida em cada placa, nítida como se fosse real, e segurando uma katana em frente ao peito.

Tsunade lançou um olhar para a antiga pupila, que já lhe notificara sobre esta técnica antes. Fora utilizada por Haku, do País das Ondas, há muito tempo. O usuário movia-se a uma elevada velocidade, de um espelho de gelo para o outro, fazendo parecer com que todos refletissem sua imagem. No entanto, os movimentos eram ágeis o bastante para impedir quaisquer movimentos daqueles aprisionados pela técnica. Alguém no nível de Haku, talvez, não fosse capaz de prender a Quinta e Haruno Sakura nos tempos atuais; mas estavam lidando com uma general do exército de Orochimaru e talvez as coisas não fossem tão simples.

— De fato, foi muito bom _ele_ ter encontrado essas informações — Tsunade abriu um breve sorriso.

Não levou muito tempo até que inúmeros Shinobi da Raiz aparecessem, rodeando os espelhos de gelo, liderados por uma explosiva e furiosa Yamanaka Ino.

— Não pense que pode prender minha melhor amiga e minha Hokage nessa coisa! — Rugiu a Kunoichi, utilizando um selamento que atingiu Kuzan. — Shintenshin no Jutsu!

O corpo de Ino caiu nos braços de seu marido, que era rodeado por seus subordinados da Raiz, impedindo que os demais inimigos avançassem para atingi-la.

— O Hokage-sama mandou seguirem o mais rápido possível para o portão esquerdo, Quinta, Feiosa! Aproveitem a brecha que Ino lhes deu! — Gritou Sai, fazendo o possível para manter o corpo de sua esposa longe dos inimigos.

Sakura e Tsunade olharam a casa de espelhos de gelo se estilhaçar em milhares de pedaços. Sob a espessa névoa gelada aparecia a imagem de Kuzan, agora possuída pela consciência de Ino.

— Por favor… andem logo… — sibilou a garota — ela é difícil…

— Sim, Ino. Muito obrigada! — Acenou Sakura, que avançou correndo entre os adversários ao lado de sua mestra.

A batalha agora estava dividida entre cinco campos: o primeiro, próximo aos portões, constituído pela Divisão de Lótus, pelos exércitos dos clãs da Folha, Chuunin e Jounin especiais; o segundo, composto pelo atual Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, contra a general Sakazuki; o terceiro, composto por Aburame Shino e pelo general Isshou; o quarto, composto pela ANBU Raiz e a família Yamanaka, contra a general Kuzan. No campo cinco estavam a Quinta Hokage, Senju Tsunade, ao lado de sua pupila, Haruno Sakura. Em frente a elas emergiam as três barreiras, que as separavam de Orochimaru, os generais Todoroki e Aoshi e Hyuuga Hinata, seu objetivo final. Foi quando se aproximaram do portão da esquerda que repararam em algo errado:

— Onde está Aoshi? — Bufou Tsunade, esmurrando dois adversários de uma só vez para longe.

— Será que ele passou por nós? — Sakura hesitou a poucos passos do portão. No entanto, havia uma pergunta mais importante: — o que devemos fazer agora, Kakashi-sensei?

O Hokage encontrava-se defronte Sakazuki, uma mulher rígida, enervada e vingativa, cujos olhos vermelhos refletiam o ódio que inflamava em seu coração. Trincava os dentes toda vez que Kakashi escapava de um dos seus golpes, embora isso não fosse uma surpresa: o Ninja Copiador é conhecido não apenas pela sua força, mas por sua capacidade devastadora de irritar seus inimigos.

— Por que apenas foge dos meus golpes como um macaco, Kakashi? — Gritou Sakazuki, seu belo rosto perdido numa expressão de fúria.

— Não é sábio perder as estribeiras durante uma luta, Sakazuki-san — ele respondeu num tom monótono. — E sua pergunta não faz sentido. Deseja que eu fique parado para receber seus golpes? Não seja uma criança!

— Você não tem o direito de me insultar, Hokage! — Gritou, avançando com uma onda de lava ao seu redor, mas incapaz de tocar Kakashi. O homem sequer precisara de suas técnicas do Rinnegan para confrontar a general. — Você e seus Shinobi da Folha são hipócritas, que falam em paz enquanto semeiam a guerra; que lamentam seus heróis, mas riem dos cadáveres sepultados pelas suas mãos. São protagonistas das mesmas histórias, contadas desde o começo desta era, mas por narradores diferentes.

Kakashi respirou fundo, encarando os olhos de Sakazuki não como um inimigo, mas como alguém capaz de entendê-la. O primeiro usuário conhecido do Rinnegan, Nagato, fora transformado num dos maiores inimigos que o Mundo Ninja já viu. Pain, como fora batizado, nutria ódio contra as grandes nações pelos seus esforços de crescerem às custas das menores, como foi o caso do País da Chuva. No entanto, Kakashi era o Hokage, e sabia bem que seus esforços pela paz não eram motivados por hipocrisia: tanto ele como todos os países sofreram nas mãos de Madara, e qualquer fato além deste seria uma deturpação de Orochimaru para controlar Sakazuki. Kakashi tinha pena daqueles que viviam em desgraça, acometida às suas vidas não por vontade própria, mas porque não tiveram sorte ou não foram beneficiados pelo amor precoce, como Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi – talvez ele mesmo, como uma criança que vira o pai tirar a própria vida –; mas não tinha misericórdia por aqueles que se enganavam.

— Não jogue a culpa na _minha_ Vila pelas suas frustrações, Sakazuki-san. Você sabe que todos nós sofremos muito nos últimos anos — e, mais uma vez, as faíscas começaram a explodir em sua mão. — Você não está acima de ninguém.

— Não me venha com essa de "todo mundo sofreu, então vamos dar as mãos e cantar felizes". E quanto aos meus pais? E quanto ao meu pequeno irmão? — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Eu os tive… eu os tive de volta… e aqueles desgraçados… Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura… e _você_ … vocês os tiraram de mim outra vez!

Kakashi deu um suspiro desanimado. _Então era disso que se tratava_ , ele encurtou os ombros, e percebeu que não se podia racionalizar com alguém que se abdicara da razão.

— Eu lamento muito que a realidade tenha sido dura com você, Sakazuki-san. Mas não pode culpar meus pupilos e a mim por ela ser como é — ele respondeu com simplicidade. — Ora ou outra, até mesmo a ilusão mais realista possível soaria como uma mera ilusão; pois a realidade é a única coisa concreta que temos de fato. No entanto, parece que você se esqueceu de algo.

— Não quero saber das suas baboseiras, Kakashi. Se quer fazer algo, então me enfrente. Este foi o papel designado a _mim_! — Rugiu Sakazuki, que deixara seu corpo ser rodeado por rochas fundidas, a uma temperatura tão quente que o próprio ar, num raio de muitos metros, pareceu aquecer-se numa redoma seca e abafada.

— Bom, se é assim que deseja… — o Hokage deu um último suspiro desanimado, e alinhou seu corpo como uma lança rumo ao inimigo. O Raikiri em sua mão cantava a melodia insuportável de um bando de mil pássaros.

Sakazuki estava decidida a incinerar Kakashi até os ossos. Aproximou-se dele sem temer as faíscas do Raikiri, mesmo sob o risco de ser perfurada pela técnica. No entanto, sua técnica estava em um nível superior, e quando o Raikiri se aproximou de Sakazuki, as mãos, os pés e logo todo o corpo de Kakashi fora tomado por chamas rubras.

— Você me subestimou, Hatake Kakashi — a moça assistia-o sucumbir ante a técnica.

Eis que, poucos segundos depois, o corpo do Hokage se desfez em fumaça. Antes que os lábios de Sakazuki formassem a indagação _kage bunshin_ , o corpo verdadeiro de Kakashi reaparecera metros acima do chão. Seu Rinnegan brilhava intensamente, como um deus da morte a declarar sua sentença:

— Shinra Tensei! — E o campo gravitacional ao redor de Sakazuki tornou-se tão intenso que a afundou contra o chão, com tanta força que acabara perdendo os sentidos por alguns instantes. No entanto, foi mais tempo que o necessário para que Hatake Kakashi pudesse selar o seu chakra.

Fazia poucos minutos que vira Sai e Ino correrem ao socorro de Sakura e Tsunade. Portanto, já deviam estar no alcance dos portões, o que significava que o Hokage estava atrasado. _Alguns hábitos nunca se perdem, afinal_ , ele pensou e riu consigo mesmo.

— Chouji, qual é a situação adiante? — Kakashi gritou para o gigante, que terminava de afastar alguns inimigos para o lado.

— Hã, pelo que parece, Ino e Sai estão enfrentando uma general muito bonita. Lá na frente estão Sakura e Tsunade-sama — disse o Jounin, voltando sua atenção para os inimigos, impedindo que a maioria avançasse para os portões da Folha.

— Excelente. É um pouco desanimador, pois preciso de mais tempo do que Pain precisava para utilizar essa técnica outra vez. Enfim, é só contar dois minutos e já estarei pronto — Kakashi deixou os ombros caírem e, enquanto isso, voltou seu olhar para Sakazuki. A general já se encontrava acordada.

— Você me enganou com um Kage Bunshin no último momento. Típico de uma pessoa ardilosa — ela queria cuspir no chão, mas sentia-se deveras exausta para isso.

— Se não estivesse tão enfurecida, talvez o resultado seria outro — Kakashi disse. — Ah, não me entenda mal. Você não poderia me derrotar. Nunca. Mas certamente seria um páreo muito mais difícil do que foi.

— Você é arrogante, prepotente e hipócrita. Tal como se esperava: um líder desses para uma Vila dessas — Sakazuki riu com desgosto.

— Você está partindo de pressupostos pessoais para me rotular, Sakazuki-san. Não acha que é um tanto prepotente da sua parte assumir da minha Vila todas essas coisas? E não acha hipócrita você lutar pelo amor que tinha aos seus entes queridos, enquanto deseja matar os nossos? Você não luta por amor a eles, mas por amor a si própria. Isso é tão hipócrita quanto se pode ser — a voz do Hokage não era dura, mas afiada como uma navalha. Da mesma forma que dera a lição a Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura antes de serem o Time Sete, oficialmente.

— O que você entende sobre mim? O que sabe sobre a dor de ser o perdedor? No fim das contas, vocês aproveitam os louros da vitória, enquanto nós permanecemos no inferno — a general viu-se gemendo e ofegando entre as palavras.

— Sei mais do que pode imaginar. Eu perdi o meu pai quando criança. Perdi os meus dois melhores amigos durante a guerra. Perdi meu mestre, meu aluno precioso. Perdi tantas coisas quanto seria possível para fazer alguém se perder; mas, a verdade, é que o máximo que fui capaz de fazer é chegar atrasado. Eu lamento muito por tudo que lhe ocorreu, mas peço que entenda: não dá para mudar o agora se viver presa ao passado. — Sentindo o poder voltando ao seu corpo, Kakashi completou rapidamente: — sobre aquilo que esqueceu, aliás, é sobre a fórmula para mudar a realidade em que vivemos: seguir em frente com bravura, sem desistir. A força de vontade é o primeiro passo para aquele que deseja mudar a si mesmo e o mundo ao seu redor. Algumas pessoas aprendem isso cedo; tolos como nós dois demoramos muito para aprender.

Sakazuki permaneceu em silêncio, encarando o céu, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas entrando em sua boca.

— Mas você é bem mais jovem do que eu. Ainda há tempo para mudar — firmou com um sorriso, quando se virou rumo aos portões e, tragando uma enorme quantidade de ar e de chakra, rugiu: — _Shinra Tensei_!

Uma grande onda de poder traçou rumo até os portões. Acumulou-se exatamente no da esquerda, onde Sakura e Tsunade estavam em posição, e como se fosse uma granada, armada especificamente naquela região, explodiu a barreira em pequenos estilhaços. Uma enorme cortina de fumaça e poeira formou-se no chão, aprumando-se em direção ao céu. Todos os Shinobi viraram seus olhos para o Hokage, até mesmo os inimigos, admirando-o como um verdadeiro herói; de Orochimaru, contudo, recebia apenas um olhar de desprezo.

— Ai, ai, vai demorar um tempo até eu conseguir usar chakra novamente. Até lá, talvez eu os enfrente com taijutsu — resmungou o Hokage. — De toda forma, eu devo admitir que, depois dessa luta, eu vou ficar dolorido em todos os lugares possíveis.

Orochimaru assumiu uma expressão medonha. Olhando de relance para Todoroki, fez com que o Shinobi se adiantasse para a cortina de fumaça. A qualquer momento, sua antiga companheira de equipe, Tsunade, e sua leal pupila, Haruno Sakura, saltariam às plataformas. Não havia inimigos suficientes para detê-las; e Orochimaru não podia perder Hinata antes do horário estipulado.

Após alguns segundos de espera, todos os Shinobi da Folha bradaram alto o nome de seu Hokage, da lendária Princesa Tsunade e da sua aprendiz, rogando para que resgatassem Hyuuga Hinata com bastante pompa. E quando suas silhuetas surgiram no alto, através da densa camada de poeira, foram Todoroki e Orochimaru que desviaram de seus golpes. Sakura e Tsunade mediram suas forças para que não destroçassem as plataformas e porventura ferirem Hinata. Ainda assim, foram socos pesados, que fizeram o chão tremer com o contato.

— Não fuja, Orochimaru — o olhar afiado de Tsunade brilhou para seu antigo companheiro de equipe. — Fique aqui e lute como homem.

— Hinata! — Gritou Sakura, correndo para acudir a companheira.

No entanto, Todoroki se interpôs entre as duas.

— Lamento, mas eu já assumi meu papel neste julgamento — disse o homem, brandindo sua gigantesca foice.

— Eu vou pegar essa sua lança e enviar no seu cu se você não sair da minha frente _agora_! — Rugiu Sakura, fazendo o comentário ser ouvido por todos à sua volta.

Todoroki pareceu hesitar por um instante. Sua face assumiu uma leve coloração rubra.

— Que coisa para uma mulher dizer… — sibilou o general.

No entanto, Sakura avançou para ele com o punho armado, que se chocou contra a foice do inimigo. Ainda assim, o golpe estava carregado com uma quantidade considerável de chakra, que, ao ser liberada, empurrou o inimigo para muito longe. O momento do soco seria o suficiente para causar luxações nos braços de Todoroki; isto é, se ele fosse um homem comum.

— Eu não sou apenas uma mulher, seu idiota — Sakura ajustou suas luvas de batalha e escancarou um sorriso no rosto. — Sou uma Kunoichi.

Após se reerguer e constatar os danos causados por um simples golpe de Sakura, Todoroki encarou-a com profundo desdenho. Ignorando qualquer dor em seus braços, disse-lhe com a voz grave:

— Jashin-sama ficará feliz em recebê-la no seu inferno, Haruno Sakura.

— Se me mandar para lá, eu arregaço a cara dele, também — retrucou Sakura, avançando novamente contra o inimigo.

Do outro lado, Tsunade desferia golpes furiosos contra Orochimaru. Cada soco carregava a maior quantidade de chakra possível, cuja intenção assassina era sentida por todos que observavam a luta.

— Sua pupila se desenvolveu muito ao longo dos anos, Tsunade — disse Orochimaru, saltando para uma distância maior depois de escapar de um chute.

— Você não está realmente surpreso, está? — Tsunade notou um sorriso cretino nos lábios de Orochimaru. — Todo aquele papo de "observar o vento de Sasuke-kun"… de observar as mudanças do mundo… só valiam enquanto Sasuke fosse vivo, não é? Sabíamos que não demoraria muito para que seus olhos se voltassem para um _herdeiro_. Alguém que pudesse carregar os ventos que você tanto deseja observar.

— Não façam parecer como se _ele_ fosse um de vocês. Mesmo que Sasuke-kun tenha nascido aqui, a Vila da Folha só lhe trouxe ódio e sofrimento. Foi a mim que ele procurou quando desejava poder para aniquilar o irmão; e quando retornou à Vila, foi para que pudesse tomá-la e governá-la como desejasse — disse Orochimaru.

— Mas você se enganou outra vez, Orochimaru. Não é segredo que Sasuke mudou antes de morrer. O propósito de Jiraiya prevaleceu, enquanto o seu se enfraquecerá continuamente, até morrer. Depender dessas pessoas adoecidas pelo Mundo dos Sonhos? Você caiu muito! — Rugiu a voz da Quinta, voltando a desferir uma onda mortal de golpes contra o antigo companheiro, que agora não sorria como antes.

— Jiraiya foi um tolo; e sempre será! — Disse, afastando-se outra vez.

— Jiraiya foi um Shinobi de verdade, do jeito como você jamais conseguirá ser! — A Quinta ressoou para além das plataformas, sendo ouvida até mesmo por aqueles que batalhavam metros adiante. — Aquele que herdou os ideais dele; aquele que você teme, porque sabe que, mesmo levando cinquenta anos preparando um ataque, nunca conseguirá chegar os pés dele. Aquele que você subestimou quando criança, porque não tinha tanto talento para o Ninjutsu como Sasuke possuía. Aquele que você tentou tirar do caminho, e não só fracassou, como observou-o crescendo e se tornando mais forte a cada minuto. Aquele contra quem você não tem a mínima chance… ele mudará a nossa era para sempre!

A expressão de Orochimaru mudou de plácida para uma fúria tormentosa.

— Uzumaki Naruto desapareceu há anos! — Sibilou como uma serpente.

— Uzumaki Naruto é nosso passado, nosso presente e nosso futuro. Ele se tornará o Sétimo Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha e mudará o nosso mundo! — Tsunade apontou para o inimigo, com uma expressão dura desenhada no rosto. A essa altura, todos que podiam ouvi-la tremeram; e tremeram de medo e expectativa sob o nome mencionado. — Ele pode ter se perdido por um tempo, mas nada fica desaparecido tempo o suficiente para que não volte nunca mais!

Mesmo diante dessas palavras fortes e confiantes, um silêncio inconfortável se seguiu. Logo foi preenchido por palmas ocas e sarcásticas, cuja fonte era invisível a olhos nus.

— Impressionante, senhoras e senhores. Vejo o quanto se esforçaram durante minha ausência. Há algum mérito nisso, não é mesmo, — e uma pausa ainda mais incômoda se seguiu — _Soki-kun_?

Os corações de Tsunade, Sakura e Hianta aceleraram. Mesmo os Shinobi da Folha que estavam mais distantes repararam que havia algo de errado acontecendo nas plataformas.

— Mamãe, Sakura-sensei, — disse a pequena e insegura voz de Soki — o que está acontecendo aqui?

— Soki…, mas o que… — Sakura desviou os olhos para um vulto, que tremeluziu ao lado do garoto. — Aoshi!

— Filho, meu filho… — sussurrou Hinata. — Deixem-no em paz! Por favor! Deixem-no em paz!

A voz chorosa de Hinata culminou no desespero de Soki, que encarava tudo com uma expressão de choque no rosto. Os Shinobi da Folha conheciam muito sobre Os Generais, mas muitas de suas técnicas mais poderosas permaneciam um segredo.

— Deem boas-vindas ao nosso expectador mais especial! — Bradou Aoshi.

Orochimaru aproveitou-se do choque de todos para prender Sakura e Tsunade em duas serpentes negras, com dentes afiados e olhos amarelos. As Kunoichi se renderam e contemplavam o olhar assustado de Soki.

— Por que está fazendo isso, velhote? Solte minha professora e a Quinta Hokage! Solte a minha mãe! Que droga! Por que fez isso com ela? — Gritou Soki, com o coração cada vez mais pesado pelo vislumbre do estado de sua mãe.

— Corra, Soki-kun. Por favor, vá para longe daqui… — as lágrimas pendiam pesarosas pelos olhos perolados de Hinata.

Orochimaru analisou a situação: seu objetivo em mente estava se cumprindo, enquanto Tsunade e Sakura estavam detidas. Agora, a cortina do espetáculo principal poderia ser aberta:

— Boa tarde, Soki-kun. Sabe quem sou? — Ao ver o garoto balançando a cabeça, Orochimaru prosseguiu com um sorriso: — eu fui o mestre do seu pai durante muitos anos. Ele me acompanhou em várias aventuras e tarefas; mas acredito que você não saiba disso.

— Cale a boca! Não fale nada! — Gritou Sakura, atraindo um olhar sinistro de Orochimaru. De repente, a serpente que a prendia deu um bote, deixando-a paralisada nos instantes seguintes.

— Sakura! — Gritou Tsunade.

— Sakura-sensei! Por que está fazendo isso? — Berrou Soki, correndo ao encontro de sua professora. Ela parecia estar com febre e sentindo bastante dor, embora não gritasse. — Meu pai era um civil da Folha. Pode não ter sido um Shinobi, mas foi um homem corajoso que enfrentou o clã Hyuuga para ficar com a minha mãe! Ele foi uma boa pessoa! Pare de falar mentiras! E é melhor cuidar da Sakura-sensei aogra, ou vou chutar a sua bunda!

Orochimaru deu um sorriso cínico.

— Você tem o linguajar da sua mãe — Soki olhou para a doce Hinata e imaginou-a dizendo tais coisas. Sacudiu a cabeça enquanto Orochimaru prosseguia: — isso foi o que queriam que você acreditasse, Soki-kun. Você não é filho de um civil; tampouco é um Hyuuga. Esta mulher, Hinata, foi escolhida como sua guardiã apenas pela possibilidade de lhe proteger. É óbvio que não faz sentido protegê-lo de mim, pois eu conheci os seus verdadeiros pais.

Os olhos de Soki brilharam e ele, pela primeira vez em sua vida, hesitou.

— O que esse cara está dizendo? Mamãe, ele… — Soki se deparou com um olhar marejado de Hinata; mas não encontrou ali nenhuma intenção de descreditar Orochimaru. — Mamãe, ele não está falando a verdade, está?

Ao contemplar as lágrimas e soluços de Hianta, Soki chegou à mais triste de suas conclusões: o motivo de ele não despertar o Byakugan não é por ter herdado a parte de seu pai; mas por ele não a ter da parte de sua mãe, inclusive. Ele nunca fora um Hyuuga, desde o princípio.

— Me perdoe, Soki-kun… — Hinata soluçou. — Me perdoe. Eu nunca quis mentir para você.

— Como assim? Por quê? — O garoto começou a chorar, alternando o olhar entre Hinata e Orochimaru.

— Por causa da real identidade de seus pais, Soki-kun. Você não é filho de um Hyuuga; mas é herdeiro de algo ainda maior e mais poderoso: você é _Uchiha_ Soki, filho de Uchiha Sasuke, um dos Heróis que venceram a guerra há quatorze anos — a voz de Orochimaru ecoou pelos ouvidos de todos, causando choque não somente em Soki, mas em todos aqueles que desconheciam a verdade.

Soki olhou para Hinata mais uma vez, que caíra ainda mais profundamente em seu lamento. O coração de Soki pesou e ele, por um instante, viu-se num mundo falso; um mundo ao qual não pertencia.

— Não pode ser… — e o chão sob o garoto começou a rachar. — Não pode ser!

Com seu grito, as plataformas se racharam e todos os Shinobi foram empurrados por uma enorme pressão gravitacional. Se permanecessem ali por muito tempo, poderiam ter ferimentos severos. Soki mergulhou seu grito em pesarosas lágrimas, ofuscadas pelo brilho de seu poderoso Rinnegan, mais intenso e assustador que quaisquer olhos contemplados desde a Quarta Guerra.

— Essa não! Os que estão na plataforma vão se ferir! — Gritou Ino.

No entanto, algumas sombras se moveram no momento em que o impacto fora gerado, e elas retornaram ao chão carregando a figura de Soki, Sakura e Tsunade sobre os ombros. Eram Inuzuka Kiba, Mitarashi Tenten e Nara Temari, todos parecendo muito surpresos pelo ocorrido.

— Que molequinho encrenqueiro este aqui, hein? — Resmungou Temari.

— Tsunade-sama, a senhora está bem? — Perguntou Tenten. — Precisamos cuidar de Sakura com urgência.

— Droga, se acontecer algo com ela sob meus cuidados o Naruto não vai me perdoar — disse Kiba. — Eles ainda estão com Hinata?

O homem olhou para o local onde estavam as plataformas. Pouco mais atrás, um novo estouro de fumaça fez surgir outras duas, ainda mais reforçadas, e sobre a maior delas estavam Orochimaru, com um sorriso presunçoso; Todoroki, com sua foice erguida; e Hinata, jogada de bruços no chão.

— Droga! Hinata! — Rugiu Kiba. Akamaru logo surgiu ao seu lado, latindo com bastante vigor.

— Kiba, precisamos libertá-las primeiro! — Chamou Tenten, embora estivesse mais preocupada com a reação de Soki.

No meio do campo de batalha, Kakashi cerrou o punho, sentindo uma intensa raiva apossar de si. Falhara como Hokage; e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. O segredo de Soki se espalhara; e logo a Aliança Shinobi questionaria as decisões da Vila Oculta da Folha. _Mas isso não é o mais importante_ , ele pensou, mas sim como Soki reagiria a partir de agora.

— Pois bem, é chegada a hora de declarar os crimes de Hyuuga Hinata — Todoroki brandiu sua enorme foice. — Por falsificar a naturalidade de Uchiha Soki, escondendo-o dos verdadeiros pais e do antigo guardião legal deles, Orochimaru-sama, Hyuuga Hinata pagará com a própria vida a vida que escondeu daquele a quem adotou como filho. — Sua voz assumiu um tom tenebroso assim que as frias lâminas de sua foice tocaram o pescoço da Kunoichi. — Alguém aqui tem algo contra a sentença?

Um enorme estrondo se formou em frente aos portões da Vila. Os Shinobi que estavam ali foram empurrados por uma forte camada de ar, que logo soprou uma fumaça branca em direção ao céu. De dentro dela surgiram três sapos, um velho e dois mais novos, todos com o mesmo tamanho colossal. E no alto deles, duas figuras se erguiam, até que a primeira disse:

— Se liga, eu tenho.

III

Orochimaru fechou sua expressão numa carranca. O campo de batalha silenciou-se nos próximos minutos, todas as atenções voltadas ao homem que acabara de aparecer. Os ombros de Kakashi se relaxaram, quase que involuntariamente, e muitos que ainda não sabiam do retorno de Uzumaki Naruto desacreditavam do que era visto.

— É o pinto pequeno! — Berrou Sai, fazendo com que todos perto de si gritassem em comemoração, cujo som se espalhou por todos os cantos.

— Acho que sua fama aqui não é tão boa quanto é pelo resto do mundo, Naruto-sensei — comentou Satoru, dando um leve sorriso e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Trajava um robe branco, com botas pretas e pesadas, que parecia ser uma vestimenta de batalha adotada na sua região.

— Se liga, foi apenas o cara errado que deu o primeiro grito — Naruto deu um curto sorriso. — Parece que chegamos a tempo, não é? Kakashi-sensei, desculpe a demora! — Ele gritou o mais alto que pode. — Satoru disse que conhecia aquela droga, e pela urgência com que ele me explicou, fomos aos países onde era fabricada e quebramos tudo!

Os olhos de Todoroki saltaram nas órbitas.

— Você fez _o quê_? — Indagou o homem, ainda apontando a foice para Hinata.

O olhar de Kakashi dizia que algumas explicações podiam esperar. Assim, Naruto desviou sua atenção para as plataformas e para a foice de Todoroki. Reconheceu-o como o general que o confrontara enquanto esteve disfarçado de Shimura.

— As coisas ali estão meio que cataclísmicas — sussurrou Naruto. — Eu vou libertá-la primeiro, Satoru. Se possível, ajude-nos com _aquilo_.

Os olhos de Orochimaru afiaram para o Herói. Estaria ele pensando em avançar dos portões da Vila da Folha até suas plataformas?

— Mate-a, Todoroki-kun — resmungou Orochimaru.

Todoroki assentiu, e ao erguer sua foice para o alto, contemplando os olhos marejados de Hinata uma última vez, avançou sobre ela com uma intenção assassina e cruel. No entanto, quando foi atingi-la, só o que sentiu sua foice perfurar foi a superfície lisa e rígida da plataforma onde estava. Um brilho amarelo deixara seu rastro nas lâminas da foice, que logo se dissolveram em meio ao ar.

— Se liga, essas coisas são perigosas para ficar sacudindo por aí — avisou o Herói com um tom brincalhão. Em seus braços estrava a Princesa Hyuuga, com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e uma expressão penosa.

— Naruto-kun… — ela lhe chamou. — Ele sabe… o Soki-kun sabe…

Naruto olhou-a ternamente, e seu corpo voltou a brilhar com o chakra de Kurama, que em instantes deixou apenas um rastro amarelo para trás. Ele reapareceu ao lado de Kiba, Tenten, Temari, Tsunade, Sakura e Soki, deixando Hinata com bastante cuidado no chão.

— Cuidem dela, por favor — disse, e virou sua atenção para Soki. — Eu sei que você está muito confuso…

O garoto ergueu os olhos brilhantes, com seis círculos irradiando o chakra mais sinistro já presenciado nessa terra.

— Mas preciso que você seja forte, Soki. — Naruto colocou a mão sobre o ombro do garoto. — Há muito o que se explicar, eu sei, mas se liga e faça uma escolha; e saiba que todos nós dependemos dela.

Soki fechou os olhos e reabriu-os na direção da sua mãe, que era tratada por Sakura. Aquelas feições bonitas e gentis não poderiam lhe fazer mal; e se ela mentiu, então havia uma explicação para isso.

— É você o Herói de quem todos sempre falaram, Ruto-sensei? — Indagou Soki, caindo no chão de joelhos e, por alguns instantes, fazendo com que sua voz soasse tão fraca como um suspiro.

— Os Heróis são feitos por guerras, Soki-kun. Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi da Vila Oculta da Folha, e todas as minhas forças são direcionadas para a paz; assim como as de seu pai há quatorze anos — com um suspiro Naruto virou-se de costas e encaminhou-se para Sakura. — Você está bem, Sakura-chan?

— Só um pouco tonta — Sakura secou a testa, notando o quanto estava úmida. A febre causada pelo veneno ainda deixara alguns resquícios, mas ela permanecia concentrada em tratar Hinata.

— Ótimo — sibilou outra vez, e ao perceber que todos olhavam na sua direção, disse: — pessoal, eu sei que têm muitas perguntas e todas elas merecem respostas. Mas agora precisamos lutar. Se liguem, Shinobi da Folha! Vamos lá!

E um novo grito percorreu o campo de batalha. A luta que fora interrompida acabara de crescer novamente, e Orochimaru, com um olhar frio e repleto de desdém, contemplou os olhos azuis de Naruto com desgosto.

— Nós temos contas antigas a acertar, Orochimaru — disse o Herói, cujo corpo se encheu com um brilho laranja. — Ainda não me esqueci de muitas coisas que você nos fez passar.

— Então venha, Naruto-kun. Ficarei feliz em acertar nossas contas — Orochimaru encarou os sapos no campo de batalha: Gama Bunta, Gama Kichi e Gama Tatsu. Portanto, ele também os daria um obstáculo à frente: — _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!

Naquele instante, não apenas três, mas cinco cobras gigantes ocuparam o campo de batalha. O vento forte espalhou os Shinobi pelo canto de batalha, mas Naruto permaneceu em pé, como uma parede intransponível.

— Você não vai levar o Soki! — Rugiu, reaparecendo em frente ao antigo companheiro de seu mestre, Jiraiya.

— Eu vou levá-lo nem que seja a última coisa que faça na minha vida! — A voz estridente do Sábio das Serpentes ecoou como uma navalha.

No entanto, quem tentou desferir o primeiro golpe contra Naruto foi Todoroki. Sua foice fora detida com um simples bloqueio de mão, e o olhar gélido no rosto do Herói fez com que o general hesitasse.

— Não tenho tempo para enfrentá-lo. Por que não vai dar uma volta lá no campo de batalha? Se liga, temos uma surpresinha para você — e Naruto lhe deu um chute, fazendo-o voar por quilômetros rumo aos portões da Folha.

Orochimaru crispou os lábios e, num movimento rápido, sacou a Espada de Kusanagi.

— Então é por isso que estavam cientes das técnicas dos meus generais. Foi _você_ quem raptou aquele guarda. Eu fui um tolo — Orochimaru partiu para o ataque, mas era muito difícil se igualar à velocidade de Naruto.

— Corrigindo: você sempre foi um tolo! — Naruto desviou-se e habilmente desarmou Orochimaru. — Agora simplesmente ganhou reconhecimento por isso.

O Sábio mostrou-se bastante ofendido com o comentário. Para ele, enfrentar Naruto era como enfrentar uma versão resistente de Jiraiya; era como um tipo de imortalidade lenta e trêmula: a herança de ideais. Orochimaru não tinha interesse em tais honrarias.

— Já a sua língua nunca foi tão afiada. Realmente, eu cometi um engano quando o deixei viver — serpentes saltaram sob a manga de Orochimaru e tentaram perseguir Naruto.

Contudo, somente a força do chakra de Kurama bastou para incinerá-las. O Sábio contorceu-se de raiva.

— Corrigindo, novamente: você não me deixou viver; apenas não conseguiu me matar! — E avançou num embate de taijutsu rápido e poderoso, o qual Orochimaru conseguia defender alguns golpes, mas não sem que o chakra de Kurama o queimasse.

O combate que seguiu foi rápido e furioso, de um jeito que não se via há muito tempo. Orochimaru sentia-se encurralado por Naruto constantemente, mas o Sábio era experiente e ardiloso, o bastante para conseguir escapar todas as vezes. Eis que, em dado momento, Naruto para de segui-lo e permanece em silêncio, como se aguardasse algo.

— Ora, que forma estúpida de lutar. Está mesmo tentando me derrotar desse jeito? — Naruto segurou o ar atrás de si, como se segura a um objeto sólido. — Se liga, isso não é o bastante!

Então, num movimento rápido e preciso, girou o corpo como se tentasse derrubar alguém. No entanto, o estrondo só ocorreu metros adiante no solo, bem perto de Sakura e o resto das pessoas. O corpo invisível de Aoshi fora tirado das plataformas, e agora jazia perto de pessoas capazes de enfrentá-lo.

— Então esta é a habilidade secreta dele, Orochimaru? Tornar-se invisível? Seria bom o bastante, caso ele pudesse manter todas as técnicas que possui enquanto fica nesse estado — Naruto virou para o seu inimigo, que mantinha a expressão séria e carrancuda no rosto. — Mas ele não consegue liberar chakra para outras técnicas enquanto fica invisível, não é? Se liga, que técnica problemática.

— Você realmente se tornou um Shinobi espetacular, Naruto-kun. É uma pena que nossos objetivos sejam tão diferentes — Orochimaru prosseguiu para atacá-lo.

— Você me desconsiderou em seu plano desde o começo, não foi? É por isso que vai perder — respondeu o Herói, chocando seu punho contra o de Orochimaru.

Mais adiante, na região próxima ao Hokage, os sapos e as cobras duelavam em uma escala colossal. Isso fez com que os clãs e a frente que defendia os portões se dispersassem um pouco, amontoando-se nos arredores da Vila e persistindo na missão de manter os inimigos afastados. Assim que a ANBU terminara de recolher os criminosos capturados, dentre eles Sakazuki, Kakashi voltou a combater os inimigos. Chouji, que estava ao seu lado e ainda gigante, olhou surpreso ao ver o corpo de Todoroki aterrissando no chão.

— Ele voou tão longe assim? — Indagou o Shinobi.

— Bom, Naruto deve ter usado Senjutsu em seu golpe — Kakashi murmurou desanimado. Havia perdido muito chakra desde o último golpe. — Bem, não temos escolha a não ser enfrentá-lo, Chouji-kun.

O líder do clã Akimichi pareceu animado com a proposta. No entanto, dezenas de vultos se amontoaram ao redor deles, reduzindo o número de inimigos a praticamente zero.

— Desculpe-me interromper, Kakashi-sensei. Creio que esta seja uma tarefa para o candidato número um a Oitavo Hokage! — A voz de Konohamaru emergiu entre seu amontoado de clones de sombra.

— Ah, é você? Pretende enfrentá-lo sozinho? Acho que ele é muito durão, hein? — Disse Kakashi.

— Não vai enfrentá-lo sozinho, Hokage-sama — uma nova voz surgiu metros adiante. Todoroki ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. — Creio que já ouviu falar de alguém como eu, _Líder_ -san.

Todoroki deu um sorriso nada sutil.

— Você é daquele vilarejo, não é? A cor de seus cabelos não me engana. Como estão as coisas por lá? — Perguntou o homem, ajeitando sua foice nos dedos.

— Bem melhores, graças ao Naruto-sensei e a mim — Satoru coçou a nuca, batendo o pé no chão como se estivesse se aquecendo.

Kakashi alternou o olhar de Konohamaru para Satoru.

— Ora, ora, ambos são aprendizes de Naruto, hein? Pretendem enfrentá-lo como um time? — Kakashi inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dando passos curtos em direção a Chouji. — Porque se for assim, ainda há algo que eu posso fazer para levar essa luta para o nosso lado. Vai ser algo que vai me esgotar muito, naturalmente.

— Eu não me importaria de conhecê-lo, irmão de treinamento. Nada melhor que alguns socos e pontapés para fazê-lo — disse Konohamaru.

Satoru assentiu com um breve sorriso. De repente, seus olhos assumiram a mesma forma que a dos sapos do Monte Myobokuzan.

— Vamos mostrá-los a força dos aprendizes de Uzumaki Naruto! — Satoru avançou rapidamente, com socos pesados e bem calculados.

A foice de Todoroki servia como barreira, mas não conseguia defender os golpes feitos pelo Senjutsu de Satoru, tampouco da inúmera quantidade de clones de sombra de Konohamaru. Tornou-se impossível desviar-se com movimentos sutis a partir do momento em que os clones surgiam munidos com o Rasengan. O chão tornou-se sulcado a cada passo dessa batalha, que tragava aliados e inimigos da Folha para longe. No entanto, num movimento rápido e certeiro, Konohamaru atingiu o braço de Todoroki com um Rasengan, que fê-lo desintegrar como farelos de cereais em meio a água.

— Acertei! — Comemorou o Shinobi, afastando-se para o lado de Satoru.

— Infelizmente não será o bastante, Konohamaru-kun (este é o seu nome, não é?). Todoroki aqui é um Shinobi especial. Ele nasceu na nossa Vila, mas desde sempre tinha um talento para o Ninjutsu que não era comum para nós. Eu mesmo nasci depois do tempo dele, o que me fez saber apenas por histórias. O mais interessante é que ele é _muito_ , _muito_ velho — suspirou Satoru.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Konohamaru olhou de relance.

— Que ele é imortal — Satoru assumiu uma nova posição de batalha ao perceber que Todoroki perfurara um ANBU com a sua foice. — Droga. Veja o que ele pode fazer.

Konohamaru estrava ciente da habilidade de Hidan: ao ingerir sangue de um inimigo, ele podia transferir todos os golpes que recebia para o corpo do adversário. Contudo, não foi o que acontecera com Todoroki. O sangue do ANBU fez com que o seu braço, desintegrado há pouco tempo, crescesse novamente. Enquanto isso, o do ANBU pareceu perder a vida, como se ficasse seco de dentro para fora.

— Isso é cruel — Konohamaru sentiu uma gota de suor descer pela testa.

— Ele foi mais adiante do que aquele que conhecem como Hidan — disse Satoru. — As histórias que ouvimos a seu respeito são terríveis. Naruto-sensei só me falou sobre os generais há pouco tempo, enquanto destruíamos as fábricas de plorifitase. Se tivesse me falado há mais tempo, talvez estaríamos mais preparados.

— Como se prepara para enfrentar um Ninjtusu que torna alguém _imortal_? — Indagou Konohamaru.

— Ouvi falar de uma forma, mas… — Satoru desviou o olhar para Kakashi — não creio que todos sejam capazes de utilizá-la, entende? O Rinnegan de Hatake Kakashi é muito limitado e o de Soki é muito jovem.

— Refere-se ao poder de reduzir Ninjutsu a _zero_? — Questionou Konohamaru, lembrando-se da história de como Uchiha Madara desintegrara um Edo Tensei durante a guerra. — Eh, parece que brincar com a morte é realmente muito difícil. Não foi uma habilidade dada naturalmente aos humanos, afinal.

Todoroki sacudiu sua foice e, ao golpear o chão com ela, produziu um enorme terremoto que parecia sulcar o chão em direção a Konohamaru e Satoru. Ambos desviaram habilmente.

— É muita presunção acharem que podem discutir minhas técnicas assim, diante de mim. Entendam que Jashin-sama é a Punição, e eu sou a Arma. Não há nada que possam fazer: — Todoroki avançou sobre eles, aplicando uma série de golpes rápida e poderosa — eu sou _imparável_.

Enquanto Satoru e Konohamaru engajavam na luta contra Todoroki, Shino e o general Isshou duelavam brutalmente. Shino estava rodeado por seus insetos, enquanto Isshou pesava suas espadas com uma elevada força gravitacional. Mesmo que sua manipulação fosse bastante aquém em relação à do Rinnegan, Isshou era um lutador de primeira classe. Shino não podia ignorar este fato.

Kakashi, por sua vez, subiu ao ombro de Chouji, que retinha a maior quantidade de inimigos possível fora do alcance dos portões da Folha. No entanto, nada disso adiantava se as serpentes de Orochimaru pudessem adentrar a Vila; e mesmo o poder da Divisão de Lótus ou dos clãs não era o bastante para detê-las. As serpentes eram formidáveis utilizadoras do Senjutsu, e isso acarreta em riscos para qualquer outro Shinobi.

— Bom, vamos combater presa com predador — e o Rinnegan de Kakashi brilhou sob o tom dessas palavras. — _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!

E três enormes falcões, todos com os seis círculos preenchendo seus olhos, gritaram em meio aos Shinobi. Os sapos se sobressaltaram e, de imediato, afastaram-se das serpentes invocadas por Orochimaru.

— Eh, nada melhor do que os inimigos mortais das cobras para enfrentá-las — disse Gama Kichi.

— Mas eles também não são nossos predadores, Gama Kichi-chan? — Disse Gama Tatsu.

— Calem a boca e deixem essas pestes com os falcões. Vamos ajudar aquele gordo… quero dizer, membro do clã Akimichi, a afastar os inimigos dos portões da Folha — respondeu Gama Bunta, já na qualidade de ancião e general veterano do clã dos sapos.

— Obrigado pela ajuda, Senhores Sapos! Foi muito útil! — Rugiu Rock Lee, martelando chutes pesados contra seus vários inimigos.

Os clãs voltaram a se reunir em frente aos portões à medida em que os sapos saltavam para o meio do campo. Os Falcões voaram rasantes em direção às cobras, que não tiveram tempo de reagir antes que seus corpos fossem bicados violentamente. Cada serpente se perdeu numa nuvem de fumaça, novamente expulsando vários Shinobi de frente dos portões da Folha; mas os Shinobi da Vila, resistentes e com as vontades revigoradas pelo retorno de Uzumaki Naruto, mantiveram-se firmes em sua barreira:

— Não vamos permitir que ultrapassem esses portões, seus malditos! Nós somos a Divisão da Lótus da Vila Oculta da Folha: lembrem-se disso! — Rugiu Rock Lee, assumindo sua posição de batalha e abrindo cinco dos oito portões. Sua velocidade elevou-se a tal ponto que não houve inimigo que permanecesse em pé diante dele.

— Que jovens animados, hein? Fizemos um bom trabalho — disse Ebisu, ajustando os óculos escuros em sua face. — Moegi, Udon, ao ataque!

E os esquadrões que defendiam os portões conseguiam invalidar cada vez mais inimigos. Não havia adversário páreo para a barreira da Folha; e mesmo que houvesse, nenhum conseguiria fazer frente à vontade dos Shinobi.

Gama Kichi tomou o corpo imobilizado de Hatake Kakashi em cima de sua cabeçorra, que parecia rir da situação do Hokage.

— Você realmente faz um estrago, hein, Kakashi-sensei? É uma pena que as coisas se voltem contra você — disse Chouji, arrebatando uma quantidade já reduzida de inimigos para os lados.

— Eu… só preciso de um tempo — Kakashi sussurrou, deitando-se sobre a pele viscosa de Gama Kichi.

— Tome o tempo que precisar, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto nos orientou a protegê-los a qualquer custo! — Gama Kichi sorriu, acendendo um cachimbo assim como seu pai. — Vamos lá, Gama Tatsu, papai! Vamos ajudar o gordo a derrubar esses inimigos.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Chouji.

— Eu não sou _gordo_! Eu apenas tenho ossos largos! — E com um movimento gigante de sua lança, inimigos que estavam ao seu redor e muito além de seu alcance foram atingidos.

Enquanto a batalha prosseguia, Kakashi encarou as nuvens com uma perspectiva mais agradável. Agora que Naruto estava de volta, a vitória era quase iminente. No entanto, sua preocupação se voltara continuamente a Todoroki. Suas técnicas eram muito mais poderosas que as de Hidan, e mesmo Konohamaru e aquele rapaz, Satoru, não conseguiriam detê-lo para sempre. Eis que as nuvens assumiram uma forma bastante animadora:

— Hokage-sama — a voz de Shikamaru pousou ao seu lado, montado em um cervo.

— Um cervo? Ah, sim. A invocação típica do clã Nara — Kakashi deu um longo suspiro. — Você conseguiu?

— Sim. E também vi o estrago — Shikamaru olhou para longe, onde Naruto enfrentava Orochimaru. Um pouco à frente, estavam Kiba, Tenten, Temari – sua esposa –, Tsunade e Sakura protegendo Soki e Hinata; embora algo começasse a se mover próximo a elas. Ainda mais perto, estavam Konohamaru e um ruivo enfrentando Todoroki, que mesmo em visível desvantagem, parecia incansável e assustador. A diminuição de inimigos nos portões da Vila favoreceu a passagem de Shikamaru. — Foi um show e tanto que vocês deram, mas parece que o plano deles deu certo até este ponto. Soki despertou o Rinnegan.

— Mas não sabe controlá-lo… — Kakashi omitiu o seu próprio Doujutsu. — E quanto aquilo que lhe pedi?

Shikamaru deu um breve sorriso.

— Funcionou em Sakazuki (obrigado por capturá-la, aliás. Ajudou muito nos testes). Se funcionou nela, não há motivos para não funcionar nos outros — Shikamaru ergueu quatro unidades de plorifitase entre seus dedos. — Um último presentinho de Naruto antes de ele finalmente voltar. Agora podemos usar a arma deles contra _eles_.

— Isso deve dar um jeito em Todoroki, afinal — Kakashi realizou alguns selamentos. — _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!

De quatro pequeninas nuvens de fumaça surgiram os famigerados cães ninja – embora faltantes em número. Kakashi invocara apenas o suficiente, o que, dadas suas condições atuais, já era um esforço louvável.

— Pakkun, quero que leve essas drogas que Shikamaru possui a Konohamaru, Shino, Sai e Sakura, ou para qualquer pessoa que esteja lutando ao lado _deles_. Entendeu? — O olhar do Hokage encontrava-se fixo, e embora permanecesse espatifado no chão, ainda se mostrava um grande líder a ser seguido.

 _Reis continuam sendo reis mesmo quando são derrotados?_ Indagou-se Shikamaru com um breve sorriso.

— Vê se me explica o que aconteceu aqui depois, certo? — Pakkun abanou o rabo, seguido por seus companheiros cães, e desapareceram no campo de batalha.

Kakashi deu um último suspiro antes de virar seu olho para Shikamaru.

— Não quer fazer parte da festa? — Perguntou Kakashi.

— Claro, por que não? Vai ser problemático, mas certamente divertido — Shikamaru levantou-se e saltou para o ombro de Chouji. — Só está faltando a Ino aqui, não é mesmo?

Chouji deu um largo sorriso.

— Vamos mostrá-los o poder do trio Ino-Shika-Cho!

IV

A grande maioria dos adversários foram detidos a partir do momento que a refém, Hyuuga Hinata, fora resgatada com sucesso. Portanto, as principais batalhas se concentravam nos generais remanescentes. Isshou e Shino estavam muito próximos de Ino e Sai, que lutavam contra Kuzan. A batalha entre os dois primeiros era longa e equilibrada, ambos com o cansaço crescendo sobre seus corpos, cujas feridas os impedia de realizar os mesmos movimentos de outrora.

— Como era de se esperar de um dos mais fortes Jounin da Vila Oculta da Folha — disse Isshou, ofegante, segurando suas espadas numa posição hostil.

— Seu tom está começando a mudar, Isshou-san. Por quê? Porque você não utilizou mais a segunda pessoa para se referir a mim — Shino enviou outra onda de insetos em direção a Isshou, novamente reduzida a nada por uma elevada pressão gravitacional.

— Tuas técnicas não funcionarão em mim, Shino-dono. Sabes que posso controlar o ataque de teus insetos de onde estou — o velho sacudiu novamente as espadas, enviando uma rajada de chakra cortante na direção do Shinobi da Folha.

Shino desviou-se com agilidade, embora a rajada ainda tenha levado parte de sua roupa.

— Que incômodo — ajustou os óculos no rosto. — É impressionante que um homem cego tenha tamanha precisão. Por quê? Porque sempre parece saber onde estou, mesmo quando utilizo clones.

— Impressionante é tua habilidade de matar, Shino-dono. Afinal, o que esperar de alguém cuja habilidade se resume a manipular a vida para gerar a morte? Insetos são criaturas nojentas, ignoradas pelos humanos. Talvez sejamos apenas uma pequena espécie tendenciosa ao caos — disse Isshou.

— Está novamente falando em segunda pessoa — disse Shino, ciente de que as coisas estavam adquirindo maior seriedade.

Isshou sacudiu suas espadas de um jeito novo, e avançou para Shino com intenção de cortá-lo. A velocidade do general fora tamanha que Shino não conseguiu prever o ataque. Sentiu que levaria um ferimento mortal, mas, ao ser tocado pela lâmina, todo o seu corpo ficou mais pesado. Shino tentou se esquivar de um chute, mas seu corpo não reagiu a tempo, então foi atirado ao longe. Sentiu uma costela sendo quebrada com o impacto.

— Esta é uma técnica secreta, não é? Não havia nada disso no relatório que recebemos — Shino sentiu o sangue escapar por entre os lábios.

— Vós conheceis a parte fundamental dos experimentos de Orochimaru-sama. Conheceis o que ele pode nos dar quando almejou possuir o Rinnegan. No entanto, não sabeis a _verdade verdadeira_ sobre nós. Não sabeis o que podemos fazer com nossos poderes, ou o porquê de o fazermos — Isshou bailou suas espadas entre as mãos, e pequenas pedras ao redor começaram a flutuar livres da gravidade.

Shino pareceu surpreso por uns instantes, principalmente quando sentiu algo lamber sua mão. Quando virou os olhos, percebeu um dos cães ninja de Kakashi, que regurgitou da boca uma pequena unidade de plorifitase. Com um suspiro, Shino entendeu o que deveria fazer. Mas seria um tanto difícil, agora que o inimigo sabia o que lhe fora dado.

— Então descobríreis nosso plano de invasão à Mansão dos Hyuuga? Isso não vos ajudareis a escapar do vosso destino! — Ishou disparou todas as rochas que flutuavam, sem gravidade, em direção a Shino.

— Lamento, mas isso aqui é o atestado de nossa vitória. Por quê? Porque não se pode desperdiçar uma luva que calce o meu número — Shino executou alguns selamentos. — _Mushi Jamingu no Jutsu_!

Uma grande quantidade de insetos se espalhou pelos arredores. As pedras atiradas em direção a Shino foram engolidas e deterioradas, enquanto Isshou fora surpreendido pelo seu próprio chakra sendo drenado.

— Então é disso que se trata? Uma habilidade incômoda tens em poder, Shino-dono — Isshou se curvou de joelhos, sentindo suas energias se esgotando.

Shino havia espalhado tantos insetos quanto podia, e um deles carregava a plorifitase. Este tinha a habilidade de penetrar a pele humana, e além de drenar o chakra daquele que possuísse, também inseria o que lhe era entregue na corrente sanguínea. Para todos os fins, o organismo de Isshou havia sintetizado a droga; seus poderes foram selados.

— Eu, um grande samurai, detido pela arma que ajudei a forjar — Isshou deu uma risada fraca e arrependida. — Não se pode entender o significado de derrota antes que se sinta a falha consigo mesmo, não é, Shino-dono?

— Lamento não saber a resposta, Isshou-san. Por quê? Porque não sei como foi sua vida antes de chegarmos a este ponto — Shino massageou o próprio braço e, como num ritual, arrumou os óculos sob o espesso capuz.

— Ah, é claro que não sabe — Isshou deu um longo suspiro, antes de levantar a própria espada e perfurar a si mesmo.

— Não! — Shino tentou correr para impedir o ato, mas não conseguiu chegar a tempo.

Isshou vomitou uma quantidade de sangue considerável, mas não retirou a espada de dentro de si. Quando fizesse isso sua vida chegaria ao fim.

— Eu sou um homem cego, Shino-dono. Não consigo ver os rostos das pessoas, mas consigo ver os seus corações. A fome que devora os corações dos homens não pode ser saciada por nossa realidade — Isshou abriu o oco onde se encontrariam seus olhos. — Após minha jornada por poder, só descobri o quanto minha família era importante quando a perdi. Eis que, ironicamente, no Mundo dos Sonhos foi onde descobri que o poder é uma ilusão. Seria tão ruim um homem querer reviver a realidade que deseja viver?

Shino sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não posso responder afirmativamente a essa pergunta, Isshou-san. Por quê? Porque cada um pode viver a sua realidade sem que interfira na liberdade do próximo. É uma das condições éticas mínimas necessárias para uma boa vivência — Shino caminhou calmamente, sem alterar o tom de voz. — Tenho certeza de que não seria como um assassino que sua família iria querê-lo de volta.

Isshou sacudiu a cabeça teimosamente, começando a soar como um velho desacreditado.

— Todas as vidas são iguais, Shino-dono. Não somente porque eu desejei ter a minha vida de volta significa que ela tenha mais valor do que as outras; mas simplesmente as que se perderam não eram fortes o suficiente para fazer frente à minha — o samurai voltou a fechar seus olhos. — No fim, este mundo é um jogo de vontades e de poder. Velhos como eu conhecem apenas esta natureza. Quando eu me for, finalmente, os jovens poderão mudá-la como bem entenderem. Se existir tal lugar como o paraíso, ou mesmo que eu vá para o inferno, tentarei observar tais mudanças com novos olhos.

E retirou a espada, jorrando seu sangue de samurai pelo chão.

— Até lá… a minha vida e as vidas que eu tirei valem a mesma coisa — e caiu de bruços, morto.

— Que desperdício, Isshou-san — Shino pareceu realmente lamentar o ocorrido. — Você entendeu tudo errado. Por quê? Porque de fato todas as vidas são iguais, mas como foi ensinado pelo nosso próximo Hokage, uma vida não faz sentido sem as outras. Mesmo que sua família tenha ido, ainda poderia haver alguém que fosse capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Infelizmente, esta foi a _verdade verdadeira_ que os seus olhos não lhe mostraram.

Uma triste vitória fora creditada a Shino. No entanto, o Shinobi não conhecia o descanso. Juntou-se à frente de batalha de seu clã, impedindo que os inimigos entrassem na Vila.

Mais adiante, Sai e Ino lutavam contra Kuzan. Sua habilidade na manipulação de gelo ia além do que presenciaram em todas as suas batalhas. Kuzan criava clones de gelo, que mesmo quando destruídos, reconstruíam-se e continuavam a lutar. Além disso, a atmosfera ao redor deles era fria e enevoada, dificultando a visão e impactando no ânimo do casal Yamanaka. Felizmente, ambos já haviam recebido a plorifitase de um dos cães ninja de Kakashi.

— Precisamos achar um jeito de fazê-la ingerir isso, querido — disse Ino. — Os clones dela são incansáveis. Ainda bem que são _dois_ , mas ainda assim é difícil combater a velocidade dela.

— Parece que ela treinou seu corpo para combates rápidos em visibilidade baixa — Sai pintou dois grandes gorilas, que criaram vida e esmagaram os clones de gelo, apenas para vê-los se refazerem novamente. — Para piorar, está ficando cada vez mais gelado aqui.

— Não cairei na armadilha de vocês. Estou ciente de que pegaram a nossa droga — a silhueta de Kuzan podia ser distinguida ora ou outra através da névoa. — Não me confundam com aquela idiota da Sakazuki. Eu não perderei.

Ino deu um pequeno riso.

— Sakazuki enfrentou o nosso Hokage. Você está enfrentando apenas dois Jounin. Não acho que você seja tão melhor que ela quanto pensa que é — Ino piscou para Sai.

— O que está fazendo? — Ele cochichou para a esposa.

Ino havia se esquecido da antiga incapacidade do marido de entender provocações ou relações interpessoais, sendo parcialmente alheio aos sentimentos das pessoas (embora tenha adquirido grande melhora nos últimos anos, principalmente após o nascimento de Inojin).

— Apenas observe — ela respondeu em baixo volume. — Sakazuki perdeu para o Hokage, enquanto você corre risco de perder para meros peões. Não parece um tanto triste?

Um vento frio empurrou Sai para longe, derrubando-o no chão.

— Querido! — Ino berrou. — Então você está nessa direção, não é? — Ino colocou-se em posição rapidamente: — _Shintenshin no Jutsu_!

Seu corpo caiu no chão, mas em poucos segundos a visibilidade foi aumentando. Sai logo pode distinguir a silhueta de Kuzan a poucos metros.

— Rápido, querido… a droga… — sibilou Ino, assumindo o controle da sua adversária.

Contudo, os clones de gelo pareciam ter vontade própria. Como num ato de desespero final, as duas cópias de Kuzan transformaram seus braços em grandes lâminas, que batalhavam na mesma velocidade elevada de antes. A agilidade de Kuzan poderia ser equiparada à de Rock Lee, embora o taijutsu dele estivesse em um nível muito acima.

— Preciso chegar à Ino com urgência — murmurou Sai, desviando-se dos golpes sucessivos dos clones de gelo. — Ino, não consegue desfazer esses clones? — Gritou para a esposa, cuja posse do corpo do adversário parecia resistir por um fio.

— Rápido… — o corpo de Kuzan deixou lágrimas caírem.

Sai notou que a dificuldade de Ino em manter o controle não se devia à força ou elevada quantidade de chakra que Kuzan pudesse possuir; mas às duras memórias armazenadas em seu corpo. Sai era alguém alheio à dor e aos sentimentos, portanto era mais resistente a missões como assassinatos ou sequestros. Por esse motivo, liderava a Raiz. Por esse motivo, assumiu sua posição como o lado sombrio da Folha. No entanto, uma das poucas coisas que admitia era que mexessem com seus amigos e, acima de tudo, com sua família. Suas sobrancelhas fecharam-se sobre o cenho, de modo que uma carranca, raramente vista, formou-se no rosto de Sai; e rápido como uma flecha ele sacou sua espada, reduzindo os clones de gelo a pequenos pedaços em questão de segundos. Tão rápido como antes, correu em direção ao corpo de Kuzan, enfiando-lhe goela abaixo a unidade de plorifitase que recebera há pouco tempo.

Em questão de segundos, a temperatura sob a densa névoa começou a se elevar. Em um minuto, a névoa dissipou-se por completo. Então, pouco depois, o corpo de Kuzan ficou estirado no chão, como se tivesse sido atropelado.

— Vocês conseguiram — Kuzan arranhou o solo. — Vocês me derrotaram. Que frustrante.

— Não se sinta tão frustrada por ter subestimado nossa força — Sai girou os calcanhares e rumou para o corpo de sua esposa, que se esforçava para se levantar um pouco adiante.

— Você é Sai, não é? Dentre todas as pessoas que enfrentei, você deveria ser capaz de entender — Kuzan levantou os olhos marejados — o quanto é triste perder alguém que se ama.

— Todos aqui sabem, senhorita — ele respondeu de costas. — Não lhe dá o direito de tirar os _nossos_ entes queridos.

Diferente de Sakazuki, Kuzan fora levada pela ANBU Raiz. Um destino diferente aguardava os generais que permanecessem vivos. Mas isso ficaria para que o Hokage decidisse depois da batalha.

— Obrigada, querido — disse Ino, pegando a mão de Sai e usando-a de apoio para se levantar.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou, recolocando sua máscara da ANBU.

— Estou, sim. Mas ainda temos trabalho, não é? — Ino olhou com um sorriso tenro para o seu marido. A máscara lhe tampava o rosto, mas ainda era capaz de entendê-lo. — Então, preciso me unir ao trio Ino-Shika-Cho. Afinal, olhe para eles… — ela não conseguiu evitar uma risada — ficam completamente perdidos sem mim.

Sai lhe deu um abraço rápido.

— Cuide-se, sim? — Com um último aceno, desapareceu entre as batalhas menores que se tornavam cada vez mais escassas.

Ino também seguiu seu rumo até o lugar onde Chouji e Shikamaru lutavam. Os Falcões invocados por Kakashi ainda lutavam ao lado dos sapos. Era inegável como a vantagem pendia absolutamente para o lado da Folha.

No entanto, beirando as plataformas estavam Tsunade, Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, Temari, Hinata e Soki. Os dois últimos encontravam muito chocados para lutar. Ainda assim, Kiba conseguia farejar alguém, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo.

— Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui. O Naruto pareceu jogar alguém naquela direção, mas não vi o que era — Kiba encurtou os ombros. — Talvez seja melhor eu ficar aqui para protegê-las.

— Não, Kiba. Estou ciente de que se trata de Aoshi — Tsunade fez uma última carícia na cabeça do cão ninja, que sumiu em fumaça logo em seguida. — Com esta droga, creio que enfrentá-lo será questão de tática. Quero que você e Tenten vão investigar se mais alguém foi trazido de fora da Vila. Duvido que os Shinobi lá dentro saibam que Soki veio parar aqui — a Quinta olhou de relance para Sakura e Hinata. — Os companheiros do garoto merecem saber.

— Mas… e a batalha aqui? — Perguntou Kiba desanimado.

— Ora, não seja arrogante, Kiba! Mesmo que não lute ainda estará cumprindo um dever para com sua Vila! — Tsunade esbravejou. — Leve-o logo, Tenten.

— Sim, senhora! — Tenten agarrou Kiba pela orelha, que gritou de dor antes de desaparecer numa nuvem de fumaça.

Tsunade caminhou a passos lentos em direção a Sakura. A Kunoichi terminava de fazer um curativo nos pulsos de Hianta, que estavam marcados pelas duras e frias algemas de Orochimaru.

— Você está bem, Hinata? — A voz grave da antiga Hokage percorreu os ouvidos da Hyuuga.

— Sim, senhora. — Hinata massageou os pulsos com cuidado. Sua resposta fora assertiva, mas seus olhos marejados lhe contradiziam. Não parava de olhar para o filho, cuja expressão ainda remetia à dúvida e à infelicidade.

— Sakura, Hinata, Soki, — o garoto virou o olhar para ela — eu sei que muita coisa aconteceu hoje, mas a sua Vila precisa de vocês. — Soki desviou o olhar para baixo, como se tivesse dúvida se pertencia de fato à Vila da Folha. — Nós mentimos para você, sim! Eu sei! Ninguém sente mais do que eu; mas, Soki, precisamos que seja forte. Pense no fundo de seu coração — ela colocou a mão sobre o peito do garoto — e veja os rostos de todas as pessoas que são especiais para você. Acredita que haja outra razão para toda essa mentira senão o seu próprio bem?

Soki olhou para Uzumaki Naruto encarando o Sábio das Serpentes. Só podia vê-lo de costas, laranja, brilhando como um raio de esperança no horizonte. Por mais que dissesse o quanto achava Sasuke um herói mais interessante, sentiu-se inclinado a se inspirar em Naruto para seguir o seu caminho. Finalmente, decidiu que as dúvidas em seu coração poderiam ser sanadas depois. Já não suportava mais ver o belo rosto de Hinata perdido em sofrimento.

— Sim, senhora. O que eu tenho que fazer? — Disse Soki, com o tenebroso Rinnegan carregando sua determinação.

— Por ora, proteja-se por sua Vila. Sabe o que acontece se aquele desgraçado ali em cima conseguir capturá-lo, não sabe? — Soki assentiu, fazendo com que Tsunade se levantasse rapidamente. — Então se cuide para que isso não aconteça.

— Eu quero lutar, também! — Ele rugiu, atraindo um olhar admirado de Hinata. — Eu quero protegê-los…

Tsunade deu um sorriso.

— Ora, então mostre um pouco do que é capaz, garoto — Tsunade desviou o olhar para Sakura. — Vou lá em cima com Naruto. Tão breve capturemos Orochimaru essa batalha estúpida terá fim. Tome.

Tsunade jogou a plorifitase para Sakura, que a analisou com cuidado.

— Eles realmente conseguiram, não é? — Sakura olhou de relance para a luta de Naruto contra Orochimaru. — Tsunade-sama, a senhora vai ficar bem?

— Claro que vou, Sakura. Não há como eu morrer antes de ver aquele pirralho se tornar o Hokage — e com um último sorriso, a Quinta saltou rumo à plataforma.

De repente, Sakura sentiu um soco lhe atingir a boca do estômago. Cuspindo um pouco de sangue e deixando seu corpo cair ao chão, Sakura percebeu de quem Kiba estava falando: Aoshi e sua habilidade de se tornar invisível.

— É uma pena, Kunoichi-chan, que tenhamos nos conhecido em uma situação tão triste — disse, com um tom sarcástico dançando em sua voz. Ela parecia se afastar em direção a algum lugar, mas assim que ficou em silêncio Sakura não teve como rastreá-lo.

— Que droga! — A Kunoichi reclamou, alisando a região do estômago com a mão. — Soki, afaste-se com Hinata!

— Não! — A Princesa Hyuuga afinou os olhos em direção à sua companheira. — Eu vou ajudá-la, Sakura-san. Foi este homem quem ajudou a invadir minha casa e começou tudo isso. É meu dever enfrentá-lo.

— Você não está em condições… — pestanejou Sakura.

— Estou mais do que bem para lidar com ele, — Hinata se colocou ao lado da companheira — desde que com sua ajuda.

Soki olhou para sua mãe com admiração. Na verdade, era ele quem devia enfrentar Aoshi. Foi ele quem invadiu a Mansão Hyuuga e o capturara bem debaixo do nariz de Tia Hanabi. No entanto, ao dar o primeiro passo, foi Sakura quem o deteve:

— Não seja tolo, Soki! O seu lugar _ainda_ não é aqui. Lembre-se de que é você quem ele quer — disse Sakura.

— Mas a Quinta disse… — Soki fez menção de pestanejar.

— Eu sou a sua professora e eu estou ordenando que se proteja! — Gritou Sakura.

A voz de Aoshi soltou uma gargalhada intensa, que se aproximou velozmente de onde Soki estava. O garoto se assustou e, antes que pudesse reagir, viu a presença de sua mãe logo acima.

— Não ouse tocar um dedo sujo em meu filho! — Com um punho leve, empurrou Aoshi firmemente contra o chão. Seu Byakugan irradiava um chakra puro e mortal, tal como era esperado da linhagem dos Hyuuga.

Soki admirou-se com o movimento da mãe. Ela podia enxergar o fluxo de chakra de Aoshi com o Byakugan, então a invisibilidade dele não serviria de ajuda. Foi ainda mais repentino quando Nara Kurotsuki o puxou para dentro da multidão.

— Tsuki-nee-chan? O que está fazendo aqui? — Gritou Soki.

— Todos os Chuunin foram convocados para o esquadrão de um Jounin Especial (os seus olhos estão lindos, Soki!) — Ela explicou, enquanto corria e segurava-o pelo braço. — Se quer ser útil em alguma coisa, então venha aqui! Ebisu-senpai pediu sua presença _agora_.

— Mas a minha mãe… — Soki fez menção de reclamar, mas recebeu um tapa no rosto da garota.

— Você não deve se meter com essa gente. Eles querem capturar você a todo custo! Quer entrar no caminho da sua mãe e da sua professora? — A voz dela era urgente e preocupada. Seus olhos marejados denunciavam claramente que andara chorando.

— Não — Soki respondeu cabisbaixo.

No entanto, talvez fosse pela alta adrenalina da batalha ou pelos ânimos alterados de ambos, Kurotsuki agarrou o rosto de Soki e lhe deu um beijo intenso e profundo. O garoto mal teve tempo de retribuir (tampouco disposição, já que fora pego de surpresa); mas há quem diga que campos de batalhas são morbidamente românticos. Portanto, finja o leitor que esta atitude é aceitável.

— Vamos logo — e a voz urgente de Kurotsuki interveio sobre qualquer reclamação.

Quando Soki e Kurotsuki sumiram de vista, Aoshi mostrou sua forma novamente. Seus olhos eram cinzentos e bonitos, realçados pela cor escura de seus cabelos. Eis que uma grande lança fora brandida por seu braço direito, e mesmo que tenha sido atingido por um poderoso golpe de Hinata, havia em seus lábios um sorriso cruel e irritante.

— Os jovens são criaturas engraçadas, Sakura-san. Por acaso, é você quem cuida dele? — Aoshi observou a expressão de Sakura se fechar numa carranca. — Imagino que sim. Ele possui um gênio mais semelhante ao seu do que ao de Hinata. Ah, é claro… você não é a mãe dele, certo? — Deu uma singela gargalhada, enquanto dizia essas palavras apontando para a Princesa Hyuuga.

— Soki é tão meu filho quanto eu sou filha de meu pai — a voz resoluta de Hinata dava a entender que não seria manipulada por golpes sujos. — Tenho certeza de que Sasuke-san e Karin-san estão felizes com a forma com que Soki-kun foi criado.

Aoshi bufou desanimado. Rapidamente percebeu que Hinata não era o tipo de pessoa suscetível a provocações. No entanto, o mesmo não valia para Sakura.

— Seu desgraçado! — A Kunoichi avançou sobre o adversário, e cada golpe provocava uma fissura no solo. — O que pensa que está falando da minha amiga e do meu pupilo?

A expressão de Sakura era terrivelmente irritada. Aoshi viu ali sua deixa:

— "Amiga"? — O tom com que gargalhara sobre a palavra provocou uma reação até mesmo em Hinata. — Acha que não sabemos por que Uzumaki Naruto saiu da vila, Sakura-san? — Seu sorriso se alargou quase que numa careta. — A promessa que ele fez de "salvar" Uchiha Sasuke das mãos de Orochimaru-sama. A forma com que ele fracassou após a morte de Sasuke durante a guerra. O jeito que ele não pode retribuir os sentimentos da bela e atraente Princesa Hyuuga. E, claro, não vamos nos esquecer da dificuldade de se tornar o Hokage não tendo cumprido uma das suas valiosas promessas. Sabe o que isso significa, Sakura-san? — A Kunoichi manteve um penoso silêncio. — De que a culpa do êxodo de Uzumaki Naruto é _sua_.

A gargalhada de Aoshi parecia retumbar como tambores soando suas notas pausadas. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Haruno Sakura se encontrava hesitando.

— Não aja como um idiota! Até mesmo Naruto-kun sabe que os motivos de sua saída da Vila são dele e exclusivamente _dele_ — a voz de Hinata perfurou o ar, aguda e serena. — Mas ele está ali em cima, não está? Ele assumiu seus erros e vai arcar com eles; como o nosso Hokage.

Aoshi fechou o sorriso numa carranca feiosa.

— É difícil realmente driblar você, não é, Princesa Hyuuga? Pode ser fraca no corpo, mas tem o espírito um tanto resistente — Aoshi caminhou, girando sua lança habilmente entre os dedos. — Vamos ver o quanto esse espírito resiste enquanto é perfurado.

— Ninguém vai perfurar ninguém — e a voz de Sakura ressoou, como os relâmpagos atraídos pela terra. O Byakugou fora liberado, e o rosto e a pele de Sakura encontravam-se encoberto por marcas, cujo chakra irradiava os seus arredores. — Mas você, Aoshi, acaba de cavar a sua própria sepultura.

— Então venha, Haruno Sakura. Mostre se é digna de herdar os poderes da Lendária Tsunade! — Aoshi abriu um sorriso sádico, realizando alguns selamentos. — _Fuuton: Renkuudan_!

E três enormes balas de ar foram atiradas de sua boca. Quando um humano comum utiliza a técnica típica de uma Besta com Cauda, percebe-se que se trata de um dos experimentos de Orochimaru. Sakura correu, desviando-se de cada bala com bastante agilidade. Uma, inclusive, foi detida por um morro formado a partir de um soco. Através da colisão entre as técnicas, Sakura vançou rapidamente até atingir o chão próximo a Aoshi. Ele conseguiu desviar, dando gargalhadas, e retribuindo os ataques com golpes de sua lança.

Sakura conseguia se esquivar dele, até que, de repente, sentiu-se presa entre uma rocha e o ataque de Aoshi.

— O que fazer quando um ratinho fica preso numa armadilha? — Ele sibilou com prazer. — Matá-lo com um golpe de misericórdia!

A lança de Aoshi perfurou Sakura, tão fundo que atravessou a própria árvore. Aoshi deu gritos de prazer, sentindo na morte um espetáculo para seu próprio deleite. No entanto, seu sorriso desapareceu quando notou a imagem de Sakura tremeluzir, até que desaparecesse no ar.

— Como…? — Ele perguntou, notando que sua lança se prendera na árvore.

— Segunda arte de batalha Shinobi: — Sakura reapareceu atrás de Aoshi, e quando ele se virou para encará-la, recebeu um soco direto na boca, que quebrou grande parte de seus dentes e, em contrapartida, deixou-lhe com a boca escancarada. Sakura aproveitou as deixas para jogar a plorifitase no fundo da garganta de seu inimigo. Quando ele percebeu o que acontecera, juntou as mãos no próprio pescoço, como se impedisse o remédio de cair pelo esôfago. No entanto, era tarde demais. Sakura, por sua vez, deu um longo suspiro e, dando-lhe as costas, disse: — Genjutsu.

Há muitos anos, Sakura vinha desenvolvendo novas táticas de batalha que lhe permitissem maior aprimoramento como Kunoichi. Kakashi havia lhe dito sobre seu talento natural para o Genjutsu, então focou seu novo treinamento nessa área. Felizmente, fizera grandes avanços nesse meio, e foram finalmente decisivos para esta batalha.

O impacto da plorifitase no organismo de Aoshi fora devastador. O Shinobi ficava alternando entre a invisibilidade e a opacidade, de forma que se tornara incapaz de usar qualquer técnica. Ainda assim, comprara briga com Haruno Sakura, a herdeira de Tsunade, e com a Princesa Hyuuga; e uma briga comprada contra as Kunoichi da Vila Oculta da Folha não tem volta.

— Você está no alcance — disse Hianta, com o Byakugan brilhando em seu rosto. Sua posição já declarava qual técnica pretendia usar. — _Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou_!

Aoshi sentira o desespero tomando conta de si. Hinata avançara sobre ele como um demônio se apossa da alma de um inocente. Vira os olhos da Princesa Kaguya tomando sua mente, e cada um dos 128 golpes seguintes drenavam sua força como um parasita drena seu hospedeiro. Em poucos instantes, o corpo de Aoshi caiu no chão, desacordado e esgotado, incapaz de batalhar para sempre, mesmo que ainda possuísse vida.

Sakura desativou o Byakugou, dando um largo suspiro e encarando o campo de batalha. Assumira uma nova missão: tratar os feridos, independentemente se fossem inimigos ou não, e garantir que os atacantes tivessem seu chakra selado e fossem enviados para a prisão.

— Hinata, o que pretende fazer? — Perguntou Sakura, levantando-se ofegante.

— Sakura-san, eu sei que precisaria ajudar mais, mas só há uma coisa que eu quero fazer — disse Hinata.

Sakura assentiu com um breve sorriso.

— Vá falar com ele. Tenho certeza de que Soki vai lhe ouvir — e a Kunoichi caminhou calmamente de volta para o campo de batalha.

— Tem certeza de que não é egoísta da minha parte? — Hinata tinha uma expressão cautelosa no rosto, no meio do caminho entre o pesar e a dúvida.

Sakura sentiu o coração dar um salto. Quem era ela, de todas as pessoas da Vila da Folha, para reclamar de algo tão recorrente na sua vida como o egoísmo?

— Você abdicou de toda sua vida e do amor da sua família por uma criança, de cujos pais você sequer era próxima — Sakura encarou-a com os olhos marejados. — Você tem direito de ser egoísta pelo menos umas cinquenta vezes… quarenta e nove, a partir de agora.

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu, vagarosamente. Despedidas são rápidas quando se está num campo de batalha, afinal. Sakura e Hinata seguiram o caminho que escolheram.

A mais difícil das lutas ainda continuava no meio do campo. Ino já se unira e formara o trio Ino-Shika-Cho, que era assistido pelos sapos do Monte Myobokuzan e pelos Falcões de Kakashi. O Hokage ainda se encontrava imóvel na cabeçorra de Gama Kichi, apenas contemplando um céu tremeluzente devido aos movimentos estabanados do comandante dos Sapos.

Imediatamente abaixo se encontravam Sarutobi Konohamaru e Mitsunari Satoru, este ainda utilizando Senjutsu e aquele travando um combate mortal com clones de sombra e Rasengan. Além disso, Konohamaru era um especialista em técnicas da natureza do fogo, cuja potência havia transfigurado bastante a aparência daquela região. A terra encontrava-se escura e fumegante, e os gramados e as árvores nos arredores transformaram-se em poeira, soprando uma fumaça preta na direção do vento.

— Vocês podem me enfrentar a vida toda; eu não me importo — Todoroki passava a língua ao longo de uma das lâminas de sua foice, fazendo com que seus ferimentos se recuperassem instantaneamente. — Não importa se cortam minha cabeça fora, ou que destruam o meu corpo, eu tenho sangue o suficiente para continuar existindo pelo próximo milênio.

— Esse cara é como o Dead Pool — murmurou Satoru, baixo o suficiente para que ninguém o ouvisse. — Já estavam nos relatos que ele era um imortal. Não foi aquele rapaz, Shikamaru, que planejou a estratégia contra Hidan, da Akatsuki?

Konohamaru deu os ombros.

— Eu sei o que aconteceu, mas não sei como — disse, desviando-se de uma técnica de fogo lançada na sua direção. — Eu era só uma criança naquela época.

Konohamaru fez os selamentos para a técnica da grande bola de fogo, que foi atirada na direção de Todoroki. O homem projetou-se para o lado, mesmo que não precisasse, pois, apesar de ser imortal, cada ferimento desferido ainda lhe causava dor.

— Droga. Shikamaru-nii-chan? Shikamaru-nii-chan? — Gritou Konohamaru, olhando para a luta massiva que ocorria ao seu lado. — Como foi que você enfrentou o Hidan, mesmo?

Shikamaru prendia um conjunto de inimigos com sua técnica de enforcamento das sombras. Ao pousar seus olhos em Konohamaru e alterná-lo para Todoroki, um suspiro de desânimo saiu de seus lábios.

— Não vai ser a mesma coisa. Hidan era imortal, mas a um ponto em que simplesmente não morria, qualquer que fosse o ferimento lhe causado. Esse daí não só continua vivo, como também se regenera quando ingere o sangue das pessoas — Shikamaru desvencilhou-se de um golpe em seu ponto cego, mas foi Ino quem lhe protegera a retaguarda. — (Valeu, Ino!) Enfim, não se aplica o mesmo raciocínio. Eu gostaria de explicá-los como a plorifitase surte efeito sobre ele, mas não seria viável.

Konohamaru coçou a cabeça, aparentando um profundo desânimo.

— Como um cara desse se escondeu durante tanto tempo? Ele era da sua vila, não? — Konohamaru voltou-se para o lado de Satoru.

— Certamente. Ah, — Satoru olhou em direção à plataforma — Aoshi acabou de perder a luta. Sakura-san e Hinata-san mudaram de caminho. Com isso, só resta nós dois e Naruto-sensei.

— Mas você disse que Tsunade-baa-chan está o ajudando (como se ele precisasse, né?), então ficaremos só nós enfrentando esse defunto — Konohamaru preparou mais um Rasengan em sua mão. — Como faremos?

Todoroki reapareceu acima deles, lançando uma técnica de fogo que não atingiu seus adversários diretamente, uma vez que eles eram capazes de escapar facilmente, mas feriu alguns Shinobi da Folha e aliados de Orochimaru.

— Esse desgraçado não liga se atinge os companheiros dele! Isso me irrita! — Satoru trincou os dentes. Eis que, dotado de sua grande força física enquanto no Modo Eremita, perfurou a mão no solo e dobrou-o de forma a lançar uma grande rocha sobre Todoroki.

— Droga, eu sabia que deveria aprender a usar Senjutsu — Konohamaru reclamou.

Quando a rocha pousou sobre o corpo de Todoroki, Konohamaru e Satoru deram um curto suspiro de alívio. Sabiam que aquilo só o atrasaria por alguns segundos, mas qualquer tempo poderia fazer a diferença durante uma luta. Eis que, naquele instante, surge Pakkun com o corpinho trêmulo e as patinhas vacilantes:

— A-acho que agora é seguro para aparecer — fungou, caminhando rumo a Konohamaru.

— E você ainda se chama de cão ninja? Que vergonha, Pakkun! — Bufou o neto do Terceiro.

— É a droga, não é? Bom, só teremos chance de saber o que ela faz quando Todoroki engoli-la. O problema é… — começou Satoru.

— Como fazer isso — completou Konohamaru. De repente, a pedra sob a qual o inimigo estava fora quebrada, e ele ressurgiu, tão sadio quanto estava antes. — Eu preciso dizer que _odeio_ esse cara.

Todoroki avançou outra vez, escolhendo Konohamaru como seu alvo. Duelou diretamente contra o Shinobi, aplicando golpes com sua foice em várias direções. No entanto, apesar da clara experiência e habilidade de Todoroki, Konohamaru era um Shinobi mais hábil. O que diferenciava a competência de ambos estava apenas no Kinjutsu de imortalidade utilizado por Todoroki, cujas influências iam além de qualquer outra técnica já presenciada no Mundo Ninja.

— Precisamos pensar rápido! — Disse Satoru, criando Senpou Oodama Rasengan com a ajuda de um clone das sombras.

Quando esse último e poderoso ataque veio na direção de Todoroki, o inimigo optou por desviar-se. A quantidade de chakra armazenada no golpe era tamanha que causou uma grande ruptura no chão, cujos tremores percorreram toda extensão das plataformas até os portões.

— Isso foi perigoso, mesmo que o resultado fosse o mesmo — disse Todoroki, recolocando sua foice sobre o ombro.

Shikamaru decidira dar um tempo de sua luta e retornou à cabeçorra de Gama Kichi. Kakashi se sentia um tanto inútil na sua posição, mas sabia que seus feitos já foram honoríficos o suficiente para darem nome a uma nova canção.

— Hokage-sama, consegue ao menos pensar? — Perguntou Shikamaru, assumindo a mesma posição na qual costumava montar uma tática de última hora.

— A nossa estratégia está sendo denegrida, não é? — Kakashi deu um suspiro. — Acha que existe algo que possa causar um contra-efeito na imortalidade de Todoroki?

— Pensando na plorifitase como um catalisador puro, imagino que o efeito que suceder sua ingestão poderá gerar um impacto controverso. E se ele ingerir sangue com a proteína? — Shikamaru analisara o ritual de absorção de sangue de Todoroki, mas, até então, não havia muita coisa de diferente em relação ao de Hidan; exceto, é claro, as particularidades óbvias de cada um.

— O que a plorifitase faz no organismo dele, afinal? — Perguntou Kakashi, que sequer conseguia mover o pescoço.

— Paralisa todas as funções vitais por horas — disse Shikamaru. — Permanecerá vivo graças ao sangue que absorveu até agora, mas precisará de mais depois.

— E se drenarmos todo o sangue do corpo dele? — Perguntou Kakashi.

— Não sabemos se isso daria fim ao Kinjutsu. Não conhecemos muito sobre técnicas dessa natureza — Shikamaru soltou um suspiro. Contudo, ao reparar em Todoroki cortando novamente um Shinobi (aliado dele, cabe mencionar), algo lhe chamara a atenção. — Kakashi-sensei, ele não tem pego sangue de ninguém que esteja morto.

Kakashi tentou acenar, mas ao ver que era impossível, simplesmente completou:

— Então significa que o sangue de uma pessoa morta pode causar um estrago no organismo dele — ponderou em voz alta. — Genial, Shikamaru. Nada que não precisemos de horas de preparo para fazer: um cadáver que anda.

— Não. Tudo que precisamos é enfurecê-lo ao ponto de ele tentar utilizar o sangue de Konohamaru ou Satoru. Se eles tiverem guardado o sangue de algum cadáver, então poderão enganá-lo — concluiu o gênio da Folha.

Kakashi pareceu desesperançoso.

— Não há como enfurecer Todoroki. Não faz parte do temperamento dele; olhe a idade, as feições, o tom de voz, as palavras que ele usa — Kakashi deixou um suspiro sair. — Se essa era nossa melhor chance, duvido que o derrotemos nesta vida (e é capaz que ele dure até a próxima, se precisar).

— _Todo mundo_ tem um ponto fraco, Kakashi-sesnei — quando Shikamaru chamava o Hokage de Kakashi-sensei, sobretudo com um sorriso no rosto, significava que sua ideia tinha mais de 50% de chane de dar certo.

— E você tem ideia do qual seria? — Perguntou o Hokage, intrigado.

— Não, mas lembre-se do que Sakazuki lhe disse. Ino também me contou que viu coisas perturbadoras na mente de Kuzan. Aoshi parecia ser um louco, então é melhor deixar para lá. Isshou cometeu suicídio durante a luta contra Shino, que é uma prática típica de quem tem depressão (uma fraqueza, por assim dizer). Aoshi é simplesmente maluco, mas gente assim é facilmente provocada quando não se entra nos jogos mentais dela. Todoroki, por outro lado, é imortal; se minha teoria estiver correta, creio que todos estão com Orochimaru por interesse no Tsukiyomi Infinito — Shikamaru concluiu, desfazendo sua posição de busca por táticas.

— Faz muito sentido. Mas tenho certeza de que Orochimaru _nunca_ faria isso. O interesse dele é a imortalidade e o conhecimento absoluto. Que tipo de conhecimento floresceria com todo o mundo preso em um sonho? — Kakashi fez o máximo para se mover, mas novamente não conseguiu.

— Pode ficar quieto, Kakashi-sensei. Eu sei como irritá-lo. Só preciso que a Ino passe uma mensagem por mim — dito isso, Shikamaru tornou a saltar para perto de seu trio.

No entanto, Todoroki ainda se mostrava um inimigo mortal. Mesmo os dois aprendizes de Uzumaki Naruto mal conseguiam arranhá-lo; e quando conseguiam ele simplesmente se curava.

— Não há como deter a justiça de Jashin-sama. Eu sou a… — começou Todoroki.

— Arma, eu sei. Já cansamos de ouvir isso nos últimos minutos — Konohamaru bufou. Satoru deu um pequeno riso.

Nem isso pareceu mudar as feições de Todoroki. Normalmente, as pessoas mais velhas não se irritam com as provocações dos mais jovens; exceto quando isso afeta os desejos mais profundos e desesperados de sua alma.

Ao desviarem de um novo ataque, Satoru se viu sem uma nova reserva de chakra da Natureza. Isso diminuiu bastante sua agilidade e força, além de deixá-lo esgotado mais rápido.

— Ei, Konohamaru — disse uma voz na cabeça do Jounin.

— Hã? Você me chamou Satoru? — Perguntou o rapaz.

— Não — respondeu o ruivo. — Não vá começar a se enlouquecer no meio da luta, hein, Konohamaru?

— Não aja como idiota, Konohamaru. É a minha voz, de Shikamaru, sendo projetada na sua mente pela técnica de Ino. Está me ouvindo? — Perguntou Shikamaru.

Konohamaru deu um sorriso desembestado.

— Ah, sim. Claro. Me desculpe! — Ele colocou a mão na nuca. — (É a técnica de uma companheira, Satoru. Está tudo bem).

De repente, até mesmo Satoru podia ouvir a voz de Shikamaru em sua mente.

— É uma técnica bastante útil — fez questão de mencionar.

— Guarde sua admiração para depois. Eu levantei uma tática para derrotar Todoroki, mas não será nada fácil — explicou Shikamaru.

De repente, o Inimigo realizou um ataque ágil e preciso, que gastou um movimento urgente de ambos os aprendizes de Naruto para desviarem, já que sua mente estava apenas parcialmente concentrada na luta.

— Então seja breve, que o pau está quebrando aqui! — Rugiu Konohamaru, lançando uma técnica de fogo para afastar Todooroki de seu encalço.

Depois que Shikamaru explicou todo o processo, Satoru conseguiu acumular uma boa quantidade de chakra da Natureza. De volta ao Modo Eremita, tornara-se mais fácil prever os golpes de Todoroki (mesmo sendo um excelente ninja sensorial, o Senjutsu aprimora os sentidos a um nível ainda superior).

— Pode ser que dê certo (apesar de ser nojento) — suspirou Konohamaru. — Valeu, Shikamaru! Ei, Satoru. — O ruivo aproximou-se de Konohamaru. — Eu sou excelente com provocações. Deixe essa parte comigo e se concentre em achar o sangue.

Todoroki não teve um vislumbre do plano arquitetado para destruí-lo. A essa altura, Satoru já tinha feito um clone da sombra coletar o sangue necessário. Os dois continuaram a trocar golpes com o Inimigo enquanto não surgia uma oportunidade para provocá-lo.

— Essa luta não faz sentido, Shinobi da Folha — Todoroki apontou a foice para ambos. O momento certo se aproximava. — Não veem o quanto sua luta é patética?

— Por que "a realidade em que vivemos não compensa"? — Perguntou Konohamaru, ironizando a crença da maioria dos seguidores de Orochimaru.

— Vocês são jovens tolos que não viram o mundo como eu — Todoroki se permitiu um pequeno suspiro. — Estou vivo desde a Segunda Guerra Ninja. Vi o clã Uzumaki ser destruído e segregado pelo mundo — quando seus olhos vermelhos brilharam, todos os presentes sentiram um estranho pesar no peito. — _Eu_ sou um remanescente do clã Uzumaki! _Eu_ tive que fugir para salvar a minha vida! _Eu_ fui o fundador daquela vila onde contam histórias sobre mim. Vocês não conhecem a triste história que cerca a mudança de eras deste mundo; mas eu não só a conheço, como fui moldado por ela — Todoroki deixou sua lança no chão e, depois de realizar alguns selamentos, cravou a própria mão no peito.

Ao abrir a própria carne, todos notaram espantados que Todoroki não possuía coração. _O preço maior a se pagar pela vida é a própria morte_ ; era o principal mandamento da religião que ele seguia. Então, quando seus olhos vermelhos voltaram a brilhar, sua voz ecoou seca e gutural, amedrontando até aqueles que não participavam de sua luta:

— _Eu_ comecei o culto a Jashin! Hidan foi apenas um dos filhos que adotei em meu caminho — disse com desdém. — Um filho tolo, devo dizer, que acreditava que a dor era prazerosa. Não há prazer nenhum na dor. Não há prazer nenhum neste mundo!

Quando a carne que cobria o peito de Todoroki finalmente se regenerara, Konohamaru engoliu seco e prosseguiu:

— E por isso deposita sua fé em Orochimaru? Acredita que ele trará o Mundo dos Sonhos, onde tudo é perfeito, de volta à tona? — Perguntou, ainda espantado pelo que vira e ouvira.

— Orochimaru-sama não é fiel, mas é leal. Certos sacrifícios são necessários para se atingir a ordem suprema — Todoroki abriu os braços e elevou-os ao céu. — Jashin-sama é a Ordem; e eu sou Sua Ferramenta. Eu passei pelos Oito Rituais; perdi minha vida carnal e elevei meu corpo a outro nível — suas últimas palavras começaram num sussurro e terminaram numa grande ovação.

— Não seja ridículo. Você é só um parasita — e, com essas palavras, a primeira mudança no semblante de Todoroki fora fisgada. Konohamaru prosseguiu: — acha que Orochimaru tem alguma intenção de reaver o Rinnegan para benefício mútuo? Ele o usará para si mesmo!

Todoroki voltou a apertar sua foice com força, caminhando a passos lentos em direção à Konohamaru. Satoru já havia lhe entregue o sangue do cadáver com a plorifitase.

— Cale-se, jovem. Há tolices ditas que não merecem perdão — Todoroki balançava a cabeça conforme caminhava.

— A única coisa que Orochimaru deseja é utilizar o Rinnegan para adquirir conhecimento e se tornar imortal — Konohamaru apontou o dedo para o Inimigo. — E você se tornou um mero peão no plano dele!

Os olhos de Todoroki saltaram pelas órbitas.

— Cale a sua boca! — E avançou para Konohamaru com o maior ódio possível.

Ao lhe desferir um golpe com a lança, o Jounin fizera conforme planejado: deixou o sangue do cadáver, misturado à plorifitase, cair sobre a lâmina de Todoroki. Konohamaru até mesmo caíra no chão, fingindo ser atingido em cheio e se ferindo no rosto como prova. Eis que o Inimigo ingere o sangue e, como consequência assustadora, alguns de seus ferimentos foram curados.

— Este sangue não tem vida — Todoroki deu um pequeno riso. — Acharam que isso afetaria os Oito Rituais pelos quais eu passei? Não sejam tolos. Sangue é sangue, seja bombeado pelo coração ou não. A única coisa que me irrita é que Jashin-sama proíbe a ingestão de sangue morto; o que me leva a redimir-me com Ele — Todoroki girou as lanças e apontou-a para Konohamaru. — Oferecer a sua cabeça, Sarutobi Konohamaru!

Satoru ficou estupefato. Shikamaru, que observara a cena de longe, sequer acreditava que mesmo a ploritfitase não surtira efeito algum.

— Como vamos derrotá-lo? — Murmurou Satoru, observando Konohamaru se reerguer e desviar com mortais para trás das investidas de Todoroki.

— Maldição! — Konohamaru prendeu a foice de Todoroki entre as mãos e o afastou com força, fazendo questão de correr imediatamente para o lado de seu irmão de treinamento. — Não funcionou, Satoru. O que faremos?

O ruivo parou e pensou. Encarou seu mestre, que ainda enfrentava Orochimaru ao lado da Quinta. Uma das lições que o Herói lhe ensinara é que _toda técnica tem sua fraqueza_ ; e ele ainda disse que aprendeu isso com Uchiha Itachi, um dos maiores Shinobi que já conhecera na vida. Satoru continuou a pensar, encarando a pele morena e os olhos vermelhos de seu inimigo. De repente, algo lhe veio à cabeça:

— Konohamaru! Por que não o fazemos engolir o próprio sangue? — Indagou, enquanto desviada de uma técnica flamejante.

Konohamaru parou por uns instantes, e então disse:

— Cara, isso é realmente genial — um sorriso brotou nos lábios do Jounin. — Então, podemos explodir à vontade, não é? Afinal, ele é imortal.

— E imortais literalmente não morrem quando recebem uma quantidade assustadora de golpes — Satoru prosseguiu.

O que se viu a seguir foi um espetáculo de cores. Os chakras de Konohamaru e Satoru explodiram e irradiaram por todo o campo de batalha. Até mesmo Orochimaru e Naruto pararam seu embate para se admirarem com a força que explodia naquela região. Soki tampou os olhos quando encarou aquele a quem chamara de professor pervertido; e somente naquele instante percebera porque ele era cotado para ser o próximo Hokage. Os olhos de Konohamaru e Satoru ganharam uma nova forma; e os de Todoroki novamente saltaram pelas órbitas, pois um sentimento que não reconhecia acabara de brotar em seu coração: o medo da morte.

— Você não está lidando com pessoas que se deixam levar pelos infortúnios da vida — rugiu Konohamaru.

— Nós somos os aprendizes de Uzumaki Naruto! — Foi a vez de Satoru. — E nós não voltamos com a _nossa_ palavra! Esse é o nosso jeito ninja!

E os ecos de seus gritos se espalharam como ondas de vento pelo campo. Naquele instante, todos pararam de duelar. A Quinta, Naruto e Orochimaru se viram admirados pelo embate travado contra o maior dos generais, e como este se via impotente diante do poder dos herdeiros da verdadeira vontade de fogo. A série de golpes que sucedeu era tão brutal que o corpo de Todoroki mal tinha tempo de se recuperar. Focavam seus ataques apenas nas pernas e nos braços, pois precisavam da cabeça dele e do estômago para lhe fazer ingerir o próprio sangue; e, assim, os dois fizeram algo que surpreendeu até mesmo Naruto: jogaram-no para cima, chutaram o corpo dele ainda mais alto e, finalmente, aplicaram-lhe chutes na cabeça que o enviaram diretamente para o chão.

— _Uzumaki Naruto Rendan_! — Suas vozes ecoaram juntas, em eco.

Satoru foi quem aterrissou primeiro, e com o próprio sangue do Inimigo que sobrara em sua mão, fê-lo abrir a boca e engolir o que lhe era dado. Todoroki tossiu, incapaz de reagir durante algum tempo, e depois de tossir e regurgitar bastante, disse com a voz frágil:

— Como… como ousam? — Suas pernas tremiam e fraquejavam, e ainda assim ele tornou a se levantar. — Como se atrevem?

Konohamaru e Satoru já estavam exaustos. Suas forças explodiram ao máximo no último instante, além de terem travado a mais longa das batalhas. De fato, ingerir o próprio sangue invalidava o ritual de Todoroki daqui em diante, então ele não poderia mais se regenerar sem antes realizar o Kinjutsu uma outra vez. Contudo, todas as vidas ingeridas anteriormente ainda persistiam; e elas eram muito numerosas para que ele simplesmente morresse do nada.

— Eu vou matá-los… eu vou matá-los! — Rugiu Todoroki, erguendo sua lança mais uma vez.

No entanto, um peso enorme assolou o campo de batalha. Os passos de Todoroki se detiveram, e uma nova presença assumira sua vontade sobre todos ali. Konohamaru e Satoru viraram os olhos para aquele chakra terrível, e tudo que viram foi o brilho do Rinnegan ao longe.

— Não ouse tocar nos meus companheiros da Folha — foi o que Soki disse, com as mãos erguidas, e seus olhos irradiavam tanta força que prendiam a atenção de todos os presentes.

Todoroki deixou sua lança cair uma última vez. Sentiu que seu chakra estava sendo absorvido pelo poder de anulação de técnicas: uma bênção dada somente àquele que possui o sangue do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. O verdadeiro herdeiro de Deus.

Os olhos do maior dos generais de Orochimaru se encheram de lágrimas, e conforme elas caíam de seus olhos, rugas iam nascendo e transformando seu rosto jovem e belo numa aparência velha e murcha. Erguendo novamente os braços para o céu, ele disse:

— Me perdoe, Jashin-sama! Eu fui nada mais do que uma ferramenta quebrada! Me perdoe! — Seu corpo perdeu toda a força e ele se viu no chão, debatendo-se para continuar respirando. — Eu só queria ir para um mundo… onde todos fossem… felizes…

Quando Soki recobrou sua consciência, vira que todos o encaravam assustados. O corpo velho e esquelético de Todoroki lhe deixou cheio de dúvidas, até confirmar que foram suas mãos que fizeram aquilo.

— Moleque, — disse Konohamaru — você é de botar um cagaço na gente, mas aquilo foi irado!

Apesar do que o seu professor temporário disse, foram poucas as risadas que Soki recebera à sua volta. Sentiu a mão de Kurotsuki tocar o seu ombro, embora não fosse o bastante para quebrar o incômodo que aquele silêncio lhe causava. Eis que Hinata, sua mãe, surge a poucos metros a norte; e sua voz foi como um unguento para a dor perturbadora que assolhava o peito do garoto.

— Soki-kun… — ela se aproximou lentamente. — Você está bem?

Ao ajoelhar-se ao lado dele, Soki sentiu seus olhos marejarem. O Rinnegan lhe permitia ver tanta coisa; tantas verdades ocultas aos olhos comuns. Ele conseguia ver o amor que sua mãe, a única que conhecia de verdade, sentia por ele. Mesmo as mentiras que constituíram grande parte da sua vida não eram o bastante para censurar aquele sentimento.

— Mamãe… — Soki sibilou antes de abraçá-la. — Tive tanto medo de que você estivesse ferida!

Hinata sentiu os soluços brotarem em seu peito. Suas lágrimas caíram volumosamente contra os cabelos do filho, bagunçados gentilmente sobre o seu rosto. Ela o abraçava com tanta força, com tanto medo de perdê-lo, que permaneceram ali por mais tempo do que puderam contar; e o amor que essa mãe e esse filho tinham um pelo outro conseguiu desarmar grande parte dos guerreiros que se encontravam em volta deles. Os seus fiéis companheiros da Folha, do Hokage ao mais jovem Chuunin ali presente, sorriram e pediram bênçãos àquela família.

Orochimaru, por outro lado, fora o único que não gostou nem um pouco daquela união. Naruto ainda apreciava o belo silêncio que só uma batalha terminada poderia proporcionar. Depois de tal demonstração de poder e amor, nenhum Shinobi, seja inimigo ou amigo, possuía forças para continuar a batalha.

— Parece que perdi outra vez — disse Orochimaru.

— Se liga, você não pensou, realmente, que chegaria a vencer por um instante — respondeu Naruto com um sorriso. — Não havia como o seu plano dar certo, desde o princípio.

— Você se tornou super-confiante, Uzumaki Naruto — a voz do Sábio saiu como o chiado de uma serpente.

— Sim, mas não em mim mesmo. Estou super-confiante nos meus companheiros, que aprenderam que o poder sozinho não é capaz de gerar frutos — Naruto realizou um selamento, e liberou tanto chakra quanto pode. — _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!

E milhares de clones surgiram pelo campo de batalha. Todos renderam os inimigos que ainda buscavam guerrear. Próximo ao portão, ouviu-se Kiba reclamar algo como "assim não vale", mas todos permaneceram em silêncio conforme o Herói dava um fim àquele conflito infundado.

— Não se mova, Orochimaru — disse Tsunade, apontando seu punho para o ex-companheiro. — Senão eu arranco as suas pernas.

— Eu sei reconhecer minha derrota, Tsunade — respondeu o Eremita, que olhava para o campo de batalha com desdém. — Sabe, esses foram meus últimos esforços para buscar o conhecimento que sempre quis. No entanto, verdade seja dita: não há limite para a vontade humana. Uzumaki Naruto, — Orochimaru chamou a atenção do Herói — o que pretende fazer se uma nova onda de ódio cobrir esse mundo? E se um inimigo, mais poderoso que eu ou você, acabar surgindo e começar uma nova guerra?

Naruto deu os ombros e respondeu com um mero sorriso:

— Se liga, vou chutar a bunda dele — a simplicidade da resposta fez Orochimaru (e algumas pessoas) rirem. — Não, eu falo sério. Sabe qual a principal diferença entre você eu? Falta um bocado de determinação em você, pois enquanto vive tentando adquirir conhecimento e poder por conta própria, eu consigo muito bem fazer o mesmo com a força e ajuda de meus companheiros.

— Você fugiu quando Sasuke-kun morreu! — Orochimaru rangeu os dentes.

— Mas retornei, e como disse o meu Mestre: o que realmente importa não é como um Shinobi vive, mas como ele morre — a raiva de Orochimaru ponderou-se sob a frase citada. — Olhe só o estrago que você fez apenas para saciar seus desejos! Destruir os outros é destruir a si mesmo, Orochimaru. Essa pequena lição eu aprendi por conta própria.

— Você ainda se baseia em inocência. Vai fracassar como Hokage — Orochimaru deu um suspiro e um último sorriso.

No entanto, foi o riso de Naruto que prevaleceu.

— Não sei. Ninguém ainda tentou isso, não é?

Sakura olhou para seu noivo a partir do campo de batalha. O clone de Naruto estava ajudando a socorrer feridos e levá-los para as tendas médicas. A Kunoichi reparou que todos permaneceram em silêncio, assistindo ao discurso de rendição de Orochimaru em frente ao Hokage, percebendo que só a presença de um verdadeiro líder chamaria a atenção tanto de seus companheiros como de seus inimigos.

No entanto, a real verdade é que não existe amigo ou inimigo em um campo de batalha. Existem apenas humanos, ferindo e sendo feridos, motivados apenas pela brutalidade para se saciar o desejo de um pequeno conjunto de pessoas. A guerra entre Orochimaru e a Vila Oculta da Folha acabara de chegar ao fim; e uma nova verdade, a verdade de que a linhagem dos Uchiha ainda vivia, tomaria as manchetes do amanhã. Ainda assim, os Shinobi não pensavam em outra coisa a não ser brindarem sua vitória, ovacionando o nome de seu Hokage, de Tsunade, dos grandes heróis daquela batalha – dos que enfrentaram os generais aos que resistiram sob o cárcere do Inimigo – e, sobretudo, sobre a volta de Uzumaki Naruto. Sobre a volta do maior símbolo de esperança daquela terra.


	6. Capítulo Final

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

O crepúsculo havia coberto o céu de norte a sul. Um vento frio farfalhava entre as folhas que restavam. Os corpos, cuidadosamente reunidos, tanto de amigos como de inimigos, insinuavam que nunca há um lado vencedor em uma guerra. Ainda assim, muitos dos habitantes da Vila da Folha encontraram motivos para celebrar aquele dia. Afinal, o Herói havia retornado: a criança da profecia, cujo papel acabara de ser cumprido. Mesmo aqueles que ansiavam o calor de seus entes queridos, mortos na triste batalha, ainda sentiam o doce tamborilar da esperança em seus corações.

I

Três dias sucederam a batalha contra o Sábio Orochimaru e seus generais. Os remanescentes, Sakazuki, Kuzan e Aoshi, encontravam-se encarcerados na Vila Oculta da Folha. Os Conselheiros da Vila, juntamente com o atual Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, omitiram a atual situação de Orochimaru até que o relatório final fosse terminado.

No entanto, as Nações Shinobi acordaram num verdadeiro alvoroço ao receberem notícias sobre um herdeiro do Rinnegan: filho legítimo de Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Karin, cujas reais aptidões e lealdade eram, até então, desconhecidas. O primeiro país a desejar uma conferência urgente com o Hokage fora o País do Relâmpago, seguido pela Terra, Água e, ainda que não tão urgente, o País do Ar. Mesmo as menores nações, membros da Aliança Shinobi, como os Países da Grama, da Cachoeira, da Chuva e dos Rios, enviaram questionamentos enérgicos sobre as intenções da Folha em relação à _Uchiha_ Soki, sobretudo no que tange o retorno de Uzumaki Naruto e qual a sua ligação para com a criança.

Diante da turbulência gerada por Orochimaru, o Hokage conseguiu adiar a reunião necessária até o momento. Ora, quatro grandes monitores são ligados no alto do Escritório do Hokage, com outros tantos abaixo, representando as grandes nações e os demais países, todos membros da Aliança Shinobi. Hatake Kakashi era cercado por Nara Shikamaru e Senju Tsunade, e ele foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

— Sejam bem-vindos, Senhores Kage e Líderes de suas respectivas Vilas Ocultas — sua voz saiu grave e cordial.

No entanto, o tom de voz do Raikage não era tão gentil.

— O único resquício do Rinnegan deveria ser aquele que está no seu olho esquerdo, Hokage. Como explica isso? — Darui era, para todos os fins, um sujeito calmo e maduro. Embora as recentes pressões que surgiram em seu território tenham lhe dado um teor cansado.

Kakashi deu um curto suspiro. Analisou as feições dos Kage e dos outros líderes: Gaara encontrava-se calmo e inexpressivo, como sempre (o que era um bom sinal); Choujurou era o mais jovem dos Kage, o que significava certa ansiedade e uma pequena necessidade de se provar; Kurotsuchi era uma pessoa pacata, mas não deixava de ser neta do Terceiro Tsuchikage, e isso significava teimosia e _muita_ dor de cabeça; e os demais líderes, ainda se emergindo em suas poderosas nações, mantinham seus ânimos menos acalorados, além de se prontificarem a acalmar os mais exaltados.

— Acho que o mais adequado é cumprimentarmos nosso antigo companheiro de guerra — disse Gaara, cruzando as pernas e encarando fixamente os olhos do Hokage. — Afinal, ele e seu povo acabaram de travar uma árdua batalha.

— Lamento discordar, Kazekage. O que vejo é uma Vila que se prontificou a unir os países há quatorze anos sob uma guerra iminente, desejando manter a paz a partir daquele momento, mas sob uma mentira — Kurotsuchi deu um suspiro, com seus olhos severos censurando Kakashi. — Sobretudo, uma mentira que respira, tem nome e vive sob a Vila Oculta da Folha. Isso é questionável.

— Eu entendo suas queixas, meus caros Kage. No entanto, desejo antes responder simpaticamente às condolências de meu querido companheiro, o Kazekage: — Kakashi atraiu algumas carrancas após esse comentário nada sutil. — A batalha correu bem. Não tivemos muitas perdas, ainda que as que tivemos tenham sido significativas para nosso povo.

Gaara deu um singelo sorriso e inclinou-se, cordialmente, numa breve reverência.

— Fiquei sabendo que cuidaram gentilmente dos corpos de seus inimigos. Esta é uma atitude louvável, quiçá mais do que isso — assentiu o Kazekage.

— Eu entendo a situação pela qual passaram, Hokage. Você e sua Vila saíram vitoriosos, afinal. Ainda se considerarmos o adversário que _tiveram_ — o tom de Kurotsuchi fora tudo menos cordial, pois responsabilizava as ações dos antigos Hokage pelas consequências do último ataque. No entanto, pareceu legitimamente desconsertada e arrependida pelo comentário. — Lamento pelo acaloramento. Apenas peço que mantenhamos o propósito real desta reunião.

— Sinto muito, mas preciso concordar com a Tsuchikage, Kakashi-san — disse Choujurou com um tom simpático, bem menos urgente do que se esperava. — Sabe como nosso tempo é escasso e o quanto é difícil nos reunirmos desse jeito.

— Queremos que nos explique a situação real: por que ainda existe um descendente do clã Uchiha e por que ele possui o Rinnegan? — Indagou Darui, tirando todas as perguntas da boca da própria Kurotsuchi.

Kakashi aguardou um instante e fitou seu assistente, Shikamaru, que acenou positivamente, como se dissesse que _aquele era o momento certo_.

— Em algum momento antes da guerra, Sasuke e Karin se envolveram em um romance. Não tínhamos conhecimento disso até que o próprio Sasuke revelasse pouco antes de sua morte. Os únicos que souberam disso fomos Naruto e eu — o silêncio adquirira uma seriedade tangível. — Desde aquele instante, suspeitávamos de que Soki, o filho de Uchiha Sasuke, tinha o potencial para despertar o Rinnegan, uma vez que o sangue do clã Uzumaki, uma das ramificações dos Senju, havia se misturado com o sangue dos Uchiha. Tendo esta condição satisfeita, nossas suspeitas se confirmaram há apenas três dias — Kurotsuchi soltou um pigarro.

— Está me dizendo que Orochimaru invadiu a sua Vila somente por uma suspeita, Hokage? — O tom de voz dela era incrédulo e firme, não menos afiado que os olhares de Darui e Choujurou. Apenas Gaara parecia compreensivo para com a situação.

— Sim, é isso mesmo — os Kage sacudiram a cabeça, desacreditados. — Entendo que estejam chateados com a minha resposta, mas esta é a verdade. Afinal, quando Uchiha Sasuke despertara o Rinnegan, fora dito, pelo próprio Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, que tal feito só era possível quando se misturasse os chakras de Outsutuski Asura e Indra, seus dois filhos. No entanto, não tínhamos ciência de que qualquer descendente do clã Senju tornava a condição necessária e suficiente — o olhar de Choujurou pareceu suavizar sob essas novas informações. — Por isso dizemos que Soki era um potencial usuário do Rinnegan.

— Suponhamos de que isso seja verdade, e vocês _sabiam_ disso, — desta vez fora a voz de Dariu a ser ouvida no Escritório — por que esconderam da Aliança Shinobi?

Era a pergunta mais tenebrosa que Kakashi ansiava por responder.

— Por medo, Raikage — os demais suspiraram novamente, não satisfeitos com a resposta. — Estou sendo sincero. Por mais que seja duro admitir, fui a favor dessa decisão.

— Eu também — disse Tsunade, e todas as atenções se voltaram para ela. — Na verdade, a única pessoa, além de Hatake Kakashi e eu, com poder de decisão sobre este problema era Uzumaki Naruto. Ele foi contra — foi o primeiro momento que se viu um relance de sorriso nascer nos lábios dos líderes dos outros países.

A primeira a se pronunciar foi a líder da Vila Oculta da Chuva:

— Ele realmente retornou? — Disse Kurasai Ame, com seus belos olhos azuis refletindo a luz de seu escritório, constantemente atormentado pelo ruído da chuva.

Tsunade deu um suspiro, e mal conseguiu conter sua própria felicidade. No entanto, os anos de experiência em questões políticas fê-la segurar uma informação que julgava crucial e bastante positiva para aquela reunião.

— E o que Uzumaki Naruto pretendia, afinal? — Perguntou Darui, um tanto mais tranquilo que antes.

Kakashi deu um sorriso sob a máscara.

— Que ele fosse guardião de Uchiha Soki — houve um murmurinho entre os Kage, líderes e seus respectivos assistentes. — No entanto, nós fomos contra isso.

— E ainda não explicaram por quê — Kurotsuchi tamborilou os dedos sobre sua mesa.

— Já lhe disse: por medo. Uchiha Sasuke era um criminoso internacional, sob tutela de Orochimaru. Tampouco sua mãe tinha aliança com qualquer país conhecido… — Kakashi fora interrompido pela mão erguida do Líder da Vila Oculta da Grama, Rejuu Ryokusa.

— Uzumaki Karin já viveu sob nossa Vila, Hatake Kakashi. Por que não fomos comunicados sobre o seu herdeiro? — Seu tom de voz era menos inquisitivo que o de Kurotsuchi, mas não menos cruel.

— Ryokusa-san, a situação de Karin não era diferente da de Sasuke — explicou Kakashi calmamente. A última de suas intenções era gerar conflito com qualquer país, fosse ele grande ou emergente.

— Está insinuando de que nós demonstramos interesse particular no Rinnegan, Hokage? — Indagou Ryokusa.

— Não, mas que estou seguro do dilema que teria caso o mesmo lhe ocorresse há quatorze anos — retrucou o Hokage, ciente de que aquela parte da conversa estava encerrada.

Ainda assim, havia muita discordância entre os presentes. Choujurou, Gaara e Ame pareciam satisfeitos com as justificativas, embora o restante se mostrasse inseguro. Apenas Katsuki Gasa, líder do País dos Rios, transparecia imparcialidade frente à discussão.

— Não estamos satisfeitos com essa coisa de _medo_ , Hokage. O senhor, assim como todos nós, deve entender o que significa possuir o Rinnegan — disse Kurotsuchi.

— _Eu_ , mais do que qualquer um, entendo o que significa possuir o Rinnegan, Tsuchikage — Kakashi respondeu, mantendo uma inominável calma em sua voz e expressão facial. — Tive meu olho esquerdo arrancado duas vezes, em duas guerras diferentes. Em cada uma fui creditado com um olho especial, na primeira pelo meu melhor amigo, e na segunda pelo meu pupilo. É triste me lembrar de que ambos se encontram mortos — Tsuchikage e Darui deram leves e significativos suspiros. — Gostaria de apelar à subjetividade, ainda que seja um tanto plausível: foram quatorze anos de silêncio que renderam um problemão para a minha Vila e para a de mais ninguém. Todos os transtornos causados pelo Tsukiyomi Infinito seguem sob perícia da Folha e de toda a Aliança Shinobi, como fora estipulado no Tratado há treze anos. Contudo, não houve nenhuma especulação quanto à presença de Uzumaki Karin em nossa Vila. E, se me vale a recordação, todos pareceram aceitar esse pedido desde que ela fosse devidamente vigiada — os membros da conferência assentiram, até mesmo os discordantes.

Shikamaru admirou a eloquência de seu Hoakge. Tivesse utilizado algum termo que não _especulação_ em seu discurso (quem sabe _reclamação_ ), ou porventura omitido a parte da aceitabilidade de todos os países a respeito da permanência de Karin na Vila da Folha, talvez gerasse uma grande comoção entre os presentes. No entanto, todos pareceram engolir aquela justificativa, o que trouxe maior tranquilidade ao Hokage e àqueles que lhe assistiam.

— O que pretendo dizer, finalmente, é que os problemas que acompanham este Doujutsu não causaram nenhum transtorno aos senhores; e nosso trabalho ao omiti-lo era para garantir isso. No entanto, talvez pelas ligações mantidas com Sasuke, Orochiimaru tivesse outros meios para tomar conhecimento de seu filho. Eu peço perdão por esta falha — Kakashi fez um gesto que trouxe grande surpresa aos Kage: curvou-se até que sua testa tocasse à mesa.

Os líderes que se encontravam desgostosos com a situação rapidamente mudaram suas feições. No entanto, Darui e Kurotsuchi ainda se mostravam resistentes. Apesar do apelo feito por Kakashi, aquilo ainda lhes soava como uma desculpa, e não lhes garantia que a Folha não tivesse desejo de utilizar o Rinnegan para fins de dominação.

— Kakashi-san, você é um veterano sábio e letrado. Isso é bastante louvável — começou Darui. — No entanto, carecemos de mais informações. Por que o destino de Uchiha Soki não foi debatido no Tratado, assim como o de todos aqueles que tiveram participação duvidosa na Guerra? Foi assim com Yakushi Kabuto, que se encontra sob seus cuidados; assim como o de Uzumaki Karin, como fez questão de mencionar. Por que não solicitar sigilo entre as Nações numa questão tão relevante?

Houve um grande ruído no Escritório. Os olhos de Kakashi, Tsunade e Shikamaru se voltaram para a direita, onde a visão dos Kage e líderes não podia alcançar. No entanto, Kakashi rapidamente cedera espaço para aquele que acabara de aparecer. Os olhos azuis, as feições, os cabelos louros e o corpo alto e poderoso de Uzumaki Naruto apareceram em frente aos receptores, enviando sua imagem à todas as nações participantes daquela conferência.

— Uzumaki Naruto — sibilou Kurotsuchi, como se o nome tivesse um som engraçado na sua boca.

— Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage e — Gaara lhe deu um sorriso, retribuído de bom grado por Naruto — Kazekage. Se liga, é um prazer ver todos vocês.

— "Se liga"? — Ouviu-se uma voz ao fundo de Darui. Logo o rosto moreno de Killer B, tipicamente marcado pelos óculos escuros, tomou a imagem do monitor do Raikage. — Ei, Naruto, então os boatos eram verdade, yo! Você realmente retornou, yo!

— Olá, B! Como vai o Hachi-san? — Perguntou Naruto educadamente.

— Você está diferente, hein? Espero que esteja tudo bem! — Cantou o companheiro Sacrifício, dando uma última saudação antes de ser retirado do local.

Choujurou, Ame e Gaara não conseguiram evitar um breve sorriso. No entanto, quem se adiantou no pronunciamento fora Ame, do País da Chuva:

— A Vila Oculta da Chuva expressa seu profundo débito com Uzumaki Naruto, por seus bravos feitos durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja e no seu combate contra Pain — Ame curvou-se numa respeitosa reverência.

Naruto ergueu a mão, como se dispensasse aquele saudoso cumprimento.

— Para mim, não existem débitos com o País da Chuva. Os antigos feitos do País do Fogo trouxeram muito sofrimento ao seu povo. Considere quaisquer atos, daqui em diante, uma simples quitação das _nossas_ dívidas — e foi Naruto quem prestou sua reverência, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

— Pain foi o assassino de seu mestre, Naruto-sama. Sentimo-nos envergonhados por quitar tal dívida nessas condições — e uma penosa expressão assumiu o semblante de Ame.

No entanto, Naruto a retribuiu com outro sorriso.

— Se liga, o seu adorável país não tem culpa de um assassino como Pain. Ele foi criado pelo ódio que vive dentro de cada Shinobi, inclusive eu. Foi algo tão cruel que assassinou até mesmo um gentil e importante irmão de treinamento que tive, que curiosamente veio da mesma Vila que você gloriosamente lidera — Ame sentiu as bochechas corarem. — O nome dele era Nagato.

Ame agora se curvava a Uzumaki Naruto com o mais profundo sentimento de lealdade; e o Herói retribuiu sua reverência com respeito.

— Senhores, se buscam algum responsável pelo que aconteceu há quatorze anos, este sou eu — os olhos voltaram a recair sobre o Herói, agora repletos de dúvidas e incertezas. — Meu melhor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, havia feito um último pedido no leito de morte: que eu cuidasse de seu filho. Aquilo foi uma surpresa, é claro, mas surpresas não são suficientes para me fazer quebrar uma promessa.

— Então você assumiu o compromisso de cuidar de Uchiha Soki? — Perguntou Kurotsuchi, apresentando um nível bem mais elevado de ponderação.

Naruto deu um curto sorriso.

— O nome dele é Hyuuga Soki, Tsuchikage-san. Mesmo que Hinata não seja sua mãe biológica, ela e Soki formam uma família de verdade. Para mim, isso é algo mais importante do que tudo discutido até agora — os olhos de Gaara se encontraram com os de Naruto, e o Herói prosseguiu sob o aceno de seu grande amigo. — Eu quis, de fato, assumir o tutelado de Soki. No entanto, o Conselho decidiu que a questão era inviável, já que o mundo acharia muito suspeito eu ter um filho àquela altura.

— De fato, Uzumaki Naruto aparecer com um filho chamaria a atenção de todo o mundo — Darui confirmou, para o agrado de Kakashi e Tsunade. Afinal, essa decisão foi deles, especificamente.

— Então, os únicos que sabiam do ocorrido eram os chefes dos clãs da Folha, que foram chamados a uma reunião importante para decidir quem cuidaria do filho de Sasuke. Se liga, atualmente, o clã mais poderoso desta vila é o Hyuuga, principalmente por causa de sua ligação natural com o Velhote dos Seis Caminhos — as pessoas riram e confirmaram, mesmo sob o apelido pouco convencional. — Hinata assumiu aquela missão — era visível o desagrado de Naruto ao colocar as coisas desse modo. — Ela assumiu a maternidade e a proteção de Soki, sob quaisquer circunstâncias, mesmo sob meus protestos.

Kurotsuchi cruzou os dedos e repousou o queixo sobre as mãos.

— Naruto, por que deveríamos dar ouvidos às suas palavras, sendo que você deixou a própria Vila logo após esses ocorridos? Dizem que tudo foi pela proteção de Soki e do Mundo Ninja, mas vejam o que aconteceu com Orochimaru. Como podem garantir que a ajuda da Aliança Shinobi não seria melhor nessas circunstâncias? — Mesmo que as palavras fossem afiadas, o tom da Tsuchikage estava bem mais moderado.

Kakashi assumiu a voz novamente:

— Ele se deixou convencer pelo que eu disse: que seria melhor se Soki crescesse como uma criança normal. Talvez assim ele fosse mais feliz do que com todos o bajulando pelo seu nascimento trágico — Kakashi, finalmente tendo revelado seu segredo final, pareceu muito menos infantil do que pareceria se o tivesse revelado a princípio.

— Se liga, vocês estão certos se quiserem me julgar pela minha covardia há treze anos. Mas devo dizer que há coisas positivas nessa minha história: eu conheci o mundo como poucas pessoas podem dizer que o conhecem. Vivi como as pessoas mais simples vivem. Sofri como as que se abdicam de tudo sofrem. Talvez, por causa dessa grande decisão idiota, eu saiba em que passo estamos e qual o passo seguinte a ser tomado — Naruto estendeu seu olhar confiante para todos os Kage. — Tudo o que peço é que confiem em mim mais uma vez. Eu jamais quebrarei outra promessa minha!

O silêncio que seguiu pareceu repleto de significados. No entanto, Gaara, o Kazekage, já dotado de grande experiência e sabedoria, transformou seu sorriso simpático na sua típica expressão ilegível, preenchendo o silêncio com palavras serenas:

— Creio que já dispomos muito de nosso tempo escasso nessa questão que, para mim, já se encontra bem resolvida. Contanto que a Folha garanta que não teremos que nos preocupar com sonhos infinitos ou uma nova caçada às Bestas com Caudas, tenho certeza de que Hyuuga Soki não será uma preocupação — terminou com um suspiro.

Kurotsuchi deu os ombros.

— Todos de acordo? — Disse a Tuschikage.

— Sim — responderam todos os Kage e líderes, sem ressalvas.

Naruto deixou um sorriso de satisfação escapar.

— Muito bem, — prosseguiu Gaara — agora gostaria de parabenizá-los por terem capturado Orochimaru. E também pelo excelente trabalho durante o Exame Chuunin (principalmente por minha sobrinha ter se graduado). Sua equipe fez um excelente trabalho, Hokage-san. Desejam mais alguma coisa?

O tom inquisitivo de Gaara servia para convencer apenas quem não o conhecia de sua pressa. A verdade era que suas palavras serviam para livrar a Folha de mais justificativas desnecessárias.

— Se liga, Gaara, trate de vir à Folha para tomarmos aquele saquê que estou lhe devendo — disse Naruto com um imenso sorriso.

No entanto, Kakashi pigarreou às suas costas.

— Ah, sim! — Naruto se lembrou. — Ei, Satoru? Corra aqui.

De repente, um jovem corpulento, de cabelos incrivelmente ruivos – que chamaram a atenção de Choujurou, dada a semelhança com a Quinta Mizukage – e intensos olhos azuis, apareceu timidamente na frente dos Kage.

— O-olá, senhores — disse.

— Quem é esse, Naruto? — Perguntou Kurotsuchi, quase soltando um riso de pena do garoto.

— Este é Satoru, um pequeno aprendiz que adotei em minhas viagens. Pode parecer bobagem, mas eu queria que o registrassem como líder da Vila Oculta do Redemoinho, na Aliança Shinobi — respondeu o Herói, dando palmadinhas nas costas de Satoru.

Darui arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Como assim? Imagino que a Vila Oculta do Redemoinho tenha deixado de existir após a Segunda Guerra — afirmou o Raikage.

— Meras formalidades, Darui. Digamos que o Satoru aqui seja de uma vila inteira formada por remanescentes do clã Uzumaki — todos prestaram bastante atenção no jovem.

— É, isso é perceptível — confirmou Choujurou.

— Mas por que deveríamos aceitá-lo na Aliança Shinobi? — Kurotsuchi perguntou novamente.

— Permita que o meu Assistente lhes explique — disse Kakashi, cedendo um breve espaço para Shikamaru.

Quando o Jounin se aproximou da tela, rapidamente sacou de seu bolso uma pequena unidade de plorifitase. A mesma que resgataram dos reservatórios de água dos Hyuuga. Os Kage e os líderes prestaram bastante atenção no objeto.

— Isso, senhores, é uma droga muito potente chamada plorifitase. Apesar de parecer bem simples, é capaz de bagunçar o chakra de um Shinobi pela mera ingestão desta unidade. Os métodos podem variar, como foi descoberto por nós mesmos, durante a batalha contra Orochimaru… — e Shikamaru explicou todo o processo de contaminação dos Hyuuga. — A parte interessante, contudo, diz respeito às especifidades da droga, como foi o caso da reação direta ao contato com o Byakugan. Os Hyuuga não foram capazes de detectar os chakras de Aoshi e Todoroki, aqueles que invadiram sua mansão e sequestraram Hyuuga Hinata. Além disso, fomos capazes de desenvolver novas fórmulas que reagiram de formas diferentes a cada organismo, baseado nas informações que tínhamos sobre cada um dos seguidores de Orochiimaru, intitulados _Os Generais_. Vale mensurar que isto é um produto do mais profundo submundo, do qual descobrimos, pelo nosso Satoru-kun aqui, que não só é possível produzir um antídoto, como ele também serve para fins medicinais.

De repente, a atenção dos líderes e Kage tornou-se tão afiada para o jovem como uma lâmina antes de ser brandida numa luta.

— B-bem, é basicamente isso — disse Satoru. — Na nossa vila, a plorifitase é utilizada como um energético bastante simples. Como quando queremos reaver uma noite de sono ou ler até mais tarde. No entanto, ninguém nunca consegue colocar as mãos numa fórmula tão densa como esta — apontou para a unidade que Shikamaru carregava. — Nossas suspeitas são que, se a plorifitase pode ser utilizada para controlar o fluxo de chakra de alguém, também é possível fazer com que ela _normalize_ esse fluxo. Basicamente, os indivíduos afetados pelo Tsukiyomi Infinito têm cura.

Todos os Shinobi ficaram estupefatos diante da proposta.

— E vocês _sabem_ manipular essa droga? — Indagou Choujurou maravilhado.

— N-não parece ser tão difícil quanto para as outras fórmulas — explicou Satoru. — Pelo menos, não com o que me explicaram aqui.

Desta vez, foi Darui quem erguera a mão:

— Todos a favor de incluírem a Vila Oculta do Redemoinho e seu líder, senhor… — disse o Raikage, esperando o nome completo do candidato.

— Mitsunari Satoru — disse o ruivo, com a determinação renovada.

— Mitsunari Satoru, aprendiz de Uzumaki Naruto, membro oficial da Aliança Shinobi? — Completou, enfim, a proposta.

— De acordo — as respostas vieram em uníssono.

Naruto deu um grande sorriso e abraçou seu estudante, atraindo risos de todos os presentes.

— E como pretendem fabricar a fórmula para cura dos sintomas do Tsukiyomi Infinito? — Perguntou Ryokusa, finalmente com um tom de felicidade na voz.

— Temos a seguinte proposta: faremos da Vila Oculta do Redemoinho o ponto central de pesquisa, desenvolvimento e distribuição da fórmula. Enviaremos Shinobi especiais da nossa Vila para auxiliá-los. Quem quiser fazer parte, será bem-vindo — explicou Kakashi. — Mas não se preocupem! Participar não interfere no fato de que todos serão assistidos pelo programa. A cura para os sintomas do Tsukiyomi Infinito é para todos.

Os Kage e os líderes novamente assentiram, satisfeitos pelo acordo.

— A Folha já decidiu quem vai enviar? — Perguntou Gasa, manifestando-se pela primeira vez.

— Eu, — disse a Princesa Tsunade, surpreendendo a todos — minha aprendiz, Shizune, e um pequeno conjunto de ANBU que se ofereceram honrosamente à tarefa.

Satoru não evitou um grande sorriso. Além de ser um líder mundial, contaria com a assistência da lendária Quinta Hokage durante os próximos anos. Finalmente, todos os líderes e Kage levantaram as mãos, dizendo que suas respectivas Vilas Ocultas ficavam felizes em participar do programa. Kakashi, apesar da grande tensão que sofrera mais cedo, via-se satisfeito com o resultado. Finalmente, uma questão de paz mundial fora resolvida; no entanto, restavam ainda muitas questões internas.

Os Kage pronunciaram suas despedidas apropriadas e, após desligarem os monitores, Kakashi pode relaxar. Naruto deu um breve sorriso, como se um peso finalmente saísse de seus ombros. Batalhas políticas exigem um tipo diferente de bravura; e Naruto, com todo o tempo que se passou depois de sua saída da Vila, parecia pronto para encará-las com firmeza.

— Ei, Naruto? — Chamou Shikamaru. — Você comparecerá à reunião na casa de Hinata, hoje à noite, certo? Todos estarão presentes.

— Se liga, é claro que estarei lá — assentiu. — Satoru nem terá trabalho de ir, já que está ficando por lá.

O pequeno e recém líder sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

— B-bem, eles permitiram que eu ficasse por lá. Disseram que seria uma afronta caso eu fosse para uma hospedaria depois de tê-los ajudado com a plorifitase — Satoru coçou a nuca, como se lhe faltasse o jeito para esse nível de interação social.

— Se liga, eu o chamaria para ficar na minha casa, mas nem eu estou ficando lá. Os fãs estão acampando na porta (e alguns até mesmo a invadiram) — Naruto deu um grande sorriso.

— Duvido que tenha problema — disse Tsunade, com um tom sugestivo na voz. — Afinal, você está ficando na casa da Sakura, certo?

Dessa vez, foram as bochechas do Herói que queimaram.

— Eh, quem diria. _Aquele_ Naruto também conseguiu ficar com a garota — disse Shikamaru, que deu as costas e caminhou rumo à porta. — Bem, preciso verificar algumas coisas agora. É problemático, mas o atual Hokage diz que é preciso ter pessoas inteligentes para se manter a paz.

— Não me culpe se eu sou quase um inútil sem você — Kakashi bufou desanimado. — Bem, eu também preciso trabalhar. Se tudo der certo, em breve estarei aposentado.

Naruto não pode evitar que um sorriso escapasse por entre os lábios.

— Já eu preciso travar uma árdua luta para retornar à minha casa. Se as pessoas me encontrarem na rua não pararão de me perseguir — disse.

Tsunade deu um pigarro, atraindo a atenção de Naruto.

— Eu sei que tipo de batalha vai ser precisa para você sair daqui, Naruto. Consigo ouvir os gritos das garotas em todo lugar — as bochechas do Herói ficaram vermelhas. — Bem, já que você está com Sakura, imagino que decepcionará a bela e jovem Kurasai Ame, que não tirou os olhos de você o tempo todo.

— Baa-chan, não fale esse tipo de coisa! — Naruto se desesperou, trazendo gargalhadas a todos à sua volta. — E não riam! Se liga, eu sou da Sakura-chan e de mais ninguém!

Finalmente, quando deixaram o Escritório do Hokage, cada um se dirigiu a um afazer particular. Shikamaru tinha que verificar o andamento das atribuições para a Vila Oculta do Redemoinho, sendo acompanhado pelo seu recém-designado líder, Satoru. Tsunade tinha questões a resolver com um antigo companheiro de equipe. Kakashi, como sendo o Hokage e tipicamente assolado pelas responsabilidades do cargo, puxou um livro de capa verde e o abriu na página em que parara na última vez.

II

Tsunade caminhou a passos largos rumo à prisão de segurança máxima da Folha. O departamento penitenciário selecionara os carcereiros mais hábeis para guardar Orochimaru, ainda que seu chakra tenha sido selado com as técnicas poderosas provenientes do clã Uzumaki. Não obstante, somaram-se forças da ANBU nessa tarefa, mesmo que houvesse demanda na limpeza da Vila após o ataque.

A prisão de segurança máxima era imersa na superfície, a tantos metros de profundidade quanto se poderia calcular. Tal número não era informado a ninguém, sobretudo por questões de segurança, inda que não houvesse tolos como Orochimaru com o objetivo de atacar a Folha. No entanto, era possível contar os andares, todos estreitos e abafados, formando tortuosos túneis que se emaranhavam terra adentro. Mesmo que alguém ousasse fugir, o labirinto era coberto por Genjutsu e outras armadilhas apropriadas para quebrar o espírito; mas há pessoas que não padecem diante disso.

— Estaria surpresa se eu dissesse que não estou surpreso por vê-la, Tsunade-sama? — Indagou o guia, caminhando impecavelmente ao longo do corredor. Seu uniforme da ANBU encontrava-se impecavelmente ajustado ao corpo, cujos passos ecoavam sob a estrutura oca e abafada da prisão.

— Não, Tenzou — Tsunade mordiscou o lábio inferior. — Mas deve saber, também, o quão insatisfeita estou por ter que fazer isso.

Tenzou, ou Yamato, como muitos o conheciam, deu apenas uma simples risada.

— Imagino que ficará ainda mais insatisfeita se vê-lo. É irritante como nada consegue quebrar o espírito dele — deu um suspiro desanimado, como se houvesse um prazer sádico cutucando sua voz.

— Ora, você guarda ressentimentos contra ele? Por causa dos experimentos, quero dizer? — Tsunade girou os olhos pelo ambiente como se tentasse assimilar o caminho, mas acabou sendo uma tarefa muito exaustiva para se dar continuidade.

— Claro que não. Ou um pouco, quem sabe. Não sei dizer — Tenzou deu outro riso, embora mais curto que o anterior. — Apenas acho que certas pessoas não merecem tamanha paz de espírito.

Tsunade encarou a cela taciturna que emergia a poucos passos de si. Depois de uma breve pausa, prosseguiu:

— Você se assustaria com o que a loucura pode fazer com as mentes mais brilhantes — acenou para Tenzou, encaminhando-se para a cela de Orochimaru.

Pelas regras da prisão, o guia deveria ficar de guarda próximo à cela. Ainda assim, por ser a Quinta, Tsunade tinha direito a uma visita privativa ao prisioneiro (se esta regra não existia antes, então passou a existir). Ao adentrar a cela, Tsunade encontrou Orochimaru sentado, com os olhos fechados, esboçando um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Mesmo que estivesse furioso por dentro, sua expressão corporal não o deixava transparecer: uma boa forma de induzir os carcereiros a odiá-lo.

— O derrotado que triunfa — sibilou Tsunade, atraindo um relance de seu antigo companheiro.

— "Quando a paz interior se torna o tormento dos que estão à tua volta" — Orochimaru prosseguiu, como se mencionasse o título de alguma obra. — O que acham seus companheiros da Folha por terem me capturado, Tsunade?

Por mais que procurasse, não era encontrado qualquer relance de pesar, raiva ou frustração. Orochimaru era plácido, como as ondas do mar em um dia calmo.

— Alguns estão frustrados, na verdade — bufou, puxando uma cadeira para si e se sentando.

Toda cela havia mecanismos para higiene pessoal básica e pelo menos uma mesinha com duas cadeiras: uma para o prisioneiro e outra para visitantes. Tirando isso, é vedado acesso a qualquer outra área da prisão, bem como qualquer artefato de fora só era permitido sob autorização exclusiva do Hokage.

— A vitória não faz sentido quando o derrotado não dá o gostinho do desespero, não é? — Ele riu um pouco. — Vocês acreditaram que a volta de Uzumaki Naruto seria minha ruína; quando, na verdade, nada pode me destruir.

— Nada pode ser destruído, Orochimaru. Apenas transformado — Tsunade tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa. — É um dos princípios básicos da existência.

— Está me dando aulas, Tsunade? Foi para isso que veio? Imagino que não. Suponho que também não seja para avaliar minha "loucura" (foi assim que se referiu à minha busca pela imortalidade, não foi?), embora haja a possibilidade de que estar ao seu lado da mesa seja um tanto prazeroso — ele deu outra risada cínica, como se apreciasse cada instante de tempo que a Quinta passasse em sua presença.

No entanto, Tsunade não lhe deu qualquer sinal de ofensa. Na verdade, Orochimaru sequer tentara enfurecê-la.

— Você sabe por que está vivo, Orochimaru? — Indagou Tsunade, observando os lábios dele omitirem outro sorriso.

— Porque o lado vitorioso não quis minha cabeça. Só consigo pensar em Uzumaki Naruto intervindo pela minha vida, com aquela conversa a respeito de "ciclo de ódio", "paz" e "vingança", basicamente, coisas que estão fora do meu escopo — com um dar de ombros, ele se fez entender que não se interessava em outros assuntos que não voltados a si próprio.

Contudo, o sorriso que veio de Tsunade o pegou desprevenido.

— Mas vale saber que essa intervenção não foi gratuita, Orochimaru. Uzumaki Naruto, como você diz, acredita que qualquer ciclo de ódio deve ser quebrado; e embora não haja compensação por uma vida perdida, ainda há formas de trabalhar em prol daquelas que ficaram — Tsunade retirou um documento de dentro das vestes e o colocou sobre a mesa, depositando uma caneta ao lado. — Acredita-se que poucas pessoas no mundo saibam administrar plorifitase como você. Sabe o que significa?

Orochimaru deu outro riso sarcástico.

— Ele se tornou muito mais esperto do que eu antecipara. Não pretende me matar, mas deseja que eu trabalhe pelo bem daqueles que sobreviveram, é isso? — Orochimaru analisou o documento com cautela. — Contanto que eu aceite este contrato, "irei dispor quaisquer horas do meu tempo"… como se eu não tivesse muito tempo disponível, afinal… "a receber chamadas da Aliança Shinobi, para quaisquer fins". Continuando: "irei disponibilizar todos os conhecimentos que possuo acerca da droga algum-nome-científico-inútil-que-deram, doravante tratada por _plorifitase_ , a quaisquer representantes autenticados da Aliança Shinobi, para os devidos fins". Ainda por cima me darão equipamento para trabalhar em minha cela? Que misericordioso.

— Não confunda sua pena com misericórdia, Orochimaru — Tsunade recolheu o documento e a caneta à visão de que o prisioneiro terminara sua leitura.

— Você enxerga algum futuro para o mundo Shinobi guiado por Uzumaki Naruto? Tsunade, este mundo ainda trata escravidão, morte, estupros, roubos, assassinatos, golpes de estado e outras coisas do tipo como acontecimentos do dia-a-dia. Há lugares em que algumas dessas práticas ainda são legalizadas. Você é inteligente o bastante para saber que certo e errado são conceitos baseados no paradigma da nossa sociedade. Ontem, eu seria morto. Hoje, eu trabalho em prol das pessoas. Amanhã, serei dado de comida aos porcos — não havia mais sorriso ou chiste na voz de Orochimaru. Era monótona e controlada, como as cordas que erguem uma marionete. — Os conceitos dele não são melhores que os de ninguém, simplesmente por soarem mais belos aos ouvidos dos mais fracos. A única verdade que se tem conhecimento desde o surgimento deste mundo é que os fracos são a carne que os mais fortes comem. Enquanto isto for verdade, quero dizer, enquanto _todos nós_ existirmos, o ódio também existirá.

Tsunade deu um longo suspiro, deixando que os ombros caíssem, interrompendo-se enquanto projetava o corpo para levantar.

— Eu também pensei como você uma vez — ela se levantou e girou os calcanhares. — Se a questão for apenas conceitual, então talvez devesse rever aquilo que você entende como _força_.

— Uma gota no oceano, Tsunade, — Orochimaru cruzou os braços — é tudo o que ele é.

Tsunade deu outro suspiro.

— O que é um oceano senão uma infinidade de gotas? — Tsunade completou para a surpresa de seu antigo companheiro.

Ao deixar a sala, com passos mais lentos e aparentemente esgotados, encontrou-se com Tenzou de prontidão à beira do corredor. Acenaram um para o outro e, antes que se pusessem a caminhar, Tsunade lembrou-se de analisar o contrato. Um sorriso desgostoso lhe entortou os lábios ao ver o nome de Orochimaru assinado no final da página.

III

A lua brilhou no céu da Folha por volta das dezenove horas. As luzes festivas serpenteavam animadas por toda extensão da Mansão Hyuuga. A música crescia sob os instrumentos tradicionais, acompanhados pelas belas vozes femininas do clã, ainda acompanhadas, vez ou outra, por um forte barítono ou um retumbante baixo, provocando pequenos tremores no chão e nas paredes.

Os convidados já tinham chegado à casa de Hinata, o ponto central da comemoração, feita exclusivamente para os Nove Novatos e o Time Gai (que, inclusive, contava com a presença de seu antigo professor e família). Hinata estava exuberante em uma _yukata_ , embora Soki não tenha tido o mesmo trabalho no próprio preparo. A despeito das garotas, os homens encontravam-se bastante casuais; com a exceção de Naruto, que se tornou chacota por aparecer _tão_ elegante em uma simples reunião.

— O Naruto é um verdadeiro "escravoceta" — disse Sai, com sua voz impecavelmente imparcial.

— "Escravoceta"? — Perguntou Chouji, confuso.

— O homem que é escravo de boce… — tentou explicar, mas fora interrompido por um cascudo de Ino.

— Nem pense em falar essas coisas _aqui_! E o nosso filho? E a filha de Shikamaru e Temari-san? E o filho do Gai-sensei? Seu idiota! — Ino continuou resmungando e batendo no marido, enquanto Naruto caminhou para um lugar mais afastado, silenciosamente.

Naruto se sentia bastante deslocado ao aparecer de _yukata_ , com um teor bastante formal, totalmente diferente de seus amigos. Mesmo com os comentários feitos por Tenten e Temari, "olhe como o Naruto veio! Devia se envergonhar", ou alguns menos sutis, como "ele ficou _muito_ bem com o passar dos anos". Por outro lado, Sakura parecia se divertir com a situação.

— Ora, veja só: o resultado foi tal como esperei — disse ela, enquanto o abraçava de um jeito quase ciumento. — Todas estão impressionadas com você.

— Se liga, não fale isso como se fosse importante para mim — ele resmungou com uma carranca.

Sakura deu um riso sutil, embora inesperadamente maduro.

— Ora, não era isso que você queria durante toda sua vida? — Abraçou-o pelo pescoço, agora menos possessiva e mais amigável.

— Sakura-chan, eu quis muitas coisas na minha vida. Algumas eu não consegui nem nunca conseguirei, — completou com sagacidade — outras já me fazem um homem muito satisfeito.

— Idiota, — deu-lhe um pequeno tapa — às vezes queria que você voltasse a ser aquele idiota. Só por um tempinho.

— Está insinuando que eu não sou mais aquele idiota? Sakura-chan, isso é uma afronta. Ninguém é melhor do que eu em ser idiota — ele riu do próprio comentário, e a doce voz de Sakura o seguiu na gargalhada.

Foi um pouco constrangedor quando seus amigos ouviram a conversa e começaram a cantar músicas românticas. Ainda mais quando Chouji, levemente entorpecido pelo saquê, disse mais alto que os demais:

— É mesmo, Sakura! Ninguém supera o Naruto em ser o insuperável número um hiperativo e cabeça oca!

— Esse cargo é dele e de ninguém mais — completou Kiba, seguido por um latido de Akamaru.

A festa seguiu animada, principalmente com a narração de Rock Lee sobre os momentos mais brilhantes da batalha. Na grande maioria deles estavam sua Equipe da Lótus, que havia assumido o papel de esplendor outrora ocupado por Gai.

— E foi naquele momento que nós explodimos o meteoro lançado por Sakazuki, permitindo a passagem da Quinta e seu esquadrão especial! — Rugiu a Besta Verde da Vila da Folha.

— Oh, Lee. Exatamente como eu esperava do meu querido aluno! Seus companheiros e aprendizes rugem como as bestas no ápice de sua juventude! — Gritou Maito Gai, envolto de gargalhadas (inclusive de sua esposa).

— Gai-sensei — recitou o rapaz com os olhos umedecidos.

Ambos se abraçaram em meio à multidão, atraindo mais risos e gargalhadas. O filho de Gai parecia genuinamente admirado pelas proezas do pai, mesmo observando-o naquele estranho cenário.

O atual Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, havia chegado apenas naquele instante, atraindo os olhares de todos.

— Está atrasado, Kakashi-sensei — disse Sakura.

— Bem, é que eu tive que ajudar uma senhora com as sacolas de compras. A pobrezinha teve que carregá-las sozinha da zona leste à sudoeste. Levou quase a tarde toda — justificou-se, sendo interrompido pela grande maioria dos presentes:

— Mentiroso!

E o estrondo foi seguido de um riso, que trouxe um desconfortável, ainda que descontraído, encurtar de ombros de Kakashi. "Acho que não convenço mais ninguém", pensou ele, e resolveu se reunir àqueles que compartilhavam sua idade mental.

No entanto, houve um momento da noite em que Naruto ficara sem palavras. Foi exatamente quando Soki apareceu, de mãos dadas com Kurotsuki (que estrava muito bela, por sinal), com o olhar desviado para a porta da mansão. Seus olhos, radiando o triste brilho do Rinnegan, ainda podiam ser traduzidos em pequenos significados; embora fosse sua carranca, quase sempre tão vívida e presente, que o tornava uma pessoa autêntica e sincera. Tal como se esperava da sua parcela Uzumaki.

— Ei, acho que nós temos assuntos inacabados — disse, formando um pequeno bico, talvez por timidez. Nunca se direcionara a um herói de verdade, tampouco se imaginava sendo treinado por um.

— Se liga, é claro que sim. Me dá uma licencinha, sim, Sakura-chan? — Naruto pediu, afastando-se da noiva com uma expressão cautelosa. — Tsuki-chan, você foi incrível no Exame Chuunin e na Batalha. Meus parabéns!

Depois de uma breve reverência, Kurotsuki e Sakura permitiram que Soki e Naruto se afastassem. Atravessaram o portão dos Hyuuga, que dava para um belo jardim, cujas árvores cresciam e emendavam os galhos sobre as beiradas dos muros. No meio havia uma larga fonte, que se encontrava desligada há algumas semanas por nenhum motivo particular. Ainda assim, o tempo era mais fresco do que em toda a abafada Vila da Folha, e prazeroso o bastante para tornar confortável uma caminhada sob o luar.

— Se liga, eu preciso pedir desculpas, Soki. Eu menti para você — Naruto coçou a nuca, ainda expondo um sorriso cauteloso. No entanto, não foi observada nenhuma mudança na carranca de Soki.

— Tudo bem. Eu sei que teve seus motivos, _Ruto_ -sensei — o garoto deu um breve sorriso, que logo se perdeu em um misto de confusão e tristeza. — Eu já sei que quase tudo o que Orochimaru disse era verdade, mas sinto que ainda não sei como essa verdade é. Como uma forma geométrica desconhecida, sabe? Ou uma nota musical completamente nova.

Naruto assentiu, sentando-se à beira da fonte desligada.

— Isso deu muito trabalho hoje, acredita? Tivemos que justificar à Aliança Shinobi por que escondemos a sua existência. Se liga, não que tivesse funcionado desde o princípio. Afinal, Orochimaru acabou chegando a você de qualquer jeito — foi a vez de Naruto rir, mas foi um riso breve e um tanto desgostoso.

— Sabe, essa coisa de guerra é muito triste — Soki sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, encarando o céu por alguns instantes.

— Eu sei o que quer dizer. Quando tinha a sua idade, só pensava em participar de grandes batalhas e ter o meu nome nas alturas — Naruto comentou com simplicidade.

Soki pigarreou alto, atraindo a atenção do outro.

— Ora, e não foi o que conseguiu? — Riu novamente, agora um pouco mais alto.

— Se liga, acho que nós dois conseguimos. Você é o herdeiro do Rinnegan. Eu sou o Herói. Temos muito o que contar aos nossos netos, não é? — Naruto coçou a nuca mais uma vez. — Mas, diga-me, não foi para isso que me chamou, foi?

— Claro que não. Entenda, Naruto, eu amo muito a minha mãe, quero dizer, ela foi muito mais do que isso: além de me ter dado um nome, foi quem cuidou de mim e me deu uma verdadeira família. Os Hyuuga são todos uns idiotas, mas o mesmo não vale para mamãe (e para Tia Hanabi, talvez). Ainda assim, eu sempre senti uma estranha simpatia por Sasuke — ele começou, e foi quando Naruto deu um longo suspiro. — Ou até mesmo por Karin, não é? Que era minha mãe biológica. Eu queria saber quem eles foram, de fato.

Naruto deu um breve sorriso, mais autêntico que os anteriores, e encarou o céu com um ar nostálgico.

— O seu pai foi, é, e sempre será o meu melhor amigo, Soki. Nossa história não começou nesta vida, mas há muito, _muito_ tempo. Pode parecer difícil acreditar, mas os seus olhos lhe mostrarão que é verdade. Todas as nossas vidas estão ligadas, do princípio ao fim, mesmo que não enxerguemos isso. Se liga, nós não fazemos sentidos separados, como uma pequena parte individual do mundo. Quando todos estamos juntos é que podemos fazer a diferença. Ainda assim, somos uma raça que provoca guerras por diversos motivos (nunca vou dizer que são completamente imbecis, mas são pelo menos um pouco). Meu mestre, meu pai e eu somos pessoas que lutaram para levar o Mundo Shinobi à paz — Naruto virou os olhos para Soki —; assim como o seu pai.

— O meu pai? Como assim? Pensei que ele havia se tornado um criminoso. Como isso pode ser a favor da paz? — Indagou o jovem, apertando o tecido da calça com bastante força.

— O seu pai tinha um posicionamento particular. Se liga, mesmo que não concordemos com alguém, não significa que ela esteja errada e que nós estejamos certos. Ele acreditava que a paz era possível pela revolução do Mundo Shinobi, na qual ele seria o único líder quem deveriam odiar e temer, então ninguém ousaria causar guerras e sofrimento — conforme Naruto explicava, Soki sacudia a cabeça.

— Isso não faz sentido. Só me parece a desculpa de um criminoso para justificar os próprios atos e de um ditador para dominar sem escrúpulos — rangeu os dentes.

— Até pouco tempo você sentia um pouco de pena dele, não é? Pela forma com que sua vida havia terminado — Naruto deu outro sorriso. — Se liga, Sasuke abriu mão do próprio ideal quando viu que não era mais forte do que eu. Não que eu possuísse mais técnicas (ele tinha tantras quanto há estrelas no universo) ou que todas elas fossem muito poderosas, mas pelo simples fato de que eu não o mataria — encurtou os ombros, antes de prosseguir. — Sasuke notou que eu não usaria as mesmas armas que ele para alcançar a paz; e que eu jamais me desviaria do meu caminho. Quando ele se deu conta disso, decidiu dar uma chance ao meu ideal.

— E por que ele se matou, então? — Indagou, sentindo uma estranha raiva crescendo dentro de si.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, como se não soubesse bem o que dizer ou tivesse medo do que sabia.

— Se liga, são duas possibilidades, mas uma não exclui a outra. O seu pai sofria de um mal que acomete muitas pessoas, sabe? Nem sempre é nossa culpa se nos sentimos fracos, indesejados ou tristes. Sobretudo se ainda temos o fardo de encarar um futuro onde alguém irá depender de nós para tudo, que neste caso é _você_ — Soki deu um longo suspiro e Naruto prosseguiu: — o seu pai foi usado, mais do que qualquer um, para todo tipo de propósito que não o dele próprio. Ele deve ter sofrido muito, e em silêncio, durante os últimos anos de sua vida. Para quem está nessa situação, Soki, por mais difícil que lhe possa parecer, é muito mais tolerável sofrer uma dor física – como a morte – do que permanecer nesse inferno contínuo.

— Ele tinha depressão — Soki murmurou, como se passasse a entender o pai um pouco.

Naruto assentiu com cuidado.

— Alguns diriam que Sasuke tirou a própria vida, mas eu digo que sua vida foi tirada aos poucos pelas pessoas que o enganaram. Todo o poder que ele tinha, com tanto potencial para fazer o bem, foi deturpado para servir aos propósitos de alguns. Acredito que mesmo Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, tenha errado ao atribui-lo com uma tarefa tão cruel como aquela. Daquele momento em diante, o destino de Sasuke já havia sido traçado: ou ele seria o assassino do próprio irmão, consagrado herói, ou seria aquele que fracassara para todo sempre — as palavras de Naruto surtiam um efeito dominador sobre Soki, como o ar frio que se choca contra o calor de uma fogueira. — No entanto, — ele prosseguiu, — a outra explicação é o Rinnegan. Foi o Rinnegan que dera início à última guerra. Assim como foi o motivo pelo qual Orochimaru nos atacou outra vez. Talvez Sasuke tenha preferido se matar a possuir ou permitir que um poder dessa natureza chegasse a outras pessoas. Mas eu acho que isso somente não mataria alguém como Sasuke. Eu acredito, de verdade, que ele estava ferido além da conta. Acredito que tenha sido uma conjunção desses dois fatores, enquanto eu fui muito mais do que um daqueles que fracassaram em ajudá-lo. Eu fui _aquele_ que fracassou em ajudá-lo. O que mais fracassou de todos.

Soki tocou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos. Sentia tanto poder dentro de si que mal conseguia se conter. Podia atrair quaisquer objetos que quisesse na sua direção; e sentia, em algum lugar da sua alma, que nenhum Ninjutsu poderia lhe atingir se assim ele quisesse. Havia algo muito sinistro em seu poder, mas saber que ele fora uma das causas da morte de seu pai não lhe dava felicidade em herdá-lo.

— Por que se responsabiliza tanto, Naruto? — Indagou Soki. — Por que ainda defende o Sasuke – quero dizer, meu pai –, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu?

Naruto deu um sorriso triste. Mais triste do que qualquer outro. Mais triste do que quando Sakura o pediu para resgatar Sasuke ou quando dera seus votos no túmulo simbólico de Jiraiya.

— Porque ele era alguém que precisava de ajuda e eu era aquele que prometera nunca voltar com a própria palavra — seu sorriso se perdera num triste suspiro. — Se liga, eu quebrei minha promessa para o meu melhor amigo.

Soki, por algum motivo especial, entendera aquelas palavras absurdas. Algo que ia além da razão de todos, principalmente na mesma época em que tudo ocorrera, parecia tão concreto para um garoto de 13 anos como a direção do sol nascente e os dias de solstício. Foi quando uma voz, menos rouca e mais sábia, tão suave quanto a seda, perfurou a cortina escura da noite e afagou o peso da culpa de Naruto.

— Naruto parece carregar um fardo muito pesado, não é, Soki? Mas o que você me diz: alguém deve ser responsabilizado somente pelos maus atos, ou existe alguma compensação por aquilo que é feito de bom? — A cicatriz de Iruka brilhou sob a luz da lua, atraindo lágrimas aos olhos do Herói e disparando seu coração com inúmeras emoções.

— Iruka-sensei — sibilou Naruto, interrompendo-se entre se levantar e se sentar inúmeras vezes. Até que, por mim, decidiu permanecer onde estava, embora encarando o antigo professor com os olhos marejados e os lábios entreabertos.

Soki alternou o olhar entre Naruto e Iruka, logo percebendo que havia um grande afeto entre ambos. O sorriso sábio de Iruka, bem firmado na sua idade, passava tanta segurança que, de alguma forma inimaginável, conseguira quebrar a penumbra que cobria o Herói e o Herdeiro.

— Eu me lembro de quando esse rapaz, agora conhecido como o Herói, ainda era apenas uma criança. Vocês têm muito em comum, Soki, apesar de você ser melhor aluno — o garoto riu com essa constatação, enquanto a expressão de Naruto permanecia estática. — A verdade é que Sasuke, o seu pai, era um excelente Shinobi. Provavelmente um dos maiores talentos já nascidos nesta Vila. No entanto, ele nunca guardou afeição por nada aqui. Era como se seu espírito pertencesse a outro lugar ou estivesse consumido por alguma coisa.

Tanto Soki como Naruto sabia que o ódio consumira o espírito de Sasuke. Daí, provavelmente, Naruto disse que Itachi cometera um grave erro ao exigir que seu irmão o matasse. Para Naruto, não existe heroísmo ao tirar a vida de alguém; apenas um amargo sabor de vitória, cujo troféu não reluz e a glória é efêmera. Vencer sem lutar, sim, é uma proeza da qual poucos são capazes; e por esse motivo, talvez, pessoas como Namikaze Minato e Jiraiya estivessem mortas.

— Ainda assim, a única pessoa para quem o seu pai se abriu (com exceção de sua mãe, provavelmente) foi o Naruto aqui — o Herói abaixou a cabeça, mostrando um amargo sorriso. — Ele pode se envergonhar, sentir-se culpado, fugir da Vila e de todas as promessas que já fez um dia, mas a verdade é que, se não fosse ele, a vida de Sasuke teria sido um inferno muito pior.

— Iruka-sensei — Naruto murmurou o nome como se tivesse um sabor doce na boca —, obrigado por estar presente.

Iruka aproximou-se do antigo aluno e o abraçou com tenra sutileza. Sentou-se entre ele e Soki, qual expressão parecia agradável e emocionada.

— Bem, Soki — prosseguiu Iruka —, creio que ainda queira saber muito sobre sua mãe, estou certo?

O Herdeiro assentiu com suavidade, hesitando ao ouvir Iruka tratar Karin como sua mãe. Para Soki, a única digna daquele chamamento era Hinata, a quem dava o título de "a pessoa mais bela do mundo". Por algum motivo, sentia que a ofenderia ou desagradaria caso sentisse afeto pela mãe biológica.

— Se liga, eu sei o que está pensando: "se eu gostar da minha mãe, Karin, será que decepcionarei minha mãe, Hinata"? — Naruto pigarreou, olhando para Iruka uma última vez.

— Soki, não há forma simples de dizer que Sasuke e Karin abdicaram dos papéis como seu pai e sua mãe. A princípio, quando Hinata disse que assumiria essa responsabilidade, muitos pensavam que ela não seria capaz. Ainda assim, era muito plausível: como membro de um clã poderoso, você estaria assistido em todas as suas necessidades e protegido contra diversas ameaças — Iruka desviou o olhar para Naruto, achando que o aprendiz poderia descrever a mãe de Soki como ninguém.

— Se liga, — ele pigarreou — a sua mãe é a melhor pessoa que já conheci na minha vida, Soki. Ela não só assumiu o fardo de cuidar de uma criança com a qual não possuía nenhum vínculo, como fez algo que é impossível mesmo para alguns pais de sangue: criou o laço mais forte e bonito com você — um suspiro nostálgico escapou pelos lábios de Naruto. — Quando vejo sua mãe e você, a sensação é de uma família que eu gostaria de ter.

Soki deu um pequeno riso. Nunca viu sua mãe assumindo uma tarefa que não poderia cumprir. Hinata tinha uma aparência frágil, mas, às vezes, são das pessoas de quem menos esperamos que saem coisas espetaculares.

— Sua mãe, Karin, por outro lado, era uma pessoa _bem_ enérgica — Naruto coçou a nuca.

— Pode-se dizer que é um mal de família — Iruka pontuou com falsa seriedade. Soki deu um riso ao observar a expressão desconsertada de Naruto. — Eu a conheci particularmente nos últimos meses de gravidez. Fui encarregado de cuidar dela antes desse paspalho sair da Vila.

— Ei, eu também era muito presente, viu? Karin-chan era como uma parente minha. Uma lembrança próxima da minha família — Naruto pontuou na defensiva.

— Foi por esse motivo que a Mizukage disse que você era abusado? Se não me engano, você a chamou de vovó publicamente — Iruka não conseguiu conter o riso e Soki, cada vez mais admirado, deixou-se rir também.

— O que mais vocês sabem a respeito dela? — Indagou o Herdeiro, com um brilho esperançoso radiando em seu Rinnegan.

Naruto assentiu cuidadosamente.

— Se liga, Soki, ela foi uma Kunoichi a serviço de Orochimaru durante muitos anos. Imagino que isso não seja um segredo, já que ele mesmo revelou durante o ataque — sob nenhuma manifestação de surpresa ou desprezo na expressão de Soki, Naruto prosseguiu: — por esse motivo, não sabemos muito a respeito da vida dela. Só que sabemos sobre o que ocorreu nos últimos meses antes do seu nascimento.

— A sua mãe era destemida, inteligente e talentosa. Tinha técnicas médicas tão poderosas quanto às de sua professora, além de serem especificamente raras. Karin tinha um grau de parentesco muito próximo ao de Naruto, o que torna você e ele parentes, também — Naruto e Soki sorriram entusiasmadamente, embora por um curto período de tempo. — Ela amava muito o seu pai e tenho certeza de que, se tivesse sobrevivido ao parto, teria amado você, também. Não menos do que Hinata e você se amam.

Soki deu um longo suspiro e encarou o céu, podendo projetar sua visão além do que qualquer um poderia enxergar. Os astros respondiam ao seu comando, e os céus pareciam curvar diante de si, como os súditos diante de seu Rei. No entanto, havia algo dentro de si que dizia que aquele poder não era seu, mas de todos que estavam à sua volta, dos que conhecia e desconhecia, que amava e não amava. Criou consciência do quão pequeno ele era e de como as palavras de Naruto faziam sentido: nós só significamos algo quando estamos unidos às outras pessoas. Mais do que nunca, talvez, Soki amava sua mãe e sua família; e pela primeira vez, pensou amar a humanidade como ela é.

— Naruto, Iruka-sensei, tenho uma última pergunta: — os dois voltaram-lhe a atenção — se não sou Hyuuga, Uchiha, Uzumaki, tampouco Outsutsuki, o que sou, afinal?

Iruka e Naruto se entreolharam, mas foi o primeiro quem lhe respondeu:

— O mesmo que todos nós: aquilo que você quiser ser — e, com um olhar cheio de significados, encarou Naruto.

Soki sentiu que as histórias de seus pais era uma parte importante de si mesmo. Uma parte que nunca fora contada pelos outros, talvez por quererem protegê-lo ou, eventualmente, evitar que uma guerra se iniciasse em função de seu enorme e desconhecido poder. Ainda assim, ele preferiu acreditar nas últimas palavras de Iruka, decidindo continuar como Shinobi e lutando para descobrir quem ele desejaria ser.

Assim, manteve as Crônicas do Herói (título engraçado que deu a tudo que Naruto e Iruka contaram naquela noite) para sua mãe e para si mesmo. Hinata ainda guardava um brilho especial nos olhos toda vez em que o nome de Naruto era mencionado; mas era uma luz antiga, repleta de admiração e amor, misturada com uma solitária sensação de desesperança. Não era uma sensação dolorosa, tampouco vingativa, apenas a lembrança de um amor infrutífero como árvores solitárias que morrem no inverno. Árvores cujas flores não verão uma nova primavera. Mesmo com o passar dos anos, a Princesa Hyuuga jamais se casou; e Soki a amou tanto que, no dia da sua morte, houve uma inédita e singular chuva de cometas. Os resíduos de suas caudas formavam um arco ao redor da Terra, como se o céu estivesse chorando. Apesar de não ter chovido ou nevado, como comumente acontece nas mortes das pessoas puras, a de Hinata foi presidida pelas lágrimas de cometas; e esse dia foi batizado como _o dia em que o universo chorou_. Mesmo que ninguém soubesse muito sobre Hyuuga Hinata, o amor de todos aqueles por quem era querida já era o bastante. E Hinata morreu feliz, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto sonhava sobre algo que parecia inexplicavelmente formidável.

A reunião na mansão dos Hyuuga acabou poucas horas depois. Todos despediram-se e voltaram para suas casas, extasiados de felicidade e esperança para os tempos vindouros.

IV

Alguns dias depois, o povo da Vila Oculta da Folha se reunia ansiosamente em frente ao Escritório do Hokage. Hatake Kakashi encontrava-se no alto, e ao seu lado estava Maito Gai, pomposamente trajado como um dos lendários guerreiros da Folha. Além dele, encontravam-se os Jounin mais poderosos da Vila, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura e Nara Shikamaru. Senju Tsunade, a Quinta, posicionou-se ao lado dos Jounin como uma convidada de honra. A multidão crescia nos arredores e se estendia ao longo da avenida principal, ansiando pelo aparecimento de alguém por quem esperavam há muito tempo.

Umino Iruka estava próximo a Soki, Kurotsuki, Tenshi, Hikari e Konohamaru, como numa reunião nostálgica entre times, a observar, por alguns instantes, o Herói que salvara o Mundo Ninja há quatorze anos, bem como viera a auxílio de Soki nas últimas semanas. Ora, seu Rinnegan fazia tanto sucesso quanto a descoberta de sua real paternidade. No entanto, para Soki, sua única família era Hinata. Hyuuga seria, tal como descrito no começo desta história, apenas uma fachada: um papel meramente ilustrativo. Todavia, isso não o impediu de atrair todo tipo de olhares, o que não agradava nem um pouco Nara Kurotsuki.

Ainda assim, as atenções se voltavam unicamente ao Escritório, cuja taciturnidade começou a incomodar com o passar dos minutos. Quando a hora pareceu apropriada, o Hokage se adiantou a todos:

— Caros cidadãos da Folha, como sabem, a Vila foi atacada, há cinco dias, por um de seus membros de outrora. Como cada um de vocês, ele circulou por essas ruas, comeu da nossa comida, bebeu da nossa bebida, travou conosco inúmeras batalhas, tendo salvado muitos de nossos companheiros; embora, infelizmente, fora responsável por muitas de suas mortes, também. O que lhes direi agora soará como uma afronta àqueles que deram sua vida por essa Vila, sobretudo pelas motivações frente ao último ataque. No entanto, quero adiantá-los de que a morte de uma pessoa jamais compensa a vida de outra, e que não há forma indolor de superar a perda de um ente querido. — Houve um pequeno murmurinho na multidão, mas Kakashi não se deteve. Limpou a garganta e prosseguiu. — Orochimaru se comprometeu a prestar serviços à Folha e para todos aqueles ainda afetados pela Quarta Guerra. Esta não foi uma decisão unilateral, _repito_ , não foi unilateral! A droga utilizada no ataque é de natureza única, de modo que, se for ministrada a nosso favor, poderá ser uma ferramenta importante para alcançar a paz desejada nos últimos anos.

O murmurinho continuou crescendo, mas Kakashi deu um aceno e a multidão se calou.

— Entendo que não desejam unir forças com Orochimaru. Entendo o quanto isso os enfurece, mas peço que não se deixem levar… — Kakashi ouviu alguns passos atrás de si, detendo o próprio discurso e percebendo que a hora havia chegado.

Os cabelos louros de Uzumaki Naruto e seus olhos azuis como o céu, o sorriso radiante e destemido de um Herói, foram imediatamente reconhecidos pelo povo da Vila Oculta da Folha. A capa já não era maltrapilha, mas rubra, com detalhes pretos adornados nas extremidades. Trajava uma calça laranja, com pequenas listras pretas nas barras, e uma camisa preta com o símbolo do clã Uzumaki estampado. Seus cabelos eram retidos, na testa, pelo brilhante protetor da Vila Oculta da Folha; visão esta que há muito não se tinha. O silêncio perdurou por mais um tempo antes que a voz do Herói soasse, clara e profunda, cortando a avenida sobre a qual se reunia toda a gente.

— Eu sei que estão com raiva. Conheço muito bem esse sentimento, principalmente por fazer parte de mim, até hoje. Se liga, eu demorei a descobrir que não é se desfazendo da nossa natureza mais obscura que conseguiremos vencê-la; mas assumi-la como sendo parte de nós, e não a alimentar com desejos ruins. O ódio é matéria-prima para o sofrimento. Consegue romper mesmo com o mais puro dos laços que estabelecemos. É simples ver isso no amor: — ele olhou para Sakura, que lhe deu um sorriso, e depois para todos os seus amigos, professores e estudantes — quando damos nossas vidas por alguém que amamos, gostaríamos de que elas se perdessem no vale sombrio da vingança?

O sol brilhou no alto, já indicando o meio dia, e as nuvens foram sopradas ao longe pelo vento setentrional. A multidão permaneceu num tangível silêncio.

— Se liga, não estou pedindo a vocês que perdoem Orochimaru; estou pedindo para que não alimentem o pior lado de vocês. Firmem-se nos laços que os mantêm de pé, dando oportunidade, mesmo que com a ajuda de um inimigo cruel, para que outras pessoas não sintam a dor que sentimos agora — o olhar de Naruto pesou sob um enorme fardo, e todos puderam compartilhar um pouco de sua dor. Tanto consigo como com todos os presentes.

O silêncio não se estendeu por muito tempo durante a Vila da Folha. O mero vislumbre e o som da voz de Uzumaki Naruto fizeram com que a avenida principal retumbasse em estrondosos brados e salvas. O povo da Folha vibrou de felicidade como há muito não fazia, e assim houve a plena certeza de que o mundo se uniria outra vez para trabalhar em prol da paz.

— Uzumaki Naruto! Vida longa ao Herói! — As vozes gritaram em meio ao público, praticamente se esquecendo de que o Hokage também estivera ali.

No entanto, Hatake Kakashi acenou em direção ao seu antigo aluno, escondendo um singelo sorriso sob sua tão característica máscara. A Quinta e os Jounin transmitiram sorrisos calorosos e expressões reconfortantes para o Herói. No entanto, foi para Sakura que ele olhou primeiro. Ela estava tão bela e orgulhosa, do modo com que ele sonhara quando criança, e ambos sabiam que, apesar de todos os desencontros e desavenças, a sua vida a dois estava apenas começando.

— Sabe, Kakashi, temo que o seu cargo de Hokage não durará por muito tempo. Uma aura mais jovem se aproxima no horizonte — disse Gai, cuja voz se perdia entre os gritos.

Kakashi suspirou e, sem se virar para o velho amigo, disse com simplicidade:

— Nada me faria mais feliz.

V

O teor de festividade voltou a crescer pela Vila, embora muitos ainda se resguardassem de luto. Quando a penumbra da noite fechou os céus outra vez, Naruto e Sakura puderam enfim voltar ao seu lar, agarrando-se e distribuindo beijos famintos um sobre o outro. Sakura o unhava da base das costas ao pescoço, arrancando dele alguns gemidos de dor e de prazer. Já Naruto era mais cauteloso e intenso, grudando-a à parede da sala e erguendo uma de suas coxas ao seu encontro.

Os beijos foram se intensificando à medida em que o tempo passava. Naruto retirou a blusa de Sakura, deixando-a trajada apenas pelo pequeno sutiã preto. Demorou-se um pouco nos beijos que distribuía ao longo do busto, fechando a expressão de Sakura em um semblante urgente e voraz; mas a pressa é inimiga da perfeição, e os dois já foram afastados por muitos dias pelos últimos impasses.

Naruto amava fazer oral nela. Colocou-se de joelhos à frente de Sakura, ali mesmo, puxando-lhe a saia para cima e beijando-a por cima da calcinha. As primeiras carícias foram gostosas o bastante para aquecê-la, mas não o bastante para satisfazê-lo. Naruto gostava de mais; portanto a deixou completamente desnuda, envolvendo-a com a boca e depois com a língua, dando voltas e chupadas. Agora os gemidos eram mais altos, e Sakura não resistiu ao amassar os cabelos de Naruto. Prendia-o com força entre as pernas, desejando que se demorasse muito para sair. Ora pedia que enfiasse a língua mais fundo, ora pedia que tomasse mais atenção ao clítoris. Sentiu que fosse gozar antes da hora, por isso interrompeu todo o empenho de Naruto e o fez se erguer novamente.

Enlaçou o braço atrás do pescoço dele, dando um beijo em seus lábios e sentindo, impregnado neles, um pouco do seu próprio sabor. Não era bom, mas era excitante; ela tinha de admitir. Naruto, por outro lado, entendeu a mensagem: serviu de apoio para ela, erguendo as pernas de Sakura ao redor de seu quadril e olhando-a com a intensidade de alguém que sabe que já possui permissão. Ela o sentiu roçando o membro rijo contra o clítoris, já sensível pela intensa vontade de gozar, e pediu que ele metesse logo. Tocou-lhe o membro, masturbando-o com agilidade, embora soubesse que isso nem sempre o agradava. Ainda assim, Naruto amava quando Sakura o tocava, por isso atendeu à súplica que ela lhe fazia com o olhar.

Transar em pé, pela primeira vez, não foi um desafio tão difícil, principalmente para dois Shinobi muito bem treinados. Na verdade, estava sendo uma das experiências mais prazerosas que tiveram. A cada dia que passavam juntos, Naruto e Sakura se conheciam cada vez mais. Sentiam que podiam se mostrar de verdade, sem máscaras ou pudores, gritando o que queriam e como queriam. Sakura temeu estar falando mais alto do que devia, chamando-o de coisas que ninguém a imaginaria falando. Mas Naruto gostava e obedecia, agarrando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para mais perto de si, conforme avançava para uma nova estocada. Em um desses movimentos profundos e firmes, Sakura sentiu o corpo tremer e um choque gostoso percorrê-la, da intimidade à cada parte do corpo. Um grito e orgasmo venceu seus gemidos mais contidos, sentindo o membro de Naruto ainda penetrá-la, envolto de tanta umidade quanto jamais imaginou ser possível. Seu corpo amoleceu alguns segundos depois, sendo necessária mais ajuda para se manter erguida no colo de Naruto.

Quando perceberam que aquela posição não seria mais viável, foi Sakura quem tomou a iniciativa: virou-se de costas e inclinou-se para ele. Disse, com a voz rouca:

— Quero na minha bunda agora — encostou-se sobre o membro rijo com as nádegas, rebolando sobre ele.

Naruto obedeceu, naturalmente, sentindo que não conseguiria aguentar por muito tempo dali em diante. Tocou as nádegas de Sakura com suavidade, abrindo-as para se introduzir entre elas. Era excitante a princípio, mas muito pouco receptivo. Conforme Sakura se ajustava à entrada imprevista, mais gostoso o sexo ia se tornando. Mas o importante é que fazia bem a ambos, e Naruto se excitava bastante vendo-o entrando e saindo dela.

Sakura virou o rosto e encontrou-se com os olhos de Naruto, encaixando-se de forma que fosse possível beijá-lo. Ele acariciou a barriga dela, sentindo que ela queria tomar a liderança a partir dali. O vai-e-vem do quadril de Sakura durou mais alguns minutos, rendendo alguns gemidos e tapas, alguns xingamentos que sequer Naruto sabiam de onde vinham; mas, naquele momento, nem Sakura parecia se importar. Nos últimos minutos, sabendo que já não aguentaria mais, Naruto apertou as nádegas de sua amante com força, sentindo-as se ajustando entre os dedos, e gozou com intensidade.

Em seguida, aproveitaram um aconchegante silêncio na cama. Sequer haviam jantado naquela noite. As estrelas brilhavam pontualmente no céu da madrugada, tingindo uma imensidão como um enorme tapete de ladrilhos reluzentes. De repente, o silêncio foi quebrado pela voz sonolenta e rouca de Sakura:

— Se você fosse ter um filho, como o chamaria?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa, para não dizer menos.

— Se liga, eu não sei. Menino ou menina? Se for menina, acho que Kushina. Não sei. Você não tem uma preferência, Sakura-chan? — Ele pareceu mais feliz do que constrangido.

Sakura deu um pequeno riso.

— Kushina é bom. Tenho a sensação de que ela puxaria a você, se se chamasse assim — respondeu com ternura, um pouco incaracterístico de sua parte.

As bochechas de Naruto coraram.

— Bem, e se fosse menino? Você escolheria? — Perguntou Naruto, como se estivesse disposto a fazer uma aposta.

— Parece justo. A lógica está inversa, mas ainda permanece válida: eu escolho o nome se for menino e você escolhe o nome se for menina. — Sakura parecia finalizar um assunto mal iniciado.

Naruto ficou confuso por alguns minutos, antes de voltar a perguntar:

— Sakura-chan, o que quer dizer com tudo isso? — Mas não teve resposta. Ela já havia adormecido.


	7. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

O pequeno Sasuke berrava incessantemente, enquanto a corajosa Akageki passava as mãozinhas gorduchas em frente aos olhos, como se reclamasse da barulheira que o irmão fazia. Os dois tinham a mesma idade, então ainda não entendiam o que ocorria à sua volta. Para Sasuke, afastar-se do colo da mãe era como perder tudo o que lhe era conhecido e tido como seguro. Para Akageki, tudo era motivo de festa, principalmente quando saía a passear pelas ruas com o papai. Sasuke era, por outro lado, mais apegado à mamãe; era um garotinho sensível, bem mais introspectivo e tímido. Akageki era flamejante e curiosa, sempre metida nas piores confusões. Ela começou a se sentar com cinco meses e deu os primeiros passinhos com sete. Ele, agora com nove meses, apenas começava a se pôr de pé, comicamente caindo após alguns segundos.

— Oh, meu bebê. Acalme-se, acalme-se — disse uma voz fraternal, correndo até o pequenino que apenas começara a se aventurar. — Viu? Já passou.

Vocês devem estar pensando que esta é a mãe do garoto, mas, na verdade, é o pai. No entanto, na maior parte das vezes, o garoto o retrucava com uma rebeldia sem significado. Parecia que nomes carregavam, curiosamente, muitos aspectos da personalidade de seu dono; e, ao que tudo indicava, Naruto e Sasuke eram nomes antagônicos, mesmo depois de muitas vidas.

— Naruto, não deveria se intrometer tanto no aprendizado de seu filho. Não quer que ele cresça forte e determinado? — Disse outra voz, não menos fraternal, mas firme e resoluta.

Esta, por outro lado, era a voz da mãe. Ainda assim, quando o pequeno Sasuke caía, era a ela que ele recorria. O pai sempre ria dessa situação, pois sabia que era um orgulho tolo de criança. Sasuke chorava mais – e muito mais – do que Akageki, mas não era menos dotado de possibilidades do que a irmã.

 _Akage_ vinha de ruivo, que aqui significa a cor de cabelo da mãe de Naruto, e _ki_ é o kanji que representa o _amarelo_. Um só nome com duas singelas homenagens. Akageki parece ter puxado o sangue quente e grande energia dos Uzumaki, lembrando, no rostinho gorducho, olhos expressivos e cabelinhos ruivos, os traços carinhosos e simploriamente belos de Kushina. Por outro lado, Sasuke puxara cabelos louros, deixando Sakura um tanto enciumada.

— Por que nenhum deles puxou minha cor de cabelo? — Ela perguntou, e Tsunade respondeu:

— Porque o seu gene é recessivo. Pensei que já soubesse disso — e deu um pequeno riso, enquanto olhava amorosamente para aquelas criaturas minúsculas e feinhas, que davam sua primeira espiada no mundo externo.

Naruto tentou agir como um pacificador, sugerindo que tivessem outros filhos até que viesse um de cabelos rosados. Mas a gravidez tinha sido tão difícil que deixou Sakura em dúvida. Todavia, era bem provável que se rendesse à vontade nos anos seguintes e que experimentasse ter outros filhos. Tinha a impressão de que, em algum momento, a sensação seria apenas boa e não boa e exaustiva. Ah, tornarem-se pais fora difícil; mas fora uma dificuldade saborosa.

O casamento de Naruto e Sakura havia sido um evento memorável na Vila da Folha. Ocorrera no topo do monumento dos Hokage, contando com seus melhores amigos e padrinhos. Do lado de Naruto, erguiam-se Shikamaru e Temari. Do lado de Sakura, erguiam-se Sai e Ino. Tsunade e Kakashi eram os padrinhos de Akageki. Hinata e Iruka eram os padrinhos de Sasuke. Se algum espertinho fizer as contas, saberá que Naruto e Sakura se casaram durante a gravidez; mas não saberá, contudo, que os herdeiros do Hiperativo-Número-Um-E-Cabeça-Oca e da Testuda foram mantidos em segredo até o quarto mês. Ambos haviam ficado muito envergonhados com como as coisas haviam fluído rápido, tendo de fato chamado as atenções de todos (mais do que de costume).

Ainda assim, todas as notícias, tanto o casamento quanto a gravidez, foram recebidas com muita pompa. O casamento, então, fora festejado por quase dois dias seguidos. A data coincidia com uma simbólica reunião entre Naruto e Gaara, tendo contado com muitos outros membros da Aliança Shinobi. Satoru, por sinal, desempenhava um excelente papel como líder da Vila Oculta do Redemoinho: em alguns lugares já era conhecido como _Uzushikage_. Também não escondera o romance com Hyuuga Hanabi, tendo causado muita comoção em Hiashi. Com isso, Hinata não teve escolha a não ser herdar o Clã Hyuuga, tendo como principal tarefa encontrar quem sucederia a linhagem principal e assumiria a liderança posteriormente.

Contudo, nenhuma data ou evento causou maior comoção do que a transferência do título de Hokage de Hatake Kakashi para Uzumaki Naruto. O céu estava claro e sem nuvens, com o sol reinando com imponência durante a tarde. Akageki e Sasuke eram gêmeos e os dois juntos não somavam dois anos nessa época. Naquele dia ficaram com os padrinhos Iruka e Hinata, permitindo que o chapéu fosse erguido aos céus pelo então Sétimo Hokage. A capa rubra com detalhes negros se elevava ao ritmo do vento, enquanto seus cabelos dourados refletiam o brilho furioso do sol. Uzumaki Naruto bradou:

— Se liga, pessoal! Eu não volto atrás com uma palavra minha: esse é o meu jeito ninja! — E todos gritaram juntos, saudando o novo Hokage da Folha, o Herói por quem tanto esperavam.

O dia pareceu passar bem rápido. No entanto, havia uma reunião que se fazia bastante necessária: era 10 de outubro. O mesmo dia em que Naruto regressara a Vila é o mesmo dia em que fora nomeado Hokage, sendo também seu aniversário e, infelizmente, o aniversário de morte de muitos companheiros. Dentre eles, alguém muito especial e imprescindível.

Naruto precisava que esse momento fosse reservado, então fez algo muito impróprio: deixou que um Kage Bunshin fizesse o discurso para si. Até então, acreditava que ninguém percebera a manobra, estando sozinho no Cemitério de Guerra construído na Folha. O mesmo lugar onde essa história teve início. Naruto caminhou entre os túmulos com certa leveza, depositando flores por onde quer que passasse. O de Jiraiya não ficava ali – estava para dentro da floresta, onde fizera um pequeno ritual uma vez –, então tomou nota de visita-lo em outro momento.

Mais adiante, em um túmulo bem destacado na multidão, demorou-se mais do que em qualquer outro. Havia cravado ali o símbolo do Clã Uchiha, qual significado não seria mais capaz de transcender as eras. Naruto sentou-se em frente a ele, com um singelo sorriso e uma comedida tristeza, enchendo um tímido copo de saquê e deixando a garrafa ao lado.

— Gaara e eu fizemos votos de irmandade, sabia? Se liga, eu queria que tivéssemos feito isso, também — ele sussurrou, como se falasse ao pé do ouvido de alguém. — Há tanta coisa para conversarmos, Sasuke. É uma pena que haja essa distância. Tudo que espero, então, é que você esteja feliz; e que aceite esses votos egoístas que faço sem a sua permissão.

Naruto brindou o próprio copo com o copo que supostamente pertencia a Sasuke, mas não bebeu. Deixou-os lado-a-lado, junto com a garrafa, dando a entender que aquela seria uma oferenda final. A principal de todas: um sinal de que a irmandade entre eles superaria todas as vidas que vivessem daqui em diante.

O Hokage perdera a conta do tempo que permanecera ali, sozinho. Não havia se passado muitos minutos, contudo. O problema é que sua esposa o conhecia bem, por isso não só sabia que o verdadeiro Naruto não se encontrava no discurso, bem como sabia onde encontrá-lo. Cá estava ele; e ela se sentou ao seu lado, sem tocá-lo ou falá-lo inadvertidamente. A primeira voz a se ouvir foi a dele, firme e segura, como se acabasse de ver a resposta para uma antiga pergunta.

— Se liga, acho que devia essa conversa, sabe? Sei que é comigo mesmo, mas é provável que ele tenha escutado — explicou Naruto.

— Sim, Naruto. Nós estamos ligados, não é? Soki é a prova disso. Sasuke-kun continuará existindo entre nós — Sakura ousou encarar o marido por alguns instantes, mas ele não fez o mesmo. Permanecia focado em algo invisível, ainda demonstrando mais certeza de tudo desde que havia retornado à Vila da Folha.

— É inegável como eles se parecem. A mistura entre Sasuke e Karin foi muito bem-feita, não é? — Sakura concordou. — E agora somos nós que estamos trilhando pelo mesmo caminho tortuoso. É inegável que dá para sentir muito medo.

Sakura deixou que o vento agitasse seus cabelos, sentindo o cheiro da grama lhe invadir. Havia tantas coisas felizes acontecendo na sua vida e tão pouco tempo para apreciá-las, que talvez fosse bom lembrar-se a que custo conquistara tudo aquilo. O túmulo de Sasuke era uma imagem amarga e pesarosa, sempre os lembrando que houve um caminho diferente no passado. Um caminho cujo destino permanece um mistério.

— Eu amo você, Naruto — Sakura suspirou. — Seria muito cruel da minha parte dizer que não queria nada diferente de agora? Nada diferente de você e eu e de Akageki e Sasuke? Que eu temo, mais do que tudo, que nós não estaríamos juntos se as coisas não tivessem caminhado para esse fim?

Naruto olhou para a esposa com uma expressão difícil de se decifrar.

— Acho que nunca saberemos a verdade, Sakura-chan. Mas eu entendo como você se sente, de verdade — Naruto respondeu e Sakura pode respirar aliviada, sabendo que o marido não a julgaria pelo pensamento obscuro. — Mas quer saber algo curioso? Se liga, se o Sasuke estivesse vivo e você decidisse tentar com ele, acho que eu permaneceria sozinho para sempre. Eu nunca me veria com outra pessoa senão você. Quero dizer, apenas você sabe como me tirar da cama nos dias que eu durmo além da conta. Apenas você sabe me chutar para fora do escritório quando eu excedo o limite de trabalho, e também é quem me enfia lá dentro quando eu faço menos do que deveria. Apenas você é capaz de me entender em momentos como este, já que ambos perdemos algo que era muito importante para nós no passado — e agora ele a olhava, como se admirasse o mais frondoso dos tesouros já descobertos no mundo. — Eu também a amo e isso não mudaria, qualquer que fosse o caminho adotado anos atrás.

Sakura sentiu os olhos marejarem, temendo que não conseguiria esconder suas lágrimas por muito tempo. Ela sabia que ele falava a verdade; e sabia, também, que ele não teria deixado a Vila se Sasuke vivesse. Teria ficado lá, encarando a possibilidade de Sakura perseguir um Sasuke que jamais seria dela, até que se tornasse o Hokage – como agora. Ele nunca desistiria dela, porque Uzumaki Naruto jamais voltaria com a sua palavra.

— Idiota. — Sakura resmungou e, então, puxou-o de volta para a cerimônia.

O Sétimo não poderia bancar o rebelde logo no começo de suas funções. Era hora de andar na linha; e ela teria certeza de que ele o faria.


End file.
